Freezing Dance
by Ninde ar Feiniel
Summary: Tus prejuicios me hacen ocultar lo que realmente soy" Solitarios por la vida, Axel y Roxas se encuentran para abrir, por primera vez, sus mentes y corazones hacia el otro. Un secreto que ocultar, prejuicios y desprecios que anular. Akuroku/AU/Shonen Ai.
1. Behind the Waterfall

Ok. eso sí es nuevo. Y, debo decir, que no se me hace muy fácil D: Estudiar el tema y describir cada uno de los movimientos es bastante complejo. Sin embargo, lo principal sigue siendo la relación entre los personajes :) Un desafío, nada más.

La verdad es que nosé como vaya a ser la recepción de este fic, puesto que el tema es bastante... no sé como explicarlo. Pero en fin u.u Ahí les va.

**Disc: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Axel, Roxas y Xion son personajes propiedad de Testsuya Nomura, Square Enix y Kingdom Hearts.**

Pues, Behind the waterfall es una música, una melodía de David Lanz. Muy bonita y tranquila, relajante e inspiradora. Si hay alguna cosa que no se entienda (giro, salto, etc) les recmiendo buscar en youtube xD ahí salen profesionales enseñandolo.

Y bueno, me tiro al pozo: espero les guste**.  
**

* * *

**Behind the Waterfall**

-¿Estás listo?

-Siempre lo estoy. –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

-Lo sé. Sólo quería asegurarme. –añadió una mirada cómplice. –Es nuestro turno, debemos salir.

La pista estaba reluciente, limpia y completamente lisa. El público aclamaba con ánimo a los participantes. Gritaban y los llamaban para que el espectáculo comenzara. Todos estaban de pie, agitando carteles de apoyo o peluches y flores.

En una esquina, una pequeña puerta de acceso a la pista se abrió. Todos sabían lo que estaba por comenzar. La emoción se sentía correr por las venas. La adrenalina subía por la sangre hasta la cabeza. Un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago, como mariposas revoloteando ahí dentro. Y, de pronto, la cortina roja se abrió, dejando el paso libre a la pareja.

Se deslizaron por la pista saludando al público, sonriendo con alegría. Giraban por el borde interno de los patines, hasta juntarse en el centro y adquirir la postura inicial de la coreografía: Ella con la pierna derecha extendida y la izquierda flectada, su cuerpo ligeramente arqueado hacia atrás y su cabeza mirando hacia arriba, dejando sus brazos sobre el pecho. Él con el cuerpo impulsado hacia arriba. Su brazo izquierdo extendido hacía atrás, mientras que el derecho lo mantenía en ángulo recto por el codo frente a su pecho. Piernas ligeramente abiertas, como si estuviera dando un paso lento, y su cabeza con una leve inclinación hacia arriba. Ambos vestidos de suave tela brillante de color azul con escote en V y un borde en el cuello de color verde.

De pronto, la música comienza: _"__Behind the Waterfall"_ de David Lanz y Paul Seeper. Junto con la melodía, los suaves movimientos de brazos en conjunto de la pareja siguen el compás de lo que se logra escuchar.

Un suave deslice sobre el hielo y comienzan a avanzar por el borde. Ella por delante y el por detrás. Moviendo los brazos ligeramente, casi como si estuviesen nadando. Realizando al mismo tiempo un Doble Loop en el aire, cayendo al mismo tiempo con el pie derecho de apoyo y el izquierdo extendido hacia atrás.

Toda una coreografía bien realizada y coordinada. Hermosa en los movimientos de las manos que acompañan a la melodía y una excelente ejecución por parte de ambos concursantes. Terminando con un giro Scratch y una nueva postura final, inmóviles los dos, dando fin a su rutina.

El público emocionado guardó un minuto de silencio luego de que la pareja hubiese acabado. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de muchos espectadores. Las ovaciones, los suspiros, los gritos de emoción. Todos con gran fuerza. Los que tenían flores o peluches los lanzaron a la pista de hielo. Los patinadores recogieron algunos mientras se despedían. Luego, un grupo de periodista se les acercan mientras se acercan al escenario donde se sientan junto a su entrenador para esperar la puntuación final: 268.9 como marca, lo que alegra bastante a todos por ser una de las mejores en los últimos tiempos en la categoría de parejas.

Y así, después de una larga espera, luego de ver el resto de las rutinas y de esperar la decisión de los jueces, se proclaman ganadores de la medalla de Oro la inigualable pareja Inglesa: Xion y Axel.

La alegría era abrumadora y ambos patinadores se abrazaban con fuerza por lo que habían logrado juntos. El la tomaba en brazos y giraba con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro. Ella, con un ramo de flores en mano, se dejaba llevar por las locuras de Axel y lloraba de felicidad.

-Eres la mejor pareja que he tenido. Axel. –dijo Xion con una dulce voz mirando al alto pelirrojo.

-Lo dices porque ganamos. –respondió el otro con una sonrisa. –Pero sé que, de todas formas, es verdad. –Rió y luego abrazó a la niña con ternura. – ¡Volvamos a Londres con la frente en alto, que esta noche hemos ganado!

**-**Oh, que cosa más aburrida. ¡Así no se patina! –alegó Roxas frente al televisor. –Ese tipo no hace más que caerse todo el rato.

En Londres, todos los días, de ocho a nueve de la noches, transmitían por el canal deportivo un espacio exclusivo para aquellas prácticas callejeras como el patinaje sobre ruedas, el skate o el BMX.

Roxas, en casa, disfrutaba de aquel horario para aprender nuevas técnicas y así aplicarlas al día siguiente. También le gustaba ver a los profesionales para compararse con ellos y descubrir sus errores para mejorar. Pero siempre que se acercaban los campeonatos nacionales de patinaje artístico sobre hielo, el rubio se enojaba y evitaba ver la tele, ya que el canal se concentraba más en ello, ocupando justo el horario de las ocho para transmitir a los competidores nacionales.

-Estupideces. Si quieren bailar, háganlo en un salón y sin patines, que son para hacer deportes extremos, no para girar como idiota… -repetía cada vez que le cortaban la transmisión, seguido de un golpe con su puño en el sillón y de proceder a apagar la tele. Nunca se detuvo a ver un solo competidor. Nada más los juzgaba con ver la abertura. Era como si rechazara rotundamente una nueva posibilidad de deporte, un nuevo arte. Pero jamás se detuvo a pensarlo o a evaluarlo, sino que lo ignoraba y lo rechazaba, calificando a todos los que practican aquella "desgracia" –como lo llamaba- idiotas con mallita.

Y, entonces, para liberarse un momento de ese tormentoso pensamiento, salía con su patineta y recorría algunas de los rincones de la ciudad por la noche. No le gustaba la compañía. Tan solo él, su patineta y lo que se le cruzara en el camino. Y rara vez llevaba su celular, ya que pensaba que sólo lo distraería en caso de que deseara practicar algunas piruetas. Para ser un sujeto con estilo y atractivo, era bastante solitario.

Tomaba impulso con su pie Izquierdo, mientras que con el derecho se mantenía sobre el skate. Esquivaba algunas piedras que se le cruzaban en su trayecto y, de vez en cuando, saltaba y se subía a una baranda para hacer equilibrio. Pero, gracias a un pequeño descuido suyo, tropezó y calló sobre unos arbustos.

Su patineta continuó avanzando con el impulso que le dio Roxas antes de caer. Y, en cuanto al rubio, logró pararse después de difíciles maniobras para apoyar sus manos en las ramas de los arbustos, hiriéndoselas con algunos rasguños. Cuando ya estuvo de pie, se sacudió la ropa y la cabeza y buscó su patineta por los alrededores, pero no encontró nada. Las calles estaban muy oscuras, especialmente por donde él transitaba. ¿A quién se le ocurriría pasear por un parque a esas horas de la noche, cuando ya todo está cerrado y apagado?

-¡Maldición! Perdí mi patineta… -alegó Roxas con rabia. –Tendré que volver a casa caminando… -El rubio agachó la cabeza -bastante amurrado- y retomó su camino, ahora en dirección contraria.

-¿Esto es tuyo? –dijo la voz de un hombre justo detrás de Roxas.

El de ojos azules se volteó con curiosidad para ver de qué se trataba. Logró ver la silueta oscura de un hombre muy alto y delgado caminando hacia él. Algo tenía en la mano, la cual fue extendiendo lentamente hacia adelante.

Una extraña sensación invadió la mente de Roxas. ¿Quién es ese tipo tan extraño? Parece un anciano, pero cuando se acercó más, un pequeño destello de luz lunar le reflejó el rostro. Un rostro de piel tersa y blanca, alargada y de terminaciones finas. ¿De verdad este tipo es un hombre? O es una mujer con serios problemas vocales, o es un hombre muy bello. Tan bello, que parecía una verdadera muñeca de porcelana fina. Los ojos azules de Roxas se abrieron de par en par. Su cuerpo no logró reaccionar de inmediato. Pero pudo retomar su carácter grotesco y medio bruto para tomar la patineta que se le había perdido.

-Me chocó de repente en los pies… -añadió el extraño con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo siento. –respondió Roxas con una voz seca. Tomó su patineta y la dejó bajo su axila izquierda. Luego dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa.

-¡Espera!- dijo de pronto el sujeto. –Se que sonará extraño, pero ¿deseas dar una vuelta por el parque? Aún es relativamente temprano. –extendió su brazo izquierdo para estirar la manga de su chaqueta y así ver su reloj. Se acercó la muñeca a los ojos y notó que el aparato marcaba las once con cinco minutos. Luego rió. –Bueno, no es tan temprano.

Roxas se detuvo luego de dar unos pocos pasos. Vaciló un instante y luego se volteó, intentando encontrar los ojos del tipo.

-Lo tomaré como un si… -dijo el sujeto con una voz suave y alegre. Volvió a acercarse a Roxas y le miró. –Mi nombre es Axel, un gusto. –le mostró su mano derecha, la cual tenía extendida frente al rubio.

-Roxas… -respondió el otro con un poco de vergüenza, devolviéndole el gesto por educación.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el parque a pasos muy lentos. No se hablaban, solo caminaban. Axel suspiraba de vez en cuando, mirando al cielo con un rostro pleno, tranquilo, libre de estrés. Mientras que Roxas mantenía su cabeza gacha, temeroso de que algo fuese a sucederle. Quería subirse a su patineta y no podía porque ese sujeto tendría que ir corriendo junto a él. Además, así no podía disfrutar de un tranquilo paseo, así que tuvo que olvidar esa idea y adaptarse a la de dar pasos a un ritmo lento, muy pausado.

-¿Qué hacías por acá tan tarde? –Axel rompió el hielo. Mantuvo su rostro en alto mirando hacia el frente.

-Sólo quería dar un paseo en patineta… -respondió el otro sin mucho interés.

-¿Tú solo? Podrías salir con amigos –sugirió el otro. –así es más entretenido y menos peligroso.

-No tengo. –añadió el rubio cortantemente. Por un instante se preguntó: ¿Qué se cree éste para andar entrometiéndose en mi vida?, pero luego reflexionó un instante y si, tenía razón. Comprendía a donde quería llegar con eso, pero ¿cómo le iba a decir que es mejor estar solo cuando sabe que no es cierto? Quizás este encuentro fue una jugada del destino para hacerle más compañía.

Continuaron con su recorrido sin hablar. Axel prefirió no seguir preguntando para no meterse en la vida de ese niño y en temas personales que, seguramente, le molestarían proviniendo de un extraño. Pero luego se detuvo y cambió su dirección hacia una pequeña banca. Se sentó y luego llamó a Roxas para que le acompañase, a lo que éste reaccionó e hizo exactamente lo que el extraño le pidió. Y volvieron a quedarse en silencio, uno al lado del otro.

-¿y tú que hacías? –preguntó Roxas repentinamente.

-¿Yo? –Axel le miró con disimulado asombro y luego sonrió. –Sólo tenía deseos de pasear un momento, de descansar, de tomar un respiro.

-¿Eres un tipo estresado? –continuó Roxas con la entrevista.

-Mas o menos. El trabajo es muy tedioso.

-¿A qué te dedicas?

-He he –Axel comenzó a reír. –A penas nos conocemos y ya quieres saber a qué me dedico. Eres un tipo muy curioso, ¿sabes? –volvió a reír con gracia.

-Tienes razón. No me lo digas. –Roxas rió por primera vez.

-¿Vas a la escuela, niño? –comenzó ahora Axel con su entrevista.

-No me digas niño, que dejé de serlo hace mucho tiempo. –respondió el rubio con travesura. –Y si, aún voy a al escuela. Me queda un año más para salir. –Roxas miró al sujeto a la cara, olvidando la anterior vergüenza que había sentido en un principio. -¿Qué hay de ti? Te ves muy viejo para estar en la escuela y muy joven para tener una profesión.

Axel volvió a reír, ahora a carcajadas. -¿Viejo? Pues tienes algo de razón. Tengo veinte años, pero no soy viejo.

Y así el tiempo pasó volando para ambos. Nada más conversando sobre la vida, temas comunes, política y religión, cada uno dando su punto de vista sin pelos en la lengua. Hablaron como si siempre se hubiesen conocido, manteniendo un momento agradable y entretenido. Sentados en un parque de Londres bajo la cándida luz de aquel astro de cristal redondo.

-¿Logras verle la cara a la Luna? –dijo Axel con ternura.

-Jamás había pensado en eso. ¿Tiene cara?

-No lo sé. Depende de tu imaginación. –añadió buscando el reloj en su muñeca. Vio la hora y se sorprendió. –Ya son las tres de la madrugada. ¿Qué dirán tus padres? –Axel se imaginó a los padres de Roxas golpeándole o acusándole a la policía de pervertido. Su rostro de preocupación fue bastante notorio, por lo que Roxas se levantó, le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

-No le diré a nadie que te encontré. Diré que fui a una fiesta y punto. De todas formas me castigarán.

Aquel tipo alto lo miró confundido, pero no quiso preguntar más para no retrasarlo en su regreso a casa que, además, tendría que hacerlo en una simple patineta. Así que se levantó y se puso frente a Roxas. Le sonrió y le puso una mano en la cabeza. Le dijo Adiós y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

El rubio permaneció inmóvil. Aún escuchaba los pasos de aquel extraño, pero cuando ya se habían perdido completamente con el viento, dejó su patineta en el suelo, se subió en ella y comenzó a impulsarse para avanzar.

Volvió a casa casi a las cuatro, pero sus padres no se dieron por enterado de esto. Así que se escabulló por los pasillos con sigilo, hasta poder entrar a su habitación. Y, una vez ahí, el sueño y el cansancio abrumador lo condenaron a quedarse dormido inmediatamente, a penas se dejó caer sobre su cama.

Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un extraño dolor en los brazos y en las manos, Roxas despertó a la mañana siguiente con muy mal humor. Había olvidado completamente que debía ir a la escuela y le quedaban unos pocos minutos para desayunar y arreglarse antes de irse. Pero temía que sus padres lo retuviesen un tiempo para regañarle, ya que si llegaba a una hora poco prudente a su escuela, lo regañarían nuevamente. "No soy un mal sujeto, pero todos me regañan y me creen un patán. No es que sea rebelde ni nada por el estilo, solo vivo la vida como se me presenta y aprovecho cada minuto de ella…" pensaba cada vez que se imaginaba los rostros amargados y enfurecidos de a quienes llama adultos. Escuchan y ven lo que sucede con la juventud de ahora, los juzgan y los clasifican según sus logros, o los logros que los padres quieran ver. Pero no oyen y no observan. Como si una cascada de agua cristalina los mantuviese al margen. Así se sentía. Ese molesto cosquilleo en el estómago por sentir la adrenalina, la emoción para decirlo todo. Pero, a la vez, el temor de causar un mal momento, temor a equivocarse, como alguna vez sucedió en su vida. Y, cerrando aquel capítulo, optó por nuevas alternativas con las que está más a gusto, pero ellos no entienden.

Se vistió rápidamente y corrió a la cocina para buscar algún bocadillo para llevárselo y comérselo en el camino. Salió antes de que sus padres se le acercaran para pedirle una explicación. Suspiró de alivio y cerró la puerta de entrada de la casa. Sacó su bicicleta de la bodega y se fue pedaleando en ella por la calle hasta su institución. Logró llegar antes de que sonaran las campanas y pudo descansar en su puesto minutos previos a que la profesora ingresara al salón de clases. No se salvaría de muchos mal entendidos el día de hoy, pero mientras no le den castigos en el colegio, todo estaría bien en el resto de su día.

-Vamos a patinar al frente de la Biblioteca. He escuchado que es un buen lugar para practicar. –dijo uno de los compañeros de Roxas a un grupo de chicos que estaba sentados a su alrededor. Por fin era hora de recreo. Un respiro para los jóvenes estudiantes. -¿Qué dices, Roxas? ¡Anímate!

-Hoy paso. No tengo deseos. –respondió el rubio con una fingida sonrisa en su cara. Sus ojos se veían tristes, mas su boca, arqueada hacia arriba, transmitía otra cosa. –Mañana me cuentan cómo les fue.

-¿Te pasa algo? Estás como muerto. –añadió el otro chico acercando su rostro al de Roxas. –Si, ¡estás pálido amigo! Mejor descansa. Ya es suficiente con este infierno. –Sonrió y luego miró al resto, buscando la aprobación a lo que había dicho, y luego se rió.

-Que superficialidad –pensó Roxas. –Si a alguien tengo que agradecerle la mala fama que tengo, es a él y a su tropa de perros entrenados. –Se acomodó en su asiento, refregó sus ojos con ambas manos y luego escondió su rostro entre sus brazos sobre la mesa, hasta que sonó la campana para volver a clases.

Cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos, algún murmullo se escuchaba en sus espaldas. Si eran las chicas, estaban hablando de lo guapo que era. Si eran chicos, o lo admiraban o lo detestaban. Y si se trataba de los profesores, lástima que ya no tenía arreglo su conducta. ¿Cuándo estaría junto a alguien que no lo juzgara? Hasta los viejos que conviven con él lo juzgan antes de sentarse a escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Sin embargo, para él ya era un juego perdido, a menos que se alejara de los sujetos con los que ahora compartía la mayor parte de su tiempo. Sin embargo, temía quedarse solo, ya que ellos eran los únicos que le acompañaban.

Suspiraba y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero escuchaba cada palabra, casa sonido que se emitía en su entorno. Y todas esas palabras pasaban por sus oídos, fluían por su mente, y luego se desvanecían. Aún no encontraba una motivación más fuerte, más grande que su gusto por las patinetas.

Siempre que las clases acababan, Roxas era el primero en estar afuera. Pero, por el día de hoy, decidió tomarse con más calma el regreso y salió junto a un grupo de compañeros. Tomó su bicicleta y volvió a casa con lentitud, casi como si estuviese dando un paseo turístico por la ciudad. Sin embargo, un incontrolable impulso lo llevó a pedalear hacia el mismo parque en el que estuvo la noche anterior. Y lo recorrió completo, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, sin explicación alguna, como si a alguien o algo estuviese buscando. Y no pareció encontrarlo en ningún momento.

Y se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, y recordó al sujeto con el que conversó. -¿Cómo se llamaba? Creo que era Axel. –Pensó mirando al cielo, claro celeste iluminado por los rayos del sol. -¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? ¿Buscando a un extraño? ¡Era de noche, Roxas! ¿Cómo vas a reconocerlo? –cerró sus ojos y agitó su cabeza para dispersar sus ideas. Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza y volvió a pedalear de regreso a casa.

Pasó junto a un supermercado y ahí también investigó. Luego pasó junto a gimnasios, oficinas y algunas tiendas, pero en ninguna estaba. Y, finalmente, se encontró frente a ese enorme centro de patinaje. –El peor invento del hombre. –dijo Roxas mientras seguía pedaleando. No quiso detenerse a perder más el tiempo, así que pasó de largo e ignoró completamente aquel recinto.

A los pocos minutos, dos jóvenes salieron de las puertas de aquel lugar. Una niña de cabello corto y negro, ojos de un profundo azul oscuro y un rostro redondo y hermoso. Tenía una buena estatura para su edad, pero junto al chico que la acompañaba se veía muy pequeña. Aquel tipo debe de medir entre un metro ochenta o un metro noventa. Sus ojos verdes y pequeños, nariz alargada y recta. Rostro fino y blanco. Y un cabello rojo a la luz del sol, casi como si fuese a quedar en llamas, largo y peinado hacia atrás.

-¿Vendrás más tarde a entrenar? –la niña tenía una voz muy dulce y cariñosa. –Ya ganamos las nacionales, ahora debemos prepararnos para las internacionales.

-Lo sé, Xion. Pero también podemos darnos un descanso. No te sobre-exijas demasiado, que puedes caer rendida en cualquier momento y perder la posibilidad de competir por pasarte unos días en cama rehabilitándote. –respondió el pelirrojo con calma. Tenía que mirar hacia abajo para hablarle a ella, o simplemente agacharse un poco. –Descansa, que aún eres muy pequeña para estresarte por cosas como éstas.

-No bromees. Y está bien, descansaré en lo que llegue a casa.

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron cariñosamente. Luego, cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto.

A penas había llegado el rubio y ya lo estaban regañando. Su madre, bastante molesta, tenía al pobre chico sentado en el comedor, serio, escuchando el sermón de siempre: te puede pasar algo, debes avisar, por algo tienes celular, y blah blah blah.

Esperó a que la mujer terminara, le pidió perdón y luego se encerró en su habitación. Tenía cosas que hacer para la escuela, pero como nunca las hacía, las dejó en un rincón de su habitación. Sin embargo, tampoco tenía nada que hacer, ya que no saldría con sus "amigos". Así que volvió a tomar las cosas del colegio y se puso a estudiar. Leyó y leyó, escribió y escribió, ejercitó un poco de matemáticas y también investigó algunas cosas de Biología y luego memorizó algunas partes de su libro de historia para la prueba que se aproximaba. Pasaron dos horas de intenso estudio y su cabeza ya no daba más. Nunca había hecho algo como eso y, para ser primera vez, se excedió demasiado en sus capacidades. Sin embargo, la satisfacción que sintió por haber hecho algo "bueno" y por haber adelantado en sus materias le dio la suficiente energía como para salir un momento para despejarse. Odiaba quedarse en casa y solo lo hacía para comer, dormir, ver televisión y, si es que sucedía, conversar con sus padres de temas más importantes o de más contenido.

Como era costumbre, tomó su patineta y se fue a gran velocidad por las calles de la ciudad. Y, nuevamente sin conciencia, se fue en dirección al parque. A pesar de haber estado ahí hace unas horas, volvió por simple inercia, y ahí se quedó maniobrando algunos saltos, haciendo equilibrio en barandas y practicando algunas curvas.

-¡Eres muy bueno, Roxas! –se escuchó una voz familiar.

-¿Eres tú, Axel? –preguntó Roxas sorprendido. Su corazón latió con fuerza, pero no pudo darse una explicación coherente de por qué. Se volteó para descubrir al dueño de esa voz y se encontró con el mismo sujeto de la noche anterior, sólo que ahora podía verlo con más claridad, ya que aún quedaba luz solar. -¿Paseando nuevamente a solas?

-Algo así. ¿Qué hay de ti? –Axel se acercó al rubio y le extendió su mano derecha para saludarlo. En su rostro, al igual que ayer, tenía una cálida sonrisa y una alegre expresión en sus ojos.

-Pues, nada más practicando un poco con esta cosa. –Roxas devolvió el gesto y también le sonrió. Tomó su patineta y se quedó frente al pelirrojo, mirándolo con asombro y admiración, y una inexplicable emoción.

-¿Damos un paseo? Intentaré no excederme demasiado en la hora. ¿Te han regañado en casa? –arqueó sus cejas hacia arriba, con una ligera expresión de preocupación. Miró al rubio con sus verdes ojos y realizó una mueca con los labios, cargándolos hacia la izquierda.

-Si, pero fue lo mismo de siempre. No tiene mayor importancia, nada más los escucho y así quedan tranquilos…

-Sin embargo, sigues haciendo lo mismo, a pesar de las advertencias.

-Lástima que así es. –Roxas se encogió de hombros y se avergonzó por las palabras que dijo Axel. A pesar de haberlo conocido la noche anterior, parecía ser más empático y más abierto con él que sus propios padres. Y le fue cogiendo cariño mientras hablaban.

Tan solo caminaron una hora. El sol ya se estaba poniendo y las primeras estrellas estaban saliendo. Un viento frío y ligero acarició el cuello del rubio y le hizo tener un escalofrío. Axel le miró y le sonrió como siempre hacía, y el rostro de Roxas comenzó a ruborizarse.

-Se hace tarde ya… -interrumpió Axel.

-Ah, si… Claro. –dijo Roxas algo confundido. Sentía sus mejillas muy calientes, pero no podía comprenderlo, especialmente después de haber sentido algo de frío.

-¿Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora? Es entretenido hablar con alguien de cosas fuera de lo cotidiano, no sé si me entiendes. –Axel volvió a sonreír. Se agachó para poder mirar de frente a Roxas y luego le dio una palmada en la espalda. –No pienses mal de mí, es solo que necesito un poco de libertad y no es muy entretenido disfrutarla solo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Si, te entiendo perfectamente. –Roxas intentaba desviar la mirada para no toparse con esos hermosos ojos verdes. Pero tampoco podía ser tan notorio al evadirlo. -¿Te encontraré aquí? –su voz era más delicada, un tanto avergonzada.

-Pues si. –sonrió y posó sus ojos en las escabullidas perlas de Roxas. –A la misma hora, o quizás antes.

-¿Y cómo sabré que no es mentira? –ahora el rubio parecía un niño menor. Sus movimientos eran los de un pequeño niño insistente y desconfiado, su rostro la de un caprichoso y travieso. Sus ojos, un hombre serio.

-Estaré. Lo prometo. –continuaba con su amable sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué ocultas? –Roxas cambió el tema. Ahora le miraba con curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres con ocultar? –Axel se extrañó con la pregunta. De inmediato reaccionó a la defensiva.

-No lo sé. Tu sonrisa es demasiado amable y feliz como para estar así siempre. ¿Sabes? La felicidad no es una emoción, es un estado. Y, en mi opinión, es bastante corto.

-Quizás tengas razón. –nuevamente mostró su sonrisa. –Quizás si oculto algo. Incluso cuando yo me considero un tipo transparente. ¿Puedes ver a través de las aguas de una cascada?

-Supongo… -dijo el rubio con desentendimiento.

-Y ¿puedes observas bien a través de ella?

Roxas abrió sus ojos y no supo que responder. Axel volvió a recuperar su postura, alto y delicado, y se dio media vuelta. Se despidió de Roxas con un simple movimiento de mano y se perdió entre las multitudes, las sombras de los árboles y los sonidos de la ciudad, la risa y gritos de los niños y la melodía de los grillos. El rubio volvió a quedarse inmóvil esperando a que el pelirrojo desapareciera. Y, una vez perdido de vista, dejó su patineta en el suelo y se fue en ella hacia su casa. Un latido, dos latidos, tres latidos. Cada uno más rápido que el anterior. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba emocionando tanto? Ya quería que fuera mañana.


	2. Dancing on the Berlin Wall

Oh! Por fin subo el segundo capítulo de este fic largucho que se me ocurrió. Pido disculpas por la espera D: pero que es no se me había dado la inspiración hasta ahora que se me ocurrio escuchar una canción mega sexy de George Michael xD

Este se viene aún más largo que el otro chap :O No suelo escribri cosas tan extensas, pero esto es un desafío personal que quiero cumplir x3

**DISC: los personajes no me pertenecen o.o Propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura :3**

Meh, Dancing on the Berlin Wall es la música, también de David Lanz, con la que Xión y Axel (se supone) participarán en las mundiales en pareja :3 Ojalá les guste este chap o.o

* * *

**Dancing on the Berlin Wall**

-¡Coordínense con la música! –repetía el entrenado cada vez que uno de los patinadores se adelantaba o atrasaba en los movimientos de la coreografía. -¡Axel, es tú compañera! No puedes perderla de vista. Mantenla siempre en tus ojos.

-¿Aún cuando estoy girando? –preguntaba mientras seguía la coreografía junto a Xion. Patinaba hacia atrás en forma de zig-zag. Luego, giró sobre su pie izquierdo y con el derecho entró a picar el hielo para darse impulso. En el aire, tres giros simultáneos y luego un aterrizaje perfecto con la pierna derecha completamente extendida hacia atrás. – ¡Pues no pude verla mientras giraba! –comenzó a reír con travesura.

-¿Cómo puede hacer un Axel con tanta facilidad? Y, aún más, ¿cómo lo hace estando completamente desconcentrado? Este chico tiene talento, pero… -pensó el entrenador mientras paraba la música y se adentraba a la pista.

Xion y Axel se detuvieron al sentir los patines del entrenador. Ambos se acercaron y esperaron a que el sujeto llegara a donde ellos estaban. No hablaban, solo se miraban.

-¡Concéntrate! –dijo finalmente el hombre a Axel, golpeándole en la cabeza con un royo de diario. Luego miró a Xion con el ceño fruncido, a lo que ésta reaccionó con temor, escondiéndose detrás del largo cuerpo de Axel. Luego suspiró. –Se que estamos recién empezando con las prácticas, pero ustedes tienen talento y son profesionales. Deberían estar ya con la coreografía completa y perfecta. Quizás afinando algunos detalles.

-Pero… -Xion interrumpió. Sin embargo, un gesto con la mano de su entrenador le hizo entender que no debía hablar.

-Quizás les estoy exigiendo demasiado. O quizás soy demasiado blando y ustedes ya no me respetan como antes.

-¡Pero entrenador! Nos atrasamos porque este grandulón se escapa… -dijo finalmente mirando a Axel con enojo. –Si no fueras tan rebelde, podríamos acabar con esto pronto. Pero tú sólo quieres ser "libre" y te vas por ahí. –criticó ahora al pelirrojo, apuntándole con el dedo índice.

Axel no se movía. Tampoco mostraba ninguna expresión. Nada más escuchaba cómo su compañera le regañaba, pero no le importaba en absoluto. ¿O sí le importaba?

-¡No quiero volver a patinar contigo si dejas de lado el entrenamiento! Tenemos que ganar las mundiales, Axel. ¡Es nuestra obligación! –continuó la niña.

Los ojos de Axel se abrieron al escuchar la palabra "Obligación". Como si hubiese sido hecho para patinar y solo ganar trofeos, lo cual era lo de menos. Pero ella no entendía realmente el motivo que tenía para hacerlo y jamás lo sabría si cada vez que hablaban de eso, Xion le ignorara o el interrumpía para que no dijera nada.

-Está bien, continuemos. –dijo Axel con resignación. No era de costumbre verle tan desanimado o serio. Pero a Xion pareció no importarle, al igual que el entrenador, por lo que continuaron con naturalidad el entrenamiento.

Practicaron desde las cinco de la madrugada hasta que el reloj marcó las doce treinta del medio día. Por fin un momento de descanso y colación para ambos atletas que se esforzaban para lograr ganar en nombre del país. Sin embargo, Axel no se sentía cómodo con la posición en la que se encontraba ahora: tener la obligación de ganar un trofeo. Odiaba como sonaba esa palabra: Obligación. Y no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza cada vez que veía a su entrenador dándole algún consejo u observación.

No volvió a sonreír hasta que hubo salido a las cuatro de la tarde, escapando del recinto para poder hacer de su día algo más relajado.

Había salido de clases a la hora de siempre: las cuatro con quince minutos. Debía volver a casa para comer algún aperitivo y dejar su mochila con los libros y cuadernos en casa, además de aprovechar la instancia para quitarse ese incómodo uniforme y buscar su patineta.

Afuera del establecimiento estudiantil, tomó su bicicleta y se fue pedaleando a gran velocidad por las calles de Londres. Evitó pasar por el parque para no retrasarse. Tenía la extraña sensación de que aquel sujeto, Axel, si estaría esperándole ahí, y debía estar a tiempo para que eso sucediera. Pero seguía con la incertidumbre y la abrumadora curiosidad que no hacía más que contradecirse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, si él no llegaba, al menos habría salido un momento de casa y se habría distraído, aunque no se imaginaba la decepción que se llevaría al no verle ahí. Quizás su ilusión era tremenda, mas quería asegurarse de que aquel extraño era un hombre de palabra.

Demoró alrededor de quince minutos en llegar a su casa. A penas estacionó su bicicleta y ya se estaba desesperando por encontrar las llaves de la puerta de entrada. Logró sacarlas del bolsillo derecho se su pantalón y colocarlas torpemente en la cerradura. Abrió la puerta de golpe y la dejó abierta a su suerte. Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, lanzó su mochila, se cambió de ropa lo más rápido que pudo y bajó nuevamente a hurguetear en la cocina hasta encontrar algo fácil y rápido de comer, sin la necesidad de cocinar. Buscó su patineta en jardín trasero de la casa y se fue en ella por la calle, comiendo una pequeña barra de cereal.

A medida que adquiría mayor velocidad en su trayecto, cerraba sus cristalinos ojos y dejaba que el aire refrescara su rostro. Sus suaves cabellos de un brilloso color rubio se dejaban llevar libres por el viento, oscilando junto a él. Por fin lograba liberarse de toda tensión escolar y familiar. Daba igual lo que se cruzara en su camino: peatones, animales, vehículos. No les tomaba en cuenta, ni tampoco se interesaba. Tampoco pensó en atentar en contra de su vida, tan solo se sentía libre. Y extendía sus brazos para dejarse llevar por la velocidad por las calles de su hermosa y antigua ciudad.

Dio una vuelta por la periferia del parque para ganar un poco de hora y no estar tan temprano esperando. Su emoción era tanta que no lograba conciliar ni un minuto de calma en alguna banca cerca. Olvidó la posibilidad de practicar algún salto o giro en su tabla o de pensar en algún tema de conversación en común con el pelirrojo. Y por un segundo olvidó su nombre, su aspecto, el sonido de su voz, pero jamás su cálida sonrisa.

Tembló y cayó de la patineta, hiriéndose la rodilla derecha y haciéndose un agujero en el pantalón. Se quedó sentado con su pierna flectada, quejándose por dolor que le causaba el roce del viento con la carne viva y abierta. Para su mala suerte, a nadie se le ocurrió pasar junto a él para ayudarle y tampoco se veía algún ente vivo que pudiese fijarse en el accidentado. Así que se lamentó aún más, enrabiado, e intentó sanar su herida con un poco de saliva. Sin embargo, tras él se dejó caer un paquete de pañuelitos desechables, casi como si fuese el regalo milagroso de algún ángel –o al menos así pensó Roxas- piadoso y observador que le estuviese cuidando desde arriba. Y miró curioso hacia el cielo sin encontrar ninguna figura parecida a la de un hombre alado, pero sí encontró, justo tras su espalda, al pelirrojo sonrisón con quien debía encontrarse.

-Jamás pensé que te encontraría fuera del parque y en este estado. –dijo Axel con un dulce tono de voz, acogedor y suave, pero varonil. –Supuse que vendrías más temprano.

-Pues tus suposiciones parecen ser correctas. –respondió el rubio con voz quejumbrosa, algo ronca. –Ayúdame a pararme… -añadió mientras se acomodaba para quedar frente al pelirrojo y estiraba ambos brazos para que el otro le tomara y le impulsara hacia arriba. Sin embargo, Axel hizo caso omiso al gesto de Roxas y le tomó en brazos. El rubio se ruborizó y pataleó un instante para que le bajaran. Sin embargo, Axel rió con gracia y dejó a Roxas tendido en una Banca. Fue en busca de la patineta, la dejó junto al rubio y luego se agachó para verle la herida.

-¡No es nada! –dijo Axel con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro. Le quitó los pañuelitos que aún tenía el rubio en la mano y sacó uno. Se lo puso en la rodilla y apretó con fuerza para absorber la sangre infectada. Miró a Roxas que tenía un rostro complicado, algo angustiado. Le posó una mano en la cabeza y en seguida quitó el pañuelo. –Disculpa si te dolió. Así lo hace mi entrenador cuando me caigo.

-¿Entrenador? –preguntó Roxas extrañado. -¿Practicas algún deporte?

-¡Pues claro! –respondió el pelirrojo con naturalidad. Sin embargo, reflexionó un momento y no dijo nada a continuación.

Roxas le miró en espera de una respuesta más contundente, la cual revelaría el oficio del joven. Pero a cambio no obtuvo ninguna información al respecto. Tragó saliva y se apresuró a preguntar:- ¿Qué deporte practicas?

-Fútbol –respondió el otro rápidamente, ocultando su rostro. –Si, juego fútbol.

-Genial… -añadió Roxas.

El silencio era un poco incómodo. Roxas estaba recostado boca arriba en una banca, suspirando de vez en cuando, mientras que Axel se preocupaba de la herida que ya no sangraba y comenzaba a cicatrizar. Miraba hacia arriba, hacia los lados y hacia abajo. Parecía un tanto complicado con la respuesta que le había dado al muchacho, especialmente porque no le gustaba mentir y sabía con certeza que el fútbol no fue la mejor respuesta que podría haber dado. Reía dentro de sí al pensar en la gran contradicción que había formulado. –Odio el fútbol…- pensó mientras se levantaba.

-¿Ya puedes caminar?

-Supongo. –Roxas se sentó, apoyó sus pies en el piso y se levantó con ayuda de sus brazos. Dio unos pocos pasos cojos en su pierna derecha, pero logró avanzar sin mayor dificultad.

-Llevaré tu patineta. Si no puedes caminar mucho, te puedo llevar. –Se ofreció Axel con otra sonrisa. Tomó la patineta de Roxas y comenzó a caminar parque adentro. – ¿Tienes hambre? –dijo repentinamente.

-Creo que no. –respondió Roxas mirando a su estómago con inocencia. De él sonaron sus tripitas, a lo que Axel comenzó a reír a carcajadas. El rubio se ruborizó y añadió. –Bueno, creo que si… -se integró a las risas.

Caminaron en busca de algún vendedor ambulante de comida, pero no encontraron nada en la periferia del parque. Roxas posaba sus manos en su estómago algo avergonzado mientras Axel buscaba algún lugar adecuado para comer. Sin embargo, no había nada más que tiendas de vestuario, bancos, algunas farmacias y restoranes de alto rango donde un plato podría costar tres veces lo que sería una hamburguesa en algún McDonald.

Al rubio ya no le costaba tanto caminar por la herida en su rodilla, por lo que ahora se mantenía firme junto al pelirrojo. De vez en cuando alzaba la vista para mirar las finas terminaciones de su rostro, tan solo por unos pocos segundos de curiosidad. Luego se volvía hacia el frente sin explicación alguna a los latidos de su corazón que se aceleraban. Una extraña sensación de seguridad le crecía al estar junto a Axel, y el impulso de tocarle, aunque fuese un mínimo roce, le ponían aún más nervioso que de costumbre.

Por su parte, Axel se mantenía en una inquebrantable paz a la que Roxas quería pertenecer también. Parecía que estuviese encerrado en su propio mundo, inaccesible para todo desconocido. -¿Quién tendrá el maravilloso poder para entrar en él? –se preguntó Roxas en uno de esos momentos en que le miraba desde abajo con asombro y admiración. Por un instante se sintió insignificante a su lado y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te molestaría ir a mi casa? –dijo Axel repentinamente. –No hay ningún lugar donde podamos comer, tan solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

-No tienes que ser cortés conmigo. –respondió Roxas con seriedad. -¿Se te hace normal invitar a un extraño a comer a tu casa?

El pelirrojo le miró asombrado. -¡Pues claro que no! –vio el rostro inexpresivo de Roxas y reflexionó. Dijo algo entre dientes sin que el otro le escuchara y le miró nuevamente con una sonrisa. –No estoy invitando a un extraño, sino a un nuevo amigo.

Roxas sonrió avergonzadamente y se sonrojó levemente. Sus pómulos adquirieron un suave color rosa que resaltaban en su blanco rostro alegre. Rió para sí mismo y luego suspiró. No añadió absolutamente nada luego de lo que el pelirrojo dijo, tan solo se repetía en su mente la palabra amigo, lo que le hacía temblar aún más de la emoción. Y siguió a Axel por inercia hacia donde vivía para compartir una merienda –casi cena- junto a su nuevo amigo, por el cual ya sentía un afecto que no podía cuestionarse.

Atravesaron unas pocas cuadras de adoquín hasta encontrarse frente a un alto edificio de grandes ventanales y largos balcones por piso, especialmente los de más arriba. Se veían lujosos, de un alto costo monetario y difícil acceso para una persona relativamente normal.

Roxas alzó la vista para asimilar la altura del rascacielos, sin embargo tuvo que inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba para darse cuenta de lo alto que éste era. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la inmensa edificación en la que se encontraba. No podía creer que ahí era donde vivía el famoso Axel. Pensó que, seguramente, su departamento era uno de los primeros, de esos más sencillos y de un costo menor.

-¿Tan pronto en casa señor Axel? –dijo un hombre que se encontraba detrás de un enorme mesón en la entrada del edificio. –Sea bienvenido usted.

-Pues acabé pronto con el entrenamiento. –respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-¿La señorita no se molestara?

-Da igual. Siempre se molesta, aunque esté a tiempo. Un día que me tome no mata a nadie. –Axel alzó la mano derecha para despedirse del portero. Luego, con la misma mano empujó a Roxas hacia los ascensores. –No es la gran cosa. Has quedado sorprendido. –rió.

Roxas tampoco respondió a eso. Más bien se encogió de hombros y se sintió algo pequeño, indecente e inadaptado ante tan esplendoroso recinto. Y fue creciendo esa sensación al ver que el elevador sobrepasaba los 20 pisos.

-¿En qué piso vives? –preguntó Roxas con una voz leve, tímida. Jugaba con sus manos entrelazando sus dedos y estirándolos.

-Piso 32. –respondió el pelirrojo con toda calma. -¿Te asustan las alturas? –preguntó en seguida algo preocupado. Posó la mano libre en la cabeza de Roxas y la mantuvo ahí hasta que el ascensor se detuvo en el piso correspondiente y las puertas se abrieron. Ahí volvió a empujar al rubio, guiándole hacia la izquierda por el largo pasillo en el que se encontraban ahora. Lo detuvo cuando se hallaron frente a una puerta de madera oscura, en la cual Axel insertó una tarjeta por un sistema moderno de seguridad, y gran tabla de madera se abrió sola.

Axel dejó la patineta de Roxas apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta y entró al departamento. Roxas se mantuvo en el umbral de la puerta boquiabierto por la escena que tenía en frente: Un lujoso living, bastante amplio con el techo muy arriba, de blancas paredes y oscuro piso flotante. En el centro, una mesa alargada de madera, también oscura, con un florero blanco lleno de Rosas Rojas. Rodeando la mesa había un largo sillón de cuero blanco en forma de C, también con dos floreros alargados de color blanco en cada esquina. La poca luz que quedaba del atardecer entraba por unos ventanales tan alargados que cubrían toda la muralla desde el techo hasta el piso. Unas cortinas blancas cubrían aquella pared de vidrio del exterior.

-No te quedes ahí parado. Entra y siéntete como en tu casa. –interrumpió Axel asomándose y rompiendo el la visión de Roxas. Tomó del brazo al rubio y lo introdujo al departamento tironeándolo, olvidando completamente la anterior herida que se había hecho. Roxas se quejó un poco por el dolor que sintió en su rodilla, pero pasó desapercibido.

El rubio se sentó en el enorme sillón y sintió que se hundía. Se acomodó y miró a su alrededor manteniendo el asombro. Dándole la espalda, a la derecha (viendo desde la puerta de entrada) se encontraba una escalera con un pasillo en el que había 3 puertas cerradas. Debajo de aquel pasillo habían otras dos puertas y un balcón que, según lo que Roxas vio desde abajo, rodeaba casi todo el departamento. Y, para finalizar, frente a él, a la izquierda, había una cocina estilo americana, también de muebles oscuros con el mesón blanco. Tenía un refrigerador y un congelador, un lavavajillas, horno y cocinilla de restaurante fino, todos de un hermoso color blanco de terminaciones metálicas. De las paredes colgaban distintos implementos de cocina, uno al lado del otro. A un costado había una pequeña mesa con un par de sillas más o menos sencillas, mientras que al otro lado había un mesón alargado para doce personas, según la cantidad de asientos que habían dispuestos a lo largo del mueble. También tenía un bar con un mesón anexo que se integraba a la cocina, y detrás de él, un estante alargado donde guardaba todo tipo de copas y licores.

-¿Qué deseas comer? –preguntó Axel, rompiendo nuevamente la escenografía de Roxas. –Dime lo que se te antoje y lo preparo de inmediato. –añadió guiñeando el un ojo.

-Algo sencillo. No quiero causarte molestias. –respondió el rubio algo incómodo. –Soy feliz con una hamburguesa.

-No bromees. No prepararé hamburguesas. –dijo el pelirrojo mirándole de forma sugerente. Se acercó al rubio y le enfrentó directamente, juntando sus párpados de tal forma que a penas veía a través de sus pestañas. –Debe haber algo que se te antoje con ganas. –continuó mirándole.

Roxas respondió al gesto de igual manera y acercó su rostro al de Axel desafiante. –si insistes, quiero comer langosta en mantequilla. –dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se apoyaba completamente en el respaldo del sillón. Cruzó las piernas y sonrió pícaramente.

Axel se enderezó, sonrió igual que Roxas, desafiante, y se fue a la cocina riéndose para sí. Abrió el congelador, hurgueteó por un instante, sacó la cabeza y miró a Roxas sonriendo y tomó algo del congelador que no mostró. Roxas permaneció intrigado ante la sospechosa forma de actuar del pelirrojo y se levantó para mirar mejor. Como no pudo ver por sobre el mueble, caminó hacia la cocina hasta apoyarse en el mesón.

-¡Me estas jodiendo! –dijo Roxas sin comprender nada mientras Axel reía a carcajadas. -¿Acaso eres mago? ¡Es imposible que tengas langosta, es carísima!

-Pues tengo. –añadió el pelirrojo sacándole la lengua con burla. –Te dije que te prepararía lo que quisieras. –guiñó el ojo derecho.

Roxas se mantuvo apoyado en el mesón de la cocina viendo como el otro preparaba la langosta. Nunca mencionó la forma de preparación que le gustaba, pero tampoco fue necesario puesto que Axel hizo al pie de la letra –ya de memoria- la receta más típica y deliciosa –al gusto de Roxas- de la langosta a la mantequilla.

Entre tanto ajetreo Roxas tropezó y se golpeó en la pierna con una esquina. La herida de la rodilla se le abrió nuevamente y comenzó a sangrar, pero ninguno se dio cuenta hasta que, por simple casualidad, Axel miró al suelo y notó una pequeña mancha de sangre.

-Estás sangrando de nuevo, siéntate acá. –dijo Axel acercándole una silla del comedor. –Espérame mientra traigo algo para curarte. –añadió y cruzó el living con prisa. Subió las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo hasta la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Ahí entró a una habitación que Roxas no logró observar y que tampoco le importó mayormente, especialmente porque pronto el pelirrojo salió de ahí con un botiquín.

-En el parque no desinfectamos la herida. Ahora quizás te duela un poco más producto del alcohol. –Axel se agachó y dejó el botiquín en el suelo junto a él, lo abrió y sacó de el un poco de algodón, gasa, una botellita de alcohol clínico y scotch especial para la gasa. Untó un poco del líquido en el algodón y luego limpió la herida por el borde. Poco a poco fue limpiando la rodilla para que solo quedara la cicatrización y así untar un poco más de alcohol.

-Tsss, ¡argh! –se quejó Roxas cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes. –Me arde mucho. –añadió algo incómodo. Tenía ambas manos sujetas con fuerza a la silla, aprisionando con los dedos cada vez más. No podía mover la pierna o todo lo que el pelirrojo intentaba hacer sería en vano. -Lo siento. –dijo luego de un momento de silencio. Estaba cabizbajo, levemente entristecido.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Axel levantó la cabeza y le miró extrañado. –No tienes porqué pedir disculpas.

-Lo que podría haber sido un paseo tranquilo por el parque se convirtió en una molestia para ti. Primero me traes a tu casa, usas tu comida costosa para alimentarme y además me tienes que curar una estúpida herida. –respondió el rubio con enojo.

-Pues a mi no me molesta en absoluto, Roxas. –Axel sonrió nuevamente, ahora con un pequeño dejo de amabilidad y ternura.

El pelirrojo cortó un poco de gasa. Sobre la tela colocó un poco de algodón limpio y luego tapó la Herida. Con el scotch pegó la gasa a la piel como un parche curita. –Quédate con la rodilla estirada mientras estás acá. Ya te traigo la cena.

Roxas movió la silla en dirección al comedor y ahí se quedó esperando, incómodamente, a que el pelirrojo le atendiera. Se sintió inútil por un momento, ya que el también podía ayudar a poner la mesa y a servir los platos. Sin embargo, la exageración de Axel –o al menos así lo cría él- le cohibía y, como dueño de casa, prefería hacerle caso.

La mesa quedó ordenada en muy pocos segundos. Mientras el rubio miraba con sus azules ojos como Axel se deslizaba con gracia por el suelo de madera, el otro tarareaba y pensaba en cómo servir los platos. Pero no se molestó en nada muy extravagante, así que se llevó la langosta entera sobre una manta de tiernas hojas de lechuga y un poco de mantequilla a la mesa, colocando el festín justo en el centro.

Los ojos de ambos brillaban al ver tan delicioso plato. No habían comenzado a comer y ya saboreaban la Langosta con tan solo imaginársela dentro de sus bocas. La olían y se embriagaban con su fuerte aroma a mar, apaciguado sutilmente por el toque a mantequilla y aceite que llevaba en la preparación. Escuchaban el crujir de la coraza roja por el calor al que había sido sometido y no aguantaban más por sentir la textura suave del crustáceo.

-Adelante. –dijo Axel interrumpiendo con el momento de placer. –Disfruta de la cena.

-¡Con permiso! –añadió Roxas entusiasmado por comer pronto aquel manjar. Se abalanzó al plato central y sacó una tenaza del animal. Lo llevó a su plato, lo dejó ahí y luego lo miró con ansias. Desvió sus ojos hacia Axel y le sonrió. Y, finalmente, se llevó un trozo a la boca. Un momento de incertidumbre en el pelirrojo; Roxas se quedó inmóvil mirando hacia el frente con los ojos bien abiertos. Nada más masticaba con lentitud, pero no movía nada más. Jugueteó un instante con la comida dentro de su boca y luego tragó, pero en vez de reaccionar, se quedó nuevamente inmóvil mirando hacia el frente.

-Dilo: está malísima, ¿cierto? –Axel movió un el trozo que había sacado con su tenedor y lo miró con desprecio. Suspiró desganado y corrió la silla hacia atrás para levantarse. Tomó su plato y añadió:- prepararé algo realmente comestible. Disculpa por hacerte probar eso.

Roxas no dijo absolutamente nada, se mantuvo quieto con la vista al frente hasta que reaccionó. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento e interceptó a Axel para que volviera a sentarse. -¿Estas loco? ¡No puedes desperdiciar algo tan delicioso como esto! ¿Dónde diablos aprendiste a cocinar de esa forma? ¡Está muy sabroso! –dijo el rubio completamente emocionado. De sus ojos cristalinos saltaban unas pocas lágrimas de alegría. Se había conmovido completamente al saborear aquella Langosta. Para él fue como retroceder en el tiempo y recordar algo completamente perdido en su subconsciente. –No pude reaccionar por lo delicioso que estaba. Realmente me hiciste retroceder en el tiempo.

Ambos volvieron a sentarse en el comedor. Axel no podía entender la reacción de Roxas hasta haber probado su platillo. Ni él pensó que podría cocinar de esa forma, sorprendiéndose al igual que el rubio por aquel talento culinario del cual jamás se había dado cuenta. Y se conmovió por haber sido felicitado con tanta emoción.

-Nunca había sentido tanta satisfacción al hacer algo. –reflexionó Axel un poco conmovido por la sorpresa. –Nunca hago nada para nadie. Ni si quiera para mí… -secó una lágrima que no alcanzó a caer de su ojo.

-Pues deberías comenzar a hacerlo más seguido. –Roxas sonrió y siguió comiendo su langosta. –Tus amigos tienen mucha suerte al venir aquí y ser atendidos con algo tan delicioso preparado por el mismísimo dueño de casa.

Axel no respondió y continuó comiendo. Se mantuvo serio y pensativo, pero eso no obstaculizó el agradable momento que pasaba con Roxas en su casa. Sin embargo, sintió el ambiente algo tenso y se incomodó ante aquel cumplido que, más bien, no significaba nada para él. Y pensaba en todos los momentos que había vivido solo: Navidades, cumpleaños, Halloween, pascuas, día de los enamorados, etc. Tampoco un día del padre o madre había pasado junto a ellos. Pero luego recordó aquella personita de baja estatura, profundos ojos azules y negro cabello corto y muy liso: Xión. Y se dijo a sí mismo como un balbuceo: -está ella conmigo.

Roxas le miró de reojo sin hacer notorio lo que había escuchado. Es más, ignoró completamente aquello y continuó comiendo, conversándole de cosas muy triviales al pelirrojo de vez en cuando para hacer algunas pausas en su ingesta de alimento.

Acabaron de cenar a las ocho con cuarenta y tres minutos. Roxas aún permanecía sentado con la pierna estirada y sus manos pozadas en el estómago, completamente satisfecho. Axel retiraba los platos, botaba las sobras y apilaba la vajilla en el lavaplatos. Ninguno se habló por ese instante. No había música, ruidos de televisión, ni nada de eso. Tan solo el pasar veloz de los autos por las calles de Londres y el agua del Lavaplatos escurriendo por la llave. De pronto sonó un ringtone proveniente de uno de los bolsillos de Roxas. Éste se apresuró en sacar su celular y contestar: su madre le llamaba para saber dónde se encontraba.

-Estoy en la casa de un amigo, volveré un poco más tarde. –dijo Roxas luego de saludar a la mujer por teléfono. Escuchó un instante las instrucciones de ella y añadió:- Mañana no tengo clases, puedo volver más tarde. Si, si, ya cené. Y no, no estoy con ellos, sino que en la casa de otro amigo. Si, ya lo conocerás algún día, ya, ya. Adiós. –terminó de hablar, suspiró y guardó el aparato en su bolsillo nuevamente. Luego se dirigió a Axel. –Era mi mamá. Quería saber dónde estaba y con quien…

-Está bien esto, ¿o no? –preguntó Axel inocentemente mientras lavaba la porcelana.

-Si, es normal que se preocupe. Pero a veces siento que es demasiado y me priva de mi libertad. –respondió el rubio algo desanimado. –Es extraño que me haya dejado estar acá un momento más sin conocerte aún.

-Entiendo. Pero ya eres bastante grande para eso. –Axel dejó el último plato para el secado, cerró la llave del agua y secó sus manos. Se acercó a Roxas y posó una mano en su cabeza, desordenándole el pelo como gesto de simpatía. Se dirigió al living y se sentó en su sillón blanco. –Eres un niño reprimido y por eso actúas de forma rebelde y te vistes así como estás ahora y te juntas con compañeros de mala fama e influencia. O también sufriste algún trauma o decepción tan grande que decidiste cambiar tu verdadera forma de ser. Sin embargo, cuando estás conmigo eres distinto… -pensó un instante. –No, no eres distinto. Eres tal cual eres y te escondes o usas una máscara superficial con el resto. Y mientras más piensas en que no te molesta, más solo e incomprendido te sientes. Al final te ahogas solo y vuelves a escapar de aquella mentira que tú mismo has creado.

Los azules ojos de Roxas se fueron abriendo poco a poco, al igual que sus labios incrédulos. No podía dar crédito a sus oídos por lo que había escuchado. Viniendo de un "extraño" fue sorprendente darse cuenta que nada de lo que había dicho era mentira. Había dado justo en el clavo y no lo podía creer.

-Pero Roxas, está bien. Es muy normal crear máscaras y hacer de ti un personaje ficticio cuando no estás seguro de cómo te tratarán y quieres guardar una imagen que te haga reconocible ante todos. –continuó el pelirrojo. Se acomodó en el sillón y cruzó sus piernas.

-Aún así no puedo quitar la reputación –mala reputación quiero decir- que tengo en clases, frente a mis padres, etc. Y por más que intente, no hago más que enemistarme más con quien debería mejorar. –alegó Roxas. –Lo intento, pero los que se suponen que son mis amigos son demasiado absorbente y me integran, aunque yo no haya estado, en cada una de sus estupideces.

-¿Y por qué no lo hablas con ellos?

-Porque no quiero ser amenazado nuevamente.

-Así no funcionan las cosas. Te atormentas a ti mismo.

Roxas bajó la vista con tristeza. Caminó hacia el living y se sentó junto a Axel en el sillón. Esta vez no se dejó hundir por los suaves cojines, sino que se mantuvo con la espalda recta, sentado casi en el borde del mueble.

-Es difícil. –dijo con angustia el de los ojos azules. Suspiró y se levantó. Miró a Axel y luego su reloj. –Debo irme o me prohibirán volver a salir contigo.

-No hay problema. –Axel se levantó, acarició nuevamente la cabeza de Roxas con intención de desordenarle el cabello y lo escoltó a la entrada. Tomó la patineta del rubio que casi olvidaba y le abrió la puerta. –Te llevaré a casa. Ya es muy tarde para que andes solo por ahí.

-No molestes. Estas diciendo lo mismo que mi madre después de haberme retenido una noche completa en el parque conversando. –alegó el rubio con cierta burla infantil.

-Tienes razón. –rió el pelirrojo. –pero déjame llevarte a casa. Estaré intranquilo sabiendo que irás con esa herida en patineta. No quiero que te caigas y lastimes de nuevo.

El corazón de Roxas volvió a latir con fuerza. Se aceleraba y su cuerpo se calentaba, era invadido por una extraña sensación de llenado, como si estuviese desbordante de un sentimiento incomprendido. Pero supo controlarse por esta vez y aceptó la oferta de Axel, saliendo por la puerta y esperando a que él le guiara hasta el estacionamiento. Bajaron los 32 pisos más dos de estacionamiento. Caminaron por los oscuros pasillos del recinto cerrado donde todos los carruajes de alto costo eran guardados hasta toparse con un Alfa Romeo C8 spider de un fuerte y brillante color rojo bermellón.

Nuevamente Roxas quedó sin habla por el lujoso auto que poseía Axel. Y se acercó a él con cuidado, apreciándolo en todo su esplendor, casi con le gesto de tirarse encima y abrazarle. Lo deseó pero no le envidió. Pero no dijo nada y prefirió ubicarse antes de tirar algún comentario inapropiado al niño rico con el que había hecho amistad. Así que se subió con calma al auto, acariciando el aterciopelado asiento, cómodo y suave, igual de placentero que el sillón de cuero blanco.

Recorrieron Londres a gran velocidad antes de llegar a la casa de Roxas, pero por la hora ya debían estar ahí para despedirse. Axel se apresuró en dejarle a tiempo siguiendo las indicaciones del rubio para guiarlo en el camino de ida.

Una vez ahí, Axel miró la casa de Roxas y sonrió. –Hay alguien en tu casa. –volvió a posar una mano cariñosa en la cabeza de Roxas y le desordenó el cabello. –Cualquier cosa, estaré aquí hasta que entres.

-No tienes porqué hacerlo, Axel. Ya no soy un niñito. –dijo algo molesto el rubio. Salió del auto con cuidado y tomó su patineta. Caminó por el antejardín y dejó la tabla detrás de unos matorrales. Volvió hacia donde estaba Axel y se despidió de él con un movimiento de mano. Y, finalmente, caminó hacia la puerta de entrada de su casa y ahí sacó las llaves. Abrió la puerta y entró a su casa. Caminó en busca de sus padres, los saludó cuando los vio y se asomó por la ventana del living que daba a la calle para buscar a Axel, pero éste ya se había ido.

Roxas suspiró y se integró nuevamente en la casa, contándoles a sus padres lo que había hecho en el día y los planes que tenía para el fin de semana. Los acompañó durante la cena y les conversó como no había hecho hace más de tres años. Luego subió las escaleras con una nueva sensación gratificante en su corazón y se encerró en su habitación. Se lanzó a la cama con los brazos estirados y suspiró con fuerza.

¿Estaría sintiendo algo nuevo? Porque, cada vez que se encontraba con Axel su corazón latía con fuerza, pero jamás logró entender la razón de ello. Y tan solo se conocieron hace un par de días, nada más. Entonces no se imaginaba el surgimiento de un sentimiento amoroso hacia él. Pero, como tampoco había tenido una amistad –o sentido una como la que ahora creía tener- tan fuerte, no podía asimilarlo.

Recordó al ente perdido que alguna vez quiso con fuerza, pero ya no podía recordad ni si quiera su nombre o su imagen. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella tragedia, aquel trauma, que ya lo había borrado completamente de su memoria y no era capaz de reconocer el rostro de…

Nuevamente se desanimó y escondió su cabeza bajo la almohada de su cama. Cerró los ojos y mordió las sábanas para desahogar su incomodidad sin razón aparente. Volvió a tomar aire y se mantuvo acostado, medio pensativo.

-¿Quién será la señorita a la que se refirió aquel portero? –se preguntó Roxas. -¿Tendrá Axel una pareja? Me lo hubiese dicho desde un principio, o quizás aún no somos tan "amigos" como el dice y aún me guarda algunas cosas de su vida. –suspiró. –Pero eso no debería de importarme aún. El tampoco sabe muchas cosas sobre mí. ¡Ni si quiera sé su número de teléfono! Habiendo sido invitado a su casa, mínimo que me diga su número para llamarlo. Ahora no sabré si lo volveré a ver en el parque caminando…

Cerró los ojos y se quedó ahí, acostado, cansado y semi-dormido. No respondió a nada, ningún ruido, ningún llamado, por dos horas. Luego se despertó medio atontado, revisó la hora y se colocó el pijama desganado, casi inerte. Se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos nuevamente. -¿Quién será ella? –se preguntó nuevamente con un dejo de dolor en esas palabras y se volvió a quedar dormido profundamente.

* * *

No puedo decir nada más que estoy muy cansada. Intento seguir este en el computador, mientras que en mis tiempos de ocio continuo con "Donde el cielo y el mar son uno solo" en un cuadernito que me llevo al colegio. Luego pasaré en limpio ese fic y mejoraré para subirlo por aquí.

Mientras, quiero mantenerme un poco dispersa para planear bien el fic, escribirlo con calma y también tenes tiempo con el colegio. No quiero estresarme... Ya estoy estresada, de hecho ._. y el año recien comienza xD En fin, agradezco la comprensión y los reviews del chap anterior. Y reitero, disculpas por la tardanza de este chap y de los que, posiblemente, se vendran u.u


	3. Dancing on the Broken Berlin Wall

**Volví con el tercer capítulo de éste fic.**

Advierto que quizás se haga un poco tedioso y aburrido por una situación familiar que ocupa casi todo el desarrollo del chap, sin embargo el final se viene más interesante.

Me he estado demorando por los días llenos de responsabilidades, pero me hago mi espacio para escribir. Ahora que llevo una planificación más sofisticada para este chap, puedo avanzar con más facilidad... aunque igual se me olvidan ciertos detallitos xD En fin, espero les guste ésto :) Vendría siendo una conti del chap anterior, por eso el nombre casi similar.

DISC: los personajes no son míos, propiedad de tetsuya nomura... quiero la play 3 con todos los juegos de KH pa play existentes originales D:!

Un saludo al mundo :D

* * *

**Dancing on the Broken-Berlin Wall**

Cada movimiento, cada salto y cada giro en el hielo eran perfectos. Una postura recta, delicada pero estética. Suaves movimientos de brazos y manos que acompañan la coreografía y fuertes pasos que marcan el pulso y velocidad del baile.

El la toma de las manos y comienza a girar sobre su mismo eje, mientras que ella extiende sus piernas. Poco a poco se van acercando al suelo, hasta que la chica roza con su cabello el hielo. Luego ambos se levantan y rodean la pista con un zigzagueo constante, de vez en cuando cruzándose por el camino del otro, acompañando el paseo con ondas formadas por los brazos, hasta la punta de los dedos.

-¡Deténganse! –dijo el entrenador desde las galerías del estadio. Se colocó sus patines y entró a la pista, deslizándose hacia donde se encontraban los atletas. –Lo están haciendo bien. Ya se coordinan perfectamente y los saltos y giros no pueden estar más perfectos. –agregó algo alegre. –Sin embargo, aún los noto un poco tensos e inseguros. Especialmente tú, Axel.

El pelirrojo tan solo miró a su entrenador. Estaba tan cansado, que a penas pudo disculparse con una voz casi indescifrable. Tragó saliva, respiró hondo y con un grito de desahogo expulsó todo el aire concentrado en sus pulmones. Junto con esa acción, Axel giró y se llevó los brazos a la cabeza. –Es mi culpa, lo sé.

-Estás en otro mundo, Axel. –añadió la niña mirándole algo preocupada. -¿De verdad que no te pasa nada fuera de la pista?

-Segurísimo, segurísimo. –respondió el pelirrojo apresurado. –No me pasa nada. Es solo que estoy muy cansado. Después del sermón que me diste… -miró a la chica con recelo. –me da miedo saltarme una pequeña hora de entrenamiento.

-Así mi gusta, Axel. No dejaré que perjudiques nuestro posible primer lugar en parejas. –añadió ella.

-No seas exagerada. Lo ganaremos de todas formas…

El entrenador volvió a las galerías y esperó a que los patinadores se colocaran en la posición de inicio para dar comienzo, otra vez, a la coreografía.

Luego de tres agotadoras horas de práctica, Axel y Xion se dirigieron a sus respectivos camarines para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

El pelirrojo se tardó en salir. Completamente ido, Axel se quedó bajo la ducha con el rostro enfrentando los chorros de agua caliente que salían desde el aparato. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca semi abierta. De vez en cuando pasaba sus manos por los ojos para quitarse algunas gotas y así poder abrir ambos cristales, pero no lograba más que refregarse un poco los pómulos y frotarse los párpados de manera innecesaria.

Estaba pensativo. Fruncía el ceño cuando parecía que recordaba algo, y luego volvía a ablandar su delicado rostro. Suspiraba hondo y estiraba su cuello haciendo sonar los huesos. Y se quedó bajo la ducha por unos minutos mientras recordaba y se imaginaba vagamente la imagen de aquel rubio que no veía hace más de una semana y que aún no llamaba para darle una explicación. Había roto la rutina de pasear por el parque y beber un delicioso café, pero no le preocupaba lo suficiente como para sentir algún cargo de conciencia. Después de todo, el no era su novio ni nada de eso. Tan solo eran amigos, y por el carácter de Roxas, sabía que éste no se molestaría lo suficiente. "Quizás su amistad es algo superficial" pensaba el pelirrojo.

Cerró la llave del agua, abrió la cortina de su ducha y salió de esta, pasando por el frío pasillo de baldosas hacia los vestidores. Estaba tan distraído que olvidó llevar una toalla para secarse, por lo que de su cuerpo caían gotas de agua que humedecían el suelo por donde caminaba. Y una mala maniobra, un paso resbaladizo, le hizo caer. Su pierna derecha, al resbalarse producto del agua en su pie, se impulsó con fuerza hacia adelante, ejerciendo gran fuerza en la que estaba apoyada en el suelo y así torciéndole el Peroné. Sus glúteos amortiguaron la caída y sus manos le sostuvieron antes de estrellar su cabeza con las baldosas.

No gritó, no lloró, y tampoco se alarmó. Nada más se quejó por sus glúteos, pataleó por la situación estúpida en la que se encontraba y luego suspiró resignado. Se acomodó para levantarse, pero su pierna izquierda no respondía adecuadamente. Tuvo que arrastrarse por el suelo helado hasta alcanzar una toalla que le cubriese las caderas para luego poder levantarse afirmado por la banca, en la cual se sentó posteriormente.

Intentó extender ambas piernas para secarse, y así hizo con la derecha. Sin embargo, el color morado y la hinchazón que había en su pierna izquierda debajo de la rodilla le asustaron. Mas no dijo nada y se cambió de ropa con tranquilidad y sumo cuidado para no sentir ninguna molestia. Se colocó sus zapatillas con delicadeza para terminar con su trámite y luego se echó el bolso y los patines al hombro. Se paró con dificultad e intentó caminar, pero no podía apoyarse completamente; tuvo que saltar en un pie para llegar a la puerta de salida del camarín. Ahí afuera le esperaba Xion.

-Tardaste demasiado, Axel. –dijo la niña con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. –¿Tuviste un momento agradable de reflexión? –agregó mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo.

-La verdad es que sí… -respondió el otro ocultando el dolor que sentía.

-¿Quién es, Axel? Sé que estas pensando en alguien y eso te mantiene bastante distraído. No has hecho más que ensayar estos últimos días y se te nota en la cara que necesitas verle. –Xion miró a Axel desde abajo con una ceja alzada y una pícara sonrisa. -¡Dímelo! Quiero saber como se llama. ¿Es bonita? –añadió excitada.

-Xion, ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo ahora? –Axel rió avergonzado. –No estoy pensando en ninguna chica.

-Cuéntame mientras salimos, por favor. Axel no puedes ocultármelo, yo lo se todo. Te conozco demasiado como para no darme cuenta que algo te sucede. Picarón.

Xion le dio la espalda a Axel y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo interno del recinto hacia el hall central, donde se encontrarían con el entrenador. Continuó hablando hasta que se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo no le seguía. Ella se detuvo, se volteó y posó sus manos en la cadera esperando a que Axel reaccionara. -¿Qué te dije? Estas pensando en ella ahora.

Axel intentó caminar, pero no podía apoyar su pie izquierdo. Un pequeño roce con el suelo le eran fatal y un horrible sufrimiento. Y no pudo esconder su angustia y gritó del dolor, se lanzó al suelo y ahí se quedó extendido con su vista al techo y unas pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. La niña abrió los ojos y corrió hacia donde estaba Axel, agachándose frente a él. Le miró, posó una mano en su frente y le secó las lágrimas.

-¡Axel dime que te pasa! –gritó Xion desesperada.

-¡Arg! ¡Mi pierna! –respondió el pelirrojo quejumbroso y desesperado.

-¡Idiota! ¡Si te pasa algo debes decírmelo de inmediato y no quedarte callado! ¿Acaso hubieses llegado a tu casa así como estas? –regañó Xion a Axel mientras levantaba el pantalón del pelirrojo y revisaba su pierna. Una expresión de horror delató la gravedad del asunto. -¡Entrenador! –gritó reiteradas veces hasta que el hombre llegó.

Mientras Xion llamaba urgentemente a una ambulancia, el entrenador revisaba la herida y calmaba al pelirrojo. Luego lo recogió y se lo echó a los hombros para acercarlo al hall. En eso, Xion tomó el bolso y los patines de Axel y se los llevó con ella.

-Xion, tú vete a casa nomás. Yo me iré con él en la ambulancia para ver que sucede.

La niña hizo caso a las palabras de su entrenador y se fue, bastante nerviosa, al departamento de Axel, donde dejó sus cosas. Ordenó la cama y se la acomodó para cuando llegara. Hizo el aseo y organizó la cena.

-¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te caíste, Axel? –dijo para sí.

El otoño ya comenzaba a deslumbrarse completamente a lo largo de toda Europa. En Londres, las paseos de los extensos parques estaban todos cubiertos por las hojas secas que caían sin cesar de los árboles. El pasto generalmente permanecía húmedo producto de la falta se calor y luz solar y las diversas lluvias, aún no muy torrentosas, que abrazaban la ciudad como una delgada manta.

A penas había pasado una semana de Septiembre y el cruento otoño se veía llegar con impotencia. El viento ya soplaba con más fuerza que antes, disminuyendo su temperatura y transformando los días cálidos en jornadas de intenso frío.

Para ir a clases, Roxas debía llevar una chaqueta cuero sintético que por dentro estaba cubierto de polar, pequeñas fibras de lana amontonadas. A menudo se presentaba con una bufanda roja de lana tejida por su madre, pero a penas llegaba a su salón se la quitaba y ocultaba porque decía que era demasiado femenina para él. Además, tenía que guardar la chaqueta porque no correspondía al uniforme del colegio y se la podían quitar.

Poco a poco, Roxas fue alejándose de quienes eran sus "amigos". Por fin se había dado cuenta de que los comentarios u opiniones que emitían frente a un tema no eran más que palabras torpes y atropelladas que no tenían ningún sentido. Comprendió que su mala fama dentro de su colegio fue adquirida tan solo por seguir a esa banda de "delincuentes" –como les llamaba ahora el rubio- que le buscaban y obligaban a hacer cosas que no eran de su agrado.

Poco a poco fue retomando su personalidad, sus verdaderos intereses y su real forma de actuar, comenzando por limpiar su nombre, mejorar su reputación y alejarse de ese grupo de pelmazos molestos que no sabían hacer otra cosa más que andar en patineta, reprobar en los exámenes y emborracharse junto a un grupo de chicas que, lamentablemente, no tenían más cerebro que aquellos sujetos como para no involucrarse.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus múltiples negaciones y su nueva forma cortante de responderles, aquellos chicos seguían buscándole e integrándole en cada conflicto o problema, aún cuando el rubio no estuviese para nada dentro de ese embrollo. Era como si ellos supiesen lo que Roxas intentaba hacer y no quisieran dejarle libre, quizás porque para ellos él si era un buen amigo.

-Obvio. –pensaba Roxas. –Claro que seré un buen amigo para ellos si soy el único imbécil que siempre les ayuda con las tareas (o más bien se las hago), que les prepara para los exámenes (o que se deja copiar durante los exámenes), que los defiende y que, además, se hace responsable de muchas cagadas que ellos mismos cometen.

Ya no podía soportarlo más, pero tampoco sabía qué decir y cómo actuar frente a ellos. –Seguramente me golpearán. –se imaginaba a sí mismo en el suelo siendo pisoteado por cada uno de aquellos engendros. –O se burlarán de mí y me catalogarán como un nerd más. –continuó pasando el rollo de una cruel película en su cabeza, ahora de él en el centro de un grupo de seres risueños que le apuntaban con el dedo índice mientras reían a carcajadas.

Pero de pronto recordó una figura delgada y alargada, la cual le parecía bastante familiar pero que extrañaba por una razón inexplicable. Recordó que no se encontraba con aquel sujeto desde hace unas cuantas semanas, y que en un par de ocasiones pudo conversarle a través del teléfono –que por fin atinaron a intercambiarse números-. Y sentía un leve dejo a soledad en su corazón, especialmente ahora que decidió alejarse de sus antiguos camaradas. Así que sacó su celular del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y lo sostuvo en su mano por unos segundos de vacilación. Buscó entre sus contactos el nombre Axel, y ahí se mantuvo un instante pensativo, pero no se atrevió a marcar y guardó nuevamente el aparato con resignación.

Las clases durante ese helado día se le hicieron eternas el joven rubio. Sus ojos azules estaban cansados y algo adoloridos. A pesar de ser un día miércoles, Roxas sentía un agotamiento feroz que no le permitía ni mover sus piernas para empujar su bicicleta por el camino de regreso a casa. Así también se explicaba el hecho de que no salía muy a menudo al parque a practicar en su patineta, puesto que consigo arrastraba un cansancio profundo que le hacía sentir sueño a medio día.

No sabe cómo pudo haber llegado a casa, pero sí se enteró de que, de alguna forma, pedaleó hasta llegar a su hogar, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, y ahí se quedó dormido hasta que sus padres habían llegado y le despertaron para cenar juntos.

-Se te ve cansado, hijo. –comentó el padre de Roxas con gracia. – ¡Se nota la poca costumbre con respecto a los estudios! –añadió mientras reía.

-¿Qué bicho te picó? –preguntó la madre en seguida. –Hoy llamaron de tu escuela para felicitarte. Haz mejorado tus calificaciones en muy poco tiempo.

-En los exámenes de las últimas semanas has obtenido calificaciones sobresalientes, algo que no nos esperábamos desde que tenías 13. –agregó el padre.

-Tan solo he estado estudiando y haciendo mis tareas, es todo. –dijo Roxas con calma, algo mañoso y adormecido. –No es la gran cosa.

Los padres el joven se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros demostrando su incredulidad y sorpresa frente a la actitud que había adquirido el rubio. Se sentaron junto a su hijo para la cena y conversaron de algunos temas importantes para la pequeña familia.

Un gran cambio se veía ahora que Roxas pretendía cambiar su actitud de rebeldía. Era más atento y servicial con su madre en las labores hogareñas, conversaba más abiertamente y gesticulaba con mayor gracia para darle más énfasis a sus opiniones, anécdotas, sucesos o momentos que había vivido durante el día.

-Se te ve más pleno ahora. –comentó la mujer mientras retiraba los platos de la mesa. -¿Ha sucedido algo con tus amigos últimamente? Hace tiempo que no sales con ellos por las noches. Prefieres quedarte en casa a ver los partidos de Jockey o carreras de autos.

-Mas o menos. –respondió Roxas. –No me gusta salir con ellos, no son muy buenos amigos. Me involucran en todos sus problemas y después debo hacerme responsable de cosas que ni me entero.

-Pues ahora tienes más tiempo libre para salir con nosotros. –dijo la mujer con una voz sugerente, dulce y graciosa a la vez, emitiendo pequeñas risas vergonzosas. -¿Qué te parece ir a patinar en hielo un fin de semana? Sólo nosotros tres con tu papá.

-¿Patinar en hielo? –Roxas parecía algo incómodo con la propuesta. –Mamá, no me gusta patinar en hielo.

-¡No seas exagerado! –interrumpió el padre. –Que no te gusten los sujetos en mallita no significa que no puedas patinar con nosotros una sola vez en algún lago.

-Lo sé, papá. Pero te recuerdo que aún no se congelan los largos para ir a patinar por ahí en algún parque… -respondió el rubio con una leve sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Pues vamos al gimnasio que está cerca de tu escuela. Ahí se puede ir a patinar un día en familia. Averiguaré durante la semana cuándo está abierto para el público y vamos. –el padre miró a Roxas con los ojos entreabiertos y una sonrisa pícara, igual a la de su hijo, devolviéndole el gesto desafiante.

-Está bien. –dijo el rubio. –por esta vez iré con ustedes. Pero les advierto que esto no sucederá muy seguido.

Parecía haber sido una instancia cálida y muy amena junto a sus padres. Roxas sentía su corazón lleno, aliviado, alegre y muy satisfactorio. Su energía había vuelto y se sentía con ganas de actuar, de hacer cosas, de estudiar, leer o trabajar adelantando materias. Pero de pronto recordó cierto trámite que realizaría durante clases y que olvidó completamente: llamar al susodicho perdido.

Buscó en su pantalón (que jamás se cambió) su celular. Ahora no dudó en ningún instante y marcó el número del pelirrojo con excitación. Cada vez que sonaba el tono de espera de la llamada, el corazón de Roxas le golpeaba el pecho y mariposas recorrían su estómago.

_-¿Axel?_ –preguntó el rubio al teléfono al notar que le habían contestado.

_-¿Diga?_ –escuchó Roxas que le hablaban desde el celular. La voz no era la del pelirrojo, sino que la de una chica. _-¿Quién es?_

Roxas colgó de inmediato. Miró hacia el frente con los ojos muy abiertos y tragó saliva. Luego miró a su celular que comenzaba a vibrar y se lo llevó a la oreja nuevamente.

_-Roxas, ¿eres tú?_ –se escuchó ahora la voz de un hombre. Roxas logró reconocerla. –_disculpa que no te haya podido contestar yo, estaba algo ocupado._

_-Ah, descuida…_ -respondió el rubio tímidamente. -_¿Quién era?_

_-Xion, aun amiga._ –respondió Axel. –_se está quedando conmigo estos días, me está cuidando por un tiempo._

_-¿Cuidando? ¿Pasó algo?_

_-Me caí en el camerino después de la ducha y me fracturé una pierna._ –dijo el pelirrojo. Se escucharon unas risas nerviosas. _-¿Cómo has estado tú? ¡Hace mucho que no te veo! Deberíamos salir un día, pero deberás tener paciencia, que no puedo caminar muy bien._

-_No te preocupes_, _Axel_. –Roxas le habló algo complicado. –_No tienes porqué sentirte comprometido a que nos veamos. Reposa y si quieres voy un día a verte a tu casa, pero no es necesario que tu salgas de ahí. Es mejor que te cuides y mantengas tu pierna sin actividad._

_-¿No ves? ¡Ese niño tiene razón! –_Xion comentó detrás de Axel. Roxas escuchó todo y comenzó a reír.

_-Es mejor que le hagas caso. Tú dime que día quieres que vaya a verte y ahí nos encontramos. Llámame para saber_

_-Está bien. Pero no faltes, que no puedo dejar así a un amigo._

Roxas, luego de una despedida bastante apurada, colgó el celular y dejó el aparato sobre su escritorio. Se tiró sobre su cama con los brazos extendidos y suspiró. Paseó sus ojos por cada rincón de su habitación, hasta posarlos fijamente en algo que estaba cubierto por una tela fina, sedosa, sin ningún objeto sobre ella. Algo ocultaba por debajo, y tan solo se lograban ver las patas de un atril. Pero el rubio sabía exactamente lo que estaba oculto tras esa manta y no deseaba, aún, descubrirlo nuevamente. Así que continuó con su paseo hasta volver al punto de inicio: el techo.

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y las colocó entrelazadas debajo de la nuca. Cruzó sus piernas extendidas y se mantuvo pensativo en su cama. Y como si no fuese de esperar, Roxas se quedó completamente dormido. Tan profundo era su sueño, que jamás se percató de la presencia de su madre, quien le miraba y acariciaba la cabeza con ternura, y que además le recostó dentro de las sábanas para que el chico no se resfriara producto del intenso frío que comenzaba a hacerse en las noches del nuevo otoño que se aproximaba.

La tenue luz solar entró tímidamente por la ventana del rubio. Las cortinas que permanecían cerradas tapaban completamente el cristal, pero aún así se dejaron apreciar aquellos destellos solares, poco luminosos producto de las nubes que le cubrían cada vez más.

Quejumbroso, Roxas despertó y se levantó de inmediato para comenzar su día escolar. Se mantuvo un momento sentado al borde de su cama para estirar brazos, piernas y trozo, y luego se dispuso a pararse para vestirse, arreglarse y así bajar las escaleras a desayunar.

No tardó más de veinte minutos en realizar aquellas tareas cuando recordó que aquel día no era otro más que un tranquilo Sábado. Y decidió, algo molesto por su descubrimiento, volver a su cama para dormir un poco más, pero su madre le detuvo al encontrarse con él en las escaleras.

-Tu padre está realmente emocionado con eso de ir a patinar. –dijo la mujer mientras bajaba los primeros peldaños de la escalera. Se detuvo en el quinto y estiró su brazo izquierdo para impedir el paso de Roxas. Le miró a la cara y añadió-: hoy está abierto el centro de Patinaje de Londres, aquel que queda camino a tu escuela por el parque. Prepararé el desayuno para que salgamos lo antes posible. Luego podemos ir a comer en algún restaurante.

-¿Tiene que ser hoy? –Roxas le habló desanimado, algo molesto.

-¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Saldrás con tus amigos?

-No tengo planes. Es solo que… -se detuvo. Pensó un instante en su padre, suspiró, pasó su mano derecha por el rostro y luego continuó-: está bien. Sólo por esta vez.

La mujer besó a Roxas en la frente y continuó bajando las escaleras, algo excitada. Roxas, en cambio, siguió su camino hacia arriba, entrando a su habitación. Se mantuvo en el umbral de la puerta e hizo una vista panorámica de lo que tenía, y nuevamente posó sus ojos en aquel pedestal tapado. Recorrió de arriba hacia abajo, y de abajo hacia arriba aquel objeto de gran tamaño, pero no se acercó a verlo, simplemente no se atrevió a descubrirlo. Así que pasó de largo hasta su cama, donde se subió para acercarse a las cortinas para abrirlas, dejando el paso a la poca luz que el sol irradiaba. Se mantuvo en cuclillas sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos y el rostro en alto con sus ojos cerrados frente a la ventana. Respiró hondo y luego botó todo el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones.

Sin razón aparente, Roxas sintió una emoción indescriptible. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus manos temblaban por el exceso de adrenalina en su cuerpo. Sus ojos se mantenían muy abiertos, sus labios apretados, de vez en cuando se los mordía.

Se incorporó dando un salto desde su cama. Buscó una chaqueta para el frío y luego bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la cocina. Ahí le esperaban sus padres en la mesa para desayunar. No tardó en devorar una taza de té con leche tibia y dos trozos de pan amasado con mantequilla, además de un par de galletas que tenía junto a su plato para untar en el líquido, sus padres, mientras, le esperaban con calma. Y ya cuando los tres estuviesen listos, saldrían de inmediato para aprovechar la mañana.

Fueron en auto hacia aquel recinto. Se estacionaron en la calle, cerca del parque, y caminaron hasta el centro de patinaje. Como era fin de semana, era común que las puertas estuviesen abiertas para todo público, por lo que la familia de Roxas no era la única en ingresar. Sin embargo, al ser otoño no había mayor motivación –aún- para patinar, ya que lo entretenido es ir un día de invierno. Pero eso no significaba nada para alegre familia del rubio, que no dejaban de tararear la misma canción y de mirarse el uno al otro con una sonrisa pícara y amorosa a la vez. Por su parte, Roxas sentía algo de náuseas con tanto corazón, besitos al aire y amor de padres que nunca antes había presenciado. Se había quedado voluntariamente más atrás que ellos, quienes iban tomados de la mano, para no avergonzarse más de lo que ya estaba. Les miraba con cierta repugnancia y en algunas ocasiones sacaba la lengua como queriendo vomitar. "Demasiado amor para mí…" prensaba el rubio mientras miraba cómo movían sus brazos alegremente, como cual niño pequeño.

Una vez dentro del recinto, Roxas se acercó a los dos adultos y se entrometió en el medio con cierta molestia, ceño fruncido y manos temblorosas. Caminaron sin hablarse hasta un mesón enorme que tenía detrás grandes estantes con patines, trofeos, fotografías y medallas.

-Roxas, tu tienes tus patines ¿cierto? –dijo la madre mirándole amablemente.

-Si, los tengo acá. –respondió el rubio mostrándole el par de patines colgados a su espalda.

-Dos pares, por favor. –dijo en seguida el padre a uno de los empleados que se encontraban detrás del mesón.

Aquel sujeto buscó por unos minutos los números pedidos por los padres de Roxas, hasta que pudo encontrarlos. La madre se llevó a Roxas a la pista, mientras el padre recibía el vuelto de lo pagado.

El Lugar no estaba tan lleno como creían. Había un área delimitada para una chica que patinaba con gracia, se notaba profesional. Al otro lado estaban los que iban tan solo a pasar el rato, como Roxas.

La familia se sentó en una banca cerca de la entrada y ahí se colocaron sus patines. Dejaron sus bolsos y se pararon con cierta dificultad para meterse en la pista y recorrerla con la gracia necesaria. Padre y madre se ayudaron mutuamente, Roxas no necesitaba apoyo, podía pararse solo y moverse con facilidad sobre los filos del patín. Entraron los tres a la pista y se desplazaron hacia el medio. Ahí, Roxas miró a su alrededor y se alejó de los otros dos que se tomaban nuevamente de la mano y se iban patinando hacia cualquier lugar como dos nuevos enamorados.

-No puede ser. –dijo Roxas entre dientes mientras se alejaba de la pareja. –Un solo día que les dejo salir conmigo y se comportan como dos adolescentes enamoradizos… Me enferma tanto amor.

El rubio se unió al grupo de gente que se movía en círculos a la pista. Pocos eran los que se quedaban en el centro practicando piruetas que, en su mayoría, no eran más que intentos fallidos con malas poses y poca precisión.

-¡Roxas, ven acá y enséñanos esos giros! –gritó el padre siguiendo al rubio con los ojos.

-No puede estar pasándome esto… -murmuró Roxas entre dientes. Salió del tumulto de gente y se acerco desganado a donde estaban sus padres. -¿Qué deseas?

-¡Gira! –dijo la madre con entusiasmo alzando los brazos hacia arriba.

-Algo aprendiste cuando te metimos a esas clases de patinaje. Muéstranos ahora. –añadió el padre.

-Está bien… -dijo Roxas con poco animo. –Esto es un "Cross Foot" si no mal recuerdo. –Suspiró y se concentró. Tomó algo de impulso patinando alrededor de la pareja y en un momento se detuvo, cruzó las piernas y llevó los brazos al pecho, haciendo girar su cuerpo con gran velocidad. – ¡Ahora haré un Camel! –gritó mientras estiraba su pierna izquierda y con la otra flectaba la rodilla, sin dejar de girar.

-¡Oh! Eres muy bueno. –dijo la mujer orgullosa del rubio.

Roxas volvió a donde estaban los padres y se quedó ahí tomando un poco de aire, mientras ellos le miraban con sorpresa, orgullo y alegría.

-¿Aprendiste algún salto? –pregunto en seguida el padre.

-Claro que aprendí, pero eso es más difícil. Puedo intentar hacer algunos, pero quizás me caiga.

-No hay problema, confiamos en que te saldrá. –dijo la madre llevándose las manos al pecho.

Roxas les miró y no pudo decir que no al sentir aquel cálido cariño y apoyo por parte de sus padres. Suspiró nuevamente resignado y volvió a tomar impulso hacia atrás. –Haré un "Salchow", es el más básico y fácil de aprender. –dijo y continuó impulsándose hacia atrás. Con el borde interior de la pierna izquierda salta. Con la derecha se gira e impulsa el salto, aterrizando de espaldas con el borde exterior del pie derecho.

Los padres aplaudieron. Junto con ellos un grupo de personas que se habían quedado mirando al rubio también se incluyeron en los aplausos. Poco a poco la gente comenzó a acumularse para ver cómo patinaba el rubio, quien continuó con su pequeña demostración.

A lo lejos, la niña que estaba entrenando arduamente separada de los visitantes, también escuchó las ovaciones. Pensó en primera instancia que iban para ella, pero notó que todos se acumulaban al centro del otro lado. Se detuvo e intentó acercarse, pero su entrenador le llamó la atención, por lo que tuvo que seguir ensayando su rutina. Sin embargo, la curiosidad le mataba y no lograba concentrarse en su trabajo. En más de una ocasión se cayó al suelo al intentar divisar al personaje.

-No puede ser Axel, se le vería el cabello. Además, es demasiado alto y no puede ponerse patines por su lesión. –pensó la niña. –Y aunque no pudiese, sé que lo haría. ¡Irresponsable! –continuó diciendo en su cabeza a medida que estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba conforme a la música.

La mañana había pasado volando y la familia comenzaba a sentir hambre. Decidieron juntarse a la salida después de dejar los patines e ir al baño si lo necesitaban. Una vez juntos cerca del auto, miraron a su alrededor para encontrar algún restaurante e ir a comer.

-Vamos al que está en frente. –dijo la madre señalando con el índice hacia el frente. –He ido algunas veces en hora de almuerzo y es muy deliciosa la comida.

Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza y cruzaron la calle hasta el pequeño parque, el cual atravesaron como turistas y descubridores de un nuevo mundo, hasta llegar al otro extremo.

Entraron al local y se sentaron en una mesa para tres. Ahí pidieron sus platos y algún bebestible. Conversaron, se conocieron más. Preguntaron por las amistades de Roxas, el extraño cambio y comportamiento amable que había adquirido este último tiempo y rieron juntos. Sus platos llegaron después de media horas y cada uno disfrutó de su banquete. El padre bebió un café mientras ella pidió un pedazo de pie de limón. El rubio les miró ya con un dejo de cansancio por tanta actividad física. Siempre después de comer se sentía con sueño, por lo que sus padres entendieron que ya era hora de volver, aunque éstos hubiesen querido estar un momento más juntos por las calles de Londres.

-Se te ve cansado, hijo. –dijo la mujer mientras partía un trocito de su pie de limón. -¿Deseas que volvamos a casa ya?

-La verdad es que no lo sé. –respondió el rubio. Estaba completamente recostado sobre la mesa, ocultando su cabeza entre los brazos.

-¿Tienes algún otro panorama? –preguntó ahora el padre. Bebió un sorbo de su taza de café cortado.

-La verdad es que no… -volvió a responder el rubio sin alzar la cabeza. –Pero es posible que algo surja en la tarde o en la noche.

-Con la cara que tienes no me convence que vayas a salir. ¿Con los chicos ya no sales a patinar? –añadió la mujer algo curiosa.

-No.

-¿No te invitan?

-Si me invitan. Yo no quiero ir más con ellos. Son mala influencia.

-Eso explicaría el cambio…-dijo el padre con una voz suave, casi silenciosa. Miró a la mujer y ésta le respondió con una expresión preocupada. Ninguno dijo nada para no importunar al rubio.

Pagaron la cuenta del almuerzo y se levantaron para salir en busca del auto. Los padres cruzaron el parque, mientras que Roxas decidió bordearlo para estar a solas un momento.

La pareja llegó a los pocos minutos a recoger el auto. Se encontraban a unos pasos de la pista de patinaje algo sorprendidos por lo que se veía justo en frente.

-Ese es el campeón Nacional. –dijo la mujer por debajo, tapando sus labios con la mano izquierda como si fuese un secreto. –Es un chico muy talentoso.

-Roxas pudo haber sido como él si no se hubiese revelado en contra de las mallitas.

-Es muy guapo. –añadió ella sin dejar de mirar al sujeto que se encontraba a lo lejos. –Me pregunto quién será esa niña que le acompaña.

-Es la misma que estaba patinando cuando nosotros fuimos. Debe de ser una compañera más del centro que quiere llegar a profesional.

-Lo veo difícil con tanta competencia nueva, aunque es muy joven aún… y bastante bonita. ¿Serán novios?

-Lo dudo. El no se ve una persona de compromisos. Su rostro me dice que es más bien libre y no le gustan las ataduras.

-Pero ella parece controlarle bastante. Quizás la relación entre ellos es como de hermanos, lo cual también es muy bonito y simpático. –ella rió. –Quiero su autógrafo. –dijo decidida. Se soltó del brazo de su marido y cruzó la calle a trote suave para alcanzarle. Buscó en su cartera un lápiz y algo de papel para poder pedirle un autógrafo, y cuando lo encontró se le acercó directamente. –Tu eres Axel, ¿cierto? –dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, sacando el lápiz y el pedazo de papel para entregárselos al sujeto. –¿Me darías tu autógrafo? Admiro lo que haces, y hubiese deseado que mi hijo también siguiese el mismo camino, pero a éste le gustan otras cosas no tan sofisticadas. Ya sabes, el tema de las mallas no le agradan. Pero tú eres más que eso. Por favor, que sea un hermoso recuerdo.

-Muchas gracias. –dijo Axel un poco sonrojado. Tomó el papel y el lápiz y escribió su firma y un cariñoso _"besos para la bella dama de cristal"._

-¡Eres realmente grandioso!

-Tan solo es la práctica. –respondió humildemente mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Su celular sonaba y vibraba, por lo que se lo acercó a la oreja y contestó. –Disculpe un minuto. –dijo a la mujer entregando el papel y el lápiz. –He esperado tu llamada. No estoy en casa, pero iré en seguida. ¿Nos encontramos en el metro? Necesito que alguien me lleve. –rió. –Si, estaré solo. Nos veremos ahí en unos 10 minutos. Adiós. –cortó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo nuevamente.

-No te seré más inoportuna. Gracias por el autógrafo y espero verte ganando las mundiales. –dijo la mujer mientras se alejaba y volvía al auto, donde le esperaba su esposo ya dentro.

Axel y la chica que le acompañaba se fueron caminando lentamente en dirección al metro, desapareciendo del centro de patinaje. Mientras, los padres de Roxas esperaban al rubio en el auto.

Este se apareció unos minutos después algo agitado. Se acercó a la ventanilla del lado del copiloto y le hizo una seña a su madre para que bajara el vidrio.

-Me juntaré con un amigo ahora. No sé a qué hora volveré, pero les aviso antes de que sea de noche. –dijo Roxas mientras agitaba sus manos queriendo despedirse.

La pareja se miró y encendieron el auto sin responderle con palabras al joven. Le dejaron en la calle y se fueron de vuelta a casa. Roxas, entonces, caminó con calma al metro más cercano. Aún le quedaban unos minutos, pero deseaba llegar a tiempo en su encuentro.

Bajó las estrechas escaleras al subterráneo y compró en boletería un pasaje del metro. Lo introdujo en una máquina que se lo tragó, permitiendo que girara una barrera para dejarle pasar al otro lado. Bajó las escaleras algo apurado por el tren que estaba llegando a la estación.

Corrió hasta encontrarse con el metro y sus puertas abiertas, pero algo le llamó la atención. Sus ojos se abrieron y las manos le temblaron.

-¿¡Axel! –gritó por el ruido ensordecedor que hacía el otro tren que llegaba desde el frente.

Se dio vuelta aquel a quien llamaban y se encontró con el rubio. Sonrió y se giró, pero luego recordó que no estaba solo. Se volteó nuevamente para buscar a su compañera, pero ésta estaba dentro del tren que acababa de cerrar sus puertas. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron enormemente. Axel no supo que hacer a medida que el tren comenzaba a avanzar, mientras que ella, desde el andén, veía cómo un extraño, pero guapo chico rubio se acercaba al pelirrojo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con odio y sus dientes rechinaron de lo apretados que estaban por la rabia.

El tren se fue y separó a los dos patinadores, dejando a Axel –lisiado- a la suerte de Roxas.

-Pensé que nos encontraríamos en la estación más cercana a tu casa. –dijo Roxas acercándose a Axel con una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pensaba en lo mismo. –respondió el pelirrojo. -¿Qué haces por acá?

-Estaba en un paseo familiar. Mis padres locos que querían ir a patinar en hielo… no me gusta, pero los acompaño para estar un momento con ellos y darles un pequeño gustito. –respondió el rubio con naturalidad.

-¿No te gusta el patinaje? –preguntó Axel, ahora un poco curioso.

-Lo odio… -dijo Roxas con calma, pero demostrando su disgusto con respecto al tema. –Cuando era pequeño me obligaban a practicarlo y no me disgustaba, pero cuando me dijeron que tenía que usar mallas y me llevaron a competir con otros chicos, quise salirme de inmediato de ese ambiente de homosexuales asquerosos de aspecto afeminado y fino.

-Ya veo… -respondió Axel algo decepcionado por las duras, pero verdaderas palabras del rubio. Respiró hondo y luego liberó el aire en sus pulmones en forma de suspiro. No pudo mirarle a la cara de inmediato, puesto que esas palabras le llegaron al corazón y le lastimaron profundamente. Sin embargo, decidió olvidarlo y dejarlo pasar.

-¿Y tú qué hacías acá? –preguntó ahora el rubio volviendo a mostrar su limpia sonrisa.

-Estaba acompañando a una amiga… la que se fue en el tren anterior sin que yo me diera cuenta. –respondió Axel algo complicado por la situación.

-Ups, eso debe haber sido cuando te llamé… Cuando la veas le pides disculpas de mi parte, creo que fui inoportuno.

-Descuida, no tenía intenciones de estar ahora con ella. De todas formas nos separaríamos, me iba a juntar contigo, ¿no? –dijo Axel con su alegre y cálida sonrisa.

Roxas sintió un golpe suave, casi como un cosquilleo, en el estómago. De a poco sus ojos se fueron iluminando por las palabras del pelirrojo, pero debió controlarse. Ni él sabía lo que pasaba en su interior.

-Vamos, el tren ya está llegando. –añadió Axel interrumpiendo la introspección del Rubio en su propio ser.

-Si, vamos. –respondió Roxas algo desorientado. Se colocó al lado del pelirrojo, le miró desde arriba con cierta admiración y, cuando el tren ya hubo llegado, le acompañó adentro del vagón. Se quedó de pie junto a Axel, quien debía sentarse por su discapacidad. Le llevó las muletas para que éste no estuviese incómodo en el metro y le sonrió de vez en cuando.

No intercambiaron nada más que miradas y sonrisas en todo el viaje. Tampoco lo hicieron cuando salieron del subterráneo ni al llegar al departamento. Solo cuando ya estuvieron dentro del lujoso hogar, Axel le dirigió una mirada y con ello unas pequeñas palabras sin profundidad alguna -: ¿deseas comer alguna cosa?

A Roxas se le apretó el corazón. Por un instante, casi inexplicable, sintió que algo más valioso le diría, quizás una confesión. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando realmente? Es un chico, no puede estar enamorándose de un hombre y menos de algo así como un extraño. Aunque la amistad iba creciendo, de todas formas no era totalmente un conocido amigo de confianza. De todas formas, se dejaba llevar por las situaciones y por las propuestas del pelirrojo como si fuesen íntimos de más de tres años. Y no se lograba explicar cómo había llegado así; un día lo conoce en el parque y se sienta a hablarle de manera casual, y al siguiente ya se convierten en amigo. ¿Podría ser una obsesión lo que sentía? Por que si no lo veía o no le hablaba, lo sentía lejos y lo extrañaba, como pasó en un principio.

Se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta de entrada del departamento. Miraba todo con nuevo asombro y algo de timidez. Axel, en tanto, caminaba con dificultad hacia el gran sillón de cuero blanco. Una vez ahí sentado, miró a Roxas y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que éste se acercara aún más.

-No seas tímido. Ya habías venido antes, no puedes quedarte así. –dijo Axel mirándole algo sorprendido. –¿Aún no te acostumbras a esto?

-¿A qué? –se preguntó Roxas. Le devolvió la mirada extrañada al pelirrojo y se acercó a él con lentitud, algo perdido y desconfiado. –No sé, Axel. Siento que no encajo…

-¿No encajar? No entiendo.

-Eres un sujeto inalcanzable. Tienes mucho dinero, eres independiente, llamativo, simpático… Yo solo soy un adolescente incomprendido que no tiene nada interesante. No sé cómo puedes considerarme un amigo cuanto tienes un mundo aún más amplio que el mío.

-No se trata de eso. –dijo Axel luego de unos segundos de tenso silencio. Bajo la cabeza, arqueó las cejas y reflexionó un instante. Luego volvió a alzar la vista y a buscar en los ojos del rubio un apoyo, una estabilidad, un poco comprensión. –Da igual el dinero, da igual el mundo, lo que yo haga, lo que yo piense. Eres mi amigo y debes entender que a mí me gusta compartir contigo. ¿De qué me sirve tener un departamento lujoso y espacioso si no puedo compartirlo con mis amigos?

Axel halló en Roxas un destello, un brillo acuoso. Se asustó al verle sus ojos algo lagrimosos, y contuvo la respiración al verle tenso, inmóvil, serio y pensativo. Pero logró relajarse al verle suspirar y caminar hacia él, sentándose a su lado con algo de incomodidad.

-Tienes razón…- dijo Roxas un poco triste por la situación. –Fui un egoísta al decirte eso, jamás pensé en ti… pero es que ya no sé qué es tener un amigo de verdad. Toda mi vida he vivido inmerso en la superficialidad de las relaciones a conveniencia, y eso me ha lastimado lo suficiente como para olvidar un amigo en quien confiar.

-Tranquilo, que ya somos dos en cuanto a ese tema… -añadió Axel con la vista al frente, siguiendo con los ojos un pétalo de rosa roja que caía en zigzag con delicadeza sobre la mesa oscura. Una vez en superficie, el pelirrojo miró al rubio y luego se acomodó en el sillón, apoyándose completamente, casi hundiéndose en el cuero. Estiró el brazo derecho y rodeó a Roxas con él. El rubio se quedó quieto, pero sus piernas temblaban. No sabía qué sucedía ahora y deseaba escapar, pero algo le mantenía atado al sillón, algo le decía que debía quedarse sentado y esperar a que sucediera. Pero no, no podía.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar hacia el lado, se encontró con el rostro del pelirrojo muy cerca del suyo. Fijó los azules cristales en los labios lisos y rojos de Axel. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos esperando a que algo sucediera, pero por fin pudo sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y levantarse.

-No, Axel. No sé que quieres, pero así no. –dijo con la voz temblorosa e intentando a que le saliera dura. Caminó precipitadamente a la puerta de entrada, la abrió y salió del departamento con apuro, pegando un portazo sin importarle absolutamente nada.

El pelirrojo se quedó sentado en el sillón viendo la escena. Por un instante sintió a su corazón campeón bailando. Vio por un instante cómo se derrumbaba la pared que le separaba del rubio, pero de pronto ésta volvió a aparecer; como el muro de Berlín que, a pesar de estar destrozado, aún sigue la historia dividiendo y espantando a los intrusos que desean entrar en aquel acorazado y frío ser sufrido y amargo.

* * *

Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, también me estoy demorando más en este fic porque los chaps son más largos. Me quiero dedicar a escribir algo un poco más profundo, por ende los capítulos son algo más tediosos, aunque soy consiente de que escribo muy simplesito. Espero haya gustado este chap, aunque el prox se viene mejor :)

Hola Kami :D!


	4. Tears for Roxas

Uf! Al fin otro chap subido!... Ahora se pone entrete la cosa. He estado con muuuuuuuuchas tareas y pruebas, así que no tengo tiempo ni para respirar, pero ahora que se vienen las vacaciones, pues tendré más tiempo para escribir. La hago corta porque estoy colga al wifi de un amigo y me está retando porque tiene lag T_T del mal

**Disc: Los personajes no son mios, propiedad de AH!1 se me olvido el nombre por la presion T_T **

D: La cancion de hoy: Tears of Alice de David Lanz y Valencia del mismo...

T_T me retan D:

* * *

**Tears For **_**Roxas**_

No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué hizo eso? No lograba comprender la situación, el momento, las acciones, las palabras, las miradas, la respiración agitada, su aliento y el roce de sus cabellos rojos en su piel. Tan solo recuerda haber esperado un largo momento con los ojos cerrados a que un beso suyo le haya sido robado, pero a medida que pasaban los tediosos segundos, logró enfrentársele de una vez. Claro que se sintió culpable al instante de decirle que no, al momento de rechazar, sin embargo, no podía mantenerse siempre sumiso. ¿¡Pero en qué mierda estaba pensando! Agitaba su cabeza con agresividad para quitarse de la mente aquella imagen seductora de Axel, pero no dejaba de imaginar cómo hubiese sido ese dulce beso, esos bellos labios rojos que, a pesar de verse delgados, de seguro eran suaves y muy dulces. ¿Acaso cuando tragó saliva no fue más que un acto de resignación? Quizás si quería realmente que le robasen un pequeño roce en los labios, quizás deseaba algo más. El orgullo a veces puede cegarte y negarte muchas cosas en la vida, pero es que una vez más en esa situación le hacían recordad lo innombrable, lo que no debía ver y lo que tenía que olvidar a toda costa.

Hacía frío afuera. A pesar de tener una chaqueta, igual el viento helado le acariciaba poco cariñosa la nuca. Sus cabellos se movían con ésta y danzaban en el aire sin protegerle el cuello del helado otoño que se avecinaba. Caminaba algo encorvado con las manos tomadas y los hombros en alto, ocultando por completo el cuello. Tiritaba de vez en cuando, pero de pronto se incorporaba a su caminata y seguía su largo camino a casa. No traía absolutamente nada que le pudiese servir de transporte. Tampoco andaba con mucho dinero, lo suficiente como para un pasaje en metro, aunque eso sólo le sirviese para acercarse un poco a su hogar. El resto del camino debía caminarlo, o correrlo, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Pero no le agradaba la idea de estar solo en la tarde –casi noche- caminando a la deriva por las calles de su querido Londres. Le temía, de alguna forma, no sabe por qué, a las veredas que aún mantenían a su lado un pasaje con adoquín, y éstas estaban por montones a lo largo de su camino de regreso. De todas formas se hacía las fuerzas para continuar y eliminaba toda posibilidad de ser atacado, pues cuando más piensas en ello, más lo atraes, o así pensaba él.

Siguió, pues, su camino a casa. Demoró alrededor de 30 minutos en llegar a su calle, luego otros 5 hasta su casa y 1 minuto en abrir la puerta, intentando achuntarle al orificio de la cerradura a su suerte por la falta de luz. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con sus padres viendo televisión. Se acercó a ellos y se colocó detrás del sofá donde permanecían sentados.

-Como lo habrán notado, ya llegué. –dijo Roxas.

-¿Por qué tan temprano? Pensamos que estarías hasta más rato con tu amigo. –dijo la madre girándose para ver a su hijo.

-Pues no. Se oscurece muy temprano y no tenía nada para venirme más rápido, así que tuve que dejarle.- respondió el rubio algo complicado por la mentirilla que decía. No es que fuese una mentira precisamente, pero no podía llegar y expresar su malestar porque un hombre estuvo a punto de sobrepasarse y, bueno, besarle o algo más. Desvió los ojos de la mirada se su madre, posando ahora sus cristales en el techo. Paseó con la vista alrededor de la sala y miró al televisor. Al instante se hizo notorio su enfado. –Ya están viendo esa mierda de gays con mallitas. Es asqueroso. ¿Cómo se pueden exponer a eso? ¡Y encima bailan como idiotas tratando de imitar la fineza de una chica!

-No seas así, hijo. Es un deporte y si a ellos les gusta, pues es su problema. De todas formas, les pagan bastante bien. –respondió el padre. –No seas discriminador. Al menos ellos tienen la cara y hombría para salir a la pista con mallas y estar seguros de su virilidad. –añadió mirando de manera sugerente al rubio. -¿Qué crees tu, Roxas?

-Que no están seguros de su virilidad y se ponen esas mallas para anunciarle al mundo que son travestis y necesitan que les den por detrás. –respondió Roxas con agresividad. –Vean alguna otra cosa: películas, noticias, monitos animados… es más entretenido que eso. –agregó mientras dejaba a la pareja viendo la televisión.

-Te perderás a una niña muy buena. –alzó la voz la madre. –No recuerdo su nombre, pero es excelente. Además, es muy bonita y tiene tu edad. ¿Cómo te verías con ella de novia? –rió. Luego se incorporó el padre. Roxas no se volteó para ver los rostros burlones de sus padres y subió al segundo piso de la casa para ir a su habitación.

Estaba oscuro arriba. Sintió un poco de miedo al abrir la puerta de su pieza que permanecía completamente cerrada. Giró la perilla con desconfianza y abrió lentamente la tabla de madera para entrar con cierta lentitud y cuidado a su más preciado espacio personal. Antes de meter su cuerpo ahí, buscó con la mano el interruptor que encendía la luz. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo y en hacer que la habitación se alumbrara completamente. Recién ahí, entonces, entró con más calma.

Como siempre, se fue directamente a la cama, donde se lanzó y se giró para quedar boca abajo en el colchón. Apretó con fuerte la almohada que le cubría la cara y luego se levantó con fuerza, inhalando la mayor cantidad de aire posible para luego soltarlo a modo de suspiro. No sabía que le impulsaba a hacerlo, pero ahora, cada vez que entraba a su habitación y se sentaba en su cama, recorría todo el lugar con los ojos. Y, como ya era de esperar, volvió a posarlos sobre aquel objeto cubierto en un rincón oscuro y olvidado. Pero ésta vez no se quedaría de brazos cruzados pensando en lo que podría ocultar aquella sábana, por lo que se levantó con lentitud y caminó hacia el objeto oculto con cierta curiosidad. Se hacía creer a él mismo que nunca en su vida había visto cosa semejante, a pesar de haberle pertenecido hace ya unos años atrás. Era como una fuerza repelente o una muralla enorme de acero la que le separaba de aquella cosa detestable y a la vez hermosamente secreta. La apreciaba como un recuerdo muy pasado y casi olvidado. Casi, porque si lo hubiese desechado completamente, quizás, no estaría recordando y pasando por sus ojos cada una de esas asquerosas y tristes imágenes del pasado que, en algún momento, le significaron un gran trauma. Sin embargo, tampoco es que el quisiera desecharlo por completo. Aún hay algo que desea mantener latente en su corazón, no en su mente. Pero lo recuerda y lo vuele a sentir con recelo.

A medida que acercaba su mano derecha y la posaba sobre la sábana, aquel miembro entre sus piernas comenzaba a levantarse por la excitación que le producía quitarse esa curiosidad y, además, sentir –en su imaginación- el roce de las manos de aquel ente oscuro y borroso pasando por sus jóvenes piernas. ¡Qué demonios! No podía creer que sus latidos del corazón estuviesen aumentando cada vez más.

-Lo mismo sentí ahora, cuando Axel casi se me tira encima…-reflexionó Roxas para sí. No podía explicárselo, pero sabía que pronto encontraría una respuesta para eso.

Para no seguir con aquella sensación media extraña e incómoda, cerró de los ojos con fuerza, apretó la sabana y la lanzó lejos, dejando ver un hermoso órgano eléctrico. Marca Yamaha, por lo menos 4 escalas de Do a Do, de un brillante color negro, casi como nuevo. Teclas blancas y relucientes, como si las hubiese estado limpiando cada día de la semana, a cada instante. Parecía nuevo, pero ya tenía sus años sin uso. Lo mantenía ahí para juntar polvo y aumentar su colección de suciedad, pero no para, al menos, tocar una pequeña melodía básica como la novicia rebelde, típica.

Soltó la sabana y se mantuvo rígido frente al instrumento. Deseó tocarlo y sentir sus dedos resbalando por las blancas y relucientes teclas, pero se contuvo y volvió a ocultarlo bajo esa manta oscura. Retornó a su cama y ahí decidió quedarse boca arriba, pensativo. Sus ojos no estaban lo suficientemente abierto, parecían cansados. Aún era temprano, alrededor de las siete. El viento soplaba con fuerza afuera, ahora corría con más velocidad y crudeza que hace un par de horas. No desearía salir en este momento para congelarse.

De pronto, un escalofrío le invadió y recorrió toda la espalda, lo que le hizo perder momentáneamente el control de su cuerpo y saltar por aquella extraña sensación de frío y cosquillas a la vez. Se retorció en su cama y luego rió sin razón alguna como un idiota. Volvió a esconder su rostro en la almohada que descansaba a su lado y sonrió. Sintió su rostro ardiendo y se llevó las manos a las mejillas para comprobar qué tan caluroso estaba. Corrió al baño para ver qué sucedía y se encontró completamente enrojecido. ¿Por qué? Su cuerpo no estaba para nada mal. Tampoco estaba enfermo o algo por el estilo. ¿Entonces, qué sucedía con él? Y volvió a encontrar miles de imágenes en su cabeza que le atormentaban. No quería recordarlo ¿Por qué ahora? No quería y tampoco debía. Era algo ya del pasado pero…

Al fin amaneció. Pero aún era domingo y no había absolutamente nada que hacer. Generalmente los domingos son días aburridos: estas solo en casa con tus padres que no hacen más que dormir, comer y ver televisión. Los que podrían estar saliendo con Roxas de seguro se la pasan holgazaneando o mirando chicas, lo cual al rubio no le interesa –no es tan necesitado, piensa él-. Y como no tenía nada más que hacer, ni siquiera estudiar para el colegio, entonces se dedicó a… la verdad es que a nada, no tenía la suficiente imaginación como para ingeniárselas en algo. Es más, por él se hubiese quedado en cama todo el día vegetando por la pura idea de no pensar en el qué hacer, pero le obligaron a salir de ahí y tomarse una ducha, vestirse y permanecer en pie en caso de "emergencia" (más bien la llegada de visitas inesperadas). Y es claro que a Roxas le desagrada aquella idea, así que no hizo nada mejor que encerrarse en su habitación con algo para comer y una botella de coca cola de un litro para él.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y encendió su computador con la idea de que se entretendría por ahí. El Internet a veces salva bastante, pero no era el caso de éste rubio adolescente cambiante. Con tan solo abrir la ventanilla de Internet se sintió completamente fuera de lugar, especialmente cuando la página de inicio es de una tienda deportiva con las mejores patinetas.

-¡Eso ya no me interesa! –replicó Roxas contra el aparato. Pasó sus manos por la frente y luego se dispuso a escribir alguna cosa, pero no hacía más que mover los dedos como estúpido. No sabía qué poner ahí, qué revisar, qué hacer, estaba molesto de tanta ansiedad insaciable, y de vez en cuando miraba aquel rincón en el que se encontraba el teclado, pero se volvía de inmediato, rechazando toda idea de volver a tocarlo.

¡Ah! Pero la simple idea de acariciar las teclas una vez más le producía un dolor en el estómago que le golpeaba con fuerza. ¡Maldición, Roxas, vuelve a tocar tu maldito teclado otra vez! Ha estado esperando tanto tiempo a que su inspiración volviera y ahora que por fin llega no hace más que negarse.

Se levantó con decisión, se acercó al teclado y le quitó la sábana bruscamente. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados con fuerza. Una vez la sábana estaba en el suelo, Roxas tomó el órgano y se lo llevó hasta su cama. Luego fue en busca del atril y lo dejó junto a su colchón. Volvió a posar el teclado en el atril y metió el interruptor en el enchufe, dándole la energía necesaria para volver a tocar.

Estaba él frente al teclado sin saber qué hacer. Mantuvo sus manos sobre las teclas, estaban temblando. Miraba cada una de las notas y al pasar de escala respiraba profundamente. Finalmente se decidió por encender el aparato y comenzar a tocar.

Cerró los ojos y dejó deslizar sus manos con suavidad por cada tonalidad. Sus dedos se movían con rapidez y precisión a la vez. No se perdía absolutamente ninguna nota, ni tampoco tocaba una de más. Lo hacía con tanta certeza que parecía ser demasiado fácil, pero ni los mismos ojos del más fiel espectador podrían descifrar ni predecir el movimiento de las manos del rubio. Y, aún cuando él se estuviese moviendo con la mayor fuerza posible, su música no era ninguna otra cosa más que calma y armonía.

_Valencia_ de David Lanz, una obra maestra. Roxas tenía a sus favoritos, pero de todos, su mayor exponente siempre fue él, Lanz. Lo clásico nunca fue tan motivador como algo más contemporáneo, a pesar de que igual se le considera dentro de la clasificación clásica. De todas formas no le importaba, Roxas sólo tocaba lo que su corazón dictaba, y ahora, explotando al fin toda esa emoción reprimida después de cuatro años, deleitaba sus propios oídos con _Valencia._ Contenía la respiración al momento de tocar una y otra vez la misma escala, y luego un bajo, y continuar más aún con la escala para acompañarla de una melodía, y seguir con la escala.

Cuando por fin terminó con la melodía ejecutada de manera perfecta, gritó de la emoción y se tiró a la cama con los brazos extendidos. Respiraba agitado, como si hubiese corrido toda una maratón. Se reía con alegría, estaba satisfecho; aún no había perdido ese toque, ese talento, esa hermosa habilidad. Estaba tan feliz, que no dejaba de reírse solo. En algún momento subieron las escaleras sus padres. Éstos le miraron completamente extrañados, pero al darse cuenta de que había utilizado su instrumento musical nuevamente, se alegraron también.

-¿Cómo es que volviste a toca? –preguntó la mamá emocionada. Se le caían las lágrimas de la emoción.

-Escuchamos un piano, pero jamás pensamos que serías tú. –añadió el padre con igual agitación. –No has perdido para nada tu talento. Hijo, te felicito.

-No es nada, en serio. No sé qué me pasó. –respondió Roxas avergonzado. –Simplemente quise tocar de nuevo y, ahí me ven.

Los padres de Roxas se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron. Ella abrazó a Roxas y le besó la frente. Él le dio un golpecito en el hombro y acarició su cabeza, despeinando su cabello. Luego se alejaron y se mantuvieron en el umbral de la puerta.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti, hijo. Jamás pensamos que lo harías nuevamente.

-No se emocionen tanto. Es sólo por esta vez. Quizás mañana no quiera volver a tocar jamás.-dijo Roxas acomodándose en la cama para seguir tocando.

-Descuida, hijo. Con verte una vez más ya somos felices. Hacía tiempo que no nos alegrabas con tu música. ¿Por qué lo habrás dejado antes? –añadió el padre dejando la habitación del rubio.

-Dejaré la puerta abierta.

-No, madre. Ciérrala, por favor. Estoy trabajando en algo y no quiero que nadie escuche aún.

-De acuerdo. –La mujer le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta.

Comenzó con una nueva melodía. Esta vez se detenía a cada instante. Cuando una nota no le sonaba, Roxas se rascaba la cabeza buscando una explicación, pero no había tal respuesta, así que continuaba repitiendo una y otra vez la misma parte. De vez en cuando dejaba que sus manos se desplazaran solas por el teclado, y si algo le gustaba, entonces lo repetí para que no se le olvidara. Pero la memoria es frágil… muy frágil. Roxas se levantó, entonces, y buscó en su closet un cuadernillo. Buscó y buscó, lanzando cuadernos, soltando hojas y dejándolas volar por los aires, hasta encontrar un pentagrama o pauta de 5 líneas horizontales. Estaba viejo, bastante usado, pero aún así en buen estado. Se lo llevó al lugar en el que se encontraba tocando y ahí lo dejó mientras buscaba un lápiz. Ya cuando hubo encontrado todo lo necesario, volvió a sentarse en su lugar y abrió el cuaderno. Sostuvo con la mano derecha el lápiz, mientras que con la izquierda cambiaba de página. ¡Tantas manchas negras escritas! Tenía toda una gran composición en aquel cuadernillo. Pero aún quedaban unas pocas hojas amarillentas en blanco, sin nada escrito. Entonces, repitió aquella melodía que había compuesto y pasó su escritura al papel.

Repetía constante la melodía para convencerse de que estuviese acorde a lo que tenía en mente y sonara en armonía. Y continuaba lanzando escalas, acordes, secuencia de notas y melodías sin mayor cuerpo, pero perseveraba. Todo lo que hacía le servía. Todo era parte de esta gran obra que ahora se largaba a escribir, pero que aún no tenía una columna vertebral que la sostuviera.

Se pasó absolutamente todo el día aislado tocando el órgano eléctrico. En ningún momento se distrajo, salvo para comer e ir al baño, pero se mantuvo cien por ciento atento a todos sus movimientos, suave desliz. Y como era de esperarse, terminó agotado de tanta concentración y ceño fruncido por el análisis u orden de sus partituras.

Vio la hora y decidió terminar ya con su sesión musical. Eran pasadas las diez de la noche y al día siguiente tenía clases nuevamente, por lo que debía de acostarse ahora para poder estar bien despierto al día siguiente. Entonces se levantó de la cama y volvió a dejar su teclado donde se encontraba. Recogió la sábana que había dejado tirada desde un comienzo y cubrió su instrumento nuevamente, ahora con sumo cuidado, preocupación e incluso algo de cariño. Ordenó los papeles y cuadernos que había dejado en el suelo para despejar el camino. Luego dejó la pauta musical y el lápiz que había estado usando sobre su escritorio. Se colocó el pijama, abrió su cama, salió a lavarse los dientes, y cuando volvió se encontró con una llamada perdida en su teléfono celular. Con una mueca de despreció lanzó lejos el celular y se metió a la cama, dejando sólo afuera su cabecita y los ojos. Miró a su alrededor y recordó apagar las luces. Se dispuso a levantarse nuevamente para apagar las luces, pero algo le aterró: la idea de que alguien se encontrara bajo su cama y le tomara los pies cuando vaya a acostarse… miedo de niño chico que volvió a manifestarse en él. Pero ya era un hombre, o algo así, así que debía hacerlo. No había razón para que alguien se encontrara debajo de su cama. Después de todo, había estado todo el día ahí encerrado y jamás vio a alguien o algo entrar a su habitación, ni a sus padres.

Tuvo que guardar fuerzas para poder levantarse con algo de temor. Corrió hasta el otro lado de la habitación para apagar la luz, y se devolvió de igual forma a la cama, pegando un saltito antes de llegar al borde de ésta para evitar que alguien le tomase. Producto de la adrenalina el corazón se sobresaltó, pero de a poco fue calmándose hasta cerrar sus bellos cristales azules y quedarse completamente dormido.

Un deseo le invadía completamente. Algo le hacía estar intranquilo, y no sabía el qué o el porqué. Se despertó algo asustado, pero de pronto se incorporó y pudo calmarse. Se quedó con los ojos abiertos un largo tiempo mirando al techo, aún recostado. Eran las cuatro treinta y siete de la madrugada y se había despertado producto de un mal sueño… o alguna inquietud que desconocía. Entonces algo le impulsó a tomar el lápiz y cuadernillo que había dejado sobre el escritorio. Movió sus cortinas para que entrara la luz de la calle o de la luna y se dispuso a escribir algo en hoja nueva. Eran distintas manchas negras en un extraño orden: unas sobre las líneas del pentagrama y otras entremedio, algunas incluso sobre, por lo que Roxas inventaba otras rayitas horizontales.

Y escribía y escribía sin detenerse. Una brillante idea se le había venido a la cabeza y no debía perderla por nada. Tenía que plasmarla en el papel y probarla cuando tenga más tiempo, pero para que no se le olvidara, debía, casi como una obligación, guardarla en algo tangible y confiable, algo que no fuese la mente, la imaginación, una vaga imagen que después pasa a la historia de los no recordados.

Cuando ya se le hubo perdido la idea, volvió a dejar sus materiales sobre el escritorio. Se recostó en su cama pensativo y nuevamente cerró los ojos para dormir.

¡Qué noche más terrible aquella! Durmió poco y además mal. Se levantó a la mitad y no pudo dormirse de nuevo hasta que el reloj marcó las cinco con diez minutos, lo cual significaba bastante tiempo para él que cuenta con las horas mínimas (y seguidas) de sueño para un adolescente. Y de pronto llegó el día y tuvo que levantarse rápidamente para ir a la escuela. Se vistió y tomó desayuno, uno bastante bueno y reparador para la noche que tuvo. Buscó su mochila, guardó el pentagrama en ella y luego bajó las escaleras corriendo, repasando en su mente cada una de las asignaturas que le tocaban el día de hoy. Llegó al antejardín y no encontró ninguno de sus transportes. Se dio la vuelta a la casa y llegó al patio trasero, donde se encontraba una pequeña casita de madera. Entró ahí y encontró todas sus cosas. –Mamá…-pensó el rubio algo molesto, y comenzó a buscar lo que le serviría para desplazarse más rápido.

Por una extraña razón no quiso tomar su patineta ni bicicleta: esta vez quiso ir en patines. Buscó las rodilleras, coderas y casco y se los puso de manera torpe. Luego se sentó en el suelo y se colocó los patines. Se levantó con dificultad y mantuvo un instante el equilibrio. Colgó sus zapatillas en la mochila y se dirigió por el pasto hasta la calle por la que iría a la escuela. Cuando llegó a la superficie lisa, las rueditas de los patines comenzaron a girar solas por la pendiente. El rubio se dejó llevar por aquel impulso y siguió el camino con cierta gracia y aire triunfador.

Se impulsaba de vez en cuando para agarrar más velocidad. En las luces rojas se detenía frenando de lado, creyéndose un profesional, tal cual se hace en el patinaje sobre hielo. Saltaba de vez en cuando y en otras ocasiones se lanzaba por barandillas de escaleras para hacer equilibrio. Jamás se cayó.

Llegó a la escuela a tiempo. Se encontró con los sujetos que antes eran sus amigos y les saludó por simple respeto y educación. Luego se sentó en las escaleras de entrada y se quitó los patines para ponerse nuevamente sus zapatillas. Guardó las coderas y rodilleras en la mochila y se soltó el casco. Sonó la campana de entrada a clases y se apresuró en tomar sus cosas.

De pronto, una impresión. Miró a su alrededor algo alterado mientras los últimos estudiantes que iban llegando tarde corrían a sus salones. Buscó algo, no sabía qué. Se giró en su mismo eje y no logró encontrar nada. Iba llegando tarde y aún debía guardar algunas cosas en su casillero. Debía correr y eso hizo, dejando atrás cualquier cosa extraña que le haya llamado la atención. Mientras corría por los pasillos escuchó el motor potente de un auto. Se volteó para verlo, pero ya se había ido. Entonces, siguió corriendo hacia su salón.

Durante las clases estuvo bastante perdido, desconcentrado. Había entendido algunas cosas, pero se aburría con facilidad. En esos casos, antes, sacaba un cuaderno donde escribir técnicas y rutinas de patineta, BMX y otros deportes sobre ruedas. Pero ahora era diferente: sacó su pauta y leyó cada una de las notas que había escrito en la madrugada. Repasó en su mente la supuesta tonalidad en las que la quería, moviendo su dedo para marcar el tiempo del compás. Por atrás, aquellos que le acompañaban en las maldades y patines, se miraban atónitos.

-¿Qué sucede con él? –susurró uno a su compañero de banco.

-Ni idea, pero algo anda mal con el sujeto. Nos ignora, nos está evitando. –respondió el otro.

-Algo debe de haberle pasado. De ser un nerd, pasó a convertirse en un tipo genial y estiloso…

-Y ahora es un nerd nuevamente.

-Parece que le gusta al idiota. –rieron los dos.

-De todas formas, era el mejor en patineta y BMX. Más encima ahora empieza con los patines… de seguro es bueno con ellos también. No me extrañaría viéndole hacer unas piruetas.

-Ja, imposible. Especialmente si ves lo que está haciendo ahora.

-¿Música? ¿Desde cuando?

-Siempre dijo que la aborrecía.

-Da igual, es un imbécil por no seguir con nosotros. ¿Volverá a ser presa para nosotros?

-¿Quieres molestar al pobre idiota? Si es así, estoy contigo. –volvieron a reír, ahora menos discretos.

A la salida, Roxas esperó a que todos se fueran, o casi todos. Fue en busca de tus patines y protecciones y salió del recinto para colocárselas en las escaleras, afuera, con toda calma. Pero nuevamente se sintió incómodo, observado, y se volteó para ver quién se encontraba detrás. Y no era nada más ni nada menos que la parejita de amigos que tenía antes.

-Ah, son ustedes. Hola… -dijo el rubio volteándose y continuando con su equipamiento. Los ignoró lo más notoriamente posible, lo cual enfureció a los otros dos.

-No creas que somos tontos, Roxas. ¿Crees que podrás ignorarnos así de fácil?

-¿Qué sucede contigo, amigo?

-Nada, solo estoy colocándome mis patines con calma. –respondió el rubio sin mirarles, completamente tranquilo.

-Me enoja tu forma de ser… Te convertiste en un asqueroso nerd. –alegó el que estaba a la derecha del rubio. –Ya no podemos mezclarnos contigo, nuestra reputación se verá afectada…

-Entonces no lo hagan y déjenme tranquilo. –Roxas permanecía tranquilo. No se iba a agitar por la conducta de estos tipos superficiales, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano le harían daño. Sin embargo, es mejor dejarlo pasar e ignorarlos… Esa es la mejor arma.

-¡Me harté de ti! ¡Se hombre y enfréntanos! –el que se encontraba a la izquierda se descontroló. Bajó las escaleras de la entrada y se colocó en frente de Roxas. Mostró su puño al rubio, quien no prestó atención, y luego le tomó del cuello, levantando su cuerpo. De inmediato se integró el otro bravucón, mostrando dos puños y apuntando uno a su nariz. -¿Crees que por haber sido parte de nosotros te salvarás de ésta? Nos dejaste en vergüenza, y eso no lo pasaremos por alto.

Roxas, asumiendo su posición, cerró los ojos con fuerza y ladeó su cabeza otorgando su mejilla para que le golpearan. No tenía miedo, simplemente no le interesaba. No quería pertenecer a una jerarquía, pero ya que se lo habían impuesto, no le quedaba otra opción más que asumirse. Por ende, tampoco intentó librarse o defenderse. No quería violencia, no la necesitaba para nada. Sabía que esta situación acabaría de alguna forma, obviamente beneficiosa para él.

Esperó entonces a ser golpeado, pero sintió como poco a poco su cuerpo fue dejado con cuidado en el suelo. Abrió con lentitud ambos ojos y se encontró con una larga y delgada sombra que solo le cubría una mitad del rostro.

-Continúen, por mí está bien…-dijo el sujeto desconocido.

Los dos abusivos se miraron buscando en el otro alguna respuesta rápida. Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo con la mirada, ambos miraron a Roxas con el ceño fruncido, le mostraron los dedos del medio de sus manos y se fueron corriendo en la misma dirección. Roxas, sentado en el suelo –completamente indefenso como un cachorro-, alzó la vista para descubrir quién era su "salvador"; su expresión no fue la mejor cuando descubrió que éste era Axel.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó Roxas con frialdad, volviendo a retomar su actividad anterior.

-Tenemos que hablar… -respondió Axel.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Axel. No vengas a perder el tiempo. –bajó la vista y notó el yeso en la pierna del pelirrojo. -…especialmente si está con una lesión en tu pierna.

-Eso da igual, puedo moverme.

-No puedes obligarme a conversar. No lo lograrás, aún cuando quieras causarme lástima con tu pierna. –Roxas se mantuvo frío.

-No vine a causarte lástima…-respondió el pelirrojo algo dolido.

-Entonces vete.

-No. Tienes que venir conmigo.

-¡No lo haré! –gritó Roxas tomando sus cosas y parándose para irse. –¡Deja de agobiarme! –añadió y se fue patinando, abandonando al pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué me busca? ¿Qué quiere de mí este sujeto? –se preguntó Roxas mientras se deslizaba por el cemento. –¡Me asusta! Es demasiado misterioso, no se nada de él. ¿Cómo es que apareció? ¡Arg! Lo odio, pero… -Cerró los ojos, agitó su cabeza y luego volvió a concentrarse en su camino y los obstáculos que se interponían por delante. –Es extraño como mi corazón late con fuerza cuando lo recuerdo… a él, no a éste, sino que a él. ¡Ni yo me entiendo! ¿A quién me refiero ahora? Se me vienen los recuerdos a la cabeza, pero también están los suyos de ahora que… no sé. Me rindo.

Luego de tanta reflexión, Roxas logró llegar a su casa. Entró y subió las escaleras sin quitarse los patines. Recién cuando llegó a su habitación recordó que debía hacerlo, y los tiró lejos, casi con odio. Tomó la almohada de su cama y la presionó con ira, luego tapó su cara con ésta y gritó. Tiró también la almohada y se recostó en su cama, rodando sobre ésta.

De inmediato recordó que tenía una tarea pendiente, la cual no dejaría escapar. Volvió a levantarse, mareándose levemente, y caminó algo embriagado hasta donde se encontraba su teclado. Se lo llevó a la cama y ahí se sentó. Buscó en su mochila el pentagrama y comenzó a leer sus anotaciones musicales previamente escritas.

Se mantuvo así hasta que llegaron sus padres. Bajó a cenar con ellos y luego volvió a encerrarse en su mundo de melodías. Estaba completamente lejos de su entorno, enajenado a todo lo que le rodeaba. En sí no había más que notas musicales que se unían a fuertes sentimientos que no podía explicar. Comenzaba a llorar completamente compungido y no sabía porqué. Solo le ahogaba un sentimiento de tristeza, casi de nostalgia, pero que a su vez le significaban un trauma, una herida del pasado que aún se mantenía, y que ahora, con aquel nuevo intruso, volvía a florecer. Entonces, sin darse cuenta, había terminado su composición.


	5. Dirge for the Master

Bueno, por fin terminé este chap, aunque es bastante cortito. Recomiendo a las lectoras andar con un pañuelito a mano y alejar las escopetas y antorchas de mí D:!

Se terminan las vacaciones y recién ahora me dieron ganas de escribir xD Pues varias cosas antes: Primero, debo avisar que hay algo de lemon, osea no sé, el tema es que es mi primera vez haciéndolo, por lo que si está malo entenderé y les daré la razón xDD. Segundo, tiene varios saltos de escenas y de tiempos, por lo que espero no se enreden, aunque están avisados por cada separación que hago con el famoso "*****"

**DISC: Roxas y Axel no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura :)**

**OC:** debo decir que aparece este sujeto nuevo en la historia, bastante trascendental. Andaba corta de nombre y un amigo me dijo que le pusiera así "charlie"... lástima que ahora lo leo y recuerdo a un unicornio afeminado con voz de macho.

Música del chap: **Dirge for the XIV** de Yoko Shimomura. Melodía de KH 358/2 days, momento de tensión en la historia.

Espero les guste :)

**

* * *

Dirge**** for the **_**Master**_

Llevaba años practicando, casi tantos años como los de su edad actual. Era un niño talentoso, y en él habían incubado aquel gusto y habilidad excepcional en la música. Sólo pensaba en ello, día y noche, y era lo único que le motivaba a despertar cada mañana.

El piano era un elemento con gran significado en su vida personal; canalizaba cada una de sus emociones y las llevaba a las teclas, interpretando con perfección cada composición, inclusive la de los más grandes. Gracias a ésta habilidad, había desarrollado un nivel de disciplina que para su edad era casi como ver a un adulto. Tenía un respeto inigualable hacia todo lo que le rodeaba y era cuidadoso con cada objeto que se encontrara en su entorno.

Quizás un niño soñado, el hijo que todos quieren, pero todo tiene una razón de ser…

-Excelente, Roxas. Cada vez mejoras más. –dijo el hombre que permanecía al lado del pequeño rubio.

-Pero aún no soy excelente. –respondió el Rubio. –Necesito practicar aún más.

-Tenemos práctica tres veces a la semana, ¿no te basta con eso?

-No… siento que aún me falta mucho.

-Eres un niño, casi adolescente. Deberías intentar relajarte un poco y comenzar a disfrutar más de tu juventud. –dijo el hombre posando su mano sobre el hombro de Roxas.

-No lo sé, Charlie… quisiera poder llegar a ser perfecto…-añadió el rubio algo desanimado.

Charlie es un hombre alto de cuerpo robusto. No es gordo, tampoco tiene panza, sino más bien un cuerpo de huesos anchos y grandes músculos. Sus manos son acordes a su cuerpo: palma grande y dedos alargados, capaz de tomar una pelota de basketball con una de ellas. Sin embargo, su piel era suave y delicada. En su rostro reflejaba una inmensa amabilidad; Sus cejas eran delgadas, nariz no muy recta, labios delgados y de un tono rosado pastel. Sus ojos eran rasgados y pequeños con largas pestañas. Su color, profundo café, casi negro, absorbentes. Y su cabello, hermoso, liso, brillante castaño. Era el profesor de piando de Roxas, le había estado enseñando desde sus inicios, ya hace unos ocho años, por lo que la relación entre ellos ya era de mucha confianza, casi de padre e hijo. Y ambos se estimaban lo suficiente como para decir que se querían.

Aquella tarde de práctica Roxas estuvo ensayando una pequeña pieza de Lanz, su compositor favorito. Repasó _Valencia, Behind the Waterfall, Christofori's Dream_, entre otros, y todos con la mayor perfección posible. Pero se sentía vacío, como si algo le faltara en lo más profundo. Desde pequeño, el piano había sido su mayor desahogo, pero en este preciso momento no sentía aquello. Quizás rellenar por un instante con el violín podría saciarle, pero no era a lo que venía hoy su profesor.

-Te veo bastante complicado. ¿Sucede algo, Roxas? –preguntó entonces Charlie al verle bastante acomplejado.

-No me siento bien tocando esto nada más…-respondió el rubio sin desviar sus ojos de las blancas teclas, un maldito Do mayor que no sonaba para nada bien.

-¿Practicamos con el violín?

-¡No! –volvió a responder Roxas sin moverse, ahora con un poco de enojo que antes. –Debo arreglar esto. No sé que me pasar, pero esto no me llena como antes.

-Quizás es porque estás creciendo y ya comienzas a perder el gusto por la música. –añadió el hombre para calmar un poco la ira de su pupilo.

-¡De eso nada! ¿Dejar la música? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decir algo como eso! –le gritó Roxas en la cara con la mayor desesperación. Se levantó y apoyó sus manos en el teclado, dejando que éste sonara estridentemente con los acordes desafinados, algo más ruidoso que melódico. -¿Cómo…? –Roxas caminó de un lado a otro, como queriendo entender a lo que su profesor se refería. El otro, en tanto, sólo le miraba. No se dirigieron más la palabra.

Entonces comenzó una melodía algo desesperada, rápida, confusa, pero a la vez hermosa, llena de sentimiento. Charlie movía sus dedos con gran velocidad, no se detenía en ningún instante. Primero un _forte_, luego un leve _piano_, _stacatto_, y volvía al _forte_ para darle énfasis a la escala. Se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, a veces blandía la cabeza y sus cabellos sobre su frente bailaban al son de la música. Y continuaba moviendo sus dedos a gran velocidad.

Pronto aquella melodía logró cautivar los oídos de Roxas, calmándole completamente. El rubio, atónito por lo que escuchaba y ahora miraba, se acercó a su profesor y se sentó a su lado. Miraba con sus inocentes ojos muy abiertos cómo aquel hombre fornido se dejaba llevar por algo más que inspiración. Era como si cuerdas invisibles le moviesen, ya que no podía creer tal destreza. Pero era cierta, magnífica, incuestionable. El talento el cual quería superar se encontraba justo a su lado y no quería aceptarlo. ¿Alguien puede ser mejor que él? Y la respuesta era él mismo, pero no se le ocurrió buscar en su interior aquellas simples letras que conformaban la palabra "yo".

-Es hermoso…- salieron las palabras de los labios del rubio. No pudo contenerlo ni un instante más.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Charlie deteniendo sus dedos poco a poco, con un sutil _piano_, algo así como un _fade out_. –Logró calmarte. –sonrió.

-Lo siento, Charlie. No debí comportarme así… -se disculpó el rubio algo arrepentido. Bajó su cabeza y miró al suelo con las cejas arqueadas.

-Descuida. Es normal que te comportes así ahora. Estás creciendo, te transformas en un hombre, aunque aún te falta mucho para eso. Tómate tu tiempo y disfruta como un niño aún. Esa inocencia tuya que se esconde tras tus ojos es hermosa. –dijo con una suave voz, casi como un susurro. Miró al rubio y con su mano derecha levantó el rostro de éste para encontrarse con sus azules ojos. Le miró fijamente por un segundo. Sintió como algo le impulsaba a continuar con el ataque. Algo muerto entre sus piernas comenzaba a enderezarse, pero eso no debía notarlo él aún.

A su vez, un cosquilleo en el estómago incomodaba a Roxas. "¿Qué mierda estoy sintiendo ahora?" se preguntaba mientras desviaba la mirada y fijaba sus ojos en un punto algo movedizo que no dejaba de llamarle la atención. Por debajo de sus brazos notó aquel miembro de gran tamaño que poco a poco se hacía notar. Esto le asustó en gran parte, por lo que más cosquillas le invadieron el cuerpo, pero logró calmarse y actuar de una forma más madura de lo que se le esperaba, algo reservado y superficial; Se levantó diciendo con suavidad un simple "permiso" y dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él para no sentir que lo siguieran con la mirada a través del pasillo de la casa.

Se encerró por un largo tiempo en el baño. Se lavó la cara con agua fría y se miró en el espejo, buscando en sí alguna señal o respuesta a lo sucedido para entenderlo mejor. Aún era un niño, le faltaba mucho por madurar y cosas por descubrir y entender, la cuales no tenía ningún interés… o simplemente no debía saber. No salió de inmediato, tampoco se dedicó a orinar después de lavarse la cara. Tan solo se quedó esperando, a nada en especial, solo ahí, quieto, perdido por un instante en el espacio.

Por fin se decidió a abrir la puerta y a salir. Primero movió la manilla y se apoyó en la tabla de madera, intentando ver por el pequeño espacio entreabierto que había dejado. Cuando no vio nada extraño o sobresaliente se dejó ver completamente. Sacó su persona fuera de aquella pequeña y fría habitación y caminó de regreso al estudio donde se encontraba su hermoso piano de cola negro. Los rayos de luz del atardecer que entraban por la ventana a través de los vidrios le cegaron un poco, haciéndole difícil la tarea de ver hacia el frente. Ya acostumbrado a la luz, buscó a su alrededor al hombre que llamaba maestro, pero éste no apareció. Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando se imaginó aquella figura amable –que ahora veía como algo monstruoso y sediento- detrás de él, sobresaltándose luego de girar bruscamente en su mismo eje para cubrirse las espaldas, pero tampoco halló ahí atrás algo parecido a un hombre. Buscó entonces sus pertenencias que siempre dejaba en un sillón junto al piano, pero tampoco logró encontrarlas. Como último recurso: su mamá.

-Madre, ¿has visto a Charlie? –preguntó Roxas alzando la voz para que la mujer le escuchara.

-Salió hace un par de minutos… -respondió ella desde el pasillo, acercándose a la sala. -¿No le has visto salir?

-Estaba en el baño… Se fue sin despedir. –dijo con voz apagada, cabeza gacha, algo preocupado, pero de todas formas aliviado. ¿Por qué? No sabía para nada. -¿No dijo nada antes de irse?

-Tan solo que siguieras con tus prácticas. Y que continuaras mejor con el violín, al parecer el piano te está aburriendo ¿O no, hijo? –preguntó ahora la madre. Se acercó a Roxas, deteniéndose frente a él y acercando sus manos a la cabeza del niño para acariciarle. Movió sus dedos entre la cabellera, bajando hasta el cuello. Roxas, mientras, cerraba sus ojos y se relajaba. Jamás se había sentido tan protegido. Esto sólo sucede con su madre y ahora entendía que eso necesitó en el instante en que Charlie se le insinuó.

Cayó la noche y Roxas debía prepararse para ir a la escuela. Ese lugar para él también era seguro, a pesar de que estuviesen algunos niños antipáticos que le molestaran. Prefería ser burlado a algo más. Él sabía exactamente lo que sucedía, pero no quería admitirlo, mucho menos decirlo. ¿Amor? No era eso exactamente. Quizás sentía un cariño hacia su profesor, algo así como una admiración, y se podía hablar de amor si entre ellos existía la misma pasión: la música. Pero no, de eso otro nada. ¿Sería que Charlie lo sentía de esa forma? Le resultaba completamente extraño. La edad ya era un problema, pero… ambos son hombres. Es decir, esas cosas no suceden… ¿o si?

No pudo dormir con calma esa noche. Es más, no durmió absolutamente nada por la inquietud que en él había despertado. ¿¡Pero qué demonios estaba sintiendo! Esas cosquillas en el estómago no son cualquier cosa. Las únicas veces que alguien siente eso –según los libros y comentarios de las chicas de su clase- es cuando te estás enamorando. ¿Enamorando de quién? ¿De Charlie? ¡ja! Eso no sucede ni en bromas.

Y pasó la noche en vela intentando justificar lo que su joven estómago pretendía decir, mas no lo escuchó. Ya en la mañana se levantó como un zombie con nuevas ojeras que delataban su cansancio. Se duchó con agua fría para intentar despertar de aquel sombrío sentir, pero nada le ayudó a mejorar su estado de ánimo. No es que estuviese enojado, tan sólo le molestaba el hecho de haberse quedado despierto durante unas largas horas de supuesto descanso pensando en aquel sujeto y en cómo se verían si fuesen, de alguna forma u otra, una tierna parejita homosexual. Pero esa idea le cargaba, ya que de igual forma detestaba a aquellos seres de dudosa sexualidad, comenzando por los patinadores que, desde entonces, mostraba un gran rechazo hacia ellos y sus mallitas de colores brillantes.

Al salir de casa nadie lo notó. Cuando caminó por las concurridas calles hacia la escuela, nadie le miró. Nadie, porque no se encontraba ni siquiera una sombra, un respiro, un aire por las calles. Pensó que había salido tarde y se apresuró a llegar antes de la campanada de entrada, y corrió sin ninguna recompensa, ya que su institución se encontraba completamente cerrada.

-¡Diablos! –gritó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, afirmándose los cabellos. -¡Hoy no hay escuela!

-Claro que no, si estás de vacaciones, pequeño. –dijo una voz detrás de él.

Roxas se volteó a mirar quien le hablaba. Era el conserje, un viejo arrugado y encorvado que siempre limpiaba los pasillos y baños del colegio. –Se me olvidó… -respondió el rubio avergonzado.

-No eres el único. Siempre llegan otros con el mismo problema… chiquillos olvidadizos, nunca prestan atención a nada. –reclamó el anciano.

-Eh… bueno. Lo veo en dos semanas después… -añadió Roxas alejándose lentamente de la escuela.

-¡Disfruta tus vacaciones!

Avergonzado y molesto por lo que había pasado, Roxas volvió a casa cabizbajo. A paso muy lento retomó el camino de regreso. A veces seguía el ritmo del compás de la música que tocaba, otras veces se detenía a tararear la melodía. Luego intentó seguir el ritmo de aquella composición que su maestro le había mostrado ayer, pero era tan confusa que no logró mucho. Entonces, no pudo evitarlo, le recordó. Frente a sus ojos pasaron las imágenes de ayer. Cómo latía su corazón, la forma en que se le acercaba y le tocaba la cara, y, por último, aquella cosa entre las piernas que se asomaba. Y logró sentir que entre las suyas algo también se movía. Se sonrojó y abrió los ojos de par en par. Buscó a su alrededor a alguien, pero no para pedir ayuda, sino para pasar desapercibido. Por suerte nadie le vio, y antes de que eso sucediera, comenzó a correr de vuelta a casa. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando su carne muerta, así que no tuvo que ocultarse al entrar por la puerta principal. De todas formas, a pesar de que ya no pasaría ninguna otra vergüenza, subió corriendo las escaleras a su habitación.

Logró dormir un rato. Su madre le despertó para almorzar y notó que estaba con el uniforme puesto. Le preguntó y Roxas debió contarle, a lo que ella rió enseguida. Bajaron juntos a comer, cuando el rubio encontró en el comedor a Charlie.

-¡Ahí estás! –dijo Charlie con una alegre sonrisa, como era natural. –Como estás de vacaciones ha venido más temprano a tus clases, así podemos tener una hora de piano y otra de violín. ¿No te molesta?

-P-para nada… -respondió Roxas algo atónito. Se acercó al comedor y se sentó a almorzar. Se sintió bastante incómodo mientras se metía a la boca un bocado del pastel de papas que su madre había preparado. Odiaba que alguien le mirase mientras come, aún más si ese alguien era su profesor, el cual ahora le daba muy mala espina.

-Lo siento… -dijo Charlie de repente.

-¿Lo sientes? –preguntó al mismo tiempo el rubio.

-¡Claro! No debí haberme ido sin avisar el día de ayer, pero es que me llegó una llamada de emergencia y tú te demoraste mucho en el baño. –respondió con energía el hombre.

-Comprendo… -añadió Roxas algo confundido. –"¿Habrá olvidado lo que sucedió o sólo quiere ocultarlo?" –pensó mientras bebía un poco de agua.

Cuando ya hubo terminado su plato de comida, Roxas se disculpó y se levantó tomando los platos para llevarlos a la cocina. Luego, indiferente a sus clases, caminó en dirección a su habitación.

-Si vas a tu habitación, entonces yo tendré que subir con el violín para que ensayemos ahí. –dijo Charlie apoyando un pie en el primer escalón de la escalera.

Roxas se detuvo en el umbral de su puerta. Miró hacia atrás de reojo, cubriendo sus espaldas de algún posible ataque. Suspiró y dio media vuelta para bajar al salón donde tenían habitualmente las clases de música.

-No quiero que entres a mi habitación. –murmuró el rubio al pasar junto a su profesor. Entonces se fue a paso lento, algo molesto, hacia el salón con el gran piano de cola negro que relucía por la luz que penetraba a la habitación.

Detrás de él estaba Charlie. Le miraba, no sé de qué forma, pero no dejaba de seguirlo con sus profundos ojos oscuros. Estaba serio, algo complicado. Sus manos temblaban, su mandíbula inferior le acompañaba. De vez en cuando se mordía la lengua para evitar algún impulso, pero no podía aguantar un deseo.

-Quiero comenzar con el violín. El piano me tiene algo aburrido… -Roxas tomó el violín que se encontraba guardado en un estuche especial a prueba de caídas que se encontraba sobre un sillón. Se lo llevó al hombro izquierdo y comenzó a afinar las cuerdas. Con el arco hizo algunos sonidos que no se parecían en nada a la hermosa melodía que podía interpretar; más bien parecía un gato en aquellas luchas en la noche, cuando gimen por su deseo prohibido en los tejados. Ese sonido, entonces, le produjo una sensación algo extraña. Su estómago comenzaba a revolverse nuevamente. En una primera instancia pensó que era por la comida que le había caído mal, pero luego descubrió que ese cosquilleo iba acompañado de una fuerte excitación. Cerró los ojos y continuó tocando esos feos sonidos, hasta que de pronto las hiló con alguna melodía improvisada. Se detuvo de repente. -¿No me vas a acompañar el día de hoy? Si te quieres quedar sólo a escuchar, entonces te pido que te sientes o que te vayas, no quiero interrupción. –dijo entonces con seriedad y firmeza.

-Nada más quiero verte tocar. –respondió Charlie mirándole a los ojos.

-Entonces, por favor, siéntate allí. –añadió Roxas señalando el sillón.

-No lo deseo. –volvió a responderle desafiante el hombre.

Roxas no quiso seguir con esa estúpida pelea de niños. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el círculo posible queriéndole decir Idiota al otro. Le ignoró y continuó tocando aquella melodía improvisada que había comenzado mientras ejercitaba. De a poco se fue incorporando su cuerpo al ritmo que llevaba con su interpretación, moviéndose de vez en cuando para acomodarse o para acompañar la música, logrando quedar de espalda a su profesor. –"así no tengo porqué soportar su mirada…"- pensó por un instante.

-¡Roxas! Me voy a trabajar… -dijo la madre desde la cocina.

-Está tocando ahora…-respondió Charlie para que Roxas continuara con su interpretación, pero éste dejó de tocar. -¿Por qué te detienes?

-No puedo tocar si me interrumpen… -contestó con rabia. -¡Que te vaya bien en el trabajo!- le gritó a su madre para que ella le escuchara. Esperó una respuesta suya, pero solo sintió al cabo de un minuto la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Volvió a posicionar el violín en su hombro y siguió tocando.

Charlie se levantó del sillón y se dispuso a caminar de un lado a otro, como si estuviera acechando al rubio mientras tocaba con sus ojos cerrados. Volvía a contener la respiración y a morderse la lengua, ahora de forma más notoria, algo más nervioso que antes. Sus manos temblaban aún más y su corazón se agitaba a medida que se acercaba a Roxas. Y no pudo aguantar más los deseos. Se acercó al rubio por la espalda y con sus manos le rodeó la cintura.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Roxas asustado, dejando de tocar. -¡Hey! ¡Déjame! –se resistió el rubio.

Charlie se aferró al joven y le contuvo, acercándolo a su cuerpo. Cuando ya lo sostuvo con firmeza, soltó una de sus manos, con la que le quitó el arco y el violín para dejarlo sobre el piano. Luego volvió a abrazarlo

-¿Acaso no sientes cómo tu sangre se va calentando más y más? –susurró el hombre al oído del ojiazul. -¿Ves lo que haces?

-Yo no hago nada… ¡suéltame! –volvió a insistir Roxas, intentando soltarse de las manos de aquel hombre. -¿Qué te sucede? ¡Eres un asquero…! –Roxas abrió los ojos de par en par y dejó de hablar. Bajo sus piernas sintió una pequeña protuberancia. No era de él, definitivamente. Se examinó como pudo y eso no era lo que había sentido, para nada. –Charlie, no me hagas nada ¡por favor!

-Te estas convirtiendo en un hombre, Roxas. ¿No quieres avanzar al siguiente escalón que te toca subir?

-¡Claro que no! –continuó resistiendo el rubio.

Por detrás, un poco más debajo de sus glúteos, algo se asomó. Ahora pudo reconocerlo con más facilidad. –Pero qué cerdo eres… -dijo con rabia el rubio, girando su cabeza para enfrentarse al hombre.

-No me culpes a mí. Tú eres el que despierta este deseo… -respondió Charlie sin darle importancia a la situación. –Vamos, Roxas. Yo se que te encanta lo que estás sintiendo ahora. Nada más mira como se te levanta. ¿Puedes sentir el mío? Quiere jugar un poco contigo. –añadió en susurros. Luego lamió la oreja de Roxas, bajando por el cuello y girando hasta alcanzar una mejilla, el comienzo de los labios, y finalmente encontrarse con aquella de su misma especie dentro de la boca del rubio.

Sus labios se unieron y el hombre pudo saborear aquella esencia que el rubio despedía como aliento. Chocaron sus perlas por dentro y se acariciaron las lenguas. De vez en cuando Charlie le mordía para retenerlo. Roxas nada más gemía o se quejaba. Entonces se separaron y Charlie giró completamente a Roxas para mirarle a los ojos.

-¡Asqueroso! –le gritó Roxas en la cara, escupiéndole con desprecio.

-No seas pendejo, Roxas. –le alegó el otro pasándose la mano por la mejilla derecha, donde cayó el escupitajo del niño. –Déjame que te enseñe algo nuevo. Ya basta de la música, me tiene aburrido. Ahora sí tendrás verdaderas lecciones, niñato de mierda.

-¡Mamá! –gritó con fuerzas Roxas para ser salvado por ella, pero nada sucedió. Se vio completamente atrapado, inofensivo y acabado, como si no existiera ninguna otra salida más que dejarse tocar por Charlie. –Ma… má… ayu…-dijo con resignación. De sus ojos caían finas gotas de cristal que humedecían su rostro. Se había inclinado hacia adelante y sus cabellos se dejaban caer.

Impulsado por aquel fuerte deseo de placer y excitación, Charlie tomó con fuerza a Roxas por los brazos e intentó llevarlo al sillón, pero éste se logró zafar. Roxas intentó correr hacia el pasillo, sin lograr demasiado por sus nervios que le traicionaron, tropezando con los pies de su atacante.

-No seas llorón. –dijo Charlie levantándole del suelo y apoyándolo en el piano. Volvió a acorralarlo, sujetándole por la mejilla para que le mirara. –Recordarás este rostro para siempre. ¿No pequeño? –añadió y rió con malicia.

Llevó sus manos a la entrepierna del rubio y allí hurgueteó, haciéndole cosquillas a Roxas, quien trataba de sacar aquella mano intrusa y cerrar sus piernas. Luego llegó más lejos: bajó el cierre del pantalón del rubio y le metió la mano por dentro de los calzoncillos para jugar con su carne muerta.

-¡Ya basta! –se quejó Roxas moviendo sus piernas para intentar cuidar sus genitales. Sus manos apartaban el rostro del acosador y le hacían difícil la tarea de estarse frente a frente, muy cerca.

-¡Deja de quejarte! –le gritó Charlie. Sacó la mano traviesa de donde estaba y se defendió de los rasguños que el niño le tiraba, logrando tomarle de las muñecas. –Me cansaste. Tú y tu ingenuidad, maldita forma de comportarte. A tu edad yo ya era un hombre, las cosas no siempre son tan fáciles. ¿eh? Te estoy haciendo un favor. –Giró nuevamente el cuerpo del rubio, empujándole la cabeza hacia abajo y afirmando sus manos por la espalda. Luego, con una mano, desabrochó su pantalón y dejó salir su erección. Bajó entonces lo que cubría a Roxas de sus caderas hacia abajo y se acomodó, rozando con su punta los blancos glúteos del rubio. Finalmente, después de escuchar la agitada respiración de Roxas, comenzó con su vaivén, entrando en el territorio prohibido.

El piano sonó con fuerza y desafinación, al mismo tiempo que el ojiazul soltaba un grito de dolor. Roxas había logrado apoyar sus manos en las teclas para no caer, a pesar de que le estuvieran sujetando por la cintura. Y las teclas sonaban constantemente producto del choque entre su cuerpo y el piano.

-Ya… basta… por favor… -dijo Roxas a duras penas. Su respiración se agitaba, al igual que su corazón. Poco a poco el también erectó, sintiéndose avergonzado.

La atmósfera fría que lograba añadir el sonido del piano a la escena aterrorizaba a Roxas. No dejaba de imaginarse cómo estaría su violador jugueteando detrás de él. Su asquerosa cara toda sudada. Cerraba los ojos esperando a que ese mal sueño pasara luego, pero no podía evitarlo más. Era como si le estuviesen absorbiendo toda la fuerza. Ya no podía mantenerse en pie, no podía hablar, no podía casi ni respirar. El sueño le estaba invadiendo completamente, y junto con las lágrimas que dejaba caer, sus ojos se le cegaban completamente. De vez en cuando gemía al sentir un roce, y le dolía ya bastante todo lo que para su profesor significaba un juego placentero.

Continuaba el vaivén, ahora con brutal fuerza. Volvió a gritar de dolor el rubio, mientras que aquel hombre de profundos ojos reía para sí y entrecerraba sus ojos disfrutando del maravilloso baile que llevaba con el chico. También él respiraba con dificultad, algo cansado. Entonces comenzó a tararear aquella melodía que interpretó el día anterior, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo del compás, cambiando la velocidad y el ritmo de las negras a corcheas, a largas redondas y volviendo a negras. Toda una hermosa melodía. Y no se detuvo hasta que su obra estuviese completa.

-¡Ha estado magnífico el día de hoy! –dijo Charlie con su habitual sonrisa. –Su hijo es un maestro, todo un niño prodigio. Triunfará en la música, sin duda.

-Gracias por las clases, Charlie. –dijo la madre de Roxas estirándole la mano derecha para despedirse. –Te veremos mañana entonces.

-Sin duda. Seguiremos trabajando muy duro. –respondió entregando su mano a la señora. Luego hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta principal.

Arriba en el segundo piso, dentro de la habitación con las luces apagadas, la puerta entreabierta y su rostro sombrío oculto detrás de la madera, justo en el umbral, Roxas dejaba caer sus lágrimas, asustado. Sentía impotencia, una rabia que le ahogaba y se apoderaba cada vez más de él. Quería gritar, explotar y seguir gritando junto a sus tristes sollozos, pero no podía decirlo, ¡no podía delatarlo! Simplemente no podía y eso le mantenía atado a la situación. Era un secreto, uno malo y asqueroso, uno que sólo compartía con Charlie, pero que quería olvidar, quería desear que no fuese real. Tan solo imaginar que al día siguiente, mañana, en la siguiente práctica haría lo mismo. Le hacía latir más y más fuerte su corazón, estremeciéndose con fuerza, encerrándose en un mundo donde nadie pueda hacerle nada. Lo habían lastimado, humillado y avergonzado, utilizado como un juguete indefenso y débil. Ya no tenía orgullo, se lo habían quitado, apuñalado y pisoteado frente a sus propios ojos.

Aún sentía en sus manos el olor a genital, a orina, transpiración y leche. No había tenido tiempo de lavar su propio cuerpo después de acabar con el crimen. Debió de limpiar el piano y el piso de la habitación, colocarse los pantalones y secarse las lágrimas para esconder lo sucedido. Y, con la poca fuerza de flaqueza que le quedaba, tomar el violín y continuar tocando.

No habló con su padre ni con su madre. Se encerró en su habitación y esperó a que el día por fin llegara para, al menos, pensar en alguna forma de escapar de las clases, saltárselas y perderlas. Alguna forma de evitar toparse con su violador, aquel que para él fue una gran figura y que, ahora, se desmoronaba completamente ante sus pies.

Bajó las escaleras decidido. El sol se había posado ya y algunos pájaros cantaban frente a la casa. La madre de Roxas le miraba circular por el pasillo algo indeciso y quiso preguntar:

-¿Sucede algo, Roxas?

-No. –respondió el rubio con una voz tan débil, que la madre no logró escuchar.

-No te ves muy bien. ¿Quieres que cancele por hoy tus clases? Charlie entenderá. –añadió la mujer acercándose a su hijo y acogiéndolo con sus cálidos brazos.

-Odio la música… -dijo entonces Roxas rompiendo en llantos. –La odio. No quiero volver a tocar nunca más.

-¿Por qué dices eso, hijo? Tienes un gran talento que deberías aprovechar. Si estas cansado sólo dímelo, así coordinamos con Charlie y tienes menos clases para dedicarte a ti. –dio como solución la mujer. Estaba algo confusa y compungida. ¿Por qué Roxas se comportaba de esa manera? Entendía que su hijo estaba pasando por la adolescencia y que sería una transición difícil con muchos altibajos, pero odiar la música de un día para otro le resultaba incomprensible y hasta incoherente. –Charlie estará en poco rato acá. Mejor será que seques esas lágrimas y te prepares para la clase. Luego hablaré yo con él para quedar en un acuerdo.

-¡No! –gritó Roxas, alejándose de su madre y corriendo hacia el salón de música. -¡No volveré a tocar nunca más esta mierda!

-¡Roxas, no me hables así! –le regañó la mujer, pero luego se dio cuenta de que su hijo no le prestó atención. -¡Roxas! ¿Qué haces?

El rubio tomó un florero de fierro que se encontraba junto al sillón y lo utilizó como arma mortal. Con desesperación y rabia, completamente fuera de sí, azotó el hermoso piano de cola con aquel pedazo de metal. La mujer, horrorizada por la reacción del niño, no logró hacer nada más que observar y llorar, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Saltaban las teclas sueltas del piano, crujía la madera y caían las astillas del piano. Acordes completamente incoherentes sonaban cada vez que el fierro interpretaba la rabia del rubio en las pocas teclas que lograban quedar en su posición. Se agachaba y golpeaba las patas del instrumento, hasta que éste no logró resistir en pie y cayó, sonando estrepitosamente. Luego, para finalizar con la hermosa obra de arte, Roxas gritó a todo pulmón y se arrodilló frente a su destrucción a llorar.

-¿Qué has hecho? –la mujer se acercó lentamente a Roxas, atónita por lo que acababa de ver: su pequeño niño convertido en un monstruo.

-La odio, mamá, ¡La odio! –dijo Roxas en sollozos.

-¿Sabes cuando le costó a tu padre comprar éste piano? –comenzó a llorar ella. -¿Cómo crees que se sentirá él cuando vea lo que acabas de hacer?

-Tu no entiendes… ¡No entiendes!

-¿¡Y qué tengo que entender! ¡Si no me dices no podré entenderte!

-¡Es que no puedo! –continuó llorando el rubio.

Esa tarde ella canceló las clases de música con Charlie hasta nuevo aviso. Roxas no salió de su habitación durante tres días, refugiándose en una inmensa soledad, negando todo lo que antes había significado una gran pasión y su única razón en la vida. Cuando salió no habló con nadie, ni siquiera en la escuela con los chicos, menos los profesores. Poco a poco se fue transformando en un niño rebelde, insolente y contestador, dejando atrás esa imagen de respeto que tanto agradaba a todo su alrededor. Y ese pequeño corazón suyo, tan lastimado que estaba, se volvió negro y podrido.

Intentó nuevas cosas, probó otro pasatiempo y halló en las patinetas, bicicletas y demases con ruedas una entretención y una nueva liberación. Mejoró en habilidades y se integró a un nuevo grupo de chicos de mala fama, siguiendo con ellos los pasos de los odiados, rompiendo reglas, burlándose de individuos que en algún momento fueron igual a él, metiéndose en peleas y saliendo victorioso de ellas. Jamás robó, tampoco fumó ni probó drogas, nunca fueron parte de él, pero sí hizo cosas que jamás había pensado hacer, cosas por las cuales antes luchaba para que no sucedieran, y que ahora se pasaba por el trasero y hacía de todas formas, riendo y disfrutando de las amargadas caras de sus demás compañeros. Su popularidad creció nuevamente, ahora con la peor de las famas. Sus calificaciones bajaron, sus padres se decepcionaron. Todos se decepcionaron al verle tan decadente, pero jamás nadie supo el porqué. Vivió con ese secreto a oscuras. Podría habérselo dicho a su madre, a algún policía, alguien, pero la vergüenza que sentía y el miedo a ser atacado le impedían actuar a su favor.

Volvió a encontrarle un día con un hermoso cello. Se escondió tras los autos que estaban estacionados en la calle y le siguió con la mirada. Seguía igual, un poco más gordo. Su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad. Sintió gran impotencia y un fuerte impulso le llevó a correr hacia él para golpearle, pero logró detenerse antes de acercarse lo suficiente y le vio perderse entre la multitud. Aquel mismo día se encerró en su habitación y escribió en el pentagrama una melodía que parecía bastante confusa. Jamás la interpretó en el órgano eléctrico.

Sonó el teléfono celular. Roxas lo tomó y contestó indiferente.

-Roxas, por favor escúchame. Necesito hablar contigo. –se escuchó una voz masculina desde el aparato. –Es urgente. No quiero que esto quede así, te debo una explicación… y unas disculpas.

-Axel… no. Ya basta. –respondió el rubio. Alejó el celular de su oreja y le miró. Llevó el dedo índice de su mano libre al botón de cortar y ahí se detuvo.

-Iré a buscarte mañana en la noche. No me importa si estás solo, con tu madre, o qué estarás haciendo. Iré de todas formas. –dijo y luego cortó.

Roxas se quedó mirando el aparato por un buen rato. Luego, como si su mano estuviese muerta, dejó caer el celular.

-No entiendes… Nadie entiende… -dijo el rubio arrodillándose. Encorvó su espalda y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. De él se escapó un leve sollozo.

Detrás de su puerta, en el pasillo, estaba la madre.

-No, Roxas. –dijo muy despacio para que él no le escuchara. –Jamás entenderé si no me lo dices… -añadió y también comenzó a llorar.

Era tenue le luz de la luna que lograba entrar por la ventana del rubio. Él permanecía en la oscuridad, nuevamente refugiado en esa soledad que el mismo había creado. Y ahora se hallaba incomprendido y nuevamente desprotegido. Aún era demasiado débil.

* * *

Ta dah~

Pues nada, agradecer los comentarios de mis lectors, algunas sin cuenta para responderles u.u pero me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo cuando leo sus mensajitos xD

Avisar que no congelaré el proyecto, así que no se preocupen. Sin embargo demoraré por diversas cosas con relación al colegio, estudios y por ser mi último año debo prepararme para una gran prueba. Peeero no dejaré el fic. intentaré, al menos, seguir en papel para pasarlo al compu.

Saludos~


	6. Roxas Melancholic Dreams

No puedo creerlo! ¿Hace cuánto que no subía algo a FanFiction?

Pido las disculpas pertinentes por el largo tiempo que estuve sin subir absolutamente nada. Mas vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

He estado con muchas cosas que me han bloqueado bastante la cabeza ultimamente. Conflictos en el colegio, trabajos, estudios y un factor importante que, para mi suerte, no es malo, sino algo extremadamente hermoso que me hace feliz (?) Si, una lectora en particular sabrá a qué me refiero xD De todas formas es curioso que aún en ese estado no me haya inspirado para escribir algo tan amoroso como ésto.

Espero poder avanzar más rápido ahora que le agarré el hilo (nuevamente) a la historia.

_DISC: los personajes no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura, Kingdom Hearts, el juego más fabulosamente hermoso de la b1d4._

Esta vez usé una melodía de _David Lanz_ que se llama _Christofori's Dream_. La usé para un cortometraje y quedó muy bonito. Es más o menos melancólica, lo que creo que se vé reflejado en el título del chap xD No doy más lata, lean.

**

* * *

Roxas **_**(**__**Melancholic**__**) **_**Dreams.**

Un lunes más, aburrido como es de esperarse. Rutina: levantarse, arreglarse para ir a clases, clases, clases, bravucones, clases, salida, amenazas y humillación, casa y estudios, dormir. ¿Podría ser diferente este día también? Pues la respuesta era sí.

-Es muy decidido, no debo bajar la guardia. Dudo que me haya mentido. –pensó Roxas mientras se abrochaba los botones de su camisa. –Espero que no venga…

Las manos del rubio temblaban al momento en que abotonaba lo último que le quedaba, pensando en ese instante en aquel sujeto de los ojos rasgados de color verde. Le ponía tenso pensar que lo vería después de haberlo evitado por más de una semana. Pero le extrañaba, le extrañaba mucho y no era capaz de admitirlo. Quería verle, si, de todas formas sentirlo frente a él, cruzar sus miradas, olerlo.

-Ese aroma a… frío. ¿Hielo? –dijo Roxas mirando al suelo. Se mantuvo en esa posición unos segundos y luego se incorporó en sus quehaceres previos a partir hacia la escuela. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, saltando los escalones de dos en dos, cogió un trozo de pan y se lo llevó a la boca. Con su mochila en el hombro y el pan colgándole de los dientes, se subió a su patineta que estaba estacionada afuera y se fue hacia su colegio.

No estaba llegando tarde, tampoco estaba apurado por hacer algo antes de comenzar las clases, sólo estaba distraído. Su corazón se agitaba y por ente sus movimientos. Agarraba gran velocidad en las calles con pendiente y casi parecía que volaba. El viento rozaba refrescante su rostro, haciéndole lagrimear de vez en cuando, a lo que debía refregarse los ojos. Varias veces pasó sin cuidado frente alguna señora o niños que caminaban desprevenidos.

-¡Lo siento! –repitió varias veces cuando casi atropellaba a alguien. Fue suerte que no se haya estrellado, pero así logró llegar con el suficiente tiempo como para arreglarse el cabello desordenado, acomodarse la camisa, guardar cuadernos y sacar otros de su casillero, sentarse en su banco y dormitar un poco. Cuando llego el profesor se enderezó en su puesto para que no le regañasen y le saludó a coro con sus compañeros.

-¿No vas a sacar tu cuadernito de anotaciones homosexuales el día de hoy?- le dijo uno de los compañeros que se sentaba atrás. Roxas lo ignoró, a lo que éste, enojado, añadió-: No seas imbécil, Roxas. Estás perdiendo el tiempo con tus niñadas. No puedes hacernos esto, cambiaste mucho. ¿Acaso no te importan los amigos?

-Si fueras mi amigo me aceptarías con o sin mis "anotaciones homosexuales", no seas superficial conmigo. Tus palabras no me valen. –respondió el rubio mirando al frente, hacia el pizarrón, sin darle mayor interés al chico de atrás.

-Estás acabado. Te la buscaste rubiecito. Ya verás como caes. Nos decepcionas, a mí y a los chicos. ¡Eres pura basura!

-¿Ustedes decepcionados? Entonces ¿cómo estaré yo? –volvió a responder el rubio con un tono neutro, sin demostrar ninguna emoción. De pronto sintió el cuello de su camisa cerrarse, algo le ahorcó levemente. Sintió los dedos helados de su compañero, pero no se volteó, siguió firme mirando al pizarrón.

-¡Ya basta! –susurró la niña que se encontraba al lado del abusivo. –Si quieres pelear espérate al recreo. Algunos queremos poner atención. –le tomó la mano al chico y la hizo a un lado, soltando a Roxas. Ahora se dirigió al rubio, acercándose a su oído derecho. –Y tú no te hagas el indiferente. En cierta forma tiene razón. Me preocupa verte así de solitario, no te refugies en tu música. Sé que se te hace difícil estar aquí con esos idiotas que te amenazan, pero hay algunos que si te aprecian, incluyendo tus creaciones musicales, solo que tú no te dejas socializar.

Roxas miró de reojo a la niña por sobre su hombro. No le dijo nada, sólo la miró. Luego movió los labios sin emitir ningún ruido. Ella sonrió, dijo "de nada" y volvió a acomodarse en su puesto.

Largas horas de clases pasaron. El día comenzaba a nublarse y pocas gotas de lluvia caían sobre la ciudad. A veces Roxas miraba por la ventana melancólico esperando la hora para salir. En otras ocasiones solamente pensaba en él, y luego se lo negaba rotundamente, pero entonces ¿por qué le veía en el reflejo de la ventana con esa cálida sonrisa?

-¿Qué esconderás? –susurró Roxas al vacío. Volvió a posar sus ojos en la ventana y divisó una silueta algo confusa. Su corazón se aceleró inexplicablemente. -¿Será él? –se preguntó al instante en que enderezaba su cuerpo encorvado. Luego miró aún más reparo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué miras marica? –dijo el mismo tipo que le molestó en la mañana. –Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-¿Tu séquito de idiotas descerebrados hostiles cuentan como tú? –respondió Roxas desafiante, aún mirando por la ventana, dándole la espalda a su atacante.

-No me vengas con estupideces, rubiecito. –Respondió el otro completamente molesto. Se acercó aún más a Roxas, apoyó su mano en el hombro de éste y con la otra agarró el cuello de su camisa, haciendo que se parara de inmediato. Se encontraron frente a frente y se miraron a los ojos, ambos con actitud desafiante y agresiva. –Tu estatura no me significa absolutamente nada aterrador. –añadió al ver que su contrincante le sobrepasaba por unos largos centímetros. –No eres capaz de golpearme, siempre fuiste una nena para las peleas. Pero yo no, y no me importa dejarte ahora en ridículo. Me vas a respetar y volverás a ser parte de nosotros. –terminó con el puño alzado frente a la nariz del rubio.

-¿Temerte es acaso sinónimo de respetar? Y por cierto, si tanto te disgusta lo que soy realmente, ¿para qué quieres que vuelva con tu grupito si no me aceptas tal y como estoy ahora? Lo único que te desagrada es que era el único realmente bueno en esa tablita con ruedas, lo que le daba a tu "manada" cierta categoría. Ahora que ya no pertenezco ahí (y nunca pertenecí), no son absolutamente nada y su reputación se ve afectada. ¿Me equivoco?

Como recompensa de lo dicho, Roxas recibió un puñete en la nariz, cayendo torpemente al suelo y sangrando por la ñata.

-¡Tú te las buscaste por las malas! ¡No vuelvas a decir una cosa como esa! –añadió el tipo y se fue del salón a paso rápido, escapando de las miradas de quienes permanecían en el salón.

Como todos quedaron atónitos con la escena, nadie atinó a ayudar a Roxas hasta que éste se levantó y logró enderezarse. Con el brazo derecho se tapó la nariz, ensuciando la manga de su camisa, y salió en dirección al baño.

-¡No vayas, Roxas! Podrían estar esperándote en el baño para continuar golpeándote. –dijo uno de los chicos que estaban en el salón.

-Ven, vamos a limpiarte. –añadió la niña que se sentaba detrás de él, agarrándole del brazo que tenía libre y llevándoselo por los pasillos de la escuela al baño de niñas. Una vez ahí hizo entrar a Roxas, avisando que se encontraría ahí en caso de que a alguna otra niña le molestara. –Ensuciaste toda tu manga, podrías haber estirado tu cabeza para atrás para que no cayera la sangre.

-No atiné a hacerlo… -dijo Roxas con cierta dificultad y gangosidad.

-Te oyes divertido así. –ella sonrió y luego le quitó con cuidado el brazo que tenía junto a su nariz. –Acércate al lavamanos. –Le ayudó a agacharse y a llevar la nariz bajo le llave de agua. Ella abrió la llave y mientras caía el chorro de agua le mantuvo apretada la parte superior de la nariz. –Avísame cuando ya no sientas que tragas sangre.

Estuvieron ahí un par de minutos hasta que Roxas dejó de sangrar. Dejaron el lavadero limpio, tomaron un poco de papel confort en caso de emergencia y salieron del baño para volver al salón de clases. Iban retrasados, por lo que se apresuraron en llegar y en dar las excusas pertinentes.

-Nuevamente gracias. –dijo Roxas.

Ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Apresuraron el paso y lograron entrar con el profesor que también se había retrasado. Se disculparon con éste por si les llegaba a regañar y luego entraron rápidamente al salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos.

La clase de ahora era Español. Como Roxas era un chico estudioso, no le iba tan mal, aunque estudiar aquel idioma era realmente complejo para él por las innumerables reglas que existen y sus tiempos verbales distintos para cada persona. Pero no le duró mucho el entusiasmo y sacó a los pocos minutos su pentagrama. "Jamás hablaré español en acá. Me basta con aprender lo básico para entenderme fuera del país…" pensó mientras sacaba cuidadosamente su cuaderno musical. Lo abrió sin vergüenza y sin temor a burlas y volvió a leer desde el principio todas sus anotaciones.

Era todo un librito con historia, recuerdos, melodías inolvidables, perfección, cambios. _Valencia_ era su favorita, se la sabía ya de memoria y la interpretaba a la perfección, incluso dándole un toque personal en su forma de tocarla. Luego un pequeño trabajito, "_Storm"_ de Vivaldi. También estaba modificada un poco para darle su propio estilo. Esa la tocaba en violín. Luego _Behind the Waterfal _con la melodía del piano y también de flauta, aunque este instrumento no lo tocaba hace mucho tiempo. Y así continuó leyendo cada una de sus anotaciones, hasta encontrarse con el título de una melodía que deseaba olvidar. No tenía título aún, sólo el nombre de su compositor. Estaba llena de borrones, notas por aquí y por allá, rayas, manchas de lápiz. Era como si esta melodía en particular se hubiese estado trabajando y modificando completamente. Repasó con cuidado cada una de las notas y entonó la melodía con un murmuro suave. Continuó su pequeña pieza, pero luego se encontró con un vacío; no estaba terminada aún. Frunció el ceño y sintió un pequeño golpe en su estómago. Se angustió, quiso llorar, tragó saliva y se sintió mejor. Luego, para evitar otra decepción, cambió la página y se encontró con algo nuevo. _"Tears for Roxas"_ lo llamó y era una creación netamente de él. Ahora se sintió orgulloso. ¡Una melodía compuesta única y exclusivamente por él! Le emocionaba bastante la idea, y fue entonces cuando le surgió una imagen, un concierto. Si, él en el medio con el piano interpretando sus propias melodías, sus creaciones. Sería músico y uno excelente, pero debía ser reconocido a partir de ahora. ¿Cómo? Continuó cambiando las páginas hasta que el cuadernillo llegó a su fin.

Un día escolar menos. Por fin el reloj dio la hora de salir. Fue el último en salir del salón, caminando con calma, algo pensativo. Tarareaba su creación y de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos para imaginarse las notas en su cabeza. Caminó cinco o seis pasos por el pasillo que le conducía hasta su casillero y logró ver desde lejos una persona justo donde él guardaba sus cosas. Se detuvo, respiró hondo y continuó su camino con naturalidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Roxas con algo de frialdad. Abrió su casillero y guardó los cuadernos que no necesitaría para estudiar. Metió otros a su mochila y sacó su patineta, luego cerró el casillero y lo protegió con un candado.

-Me hice la idea de que te golpearían de nuevo, así que te esperé. Si salimos juntos, quizás, no te hagan nada. Por último, si es necesario, los distraigo para que salgas corriendo, no le pegarían a una niña. –dijo la misma chica que lo ayudó después de ser golpeado. Era delgada y alta. Sus cabellos tenían un color miel y brillaba hermosamente a la luz, era largo y en las puntas se le hacían pequeños rizos. Sus ojos eran café oscuro, su piel rosada y tersa, como una rosa. Su nombre era Alice, una chica estudiosa igual que Roxas, preocupada de su imagen, amable, preocupada, algo tímida, pero igualmente sociable.

-No tenías por qué quedarte. Además, me demoro mucho en irme, has perdido tiempo innecesariamente. Si ellos quieren golpearme, que lo hagan. –dijo Roxas.

-¡No! –se precipitó a exclamar la niña. Miró a Roxas avergonzada y se sonrojó. –Antes fue uno, pero ahora pueden ser más.

-Déjalos, si no me harán nada. Son unos cobardes que no tienen ni una pizca de valor (en todos los sentidos de la palabra). Ya se aburrirán. –agregó el rubio alejándose de Alice, dirigiéndose a la entrada. –Además, si quieren seguirme y alcanzarme no podrán, siempre fui más rápidos que ellos en la patineta. Que un nerd los supere en eso debe dolerles demasiado en el orgullo… -Rió.

-De todas formas saldré contigo. Ya me quedé esperándote…

Roxas dejó su patineta bajo su axila y caminó junto a Alice hasta la entrada del colegio. Se acercaron curiosos y algo ansiosos a la puerta para asomarse y ver hacia afuera. Pronto, su curiosidad se vio apagada cuando no encontraron a nadie afuera.

-Te dije que no pasaría nada. –Dijo Roxas. –Pero de todas formas gracias (otra vez) por la preocupación.

-Está bien, mejor vete antes de que salgan de sus escondites. –dijo Alice. Se acercó a Roxas y le acarició la cabeza, desordenándole el cabello. –Pórtate bien, no te metas en líos. Cualquier cosa me llamas. –Se dio la vuelta y tomó el camino hacia la izquierda, lado contrario a donde iba Roxas.

Él se quedó mirándole, hasta que ella desapareció completamente de su vista. Luego dejó su patineta en el suelo, se acomodó su bolso en los hombros y partió dándose vuelo en la patineta. Cuando ya obtuvo la suficiente velocidad subió su pie izquierdo, dejando la punta cerca del piso para impulsarse cuando hiciera falta. No se fue directamente a casa, más bien decidió pasar por el parque para practicar unas piruetas. Pasó por barandillas, saltó obstáculos, se hizo unos cuantos trucos girando la patineta en el aire y cuando se aburrió retomó el camino a casa.

Cuando llegó se metió inmediatamente adentro, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Se cambió la camisa que tenía ensangrentada por una polera y un suéter y se tiró sobre cama. Estiró un poco su cuerpo y luego se sentó en el borde, recogió su mochila y sacó de ésta su pentagrama viejo. Volvió a ojear el cuadernito y suspiró cuando acabó. Fue a buscar su órgano eléctrico y comenzó a tocar la melodía que había compuesto con toda perfección. Era algo triste, melancólica, y reflejaba completamente lo que sentía en ese momento, algo de soledad, incomprensión, angustia, duda. Le echó más fuerza a la melodía y cerró sus ojos, recorrió el teclado con sus suaves y veloces dedos y luego acabó con un acorde bajo que se mantuvo por el tiempo de una redonda. Luego volvió a recordar aquella pieza sin nombre e inconclusa que alguna vez escuchó e intentó imitar. Buscó la pauta de la música y la siguió.

-Me parece que era más veloz…-dijo Roxas hipnotizado con las manchas negras que veía en su cuadernillo. De vez en cuando se equivocaba al tocar una tecla que no correspondía, a lo que el rubio volvía a borrar notas y a colocar la correspondiente. –Quizás ahora si la toco con más calma pueda mejorarla. –añadió igual de concentrado. No desviaba la mirada de las notas, se quedaba ahí e incluso parecía que perdía su enfoque y miraba al vacío. Pero tocaba con lentitud cada nota para no perder ni el más pequeño detalle. –No puedo continuar… -dijo de pronto Roxas. Levantó la vista y miró alrededor de su habitación, como solía hacerlo por las tardes. -¿Tendré algún otro pentagrama por ahí? –se levantó de la cama y buscó entre sus cuadernos aquel que le servía para anotar su música, pero no logró hallar nada. Estaba seguro de no tener ningún otro cuadernito musical, por lo que sintió algo de decepción. Resignado volvió a su cama, se sentó sobre ésta y dejó sus dedos improvisar sin prestar mayor atención.

Luego una suave melodía comenzó a interpretar. Se detuvo y se acomodó, estiró sus dedos y los colocó correctamente en el teclado, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar. Era algo más o menos conocido (para él), no estaba improvisando. De vez en cuando se detenía para pensar en lo que venía más adelante, pero su mala memoria le llevó a revisar una vez más el cuadernito.

-Ya recuerdo… -dijo Roxas con una leve sonrisa. Volvió a posar la yema de sus dedos y comenzó a tocar ahora sin interrupción. –Mi primera melodía…- añadió el rubio con los ojos cerrados, embriagado por la melancólica música que ahora envolvía toda la habitación. Dejó caer una pequeña lágrima de nostalgia mientras recorría el teclado con sus hábiles manos. Una nube de recuerdos oscuros le envolvieron y le llevaron al pasado, recordando aquel momento decisivo en su carrera musical que se vio tristemente cortada por el mismo que fue motivo de iniciación. Su admirable figura se tornó asquerosa y despreciable, y aquel sueño infantil que ahora se transformaba en una meta que alcanzar, estaba completamente afectado por su pena, por su violación a algo más que la infancia, algo más que lo carnal. Su único sustento, su única carrera en la vida se había desmoronado ante sus ojos y no podía perdonar aquella traición, aquel abuso, pero ya estaba en sus manos nuevamente y le hacía llorar. La nostalgia, la rabia de perder algo y la inmensa alegría de volver a tenerlo escurriendo entre sus dedos. El talento no se había ido, la pasión estaba volviendo y le ardía en las arterias. Su inspiración retornaba a su mente, a su corazón, a sus dedos locos que se movían con ganas, con rapidez, precisión, amor por la música.

Pero de pronto un ruido. Algo no encajaba en su melodía. La repitió una y otra vez, y fuera de su mundo la luz del sol había cesado, la noche llegado e instalado la luna. Su puerta se abrió lentamente, y detrás de ella, bajo el umbral con un tenue destello de luz, una figura femenina, intrigada.

-Hijo, no te has dado cuenta, pero tu padre y yo te hemos estado llamando hace más de una hora. –dijo la mujer algo tímida, asustada.

Roxas se incorporó en la tierra. Fue como un golpe a la realidad, el despertar de un profundo sueño. –Lo siento, madre. No me di cuenta de la hora ni de que habían llegado ya. –respondió.

-Baja, que la cena está lista. –añadió la mujer abriéndole más la puerta y mostrándole la salida para que se apresurara. Roxas respondió obedientemente, levantándose de su cama y dejando de inmediato todas sus partituras a un lado. Bajó las escaleras con ella y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde estaba el padre esperándoles para comenzar a comer.

No se hablaron. Cruzaban sus miradas de vez en cuando. Tampoco estaba tensa la situación familiar. Quizás Roxas estaba demasiado distraído, los padres cansados. Quizás no era momento de hablar, pero tampoco fue un momento muy ameno. No duraron más de media hora en la mesa. Los padres del rubio se levantaron a limpiar los platos y volvieron a sus labores: ordenar la casa, preparar la comida para el día siguiente, revisar algunos informes pendientes del trabajo, ver televisión, leer y dormir. Roxas, en tanto, volvía a encerrarse en su mundo musical.

Ya eran las ocho y media. El timbre de la casa sonó, Roxas ni se inmutó. La madre fue a abrir la puerta, un tanto indecente vestida con la parte de debajo de un pijama de dos piezas, un suéter viejo y un delantal de cocina.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó la mujer antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Se encuentra Roxas? –dijo la persona que se encontraba afuera.

La madre del rubio abrió la puerta con calma. Cuando vio quién se encontraba afuera no podía creerlo. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevó las manos a la boca con sorpresa, sus mejillas se tornaron roja por la vergüenza y dejó salir un leve ¡Oh!

-Yo a usted la conozco… ¡hace unas semanas me pidió un autógrafo! –agregó la visita. –Disculpe, señora. Necesito hablar con Roxas. –dijo en seguida.

-Adelante, pasa. ¿Te sirvo alguna cosa? –ofreció la mujer amablemente. Dejó pasar al tipo a la casa, mostrándole la sala principal. Cerró la puerta y luego le siguió.

-No gracias, solo vine por Roxas. Lo invité a beber algo por ahí, se lo devuelvo en un par de horas.

-Lo llamo de inmediato. –ella dejó al chico solo en el living y subió las escaleras. Entró a la habitación de Roxas algo intrigada y excitada, pero cuando le vio inmerso en sus melodías apaciguó su impulso de preguntarle cómo lo había conocido a él. Entonces se acercó, le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención y le informó que lo esperaban abajo. No dijo quien para no hablar de más y meter las patas. Después de todo, Roxas odiaba profundamente a los patinadores artísticos y ahora era amigo de uno. ¿Sabía realmente lo que era o él también le mintió para no recibir discriminaciones ni prejuicios de ningún tipo?

El rubio no le importó lo que le dijo su madre. Es más, la ignoró. Continuó tocando el piano, completamente encerrado en su mundo interior, hasta que unos minutos después volvió a sentir una presencia dentro de su espacio vital.

-No sabía que eras músico. Por cierto, eres bueno. –dijo el joven que había llegado recientemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el rubio, deteniendo abruptamente el movimiento de sus dedos y quebrantando la armonía con unos acordes terroríficos y ruidosos que no tenían nada que ver una nota con la otra. Alzó su cabeza medio ladeada y miró de reojo a quien se presentaba frente a él con decisión. –Axel, pensé que no insistirías.

-Te advertí que vendría por ti hoy, quizás lo olvidaste. No me hagas perder el tiempo y acompáñame. –El pelirrojo agarró firmemente el brazo de Roxas y lo tironeó hasta que éste se hubo levantado (de muy mala gana). –Sólo son unos minutos, quizás una hora. Además, te invito a tomar algo por ahí, lo que quieras.

-Está bien, pero sólo para que no sigas insistiendo. Causarás un lío en mi casa si mis padres ven que vienes recurrentemente en mi búsqueda… -añadió con resignación el rubio. Siguió a Axel hasta abajo, se despidió de sus padres y avisó que volvería en un rato. Cuando salió se encontró con aquel hermoso auto rojo en el que alguna vez se había subido. -¿No crees que tu auto llama mucho la atención?

-Para nada, hay muchos Alfa Romeo en la ciudad. –rió el pelirrojo. Empujó a Roxas hasta el auto y le abrió la puerta del copiloto, esperó a que se sentara y luego la cerró. Rodeó el auto por delante y se metió por la parte del conductor, cerró su puerta, le señaló el cinturón de seguridad a Roxas, introdujo la llave en la cerradura para encender el vehículo y se llevó al rubio por las calles sin rumbo alguno.

No se hablaron mientras estaban en el auto. Roxas permanecía serio mirando por su ventanilla cómo las luces de la calle, casas o departamentos, autos, en fin, dejaban una estela deslumbrante detrás de ellos. Axel, en cambio, a pesar de estar concentrado en el manubrio se dejaba cautivar unos segundos por esa mirada melancólica de azules ojos que curiosamente hoy se veían tristemente grises.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Axel al no soportar tal curiosidad.

-Nada… -respondió Roxas con un hilo de voz, agudo, angustiante.

Axel prefirió no insistir. Continuó manejando, aún desviando sus ojos de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que el rubio estuviese bien. Tenía la extraña, pero no equívoca sensación de que en cualquier momento Roxas estallaría en llantos, y si eso llegaba a suceder, no sabría qué haría para consolarle, especialmente si desconocía el motivo de esa tristeza que esperaba no ser él.

Se detuvo al cabo de unos 17 minutos de manejo frente a un callejón en una calle completamente desconocida para el adolescente. Dejaron el auto estacionado en la vereda del frente, junto a un pequeño faro que a penas iluminaba un pequeño trozo de cemento. Era un camino estrecho donde sólo cabía uno. Primero fue Axel, luego Roxas con cierto misterio, desconfianza e intriga. Al final del callejón, a un costado derecho, había una puerta negra de madera que tenía un signo de Ying Yang con luces de neón azul y blanco. Axel tocó a la puerta y ésta se abrió inmediatamente hacia adentro.

-Adelante, te estábamos esperando. –dijo un hombre que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, dentro de un salón que más allá se ampliaba en un hermoso pub-restaurante, algo clandestino con hermosos adornos y finas terminaciones.

Axel y Roxas entraron por esa puerta que se cerró a penas los dos se perdieron en la oscuridad. Se sentaron en una mesa al fondo, en un rincón donde tampoco había mucha luz.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó Roxas algo asustado.

-Vengo aquí siempre, desde que tengo tu edad…-respondió Axel mirando al rubio. -¿Te gusta?

-Desde afuera no parece ser lo lujoso que es aquí adentro. –añadió el rubio mirando asombrado a su alrededor.

Las mesas eran de una fina madera barnizada color chocolate. Las sillas tenían un tapiz blanco contrastante con las mesas y el suelo de cerámica café. Las paredes estaban pintadas con un tenue color dorado. Arriba, las pocas lámparas que había eran de lágrimas de cristal con fierros dorados.

-Me recuerda tu casa.

-Puede ser… por los colores, supongo. Quizás tengo unas cuantas influencias de este lugar para adornar mi pequeño hogar.

-Pequeño… -Roxas rió.

Una mujer joven se acercó a los dos. Les ofreció la carta y se quedó al lado de la mesa esperando a que le dieran la orden.

-¿Tienes ganas de comer alguna cosa en especial? ¿Beber? Quizás un whiskey, vodka, un orgasmo… -miró a Roxas con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No, gracias. No bebo…

-Tráeme una tabla de carnes y coca cola. Si, para los dos. Gracias.

-¿Qué quieres Axel?

-¡Vaya! –exclamó el pelirrojo. Se sorprendió por la pregunta que le acababa de hacer Roxas. Sintió algo de nervios, un pequeño golpe en el pecho, un tirón de orejas. Se acomodó en su silla, acercó sus brazos a la mesa y apoyó sus codos. Miró entonces a Roxas con una seriedad que ni el mismo se la habría creído. –No pensé que fueras a ser tan directo…

-Te acompañé porque querías hablar conmigo. Ahora dime. –exigió Roxas. Apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó sus brazos por sobre su pecho. Sus ojos siguieron los movimientos de los ojos verdes del otro. Suspiró un par de veces esperando a que Axel rompiera el silencio.

-¿Te miento o te digo la verdad? –rió el pelirrojo.

-No estoy para juegos, Axel. Es en serio. –Roxas permaneció quieto con su mirada fría.

-Está bien, señor amargado… -Axel se echó hacia atrás y se acomodó en la silla nuevamente. Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró. Recorrió con sus ojos el suelo y repentinamente clavó su mirada en la de Roxas, lo que sobresaltó al rubio. –Quería verte, ¿sabes? Sé que me equivoqué la otra vez. No debí atacarte de esa forma.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Roxas continuó con esa pose fría.

-No lo sé, sólo fue un impulso… Ni yo puedo responderme a esa pregunta que, debo decirlo aunque no me creas, también me la he formulado desde entonces.

La mujer que los atendió llegó con una bandeja enorme. Dejó dos vasos largos con Coca Cola frente a cada uno de los chicos. Al medio dejó un plato con varios tipos de carnes rojas con distintos condimentos, pequeños posillos con el jugo de las carnes calentitos y un plato con papas fritas. Luego dejó unas servilletas, tenedores, y se retiró.

-A penas cerraste la puerta de mi casa me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. En serio, lo siento. –continuó Axel. Tomó un tenedor e insertó en él una tira de filete dorado por fuera y semi-crudo por dentro. Se llevó el trozo de carne a la boca, saboreó su jugo y cerró los ojos. Masticó aquel pedazo de filete, y cuando se lo tragó continuó -¿Por qué te molestaste tanto?

-Yo… -Ahora fue Roxas quién sintió el golpe en el pecho. ¿Molestarse? El nunca dijo que estaba molesto. ¿Lo habrá demostrado en su actuar? Pero estaba equivocado, nunca se enojó… o quizás si. -…no estaba molesto. –Bajó la cabeza y volvió a demostrarse débil y melancólico. –Es solo que me asusté un poco. No supe qué hacer, cómo reaccionar y, lo siento yo también. Actué mal y te evadí cuando lo mejor era decirte que necesitaba un espacio.

-¿Te pasa algo, amigo? No te ves nada de bien. –Axel notó cómo Roxas se iba deteriorando cada vez más. Su cuerpo encorvado, su voz temblorosa y suave, casi muda, sus ojos grises y levemente mojados con lágrimas acumuladas por el tiempo.

-Axel, no quiero hablar del asunto. Ambos nos equivocamos, fue una estupidez, no volverá a pasar y fin del asunto. Si quieres estar más tranquilo, si, te perdono. No vuelvas a tirarte encima de mí otra vez. –añadió Roxas algo apurado. Estaba nervioso, de su frente salían pequeñas gotas de sudor. Sus manos temblaban. –A propósito… ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

-Bien, aquí está, donde siempre. –respondió Axel sin dejarse llevar por el cambio de tema. –Estaré un buen tiempo así y no podré entrenar en seguida, así que tendré mucho tiempo libre.

-¿No te aburres?

-Si, me aburro bastante. Entrenar me ocupa casi todo el día y es entretenido, además de que no estoy solo. Jamás había tenido tanto tiempo para mí, pero creo que no sé ocuparlo adecuadamente. Entonces me aburro y no sé que hacer. Ver televisión nunca fue llamativo para mí, a menos que sea en ESPN y las competencias de… -recordó que no había dicho que era patinador.

-¿De qué? –Roxas le miró intrigado. Comió un pedacito de carne que untó en un jugo picante y luego bebió de su vaso. –Me gustaba ver el ESPN. Los X games eran entretenidos, pero me cabrea cuando cortan las competencias para dar las nacionales, regionales, mundiales, qué se yo, de esos maricones en patines. Digo, las niñas están bien. En mallas se ven hermosas y muy delicadas, pero que haya una categoría de hombres es asqueroso.

-¿Por qué, Roxas? No debes tratar así a la gente. No los conoces. –Axel se extrañó y ofendió un poco con lo que Roxas decía.

-No necesito conocerlos para darme cuenta de que son maricones. –respondió el rubio con rudeza.

Axel continuó comiendo unos trozos de carne. No siguió hablando del tema, ya que iba por mal camino, especialmente si él estaba involucrado –en secreto para Roxas- con los patinadores y esa arte. ¿Maricón? Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Siempre fue un deporte difícil, dedicado, de mucho trabajo físico y mental, que además era hermoso.

Un nuevo silencio, algo incómodo y tenso. Suspiros iban y venían, tos, dientes que masticaban y desgarraban la carne, el tragar y otros ruidos musicalizaban el lugar. Roxas, aburrido, comenzó a mover sus dedos como si estuviera siguiendo una melodía en su cabeza. Axel se percató de ese extraño comportamiento suyo y no pudo evitar preguntar sobre la música que tocaba.

-No es mía, sino de Lanz, un músico. –respondió Roxas sin dejar de mover sus dedos.

-No conocía ese lado tuyo. Siempre pensé que eras un sujeto rebelde. Nada más me acuerdo de la primera vez que te ví… Has cambiado mucho desde esa vez, y no ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Si, pero fue para mejor. ¿Sabes? Ahora me va bien en la escuela, estudio y compongo música… aunque ya viste que ahora soy objeto de burla y maltrato por quienes se suponía que eran mis antiguos amigos, pero me da igual.

-Pero Roxas, eso está mal. También debes defenderte. –Axel volvió a acercarse un poco a la mesa. –No puedes dejar que abusen de ti por que cambiaste, porque te diste cuenta de qué era mejor para ti.

-Axel, en serio. A mí me da igual lo que digan o piensen. Me basta con la música.

-¿Y tus amigos?

Roxas no respondió. Detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos y bajo sus brazos. Miró a Axel con las cejas un poco arqueadas y los ojos tristes.

-No tienes… -Axel no se atrevió a ver de nuevo esos ojos tristes que pedían auxilio y posó la mirada en su vaso medio vacío de Coca Cola. Pensó por un momento y luego volvió a ocultar esa faceta seria suya, mostrándose alegre con una sonrisa. –Pero puedes contar conmigo. Yo soy tu amigo…

No dijo nada. Tampoco cambió su expresión en la cara. Incluso se entristeció aún más, pero no iba a llorar, menos frente a él en un lugar público.

-Cómete eso que queda. –dijo Axel rompiendo el hielo. Ya es tarde y mañana tienes clases.

-Está bien… -Roxas hizo caso a lo que dijo el pelirrojo y se comió los últimos trozos de carne. Bebió lo poco que quedaba de su bebida y se levantó de su asiento. -¿No hay que esperar a que venga la señorita a cobrarnos?

-No, pago a la salida. Sino se demoran mucho. –Axel también se levantó. Sacó su billetera y se acercó a la caja, donde pagó lo que habían comido.

Salieron de aquel recinto. Hacía mucho frío afuera, y ninguno de los dos estaba lo suficientemente abrigado como para soportarlo. Caminaron por el callejón hasta el auto que, curiosamente –pensó Roxas-, no había sido robado. Se subieron y Axel emprendió viaje hacia la casa del rubio.

-Sabes, necesito música.

-¿Música? ¿Para qué?

-Para concentrarme… a veces necesito escuchar música para estar tranquilo y poder hacer las cosas bien. ¿Podrías prestarme algo de lo que tú tocas? Es perfecta.

-No tengo música de ese estilo en mi computador. No sé donde están los CDs de música clásica, pero los buscaré para pasarte algunos.

-¿Tú no podrías grabarme algo? No pude dejar de ver que tenías un equipo de grabación en un rincón al lado de tu cama. Supuse que también grababas lo que componías, entonces por eso te pregunto…

-¿Equipo de grabación? –Roxas se extrañó. Luego recordó. -¡Axel! No se me había ocurrido eso, gracias. Ahora podré tener un registro de lo que toco y así mantenerlo y practicarlo más y después podría mostrarlo y así ser reconocido y quizás podría ser famoso tocando en alguna orquesta nacional y… -se entusiasmó. Sus ojos tristes de pronto se abrieron de par en par llenos de ilusión. Sonreía cada vez más a medida que iban surgiéndole nuevas ideas de cómo ser famoso en el ámbito musical. –Está bien. Te grabaré lo que me sé y tengo escrito. He hecho algunos arreglos nuevos que quiero probar, así que si, acepto hacerte el favor. Serás el primero en escuchar mis creaciones… Genial.

Axel sonreía satisfecho. Había logrado acercarse, entrar en su círculo. Ahora podría volver a intentarlo, pero con cuidado, más despacio. No quería asustarlo de nuevo, no quería perderlo. Lo había extrañado tanto… pero él también. Si, sabía que Roxas también lo había extrañado, y eso le hacía acelerar el corazón.

Llegaron a la casa de Roxas. Las luces estaban apagadas, excepto la de su habitación y la de sus padres. Axel le desordenó los cabellos y Roxas le dio las gracias por la salida. Se tomaron de la mano para despedirse, pero el pelirrojo no pudo aguantar y tironeó a Roxas para acercárselo. Lo abrazó cálidamente, aunque un poco tembloroso y nervioso por cómo reaccionaría el rubio, pero éste no se molestó. Si, lo había extrañado y necesitaba sentirlo cerca, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué era eso, una necesidad, un impulso, el gusto de tener que tocarlo, sentir su pecho, su respiración y latidos del corazón, su piel cálida y brazos acogedores que, a pesar de su delgado grosor eran bastante fuertes y decididos? Roxas llevó tímidamente sus brazos al cuerpo del pelirrojo y rodeó su cintura, acercándose más a él.

Permanecieron abrazados un largo minuto. Ninguno quería soltarse. ¿Qué dirían si los veían tan cerca, tan cariñosos, tan necesitados el uno del otro? Roxas fue el primero en soltarse producto de las dudas y los prejuicios que salieron a la luz en su cabeza. Axel lo dejó ir y no le desvió la mirada. Se mantuvo vigilante hasta que el rubio entró a su casa y le hizo una seña desde la ventana de la entrada para que se fuera.

Roxas subió las escaleras con rapidez, entró en su habitación y se encerró. Se lanzó hacia su cama y se acercó a la esquina que Axel le había mencionado donde estaba su equipo de grabación. Y efectivamente se encontraba ahí. El rubio había olvidado completamente la existencia de eso… ahora podría grabar sus arreglos musicales con el teclado y si, su violín…

* * *

Y como siempre agradezco a mis lectores por sus comentarios. Algunos los respondo de inmediato, pero hay quienes no están registrados y no puedo devolverles el mensajito personalmente, así que los digo por acá: GRACIAS por leerme xD La verdad es que cada vez más me pongo más tímida con esto de escribir, de qué dirán... nose, debería ser al revés, curioso ¿no?

Ya llegaré con otro chap :)


	7. Shit

No he escrito hace tiempo, y creo que me demore un poco -mucho- en escribir y subir este capítulo.

La verdad es que no he tenido ánimos de seguir, pero cuando escribo no hay quien me pare. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ya se me ha ido todo el estrés escolar y comienzan las vacaciones, no me nacen las ganas de escribir, menos la inspiración.

Quizás es porque encontré otra entretención, algo que me motiva mucho más (y vaya que me motiva). En fin, intentaré seguir con ésto y pido las disculpas pertinentes por mi retraso, que ya no creo que sigan esperando esto.

El título, bah, eso. Una mierda, aunque también entenderán porqué es una mierda.

**Disc: Los personajes blah blah blah... Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts, etc le pertenecen a esos. Con mucho respeto señor Nomura uso a sus personajes para homosexualisarlos.**

Pues, la base de este chap es Dirge for the XIV y Xion's Theme... que claro, algo alteré ahí (A)

Enjoy (es cortito)

**

* * *

Mierda**

_Sus músculos se apretaban al momento de darse impulso hacia adelante. No lograba controlarse completamente, lo que quedaba al descubierto al momento de que el otro se quejara con sufridos gemidos de dolor. Pero ese olor, ese sabor, ese tacto tan profundo le insinuaba algo más, un paulatino vaivén que aumentaba. Y se hundían en las sábanas, en el colchón de la cama, luego en la madera oscura y reluciente de su apartamento, en el pasto, en lo profundo de la tierra, y de pronto en las suaves y húmedas nubes que les empapaban hasta los huesos._

_-¡Continua!- pedía a gritos el inocente rubio que, a pesar de sentir un pequeño roce en su interior que le encendía y quemaba la piel, necesitaba sentir el placer de llegar al punto final, a ese punto que te hace estremecer. –¡Ah!- gritaba al mismo tiempo que jadeaba._

_El también jadeaba. Estaba cansado, pero nada lo detenía. Se sentía potente, su cuerpo ardía en calor, su pelo flameante como llamas de un rojo intenso y brilloso producto del sudor acariciaba su pecho y el de su presa._

De pronto, un ruido molesto. ¿Una campana? No, algo más ruidoso aún… El timbre, si. Alguien llamaba a su puerta. Entonces abrió los ojos y se halló solo en su habitación sobre su cama completamente desordenada. Las sábanas se habían caído, las almohadas se encontraban al otro extremo de la cabecera. Él se encontraba al borde del colchón, a punto de caer. Se sentía incómodo, un poco friolento.

¿Pero qué diablos? Estaba desnudo sobre su cama y su miembro altivo, de lo más bien instalado, listo para atacar nuevamente.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo! –gritó Axel al ver entre sus piernas. -¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? –se lamentó. Se sentó al borde de su cama, buscó una bata en su closet y se la colocó. Entró al baño y se miró en el espejo algo confundido. Tocó su rostro como si no se reconociera y luego lavó su cara. El timbre seguía insistiendo, por lo que se apresuró a secarse e ir a abrir. -¿Quién es? –alzó la voz antes de llegar a la puerta para que le respondieran sin necesidad de ver por el pequeño orificio delatador de visitas.

-¡Ábreme! –ordenó una suave voz femenina. –Te he estado llamando hace diez minutos, ¿Qué sucede contigo? –volvió a tocar el timbre.

-Ya, ya. Tranquila, estaba durmiendo… -Axel abrió la puerta. –Buenos días, Xion.

Ella lo miró de arriba hacia abajo. Cuando notó que estaba desnudo le miró a los ojos con ademán de retarlo. Entró sin decir nada, pero al momento de pasar junto a él, no dejó de sentir un roce con un pedazo de carne que no debería estar en su lugar…

-¡Asqueroso! –gritó ella, enseguida le pegó una bofetada. –Ve a vestirte ahora mismo y no quiero ninguna explicación con respecto a lo que sentí ahí abajo tuyo… -dijo indignada. Apuntó con firmeza hacia la habitación del pelirrojo y sin mirarle esperó a sentir sus pasos para poder sentarse tranquila en el sillón blanco. -¿Y si lo hizo aquí mismo? No es un mal lugar para… ¡Pero qué asco, Xion! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en esas cosas? Arg, no quiero ni imaginármelo… -pensó con asco, susto, algo de nervios. Suspiró y se sentó entonces con resignación. Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna evidencia que delatara el acto de Axel durante la noche, pero parecía estar todo muy limpio. No se le ocurrió pensar en que podría haberlo limpiado, ya que cuando llegó el pobre aún estaba durmiendo y, bueno, sería muy poco apasionante limpiar aquello después de un momento tan placentero. Lo ideal sería dormir junto a ella después de eso. Y entonces, ¿dónde está ella? ¿Lo habrá dejado mientras dormía el otro? ¿Y si aún está ahí? No, no se asomaría a la habitación para ver, pero moría de curiosidad. ¿Quién era ella, de dónde salió, cómo la conoció, qué diablos le encontró ella a ese pellejo pálido, a ese esqueleto? Si, tenía buen trasero y algunas calugas bien marcadas, y unos brazos tan fuertes. Ya, tenía músculos bien definidos a pesar de ser tan flacuchento, pero aún así le faltaba carne. Y su rostro afilado, sus ojos verdes rasgados, esas cejas que aún no sabe por qué se las depila, llamaban la atención de cualquiera. Era muy guapo ahora que lo analizaba, pero no era su tipo. Además, tantos años juntos le habían hecho ver a Axel como un hermano, a veces como a un hijo rebelde.

-Disculpa Xion, no sé qué me pasó…-dijo Axel al salir de su sucucho. –Qué bochorno…- se pasó la mano por la cara y luego por la cabeza, enredándose con sus cabellos. Traía puesto unos jeans apretados, una camisa roja y una chaqueta negra, muy larga.

-Descuida. Mejor que te haya visto yo a otra persona. –respondió ella para tranquilizarlo. –A propósito, Axel. ¿Dónde se encuentra ella?

-¿Quién? –él la miró confundido.

-¡No me digas que eres gay!

-¡No! ¿Pero qué sucede contigo?

-¿Estuviste soñando?

-Si, chiquilla, detente un momento y no pienses más en cosas de ese estilo. Sabes que primero te cuento si estoy saliendo con alguien.

-¿Me vas a contar entonces?

-¿Qué debo contarte?

-Olvídalo… -ella se levantó y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Axel. Le miró y luego sonrió. –Vamos para que te quiten ese yeso. Ya quiero que vuelvas a entrenar conmigo. Ganaremos estas olimpiadas, lo sé.

Otro día más de Septiembre, por suerte era día sábado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Mientras a sus padres no se les ocurriera salir como familia nuevamente a hacer alguna estupidez o a pasar vergüenzas (como decía Roxas), todo estaba bien.

Después de que Axel estuvo en su casa y le señaló su equipo para grabar música, lo único que había estado intentando hacer era traspasar sus melodías al computador para tenerlo respaldado completamente. Lo había intentado porque no había tenido el tiempo necesario. El colegio le demandaba mucho de su espacio personal, y como ahora quería mejorar las calificaciones bajas que había obtenido anteriormente por ese estúpido paso por la rebeldía, se dedicaba mucho más a eso que a salir o divertirse, aunque siempre dejaba un momento para la música. Pero hoy si podría, o al menos eso tenía destinado hacer.

Por fin se escucharía tranquilamente tocar _Valencia_, _Tears for Roxas _y _Christofori's Dream._ Podría notar errores y así mejorarlos para obtener, finalmente, aquella obra maestra llamada perfección. Repasó una vez más esa obra llena de desesperación (con algo de incomodidad y nostalgia) que alguna vez le había escuchado a ese sujeto, y que ahora él la había mejorado, e incluso acabado. Y comenzaba con una nueva que se parecía a aquella melodía de gran potencia, pero con un ritmo más suave, lento, melancólico. Su música reflejaba su estado de ánimo, y al darse cuenta de lo triste que sonaba, no dejó de afligirse un instante. ¿Por qué en este momento se sentía así? Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un tiempo muy pequeño. Habían sido demasiados cambios, demasiadas decisiones, demasiadas situaciones que le acomplejaban o ponían en duda su razón, su existencia, su motivo para estar ahí parado. ¿Y si debió dejarse…? No, no seguiría formulando más preguntas tontas, ni mucho menos respuestas para ellas. De algo estaba seguro y era que no caería en la depresión. Había estado mucho tiempo escapando de sus problemas como para volver a caer en ese vicio. La música era su desahogo, la única que le entendía, su refugio, su más profundo reflejo. Pero lo que dijo Alice era cierto, no podía permanecer cien por ciento envuelto en ese mundillo de notas y claves, silencios y bemoles.

Respiró hondo y se detuvo. Dejó a un lado su teclado y su equipo y bajó las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Fue a la cocina, pero no encontró a su madre. Luego se dirigió al escritorio, pero tampoco vio a nadie. Gritó llamando a ambos padres, pero ninguno respondió hasta después de unos minutos.

-¿Qué sucede, hijo? –se escuchó una voz débil desde arriba.

-¡Voy a salir un momento! –dijo Roxas asomándose por la escalera, sin subir ningún peldaño. –No sé a que hora vuelva, no me esperen para almorzar.

-Descuida, te dejaremos comida de todas formas. Pásalo bien a donde sea que vayas. –añadió el padre en seguida.

Una vez anunciada su salida, Roxas descolgó un abrigo café que estaba en el perchero de la entrada y salió a la calle. Buscó su bicicleta en la parte trasera de la casa y subió en ella. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos para confirmar que tenía todo: llaves, celular y dinero. Una vez listo, comenzó a pedalear.

Era demasiado temprano y no se encontraba mucha gente por las calles, lo cual fue bastante conveniente para el rubio en su andar en bicicleta. Una curva por acá, luego seguía pedaleando, un semáforo, luz roja, se detiene. Luz verde, continúa y sigue su camino en línea recta. Pronto se encontró en una pequeña calle con tiendas a cada costado. Bajó de su bicicleta y la apoyo frente a una pequeña casa de color anaranjado, algo opaca por el paso de los años sobre la pintura. Tenía una gran ventana que cubría la mitad de la pared frontal y a través de ella se veía una hilera de guitarras eléctricas, bajos, teclados y platillos para batería. Como vitrina se encontraba una hermosa composición de instrumentos clásicos: una silla con un violín sobre éste y un atril al frente, un contrabajo apoyado en su atril, en pequeño piano de cola negro, y sobre él un ramo de rosas rojas.

Entonces Roxas entró por una pequeña puerta de vidrio que tenía un cartel que decía "Abierto". Una vez adentro sintió un poco de calor, se quitó el abrigo que traía puesto y miró a su alrededor como si estuviese en un nuevo mundo por conocer. Se acercó al mesón del vendedor, donde se encontraba un anciano.

-¿Disculpe? –dijo con un tono vergonzoso. -¿tiene pentagramas? –añadió. Se acercó aún más al mesón y apoyó sus manos con timidez.

El anciano lo miró de reojo y se levantó. No miró al rubio, tan solo se desplazó por la tienda con lentitud. Se dirigió a un estante cerrado con puertas de vidrio donde se encontraban distintos elementos musicales anexos y sacó de éste una caja de cartón cerrada. Volvió al mesón y dejó la caja ahí encima. Luego se agachó y buscó en un cajón unas tijeras, con las que posteriormente quitó la cinta adhesiva que cerraba la caja.

-Recién llegaron, tienes suerte. Estos son los que más rápido se venden. –dijo el anciano mientras abría la caja. –Aunque lamentablemente son los únicos que tengo. Los otros más económicos los venden en los supermercados.

-Da igual, necesito uno de estos. Mejor que sea más profesional, así le da un mayor valor, ¿no? –le conversó Roxas.

-¿Qué instrumento tocas, niño? –continuó metiendo conversación el anciano sacando los pentagramas.

-Piano, también toco violín, pero no lo he practicado hace mucho tiempo. Sé tocas flauta y algo de guitarra. –respondió Roxas.

-Entonces esto estará bien para ti. Es un cuadernillo bastante grande, así que podrás sacarle mucho provecho antes de tener que invertir en otro.

-Así veo…-dijo Roxas al ver un enorme cuaderno para anotaciones musicales. Sus ojos brillaban de asombro, ya quería tener ese cuadernillo. Quería anotar en él sus nuevas creaciones y, quizás, guardarlo como una hermosa reliquia de gran valor para lo que sería su familia en un futuro. Se imaginó a sí mismo en un concierto de piano con aquel cuadernillo abierto para ver las notas musicales, vio en sus ojos el precio de este material y casi perdió el aliento.

-¿Se lo lleva? –preguntó entonces el anciano dejando solo un cuadernillo sobre el mesón y escondiendo la caja que había vuelto a cerrar.

-Si. –respondió Roxas decidido.

Parecía un niño con juguete nuevo o una jovencita con una gran compra en vestimenta. Movía la bolsa en la que traía su nuevo cuadernillo al mismo tiempo que daba pequeños brincos, algo tímidos pero alegres, hacia la salida de la tienda. Casi olvida su bicicleta si no se hubiese tropezado con ella. La tomó, dejó la bolsa colgando en el manubrio y se subió en ella. Retomó el camino a casa, pero esta vez se fue con más calma, disfrutando el paisaje.

Cuando llegó a casa tiró la bicicleta en el pasto del patio delantero y entró torpemente por la puerta principal. Sus padres estaban rondando por ahí, aún en pijama. Se veían cansados, aún con mucho sueño, pero ya era hora de levantarse, hacer las cosas de la casa e incluso almorzar.

-¿Haremos algo el día de hoy?- preguntó Roxas al verlos rondar por el living y el pasillo.

-Nada, hijo. Quizás tu padre salga con sus amigos a ver un partido de fútbol, pero yo me quedaré aquí en casa para descansar un poco. –respondió la madre.

-Avísame cuando esté listo el almuerzo. Estaré en mi habitación tocando un poco de música, así que quizás no escuche mucho.

Roxas subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y se metió a su pieza. No cerró la puerta para escuchar el llamado de su madre. Sacó el pentagrama de la bolsa y esta última la dejó caer en el suelo. Sacó de su mochila un lápiz y el pentagrama antiguo y comenzó a organizar su música.

-Esta última no está completa… tendré que transcribirla aquí, aunque desconozco el final de la canción… no me queda más opción que inventarla yo… -Comenzó a pasar notas con un lápiz mina en caso de que se equivocase a medida que repasaba la melodía y su ritmo en su cabeza. –Quizás esta parte… no, no queda bien. Pero está incompleta de todas formas, le falta fuerza. En piano, si, piano de cola. Podría quedar más bonito, pero aun le faltaría algo, quizás si… -pensó y pensó. Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, era mucho que crear, que imaginar y luego pasar al papel, hacerlo, de alguna forma, real. Cerró los ojos, se dejó descansar un instante. Repasó nuevamente lo que había transcrito a su nuevo cuadernillo, se convenció, y continuó. –No puedo terminar esta melodía en su otra versión si aún no sé cómo queda completa la original… ¿Podría ser que le preguntara? No, me prometí no volver a verlo… a ese maricón… -añadió en voz baja, rencoroso, una voz temible, cruda y a la vez muy potente.

Pasaron los minutos, una hora y algo más, llamó la madre a Roxas y éste bajó inmediatamente para compartir un rico almuerzo con su familia.

-Creíamos que te irías por ahí con algún amigo. –dijo el padre sentándose a la mesa.

-La verdad es que no. No me fijé en la hora cuando salí, era demasiado temprano. Pensé que volvería tarde, e incluso planeé salir a comer algo por ahí si es que me encontraba a alguien, pero no, aquí me ven.

-Mejor. Así no gastas dinero. Tu madre te tiene un almuerzo delicioso, deberías aprovecharlo y disfrutarlo al máximo. –añadió ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –dijo el rubio y sonrió.

Esta vez la comida fue algo más amena. Rieron juntos y conversaron. Debatieron algunos temas y los padres del rubio se enorgullecieron de lo maduro que estaba su hijo, de lo mucho que había cambiado y del hombre en el que se estaba transformando. Duraron mucho tiempo sentados, comiendo postre y haciendo sobre mesa. Hablaron de la música de Roxas, de sus libertades, de sus amigos y la escuela.

-Ya, es hora de irme. Iré a ver el partido de Fútbol. –dijo el padre al cabo de unas horas de conversación. –Sino, llegaré tarde y no me quiero perder el inicio.

-Está bien. Roxas, ¿tú te quedarás aquí? –dijo la madre dirigiéndose al rubio.

-Si, no pretendo salir. Si sale algún panorama te aviso, pero en realidad lo dudo. Tengo unas cosas que hacer y no quiero perder el tiempo que me otorga un fin de semana.

-Bueno, Roxas, espero que aproveches bien ese tiempo tuyo. –añadió el padre corriendo la silla en la que estaba sentado hacia atrás. –Bueno, ya se me hace tarde y debo ir a juntarme con los chicos. Se me portan bien los dos, y tú –se dirigió a Roxas- cuida a tu madre mientras no estoy. –Se levantó, besó a su mujer en la frente y pasó su mano por la cabeza de Roxas, despeinándolo.

Se escuchó a lo lejos la puerta de la entrada cerrándose, unos pasos y luego el motor del auto encendiéndose. Ambos, Roxas y su madre, se quedaron en silencio y muy atentos a los movimientos del padre hasta que el auto ya no se escuchó más.

-Entonces, ¿te vas a esconder en tu habitación?

-Algo así. Quiero probar una música que estoy escribiendo y arreglando, así que estaré muy concentrado. –Roxas miró a su madre, quien estaba un poco molesta con lo que le acababa de decir su hijo, mas también se mostraba resignada completamente. El rubio suspiró, bajó la vista, mordió sus labios y volvió a mirarle con un rostro más amigable. –Pero si quieres podemos hacer algo juntos. –Sonrió.

-Precioso… -la madre se acercó a Roxas y le acarició el rostro. –Haz lo que tengas que hacer, no te preocupes por mí. –Besó la frente del rubio y se levantó. –Ahora lavaré los platos, luego creo que descansaré un ratito. Si quieres alguna cosa me dices nada más.

-Está bien, mamá. Gracias. –Se levantó y salió de la cocina, subió las escaleras a su habitación. Volvió a sentarse en su cama con sus pentagramas y a traspasar notas. Se esforzó por encontrar un final para su nueva melodía, pero no podía lograrlo. Se la imaginaba una y otra vez en la cabeza y nada le gustaba. ¿Qué podía hacer? Su última opción era encontrarle y exigirle que tocara para él, pero temía algún tipo de agresión o aprovecho por parte de él, por lo que no, se negó rotundamente a buscarlo. Podía solo, si, era capaz de lograrlo. Era un músico profesional, ¿cómo iba a estar preguntando por ahí qué escribir? Y, de todas formas, esa melodía no era suya. Era plagio y no, no podía mostrarla al mundo de esa forma, pero era tan genial, tan buena, hermosa, rítmica y con tanto sentimiento, que debía mostrarla, debía hacer que otros se emocionaran más y más, al igual que él hizo en su momento. –Debo probarla. Pero antes pasaré al computador algunas melodías mías. –Dijo en su cabeza dejando de lado sus cuadernillos. Instaló el equipo de grabación en su computadora y luego la conectó al teclado. Movió la pantalla de su computador hacia su cama, desde donde tocaría. Dejó todo listo, ya comenzaba a grabar. Daba igual unos segundos de silencio, pronto lo editaría. Se sentó sobre su cama junto a su teclado y respiró profundamente. Buscó en el pentagrama viejo su melodía "Tears for Roxas" y comenzó a tocar.

Estuvo una hora en el mismo asunto, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma melodía. No se convencía, no quedaba bien. Para un oído común sonaba espectacular, pero para Roxas no. Estaba mal, no era lo que quería. ¿Qué pasaba? Quizás algún sentimiento. Claro, si estaba muy triste cuando escribió eso y ahora no se sentía para nada de ese modo. ¿Tenía que volver a pelear con Axel para sentirse así? Pero esa absurdo, Roxas, que tonto pensar eso, no puedes jugar con los sentimientos.

Decidió entonces que dejaría esa melodía para otra ocasión y que se preocuparía ahora por aquella melodía sin terminar, decidido a darle un fin. Dejó su equipo de grabación y se sentó en su cama –lugar de máxima inspiración para el rubio en este momento- y comenzó a repasar, como siempre hacía, la melodía por su mente. De vez en cuando tarareaba lo que tenía escrito en su pentagrama para reconocer bien las notas musicales y su verdadera tonalidad.

-Es bonita, si. Pero me gusta más lo que estoy haciendo yo… -dijo Roxas mirando las manchitas negras que subían y bajaban por el pentagrama dando forma a la melodía. –Será mejor que realice esa melodía y me centre en ella y, si logro encontrarle un hermoso final, podré adaptarlo a la otra. –añadió pensativo. Luego comenzó a deslizar sus dedos en el aire repasando la melodía que él había creado en base a la de Charlie, la cual era bastante más lenta y melancólica. En poco tiempo se había decidido hacer lo contrario a lo inicial, terminar su obra, pulirla, grabarla, y así darle algo más convincente a la otra monstruosidad de ese cochino. Y así permaneció una hora, completamente inmerso, ajeno a todo lo que transcurría afuera de su habitación, pero fue provechoso para él. Rindió aquella hora. Había terminado al fin y se convencía de su nueva partitura, ahora solo tenía que interpretarla para pulirla y dejarla perfecta.

Volvió a acercar el teclado a su cama. Lo encendió, hizo tronar los huesos de sus dedos, los movió con gran rapidez en el aire y suspiró. Cerró los ojos a medida que apoyaba sus dedos en las teclas blancas, sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Sólo cuando abrió los ojos dejó salir la música de sus dedos.

Era hermosa, triste pero esperanzadora, suave, dulce, como… como una hermosa bailarina joven, una niña, un recuerdo rosa y negro, un terrón de azúcar envuelto en polvo amargo de café, unos ojos que lagrimean por temor, pena y a su vez alegría. Era una mezcolanza de emociones y sensaciones que no se podía explicar, pero seguía siendo hermosa, ¡y eso que tan sólo era la base! Ahora tenía que hacer un acompañamiento, algo que le diera más profundidad, y quizás una tercera voz, ¡o cuarta! Tenía tantas melodías nuevas que se emocionó y no pudo evitar tomar su cuadernillo nuevo para escribir los acompañamientos. Sin embargo, esta vez no se detuvo, simplemente escribió y escribió hasta terminar. Y no quedó contento hasta probar la segunda voz, luego la tercera, y la cuarta, no hacia falta en realidad.

-Debo hacerlo, debo probarla. –Dijo ansioso. –No creo que a mi mamá le moleste. –añadió. Tomó el cuadernillo, bajó rápidamente las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo principal hasta la puerta que se encontraba al final, justo en frente de la puerta de entrada. Era de vidrio y tenía una cortina de mimbre que cubría el interior. Roxas se encontraba aún más ansioso y su corazón latía con fuerza. No había entrado a esa habitación desde aquel incidente, hace ya casi cuatro años en el pasado. Pero debía hacerlo, algún día debía superar ese temor, ese recuerdo, ese martirio.

Respiró, colocó su mano derecha en la manilla de la puerta y la giró. Estaba abierta, no le habían echado llave, casi nunca lo hacían, pero esperaba encontrarla cerrada por completo. Pero no, fue así de simple, muy fácil. Entonces empujó la puerta hacia adentro y, curioso, asomó su sus pies, su brazo izquierdo, su mano y el pentagrama que llevaba. Luego su nariz, sus rubios cabellos y, finalmente, se halló dentro de la habitación.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas. Las cortinas blancas no volaban como lo hacían en su memoria cuando ensayaba, pero la luz si penetraba con fuerza, como recordaba. Pero algo estaba mal, faltaban cosas… muchas cosas. Ya no estaba el sillón donde siempre se sentaba a observar a su maestro, tampoco estaban los atriles con el violín y donde colocaba sus partituras. Faltaban lámparas, mesas, y lo más importante, no estaba su hermoso piano de cola. Roxas bastante confundido se precipitó a entrar. Miró a su alrededor extrañado, sin entender absolutamente nada. ¿Qué había pasado aquí? ¿Acaso sus padres se habían vuelto locos y habían vendido el piano? ¡Era su piano!

-¡Mamá! –gritó Roxas enfurecido. -¡Mamá! ¡¿Dónde mierda está mi piano? –continuó gritando.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo la madre mientras salía del estudio y se dirigía al pasillo principal. -¿Qué haces ahí, hijo? –Se sobresaltó al ver a Roxas dentro de ese salón después de tanto tiempo. Caminó hacia allá y se quedó bajo el umbral de la puerta. -¿Por qué gritas tanto? No estés enojado.

-Quiero saber por qué no está mi piano aquí, ¿Qué le han hecho? –exigió explicaciones con el ceño fruncido, enfurecido completamente. Tenía los dientes apretados y el puño que estaba libre completamente contenido en su fuerza para no hacer daño.

-Pero, Roxas… -dijo la madre asustada, triste también. Se llevó las manos a la cara y dejó salir un pequeño sollozo. –Tu piano ya no está hijo… -después de cuatro años debía explicarle a Roxas, al igual que a un niño pequeño, por qué su gran juguete ya no estaba. Pero era demasiado doloroso. Nunca pudo explicarse el cómo, el por qué de ese ataque de histeria, esa locura, esa enorme ira que desató aquel día.

-¿Por qué, mamá? No tenían que hacerlo… -dijo el rubio resignado.

-Roxas, ¿no lo recuerdas? –dijo entonces la mujer con poca fuerza.

-¿Qué tengo que recor… -Roxas abrió los ojos, miró a la mujer completamente destrozada y dejó caer su cuadernillo. Frente a sus cristales azules pasaron miles de imágenes; Los ojos de ese hombre, su violín hecho trizas, el piano de cola desplomándose, el sonido de las teclas desafinadas al caer, las astillas de su violín y patas del piano volando, las heridas que le hicieron al piso –a lo que Roxas miró hacia el suelo y encontró numerosos rasguños y hendiduras-, el sillón destrozado, las manos cerca de su miembro, cuerdas que volaban por los cielos, el vaivén, su sexo completamente levantado, el sexo de Charlie dentro de él. Entonces, después de todo ese flasback, una lágrima, un rostro traumado, una respiración dificultosa, una explicación que debió dar que jamás halló palabras para decir. –Yo… lo siento… mamá, de verdad.

La mujer lo vio con ternura, se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó. El rubio se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos, perdidos en el espacio, cristales remojados en un mar, traumados.

-Puedo explicarlo, lo juro… ¡Puedo hacerlo! –Roxas se zafó de los brazos de su mamá y, completamente en una postura defensiva, la atacó con excusas, palabras sin sentido, estupideces que le venían a la cabeza, pero que no daban resultado. En cambio, la mujer lloró más y más, y cuando el rubio intentó acercarse para consolarla, ella salió corriendo. A lo lejos se escuchó un portazo y unos llantos aún más fuertes. El corazón de Roxas se destrozó, se partió en mil pedacitos. Entonces comprendió que nunca debió callar, su trauma no solo había afectado su mente, sino también la integridad con su familia, con sus pares. Pero era tan cobarde que no podía decirlo, no podía ni mencionárselo a sí mismo. Tanto, que incluso había olvidado aquel episodio.

Se quedó inmóvil en el centro de la habitación. No fue capaz de mover sus piernas, sus brazos, ni cuerpo entero, nada. Su pentagrama quedó en el suelo abierto con algunas hojas dobladas. Su arte, su obra maestra en el suelo, basura inservible, como él en este momento. Inútil, nada, vacío. Mierda.


	8. Breathe

Volví después de un mes... creo.

Me estoy demorando en subir, no acostumbraba a eso. Creo que es porque me falta algo de inspiración y porque no siento que me esté gustando mucho este fic. Comentaba con Kami que puede ser por la falta de sucesos fatales en éste fic mi baja motivación. Me gusta el drama, la tragedia, muertes, dolor, sufrimiento y esas cosas, lo pudieron ver en Colorful Season y en Donde el cielo y el mar blah blah. En fin, de todas formas va bien, aunque ahora empieza a tomar su curso hacia el futuro~ algunas cosillas por ahí pueden suceder (A) No daré spoiler, no no. Léanlo ustedes.

**DISC: Los personajes Axel, Roxas y Xion no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Testsuya Nomura y Kingdom Hearts.**

Disfruten de éste chap. Es algo especial pues los fics largos que he escrito llegan hasta éste capítulo, y por primera vez me atreví a seguir de largo y continuar algo más extenso. No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic, pero si es largo xD

Música... pues ninguna. Lo que deseen de su playlist. Recomiendo algo tranquilo y ojalá alegre. :)

**

* * *

**

-Axel, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Xion extrañada. –Corrección, ¿Por qué estás aquí con tus patines puestos? –volvió a interrogar con el entrecejo fruncido. Se acercó al pelirrojo que estaba sentado en las graderías con sus patines puestos, a punto de levantarse.

-Vine a practicar. Ya que no tengo el yeso, puedo patinar tranquilamente. –respondió el otro con calma y naturalidad.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Sácate eso de inmediato! –Le exigió la ojiazul.

-No eres mi madre, no tienes derecho a decirme qué hacer. –Axel le respondió con igual tono agresivo. –No eres quien para darme órdenes, ¿entendiste? Mírenla, una niñita exigiéndome…-balbuceó.

-Pues esa "niñita" tiene toda la razón, Axel. –se escuchó una voz por detrás del pelirrojo. –T no puedes entrenar aún. A pesar de que te hayan quitado el yeso, aún tienes que reposar unas dos a tres semanas. Por más que quieras entrenar y practicar tus próximas coreografías, no puedo permitírtelo. Además, por más que Xion quiera hacerte entrenar, no puede más que preocuparse por ti y decirte algo, que incluso ella está en contra. –Añadió aquella voz masculina.

-Lo siento, entrenador. Pero quiero entrenar de todas formas.

-No puedo permitirlo. Quedarás expulsado de la pista hasta que tu médico diga lo contrario. Recuerda que toda sesión con él es informada.

-Está bien, ustedes ganan. Me voy.

-Puedes quedarte. Me gustaría que vieras mi coreografía para recibir algunas críticas. –dijo Xion.

-Olvídalo. No quiero estar aquí si no me permiten practicar. Me voy.

Axel se quitó los patines y se los echó al hombro. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad por la pierna resentida y salió de la pista. Fue a su camerino para buscar su bolso y guardar los patines, y cuando estuvo listo salió del recinto. En la calle dio la vuelta y miró hacia el edificio con las cejas arqueadas hacia arriba. Suspiró y se fue caminando hasta el parque más cercano. Caminó lentamente –y con un poco de dificultad y dolor- por los extensos caminos del verdoso lugar, hasta que se cansó y no pudo soportar más el dolor. Entonces se sentó en una banca, la cual llamó su atención desde que la vio.

Había algunos niños jugando y correteando por ahí. Otros más grandes agarraban velocidad con sus patinetas e intentaban hacer piruetas. Madres y algunos padres les miraban y conversaban. Otros cuidaban y paseaban a sus mascotas.

-Siempre es tan concurrido este parque… -murmuró el pelirrojo mientras disfrutaba de aquel paisaje familiar. –Me pregunto si seguirá… ¡Oh! Parece que sí. –dijo al mismo tiempo que una silueta conocida pasaba justo en frente. -¡Roxas! –gritó con fuerza y alegría, al mismo tiempo que agitaba sus brazos para llamar la atención del joven. Siguió ansioso al joven que pasaba a unos metros de él, pero éste se alejó sin inmutarse si quiera de su presencia. -¿Me habrá ignorado? Quizás no era él… aunque hubiese sido bueno verlo. Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ese niño… -pensó luego de perder de vista al que creía haber visto. Suspiró, pasó sus manos por su cabello y luego buscó algo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó el celular que tenía dentro y marcó el número de Roxas. Mientras sonaba el tono de llamada, miró el aparato con algo de vergüenza. De pronto la pantalla cambió.

_-¿Si?_ –se escuchó desde el aparato del pelirrojo._ -¿Axel? Oye, responde. Sé que eres tú._ –añadió la voz medio distorsionada de Roxas, algo burlesca.

Axel se asustó, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago y se llevó el aparato a la oreja. –Lo siento, me quedé mirando la pantalla creyendo que no contestarías. –dijo entonces a Roxas.

_-¿Por qué no contestaría? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que esté enojado en este momento y se me haya olvidado acaso?_

-No, no es eso. Es que ví a un sujeto parecido a ti pasar por el parque en su patineta. Sólo era eso.

_-¡Imposible!_ –respondió Roxas con algo de risas. _–Axel, estoy en el colegio. Por suerte me llamaste en hora de recreo._

-¿En serio? ¡Lo siento, Roxas! –Axel se turbó. –Bueno, pues, entonces te dejo… -dijo algo acelerado.

_-No hace falta, aún tengo tiempo._

-No, no. En serio, no quiero molestarte, así que Adiós.

_-¡Espera, no cortes aún! –Roxas parecía un poco alterado. -¿Harás algo más tarde?_

-N-no… -respondió Axel sorprendido.

_-Sabes donde queda mi colegio. ¿Me vienes a buscar?_

-Está bien… ¿nos vemos a las cuatro?

_-Si, donde siempre me has encontrado._

-Entonces, ahí estaré.

_-Ya queda poco, sólo una clase más. Bueno, hablamos luego. –_Roxas se despidió y cortó.

-Vaya, no me esperaba esto… -dijo en voz baja el pelirrojo. Estaba sorprendido y emocionado. Había pensado en el rubio y ahora iba a salir con el en la tarde. ¿No era genial? Pero, hay algo que no le cuadraba completamente: ¿Por qué se sentía así de repente? Era como una adolescente emocionada por conseguir una sita con el chico guapo que tanto le gusta. ¡Bah! Roxas era su amigo, también podía emocionarse con verlo, especialmente si no lo hacían frecuentemente, y lo extrañaba de alguna forma. No se explicaba cómo habían llegado a ser tan buenos amigos en poco tiempo, aunque aún habían cosas que desconocían el uno del otro, sin embargo pronto se sabrían. Todo depende del tiempo, mas los prejuicios que podrían existir por parte del rubio le asustaban, especialmente cuando a homosexuales en mallita se trataba.

¿Qué sería de su amistad si le contara que él es campeón nacional y dos veces mundial en patinaje artístico sobre hielo? Ya se imaginaba al otro tipo golpeándole e insultándole por esa declaración, además de asustarse por haber estado con un "homosexual" en cubierto. Lo peor era que ya se le había insinuado como para que éste se pasara toda una película con respecto a la sexualidad de Axel y sus sentimientos hacia Roxas, los cuales –hasta ahora- eran completamente erróneos. Pero… también está la posibilidad de que lo acepte y se disculpe de sus palabras y calificaciones negativas con respecto a ese deporte. En ese caso, podrían mantener muy bien la amistad sin necesidad de esconderse cosas, lo más sincera posible. Sin embargo, esa posibilidad era, lamentablemente, la menos posible.

Esperó a que dieran las tres y media para levantarse nuevamente de aquella silla y seguir su camino, ahora hasta el colegio de Roxas. Irresponsable, andaba a pie y no quería tomar un taxi. No quería arriesgarse a usar su Alfa Romeo en caso de que su pierna no respondiera y tampoco quería fastidiar a Xion (que andaba de mal humor) para que lo fuese a dejar, por último acompañar hasta donde estaba Roxas. De pronto, su teléfono sonó.

-¿Diga? –contestó Axel creyendo que era Roxas, ya que no vio quién le llamaba.

_-Terminé antes el entrenamiento y no tengo que estudiar. ¿Hacemos algo cachorro abandonado_? –era Xion en el teléfono.

-Lo siento, Xion. Saldré con otra persona en este momento. –dijo Axel un poco complicado.

_-¿La chica de tus sueños mojados?_ –respondió ella insinuante. _–Si no es con ella, entonces déjame ir contigo. No quiero irme a casa, estaré sola. Además, puedo ayudarte en caso de que te duela tu pierna._

-Está bien… -respondió el pelirrojo luego de pensarlo un instante. Puedes venir conmigo. Ve a la salida del parque que está frente a la pista, pero por la calle de tu izquierda.

_-¿Eh? Quizás a dónde vas… pero está bien. Nos veremos ahí, donde está la pastelería… supongo._

-Si, justamente.

-_Bueeeeno, adiós._ –cortó.

Axel siguió su camino hasta donde le indicó a la niña. Cuando llegó luego de unos minutos se encontró con ella mirando unos pastelillos frente a la vitrina de la pastelería. Él le tocó el hombro para distraerla y ella le extendió las manos.

-¿Quieres dinero para comprarte uno?

-No, quiero que me pases tu bolso para que no andes con mucho peso. Te puede hacer mal.

-¡Vaya! Qué considerada… pero gracias. –Axel le sonrió.

Juntos siguieron el camino hacia el lugar de estudios del rubio. Xion olvidó preguntar con quién se encontraría Axel, pero cuando vio que se acercaban a la entrada del colegio no pudo aguantar la curiosidad.

-¿Sales con una menor? –preguntó Xion algo molesta. –Axel, ya que sea de mi edad es asqueroso.

-No, no estoy saliendo con ninguna chica. –respondió él sereno.

De pronto comenzaron a salir un gran número de jóvenes por la puerta principal. El corazón de Axel comenzó a latir con una inexplicable fuerza. Xion sólo le miraba confusa, no lograba entender nada. Esperaron un buen rato, hasta que la ola de adolescentes felices de salir de aquel edificio se hubo apaciguado. Ahora salían pequeños grupos de jóvenes a pasos lentos.

-¿Y? –Xion estaba comenzando a sentir un poco de nervios. -¿Dónde está la persona con la que te encontrarás?

-Espera, aún no sale… Si quieres te vas.

-No. Ya vine contigo… que cruel eres. –ella le sacó la lengua para fastidiarlo. Posó sus azules ojos en la entrada del colegio y esperó impacientemente. Movía los brazos, las piernas, se llevaba los dedos a la cabeza, jugaba con su cabello y se arreglaba el vestido que llevaba puesto, hasta que logró distinguir una cabeza rubia con un extraño peinado hacia arriba que le parecía familiar.

-Ahí viene… -dijo en ese instante el pelirrojo. Los ojos verdes de Axel tomaron un brillo hermoso que le hacían resaltar su color a pesar de su rasgada forma.

Poco a poco se fue frunciendo el ceño de la niña. Cuando Roxas divisó a la pareja se acercó a ellos. Cuando se encontró frente a frente con Axel, no pudo dejar de notar el rostro enojado de Xion.

-Al fin nos vemos. –dijo Axel alegremente.

-Si, ya era hora, ¿no? –respondió Roxas con igual sonrisa. –Pero… -miró a Xion.

-Ah, ella. Es una amiga. Quiso venir conmigo para conocerte. –explicó el pelirrojo.

-¿P-por qué me está mirando de esa forma? –preguntó Roxas al oído de Axel.

-Xion, mucho gusto. –interrumpió ella cortantemente. Extendió el brazo derecho para estrechar la mano de Roxas, mientras no quitaba sus enfurecidos ojos de encima.

-R-Roxas, soy Roxas. –El rubio extendió su mano derecha temerosamente para devolver el saludo de la morena.

-¡Vaya, Xion! Cambia esa cara, por favor. ¡Te ves horrible! –interrumpió Axel para enfriar un poco la situación.

-Por su culpa tú me dejaste en el tren sola. ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Ah, lo siento, no fue mi intensión. No sabía que Axel estaba contigo… -Roxas no sabía si era correcto hablar, más dijo lo que se le vino primero a la cabeza.

-Da igual… ¿podemos irnos ya?

La chica dio media vuelta y retomó el camino por el que había llegado. Más atrás Axel y Roxas se miraron sorprendidos. El pelirrojo llevó los hombros hacia arriba y negó con la cabeza como si estuviese resignándose a seguir las órdenes de Xion, pero Roxas no pareció caerle muy bien esa forma de ser, por lo que se negó –en un principio- a ir con ellos, quedándose aún más atrás. Sin embargo necesitaba un poco de distracción luego de lo sucedido y no había visto a Axel desde que se reconciliaron. La amistad no llegaría a nada bueno si no seguían cultivándola, por lo que tuvo que aceptar la presencia de Xion y seguirles el paso.

Ella iba unos metros más adelante que ellos. Caminaba con seguridad y firmeza, sin dar vuelta en ningún momento. Jamás les dirigió una sola palabra, aún cuando no sabía qué era lo que iban a hacer. Se estaba arriesgando a que los otros dos no estuviesen detrás de ella, pero sabía que eso tampoco sucedería, o al menos eso esperaba de su amigo Axel, del otro no sabe aún qué pensar, pero se ve bastante inocente… esos son los peores.

-¿Por qué vino contigo? –preguntó Roxas al pelirrojo en modo de susurro para que no los escucharan.

-No tenía nada que hacer. Siempre recurre a mí, somos como hermanos. ¿Te molesta? –le respondió Axel de igual modo.

-No, no me molesta. Es que estaba muy a la defensiva conmigo. No la sentí muy amistosa, pero deben ser prejuicios por lo que pasó en el metro la otra vez y, bueno, tampoco es que demuestre mucha confianza en mi apariencia…

-Pues no tiene por qué hacer eso. Si quiere juzgarte sin conocerte, problema de ella. Nosotros pasémosla bien. Que no te disguste ni incomode. –Añadió Axel con su cálida sonrisa. Llevó una mano al hombro de Roxas y naturalmente –y con bastante ternura- le despeinó la cabeza.

Caminaron sin rumbo, nada más siguiendo a la niña que se mantenía siempre a distancia de ellos dos. Sin embargo eso no significó que Roxas y Axel conversaran de sus vidas, sus cosas, la escuela, la familia…

-¿Y cómo va la música? –preguntó de pronto el pelirrojo.

Roxas no habló. Miró al suelo con melancolía en los ojos y juntó sus manos, las cuales estaban temblando.

-Roxas, estás temblando. ¿Pasa algo? –Axel se preocupó y detuvo el paso. Más adelante Xion miró hacia atrás para asegurarse que le estaban siguiendo, y cuando notó que ambos se detuvieron, ella también lo hizo. Dejó apoyar su espalda sobre la pared de un edificio y ahí les esperó, mirando de reojo la situación. Axel se colocó delante del rubio y llevó sus manos a los hombros de éste. -¿Estás bien? Amigo, te ves terrible.

-No es nada… -dijo Roxas con un hilo de voz bastante débil y avergonzada. –Estoy bien.

-No estás pasando por un buen período musical, ¿cierto?

-Si, es más o menos así. –Roxas levantó su rostro y sonrió a Axel. –No te preocupes, estoy bien. Sólo un poco desilusionado.

-Bueno, la falta de inspiración te afecta bastante. Pero me alegro de que te encuentres bien. –Axel sonrió de vuelta. Se enderezó y nuevamente llevó sus manos a la cabeza del rubio, desordenándole el cabello y, sin intención alguna –o quizás sí-, le acarició la cabeza con notoria ternura.

Ambos retomaron el paso. Xion les esperó y luego se les unió, dejando las distancias y caminando junto a ellos. De vez en cuando conversaba algo con Axel, nada muy importante, pero jamás se dirigió a Roxas, sino con una mirada fría y despectiva. Y claro que el rubio comenzó a sentirse cada vez más incómodo cuando ella de pronto le tomó el brazo a Axel, le sonreía y reían de cosas internas que no entendía para nada. Y las malas miradas seguían viniendo de los ojos azules de Xion. Pero fue demasiado, no aguantó más. Hizo como que recordaba un asunto pendiente, se disculpó con Axel y se fue a casa corriendo para evitar más contacto con su amigo y…¿su novia?

-¿Qué le hiciste? –Preguntó Axel a la niña. -¿Puedes dejar de intimidar a las personas que se me acercan?

-¿Intimidar? –Dijo la otra sorprendida.

-Xion, no quiero que espantes a mis amigos. Después preguntas por qué estoy sólo… ¿No te das cuenta acaso de lo que haces? Si te cae mal es problema tuyo. Si aún estás molesta por lo que pasó hace casi más de un mes, entonces olvídalo, es una estupidez de tu parte. Además, el ya pidió disculpas por algo que hizo sin ninguna intención, y si tenías que enojarte con alguien, era conmigo.

-Lo… Lo siento, Axel. –respondió arrepentida.

-¿Qué haré contigo, Xion? Eres demasiado difícil, no dejas que nadie se te acerque. Entiende que el patinaje no es tu vida completa, hay todo un mundo afuera. Y yo no soy la única persona en tu vida, que patine contigo no significa que en un futuro nos vayamos a casar, a formar una familia… tu me entiendes. –Axel poco a poco comenzó a sonrojarse por las cosas que decía. Miraba a la niña que no sabía si reír o llorar por lo que el pelirrojo decía.

-Eugh, no… Axel, sé a lo que quieres llegar. Pero no soporto verte con otra persona… Eres mi único amigo, en la escuela nunca tuve y menos ahora que mis padres optaron por profesores particulares en casa. No salgo a fiestas, no sé convivir con personas de mi edad…

-Roxas es de tu edad.

-¿Esperas a que salga con él?

-Podrías intentarlo.

-Pero, Axel, yo no…

-Conócelo más. Quizás en un futuro puedas tenerlo como amigo, ¡o tal vez como tu novio!

-Yo… No lo sé.

Cuando algo le incomodaba, sus pies se movían a gran velocidad. Una caminata rápida era lo mejor para escapar sin dejar preguntas con respecto a su conducta anterior. Una vez alejado de la pareja, Roxas miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no le estaban siguiendo.

Su rostro repentinamente cambió a la acostumbrada amargura que estaba viviendo ahora último. Su angustia era notoria en sus expresiones y se sentía un poco frustrado, especialmente cuando recordaba ese rostro redondo de grandes ojos azules y oscuro cabello que, de alguna u otra forma, le producía un temor e inseguridad en si mismo que no podía ni explicárselo a su reflejo.

¿Qué quería esa niña con ellos? ¿Por qué tenía que estar justo en ese momento? Podrían haber conversado mucho esa tarde con Axel, pero la presencia de Xion le incomodó enormemente. No era que no quería que estuviera ahí, aunque en cierta forma si, ya que jamás se imaginó que esa llevada a sus ideas se entrometería en su relación con Axel, pero podría justificarse si… En fin, ese rostro igual de amargo lo envolvió. ¿Así se sentirá el resto cuando él mismo está con esa cara que no se la cambia absolutamente nada? ¡Qué lástima! Vio en esa niña lo que no quería aceptar. Quizás son más parecidos de lo que se imaginaba. Sin embargo, ella no está triste. Puede que tenga miedo.

Roxas llegó a su casa sin cambiar el ritmo de sus pies al caminar. Entró apresurado y subió las escaleras sin percatarse de que sus padres estaban esperándolo en la sala anexa al pasillo. Dejó su bolso escolar sobre su cama y se tendió en ésta sin importar lo que estaba por debajo de él. Alcanzó a cerrar los ojos un par de segundo y de suspirar una vez, hasta que escuchó la dulce voz de su madre venir desde la escalera. Lo estaban llamando.

-¡Bajo de inmediato! –gritó Roxas desde su habitación. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Sabía a qué lo estaban llamando. Después de aquel incidente en la habitación de música nadie había hablado del tema, pero seguramente la madre no podría seguir aguantando ese dolor, ese estúpido secreto que su hijo guardaba, por lo que era hora de sacarlo con ayuda del padre que, independientemente de su figura severa, era un tipo amable y comprensivo que la calma jamás se le iba de las manos. – ¿La verdad será la única salida?...- los ojos del rubio comenzaron a lagrimear. –Tarde o temprano tendré que decirles. –pensó mientras salía de su habitación y bajaba las escaleras. Pasó su brazo por los ojos y con la manga de su camisa se secó las pequeñas gotas de lágrima que comenzaron a juntarse. Cuando se halló en el primer piso miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo para encontrar a la pareja y luego, cuando los vio sentados juntos en un sillón, se adentró al living.

-Toma asiento, hijo. –dijo el padre con dulzura. -¿Te ofrecemos alguna cosa?

-No, nada. Gracias. –respondió Roxas confundido y asustado, completamente nervioso, mientras tomaba asiento en una silla.

-¿Sabes porqué estás acá? –preguntó ahora el hombre de la casa mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hijo.

-¿Me porté muy mal? –Roxas ya estaba explotando del susto. No aguantaba el temblor en sus piernas y brazos.

-¡Bastante mal! –gritó con fuerzas el hombre. Se había levantado y la calma que tanto le caracterizaba parecía haber desaparecido en esta situación. Roxas le miró con asombro.

-No le grites, querido. –añadió la mujer tratando de hacer que su esposo se sentara nuevamente. Entonces ambos comenzaron a reír.

-¿Es una broma? Si quieren joderme está bien, pero no de esta forma. –Roxas ya se había olvidado de todos sus temores, ahora parecía estar enojado.

-Lo sentimos, hijo. Es que te vi tan asustado que no pude aguantarme. Sabemos que no has hecho nada malo y estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Has mejorado bastante en la escuela y parece que estás más pleno ahora. –dijo al fin el padre con un poco de risa.

-Lo que queremos decirte es que llamaron de la escuela. –agregó la mujer. –Dicen que te han visto mucho con tus pentagramas y al parecer en la clase de música mostraste un gran talento que ellos desconocían anteriormente por tu rebeldía.

-¿Cuál es el punto? –Roxas aún no entendían.

-Llamaron a William Smith de _BritMusic Studios_ para que fuera a escucharte. Y si demuestras ese talento innato que tienes, que seguro no es necesario que te esfuerces para ello, te darán la oportunidad de grabar cada una de tus creaciones.

-¿¡En serio! –Roxas se levantó de la silla. -¡Es que no puedo creerlo! –Gritó eufórico de alegría. –Podré dedicarme a la música y luego asistir a conciertos, ser escuchado por el mundo, transmitir… No. No me lo puedo creer.

-Pues si, es verdad.

-¡Muchas gracias Mamá, Papá! –Roxas corrió hacia donde estaban sus padres y se lanzó para abrazarlos.

-Estamos muy orgullosos, Roxas. –Dijo la madre emocionada.

-Ahora tienes que mejorar tus creaciones, y si necesitas algún instrumento, sólo dinos.

-Muchas gracias, en serio. A ambos.

Eran las cinco de la tarde ya. Las clases habían terminado hace más de dos horas, pero aún le mantenían encerrado en el salón de música junto al piano de cola de la escuela. No estaba tocando nada, sino que más bien esperaba una respuesta. Estaba solo con los instrumentos del salón. De pronto la puerta se abre. Un hombre alto y delgado de un hermoso terno negro con camisa roja entra al salón. Su cabello ya estaba canoso por los años, su rostro arrugado y sus ojos pequeños, como si tuviera mucho sueño y cansancio.

El hombre tomó una de las sillas del salón y se sentó frente a Roxas. Le extendió el brazo para saludarlo y le sonrió. El rubio estaba muy nervioso.

-Tranquilo. Sólo quiero escuchar lo que haces con este chico. –dijo el anciano apoyando una mano en el piano. –Adelante. Toca lo que gustes.

-De acuerdo. –respondió Roxas sereno. Sus manos temblaban, mas eso no le significaría arruinar su melodía. Si mostraba esa debilidad, jamás sería tomado en serio en la profesión que ahora, en este mismo instante, estaba decidiendo seguir. Iba a triunfar, eso lo sabía, pero jamás lo lograría si en esta oportunidad dejaba escapar una pequeña nota musical producto del temblor nervioso de sus manos. Así que respiró profundamente, soltó sus dejos y ocultó su rostro, su persona, a Roxas, tras la máscara del músico que siempre quiso ser y que estaba comenzando a formar.

Apoyó sus dedos en las suaves teclas del piano y comenzó a interpretar "Tears for Roxas". Jamás titubeó, tampoco pensó en sus sentimientos, en la necesidad de estar triste para tocar aquella hermosa melodía. Podía estar feliz, rebosante de alegría en el fondo y tocar una profunda y melancólica melodía. Si, eso hacían los profesionales y él era uno, así que también lo haría. Y se dejó llevar como siempre lo hacía, se dejó fluir junto a las notas musicales que él iba tocando con fuerza, con delicadeza en algunas partes, con rabia, enojo, melancolía y tristeza. Pero estaba sonriendo en su interior. Lo había conseguido, ahora podía ser tomado en cuenta y podría considerarse un genio musical como Mozart, Vivaldi, Bach, y muchos otros. Contemporáneo, joven, nuevo. Sería toda una revolución en la música clásica y podría transmitir cada una de sus ideas en hermosos cantos, perfectas melodías musicales.

Luego de unos minutos acabó con la interpretación. Deslizó por última vez sus dedos en las teclas y acabó. Respiró y dejó botar el aire con delicadeza. Luego se volteó para mirar al hombre. No dijo absolutamente nada, no quería arruinar el momento, pero el otro tampoco se veía muy animoso para hablar. Roxas interpretó esa mirada seria y volvió a temblar: no le gustó.

-¿Sabes tocar otros instrumentos? –preguntó de pronto el viejo.

-Si. Violín, flauta, guitarra también. –respondió tímidamente el rubio. Estaba algo decepcionado. Pensaba que le hablaría de la música y le preguntó sobre otros instrumentos.

-Quiero escucharte tocar guitarra

-Está bien. –Roxas se levantó del asiento del piano y fue a buscar una guitarra que se encontraba sobre la mesa del profesor. La tomó y se la llevó. Luego se sentó en una silla frente al señor. -¿Desea algún estilo musical en especial? –preguntó Roxas con el valor que juntó mientras buscaba la guitarra.

-No, gracias. Toca lo que gustes.

Roxas no sabía que tocar en ese momento, pero estaba convencido de su talento y de su genialidad. ¡Y es que era un genio! De pronto se iluminó y comenzó a improvisar, a tocar lo que se le venía y dictaba el corazón. Arpegios que cambiaban, punteos muy bien definidos, cejillos puestos correctamente y ninguna desafinación o molestia en el cambio de cuerdas y de posturas. Era una música muy limpia, aunque ésta no estuviese completamente pulida. Lo que sí, tenía un patrón bastante reconocible para su oído; había encontrado lo que sería la segunda voz para "Charlie's Theme", como le había puesto a su versión de la melodía de Charlie. Qué bien sonaba, qué melodía más hermosa. Tenía que anotarla rápido, no podía dejar pasar el momento, aunque tuviese memoria y se acordase de lo que tocaba, no podía arriesgarse. Sin embargo, estaba a punto de definir su futuro y no podía desperdiciarlo por eso. Se aguantó y terminó de tocar.

El anciano seguía con su mirada seria. Ahora le pidió que tocara el violín, luego la flauta traversa y después se le ocurrió que debía tocar cello y oboe. Y aunque el rubio no supiese tocarlos, de todas formas interpretó un par de melodías más conocidas y básicas de una forma tan hermosa y perfecta, que el anciano ya no podía aguantar y ocultar más su asombro.

-Señor, necesito preguntarle, si no es muy imprudente de mi parte, qué le ha parecido mi interpretación musical en cada uno de los instrumentos que utilicé. –Dijo Roxas ansioso. Nunca le comentó cómo le habían salido sus interpretaciones y quería saber, necesitaba ser criticado.

-Está bien. –asintió el anciano con la cabeza. –Claramente tienes un talento innato con la música. Tocaste muy bien instrumentos que, según tu, jamás habías tocado anteriormente. Con lo demás… estoy impresionado. Hace mucho tiempo que no escucho música tan hermosa y tan perfecta, tan limpia. ¡Menos viniendo de un jovencito! ¿Puedo saber de quién es esa melodía tan hermosa que tocaste con el piano?

-La verdad, señor… -Roxas rió. –Es mía.

-¡Tuya! Me has dejado sin palabras, niño. –El anciano sonrió. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se refregó los ojos como si no creyera lo que veía. –Y la que tocaste con la guitarra, ¿también es tuya?

-Si, pero esa… no sé si deba.

-Dime.

-No toco guitarra generalmente. Siempre uso violín y piano, la guitarra muy pocas veces toco y generalmente acá, ya que en casa no tengo guitarra. Esa melodía que escuchó fue más bien una improvisación, algo que me salió en el momento. Sin embargo sigue el patrón de otra melodía que escribí, a la cual le estoy haciendo segundas y terceras voces para que se arme y quede más completa.

-Simplemente un genio. –El señor se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta del salón que estaba cerrada. –Espera a mi llamado, chico. Esta semana hablaré de ti en la compañía y dejaremos todo preparado para que puedas grabar algo, un esqueleto. Lo tuyo, claro, una melodía completamente tuya. Luego si le has preparado otras voces podemos grabarlas también y armar por completo la melodía. ¿Qué te parece?

-Estupendo, muchas gracias señor.

-Bueno, Roxas, estoy sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que antes no te habíamos escuchado? De seguro tu talento musical lo vienes puliendo de hace años. Bueno, un gusto conocerte. –Dijo el señor mientras abría la puerta. Salió y se fue caminando por el pasillo del colegio.

Roxas se quedó inmóvil. No sabía si reír o llorar, si gritar ahí mismo de alegría o aguantar hasta llegar a casa. Estaba muy feliz. Esta oportunidad era lo que siempre quiso. Por fin un respiro para tanta amargura, tanta melancolía y tristeza. Ahora se sentía libre, no tenía ningún peso sobre sus hombros, ningún mal sentimiento, estaba en las nubes.

Esa tarde llegó gritando a su casa. Sus padres entendieron de inmediato lo que sucedía y se integraron a tal celebración con saltos y gritos, abrazos, caricias en la cabeza y besos en las mejillas para el músico. En vez de subir las escaleras y refugiarse en su habitación, Roxas dejó caer su mochila en el pasillo, al igual que la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Se sacó los zapatos y los dejó esparcidos por el suelo. Fue a la cocina junto con su madre para ver qué comería el campeón, mientras que el padre ordenaba la mesa del comedor para sentarse todos a conversar y disfrutar de una rica cena.

Esa noche se quedaron en desvelo conversando. Los padres escuchaban atentos lo que su hijo les contaba: qué instrumento tocó y qué música interpretó, cómo se sintió, qué dijo, todo. No dejaron de conversar hasta la una de la madrugada, cuando ya todos debían ir a dormir para comenzar nuevamente la rutina, trabajo y colegio. Había sido un Lunes muy intenso.

El rubio, cansado ya de tanta actividad, recogió todo lo que había dejado tirado en el pasillo y subió las escaleras a su habitación. Encendió la luz de ésta y luego cerró la puerta. Sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón y miró la hora. ¿Aún podía llamar a Axel, o ya era demasiado tarde para contarle? Lo mantuvo uno, dos, tres minutos en su mano y, sin notarlo, al siguiente segundo estaba sonando.

-Te invoqué…- dijo Roxas al teléfono móvil luego de contestar. –Estaba pensando en llamarte, pero no quise ser imprudente.

_-¿Entonces el imprudente soy yo?_ –se escuchó desde el teléfono junto a una risa. _-¿Estabas durmiendo?_

-No, acabo de subir a mi habitación. Estaba conversando con mis padres.

_-Algo interesante, supongo. Para haberse quedado hasta esta hora, debe de haber sido algo bueno… o malo_.

-Más o menos. –respondió Roxas.

_-¿Sucedió algo?_ –preguntó preocupado.

-Si…

_-¡Maldición, dime!_

-Tranquilo, hombre. –Roxas rió. –Fue un viejo a la escuela a escucharme tocas música. Un tipo importante de este mundillo de la música. Le gustó y ahora quiere grabar unas maquetas de lo que hago.

_-¡Increíble! Te felicito, chico. Tienes mucho talento, no puedes desperdiciarlo._

-Así es. Ahora tendré que inspirarme mucho para crear muchas melodías hermosas. –comentó entusiasmado el rubio. -¿Qué hay de ti?

-_No puedo dormir, estaba aburrido y pensé en despertarte_. –rió- _¿Quieres que hagamos algo el miércoles?_

-¿Miércoles? Está bien, no tengo nada planeado.

_-¿No interrumpe tus sesiones musicales?_

-No, Axel. Aún no empiezo con eso, así que no te preocupes.

_-Bien, te veré en el centro. ¿Te parece en el parque de siempre? Ese donde nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas?_

-Si, me parece bien. Te veo allá entonces el miércoles después de que salga de clases, sabes la hora.

_-Okey. Descansa ahora, disculpa si te molesté. Buenas noches, rubiecito._

-Buenas noches, Axel.

* * *

Eso fue todo, amigos. *come un trocito de galleta porque no le gustan las zanahorias*

¿Qué os pareció esta cosa? Iba a ser más largo, pero tantas cosas juntas se iba a ver feo en el capítulo, lo que agrega uno más, o quizás no. Ni yo lo se xD


	9. Something New

Daaaaah! Por fin publiqué! después de tanto, pero es que han pasado demasiadas cosas.

Entré a la Universidad a estudiar Psicología. Tengo que leer mucho y creo que nunca había sentido tanto sueño acumulado. En fin, muchas cosas que hacer, responsabilidades, etc. Lo que si podría ser una buena noticia, es que estuve adelantando un poco el capítulo 10, por lo que espero tenerlo listo antes. Quizás deba obligarme a escribir y subir cada cierto tiempo establecido.

Bueno, ahora va tomando otro curso la historia. Me emociona pensar lo que pasará, las reacciones que habrán y ciertas punzaditas que surgen en este momento. No les diré nada... lean.

**DISC: los personajes de Kingdom Hearts, aquí presentes en la historia (Roxas, Axel y Xion) no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura y Square Enix, Disney si así lo quieren, y todos los involucrados en el juego aquel. Lo mismo va para la música, la cual estoy tomando prestada.**

Gracias por los reviews del chap pasado :D Nunca está de más agradecerle a esas personas que no tienen una cuenta para responderles directamente.

Para aclarar una duda que quizás podría surgir. La melodía en la que está trabajando Roxas, particularmente acá, es lo que llamaríamos "Xion's Theme" de la banda sonora del juego Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days. En este caso la tomo prestada (A) y le cambio el título levemente... Comprenderán a quien está dirigida esta música.

**

* * *

Something New**

-_El número al que usted está llamando no se encuentra disponible, adiós._

-Axel, ¡eres un idiota! –gritó Roxas enfurecido. Miró la hora en la pantalla de su celular y apretó los dientes con rabia. –Jamás se había demorado tanto… Tendré que seguir esperando.

El rubio se sentó en una banca que había cerca. Miraba pasar a la multitud, esperando a ver la roja cabellera de Axel, mas no sucedía nada. Como venía de la escuela, aprovechó de revisar su mochila para ver cerciorarse de que no tenía nada que estudiar. Sacó su pentagrama y revisó sus composiciones. La segunda voz de su versión de "Dirge for the Master" ya estaba ahí escrita y completa, revisada numerosas veces y por fin aceptada. Ahora iba por la tercera voz, la cual estaba más o menos encaminada, pero aún no le convencía. Tenía que definir instrumento para ésta voz, y no tenía más que su teclado en casa y un nuevo violín que sus padres le habían regalado para felicitarlo. Repasó una vez la melodía que había hecho como base, luego la segunda voz y siguió con lo que llevaba de la voz tercera. Buscó un lápiz grafito y siguió las notas musicales de la última melodía y comenzó a arreglar y cambiar algunas notas, escalas, silencios, puntos, corcheas, negras, blancas.

Ya había pasado media hora más y Axel aún no se presentaba. Ya esto no podía llegar más lejos, no llegaba, no encendía el celular, nada. Finalmente se decidió a levantarse e irse de una buena vez a su casa, no perdería más el tiempo.

-Disculpa…

Roxas se volteó. Reconoció de inmediato a quien se presentaba.

-Xion, ¿qué haces aquí? –Roxas estaba confundido.

-Axel me dijo que lo esperara aquí. Intenté llamarle para decirle que me retrasaría un poco, pero no pude comunicarme con él. ¿Lo has visto?

-Espera… ¿él te dijo que estaría aquí? –el rubio frunció el ceño. –Maldito pelirrojo, ¿Qué pretendes? –pensó. –Haciéndome citas a siegas con esa niña… como si fuese a pasar algo. Además, no le caigo bien.

-Supongo que no le encontraré. –comentó ella algo decepcionada.

Roxas sintió lástima al ver ese cambio inoportuno en el rostro de la niña. Por primera vez notó algo distinto a enojo en esos azules ojos ocultos por su negro cabello. Se veía triste y decepcionada. No pudo soportar tal mirada perdida.

-Oye, ¿no quieres ir a beber algo? –Roxas le miró con una sonrisa algo forzada. –Ya que viniste para acá, y bueno, no tengo nada que hacer, así que…

-Está bien. –interrumpió ella.

-Vaya… Ven conmigo, conozco un buen lugar.

Ambos entraron a una cafetería que había a tres cuadras del parque donde se encontraron. Era un lugar acogedor, no muy concurrido, pero bastante bonito y delicado. Al entrar, un delicioso aroma a galletas recién horneadas y chocolate caliente acogía a los clientes. Parecía una pequeña tienda de onces alemanas, lo que de inmediato les abrió el apetito.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa junto al ventanal grande que daba a la calle. Afuera comenzaba a llover, y las gotas del cielo resonaban al chocar con el ventanal, lo que llamó la atención de Xion. También volaban pequeñas hojas de amarillo color que caían por montones de los árboles.

-Se nota que ya estamos en otoño… -comentó Roxas nerviosamente.

Xion le miró y asintió con la cabeza. Luego volvió a posar sus ojos hacia afuera, sin rumbo alguno. Su rostro permanecía sereno, sin ninguna mayor expresión. Respiraba tranquilamente el dulce aroma de las galletas y pasteles que se exhibían y se horneaban. Roxas, nervioso y algo incómodo por la situación, no hallaba la forma de salir pronto de ésta situación. La niña no era de lo más amable con él y temía hacerla enojar con algún comentario estúpido o inapropiado. No la conocía del todo, tan sólo era la amiga de Axel, que por cierto ya se las vería pronto con él, y no tenía mayor tema de conversación que él, si es que a ella no le molestaba hacerlo.

-¿Conoces a Axel desde hace mucho tiempo? –Roxas se hizo el ánimo de preguntar.

-Si. -respondió fríamente ella sin desviar la mirada de afuera.

-¿Hace cuánto? –continuó interrogando Roxas, cada vez más nervioso a la espera de una mala respuesta.

-Mucho. –dijo Xion. Calló un momento y luego cerró los ojos. Se acomodó en la silla y miró a Roxas. –Me conoce de bebé. Sus padres son amigos de los míos y se veían frecuentemente. De pequeño siempre jugaba conmigo.

-Es un amigo de toda la vida… qué bonito. –el rubio sonrió.

-Si… -Xion también sonrió.

Una camarera se acercó a la mesa y tomó la orden de los jóvenes. Xion pidió un chocolate caliente con un trozo de torta de frambuesa, mientras que Roxas sólo pidió una taza de café.

-¿No vas a pedir nada más? –preguntó ella al rubio.

-Quizás más adelante me de hambre. Sino, cenaré en mi casa.

Callaron los dos. No se miraban, no compartían ni un solo respiro. Era el minuto de silencio más largo e incómodo que ambos podían sentir. No se tenían confianza, no conocían nada del otro. Ella era un espécimen amargo que parecía estar encerrada bajo un gran bloque de concreto, mientras que él no tenía la mejor impresión, un chico normal, escolar rechazado, que además, si le agregamos los sueños eróticos de Axel, vendría siendo su seductora amante, lo que no era de esperarse. A cada mirada que se cruzaba se agregaba un prejuicio, una vaga idea de cómo sería esa persona, una imagen errónea que les impedía, si quiera, entablar una pequeña conversación sobre gustos, música, cultura, dinero, lo que sea.

Tras siete minutos de espera, llegó el pedido a la mesa. Roxas agregó azúcar a su café, mientras que Xion probaba delicadamente un pequeño trozo de su torta. Él la miraba de reojo mientras daba el primer sorbo de café. Y nuevamente se sorprendió al ver una dulce sonrisa y unas mejillas coloradas en el rostro de la niña.

-¡Esto está delicioso! –exclamó Xion.

Roxas tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. De pronto sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un rojo color. ¿Es que era así de adorable en realidad? Aquella imagen se repitió una y otra vez en su mente, y cada vez se convencía más de que había estado equivocado, pero no quería arriesgarse. Fue… encantador. Si, aquella sonrisa dulce e infantil fue un arma mortal para debilitar completamente el frío corazón de Roxas. No estaba comprendiendo absolutamente nada, no sabía qué era lo que sentía, pero estaba seguro de que esa niña que ahora estaba sentada frente a él disfrutando del dulce sabor de un chocolate caliente y una frambuesa rosada, le hacia bailar el estómago. Entonces se le vino a la cabeza algo hermoso, la melodía que estaba buscando. Sacó de su pentagrama de la mochila y el lápiz grafito que había usado antes. Buscó la página en la que tenía la tercera melodía y comenzó a corregir lo que había escrito antes, continuando más adelante. Xion le miró.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó curiosa.

-Necesito escribir esto, espero no te moleste esta mala costumbre. –Dijo Roxas concentrado. No miró a la niña, sino que continuó marcando con rayas y puntos las respectivas notas musicales que quería plasmar en el papel para luego probarlas e interpretarlas en el teclado. Ni se inmutó de que Xion le miraba atenta todos los movimientos que hacía: el compás de la música con los dedos, el movimiento de la cabeza con el ritmo, el imaginario teclado que estaba tocando y la veloz forma en que escribía su música en el papel.

-Estoy sorprendida… -agregó ella.

El rubio continuó escribiendo, hasta que después de un gran respiro, cerró su cuadernillo y lo guardó junto con el lápiz, diciendo al mismo tiempo un "acabé".

-¿Eres músico?

-Si. –Respondió Roxas orgulloso.

-Entiendo… por mi no hay problema. Entiendo ese tipo de inspiración repentina. Me sucede cuando patino, a veces necesito improvisar algo según cómo me siento.

-¿Tu patinas?

-Si, patinaje artístico sobre hielo.

-Jamás me lo imaginé.

-Lo mismo digo.

Ambos continuaron disfrutando de su merienda. Roxas siempre serio bebía de su taza de café al mismo tiempo que miraba de reojo a la extraña niña que tenía frente a él. A ratos era una persona tensa, amarga y muy fría, pero parecía adquirir la dulzura de aquel pastel al momento de comer un trozo. Sus mejillas se coloraban cada vez que probaba un bocado, y parecía que de igual forma le sucedía a Roxas. No conversaron más. Sólo preguntas superficiales con cortas respuestas, casi todas en monosílabos. Al cabo de una media hora acabaron. Roxas ya no tenía nada más que hablar y Xion parecía apurada, cada cinco minutos miraba el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca. El rubio pidió que les fueran a retirar las tazas y platos y que le llevaran el monto a pagar. De su billetera sacó unas cuantas libras, aproximándose al monto oficial. Cuando le dejaron la boleta, él pagó. Se levantaron y salieron de la tienda.

-¿Tienes que irte? –preguntó Roxas esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Si, ya es tarde y no quiero incomodarte por culpa de Axel. Luego hablaremos con él.

-Bueno, eres libre.

-Gracias por invitarme. –añadió Xion dando media vuelta para tomar el camino a casa.

-¡Espera! –dijo Roxas luego de ver cómo ella se iba sola con el frío que comenzaba a hacer de pronto. Esperó a que ella se diera vuelta para ver si lo había escuchado, y agregó con la voz levemente temblorosa:- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Xion lo miró de arriba hacia abajo. Volvió a recorrerlo con los ojos de abajo hacia arriba, y de pronto se encontró con esos celestes ojos que, por una extraña razón, ahora resplandecían con un suave color grisáceo. No supo qué responder. No le interesaba mayormente que él la acompañara, tampoco le influía que lo hiciera. Sin embargo sintió que debía dejarlo hacer el papel de caballero y asintió con la cabeza. Esperó a que Roxas caminara hasta estar junto a ella, para luego retomar el paso con su acompañante.

-¿Vives muy lejos?

-Más o menos.

-¿Está bien si caminamos? Sino, podemos tomar un taxi. No te preocupes, que yo pago.

-No, no. –respondió ella nerviosa. –Caminando está bien, no hay problema. –Sonrió.

Caminaron por calles completamente desconocidas para Roxas. A pesar de estar acompañándola a ella, se sentía perdido y un poco asustado. No sabría cómo volver a su casa, no reconocía absolutamente nada de lo que había a su alrededor. Xion, en cambio, caminaba como pedro por su casa. Ni pensaba el recorrido, simplemente iba con seguridad. De pronto se encontraron en un pasaje largo con enormes casas muy hermosas de extenso patio delantero. Tomaron aquella calle y bajaron el ritmo, entonces llegaron a la casa de Xion.

Roxas vio aquella mansión y quedó atónito. Frente a él había un pequeño muro de ladrillos con una fina rejilla negra arriba. Detrás de eso se imaginó un hermoso ante-jardín, y justo después una hermosa casa de tres pisos, bastante amplia y refinada. Quizás qué más había detrás de eso, y para qué imaginarse lo que había dentro de esa casa, si ya con verla por fuera se le venía a la cabeza una gran cifra de dinero. A Xion ni le importó, no le llamaba tanto la atención aquellos lujos, pues pensaba en lo que había sucedido para lograr aquel majestuoso hogar y le daba náuseas.

-No es la gran cosa. No me siento cómoda aquí. –dijo ella tratando de darle una explicación al rubio.

-¿De verdad? –Roxas la miró sorprendido. –Es una casa enorme.

-Si, especialmente si sólo viven tres personas, las cuales dos trabajan todo el día. Lo único que verás ahí son empleados. Es como la casa de ellos, son los únicos que la aprovechan. Pero por mi está bien mientras no se metan en mi habitación más que para asearla. Mi casa es la pista de patinaje.

Roxas volvió a sentir ese extraño cosquilleo y sonrojo en su rostro. Volvía a verla plena, transparente, hermosa. ¿Será ese su verdadero encanto? Quizás por eso Axel está siempre con ella, porque tiene la suerte de ver ese lado suyo tan hermoso. ¿Por qué lo ocultaría?

-Muchas gracias, Roxas. Lo pasé muy bien. Eres todo un caballero.

-Ah, de nada. –dijo algo despistado. –Yo… yo también lo pasé bien.

-Ojalá se pueda repetir. –añadió ella abriendo la puerta de acero negro del muro que separaba su terreno de la calle. Entró y cerró la puerta, miró a Roxas a los ojos y se fue corriendo hasta la entrada de su casa. Entró en aquel bloque que llamaba hogar y desapareció.

-Eso espero… -dijo Roxas con suavidad mientras veía cómo aquella niña de oscuro cabello se alejaba. Entonces recordó que no sabía dónde estaba y volvió en sí.

Demoró casi una hora en llegar a casa. No era tan lejos como él pensaba, pero de todas formas se había perdido un par de veces antes de encontrar alguna calle que conociera cerca del centro. Entró a su casa, subió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama. Estaba cansado, no había hecho mucho, pero sentía mucho sueño. Sus ojos casi se cerraban solos y sus extremidades no respondían inmediatamente. Estaba débil, quizás por esa larga caminata. Y estaba quedándose dormido cuando su celular comienza a sonar.

-¿Si? –contestó Roxas algo agresivo. -¿Quién es?

_-Supe que tu cita con Xion estuvo bastante buena_.

-¡Axel! –Roxas despertó de su profundo sueño y cansancio. Se sentó bruscamente en su cama y miró la pantalla de su celular con el ceño fruncido. Volvió a llevarse el celular a la oreja y dijo:- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿No ves que a penas la conozco?

_-Pero lo has pasado bien._

-Bueno, si, algo… -respondió el rubio confundido.

_-Porque ella si lo pasó muy bien…_-añadió Axel antes de que Roxas pudiera decir algo más.

-¿De verdad?

_-Pues claro. Acabo de hablar con ella_. –dijo Axel entre risas. _–Por supuesto que me llamó para alegar por lo que les había hecho, pero de todas formas me confesó que ha tenido un buen rato. Eres todo un caballero, no me lo imaginaba. Te abriste a ella, qué bonito. Y claro que…_

Roxas había abierto los ojos de par en par. Su corazón latía con fuerza, su respiración se aceleraba, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, y por su espalda recorría un escalofrío que le ponía los pelos de punta. En su estómago revoloteaban mariposas y su rostro se tornaba completamente rojo. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de cuánto le gustaba Xion? ¿Estaba realmente feliz por haber salido con ella, aunque jamás lo quiso así?

_-¡Hey! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Roxas?_

-Disculpa… me quedé pensando. –dijo el rubio volviendo en sí. –Bueno, también me entretuve, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así. Iba mentalizado para verte a ti, así que no me rompas el esquema nuevamente.

_-Lo siento, pero quería que se conocieran y sabía que no lo harían si les dijese la verdad. Después de todo salió bien. ¿No?_

-Pero Axel… igual quiero verte.

_-¿A mi? ¿Por qué, viejo?_

-Somos amigos. No hemos conversado hace tiempo, y pareciera que te estás alejando un poco.

_-No lo había notado así. Lo siento. Pero bueno, ya nos veremos, ¿eh? Tú me dices y yo voy._

-Está bien.

_-Te dejo. Sólo quería saber cómo te había ido con la princesa de hielo, y al parecer todo bien. Pues que tengas buenas noches y estamos hablando_. –Dijo Axel y al instante cortó.

-Vaya… -Roxas tomó el celular y lo miró. –Buenas noches para ti también.

¿Y ahora qué sucedía? Esa alegría se volvió amargura. Después de todo ese cosquilleo en el estómago, ahora sentía como si estuviera vacío, como si algo sumamente importante le hiciera falta. Trató de escribir y de continuar con sus melodías, pero de pronto su inspiración se había agotado completamente. ¿Acaso era Axel el motivo de su inspiración, o repentinamente había cambiado a Xion y sentía que le hacía falta? Tanta confusión no podía soportarla, era mejor acostarse a dormir. Apagó la luz de su habitación y se colocó el pijama a oscuras. Afuera la luz de los faroles iluminaban algo hacia su habitación, una luz tenue pasaba tras los cristales, pero eran retenidos por sus cortinas. Se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. No pensaría más en estupideces, mejor era recordar asuntos escolares y las próximas materias, lo que debía estudiar para los exámenes y la gran oportunidad que le había llegado con su música. Pero era imposible, los tenía a ambos en la cabeza. ¿Qué sucedía?

Ya era jueves. No quedaba mucho para terminar la semana, y por fin descansaría de tanta responsabilidad que se le había juntado.

Despertó con inexplicable ánimo y se vistió rápidamente para llegar lo antes posible a la escuela. No desayunó, sino que tomó su bicicleta y se fue pedaleando velozmente por las largas y limpias calles llenas de hermosos y largos árboles, los cuales fueron desapareciendo a medida que se acercaba al centro, donde comenzaban a alzarse bloques de edificios antiguos hermosamente ornamentados con finas terminaciones en sus puntas y bordes. Se halló en el parque que siempre recorría y continuó hasta llegar a la escuela, la cual estaba casi vacía. Roxas dejó su bicicleta muy bien atada a un árbol que se encontraba junto a la entrada y subió las escaleras hasta la puerta principal. Adentro todo era silencio. Una que otra voz se escuchaba a lo lejos dentro de algún salón donde había alguien madrugador.

Miró a los lados sospechosamente antes de abrir su casillero, y cuando se hubo asegurado de que nada ni nadie le estaba siguiendo, lo abrió y metió algunos cuadernos adentro. Sacó otros que le servirían más tarde en clases y dejó su almuerzo. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta del casillero. Entonces notó que alguien estaba junto a él, pero no se asustó, pues no era una figura amenazadora, o al menos no sintió peligro alguno.

-Buenos días, madrugador.

-Buenos días, Alice. ¿Qué haces tan temprano? –Roxas se calmó y sonrió a la niña.

-Siempre llego muy temprano, deberías saberlo. –respondió Alice devolviendo la sonrisa. –Solo que siempre aprovecho de ir a la biblioteca o al salón de música antes de que todos lleguen.

-¿Salón de música? –Roxas le miró extrañado. -¿Qué haces ahí?

-No mucho. –Alice se sonrojó. –No soy músico como tú, pero me agrada ver los instrumentos y sentirlos. Es extraño, pero al menos puedo sentir una melodía en mi cabeza cuando los toco, aunque nunca interprete absolutamente nada. –rió nerviosa.

-No tenía idea de que hacías eso. –Comentó el rubio ordenando los libros y cuadernos que había metido en su mochila. Le miró y señaló con la cabeza que caminaran hacia el salón juntos. Ella le siguió.

-A propósito, Roxas. Ayer te vi en un café con una chica… ¿Puedo saber quién es ella?

-Ah, Xion… -dijo sin mayor importancia.

-¿Xion? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Ni idea. Y para responder a tu pregunta, es amiga de Axel, el pelirrojo que a veces viene a molestarme cuando salgo de clases.

-Ah, si… lo recuerdo bien.

-Se suponía que saldría con Axel. –continuó. –Pero al muy desgraciado se le ocurrió hacer una "cita a ciegas" para Xion y para mi, por lo que al final salí con ella para no ser mal educado.

-Qué considerado de tu parte. –comentó Alice con un dejo de amargura. –Ella es muy bonita.

-¿Tu crees? La verdad es que no me atrae. A penas la estoy conociendo.

-Ah, ¿en serio? Parecían muy buenos amigos, al menos lo que yo vi pude interpretarlo así.

Roxas prefirió callar. Le vio tan preocupada, nerviosa y angustiada, que decidió no seguir hablando del tema, pues era notoria su desaprobación. Llegaron juntos al salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos. De ahí en adelante no volvieron a hablar.

De su mochila sacó el pentagrama en el cual estaba escribiendo sus melodías y lo abrió donde comenzaba la melodía de Charlie que había adaptado. No revisó la primera ni la segunda voz, pues ya estaban completas. Sólo tenía que definir algunas cosas en la melodía entera y estaría lista. Pero de pronto sintió una extraña desmotivación y molestia, y frunciendo el ceño cerró su pentagrama y volvió a guardarlo. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero estaba insatisfecho, a pesar de que ya estaba completamente terminada. Tendría que esperar a llegar a casa para poder comenzar a practicarla completamente y grabarla para unir las partes, pero el día recién estaba comenzando y faltaban muchas horas para poder salir de esas cuatro paredes.

El día se le hizo eterno. Clases inútiles, si después de todo entraría a un conservatorio, se dedicaría a la música y sería famoso sin haber aprobado la mayoría de los ramos escolares. ¿Reprobar? Jamás. Ahora que había vuelto a optar por la disciplina y el orden, además del estudio y la responsabilidad, no se podía dar el lujo de reprobar y olvidarse de las clases, pues eso también mostraba que era un chico consecuente que asumía verdaderas responsabilidades y las llevaba a cabo hasta el final. Eso también se demostraba en la música, aunque no de ese modo. Tenía que ser constante y responsable, creativo también y libre a la hora de crear, subjetivo, abierto. Pero debía regirse del orden impuesto por la sociedad, por los críticos, por el espectador.

Todo ese sermón se le venía a la cabeza. No podía echarse atrás. Sabía que más pronto que tarde los estudios y la dedicación a la música se transformarían en un gran peso, un estrés. Sin embargo debía seguir poniendo atención, creando y al mismo tiempo estudiando. Era agotador.

Salió del recinto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y decidió partir de inmediato a su casa, sólo quería descansar. Alzó la mirada una vez estuvo afuera de su colegio y notó una figura conocida ahí al frente. Reconoció aquellos ojos azules y negro cabello, cuerpo menudo y frágil, mirada seria y labios amargos. ¿Qué quería de él? Pensó que con lo sucedido la vez pasada ya bastaba. ¿Por qué le buscaba tal princesa de hielo? Por un momento dejó de sentirse insignificante.

-¿Xion? –dijo a modo de pregunta para atraer su atención. Se suponía que no debía darle mucha importancia, sino incomodarla con interrogantes para que esto no se volviera una costumbre. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah, yo… -respondió nerviosa. Era otra imagen que no había presenciado antes. ¿Tal hielo también dudaba? Los ojos de Xion miraban hacia cualquier lado, pero jamás se dirigieron al rostro del rubio. –Quería verte.

-¿Verme? –Roxas se sorprendió. Dio un paso hacia atrás asustado e incrédulo. Jamás se esperó algo como eso, menos viniendo de ella. ¿Verlo? ¿Para qué diablos? También se puso nervioso. Comenzó a jugar con los dedos de las manos, a moverlos descontroladamente, a mirar hacia los lados, a temblar la garganta, a temerle a su voz delatora en el momento de hablar.

-Si, es que ayer dijiste que tocabas música. Y me gustaría que me mostraras un poco lo que haces…

-Jamás esperé algo como esto. No suelen llegarme esas peticiones.

-Disculpa si es una molestia. Es sólo que tengo curiosidad.

-¿De qué? –Roxas olvidó su timidez y preguntó con rudeza.

-Sucede que la música que uso para patinar es muy repetitiva… -respondió algo cohibida. –Sé que estás comenzando en esto de la música, pero quizás podría ayudarte a elevar aún más tu carrera, si es que a eso quieres dedicarte.

-¿Es una propuesta de trabajo?

-Más o menos. Tú me muestras tu música, y si me gusta la utilizo en mis nuevas rutinas, las presentó a nivel mundial y hago de ti un músico reconocido.

Roxas meditó un momento la propuesta de Xion. Era una extraña, ¿cómo podía compartir algo tan valioso para él con alguien que a penas conocía? Fue toda una rudeza ir hacia él y plantearle un negocio como ese. Claro que él saldría beneficiado, pero su orgullo no le permitía compartir algo tan suyo con alguien más. Ni si quiera con Axel. ¿Por qué con ella entonces?

-¿Qué dices? –insistió Xion.

-¿Me darías tiempo para pensarlo? No es que te rechace la propuesta, es sólo que no acostumbro mostrar mi música a cualquier persona, además de que no tengo un esqueleto de todo. Recién estoy ensayando las distintas voces que podrían integrarse en las melodías iniciales, aún no sé si van o no, si suenan bien, si se acoplan, desentonan, y esas cosas más técnicas. Creo que cuando tenga algo más elaborado podría mostrártelo. ¿Te parece?

-No tengo problema es esperar. Sólo dejo abierta la idea. No pierdes nada.

-Lo sé…

-Bueno, adiós. –Xion le dio la espalda a Roxas y comenzó a caminar. Se mezcló con algunos estudiantes del colegio de Roxas y se perdió entre ellos.

¡Qué atrevida! Después de todo sigue siendo fría y mal educada. ¿Creerá que todo es un regalo? Sin embargo era otra gran oportunidad. Una bastante buena, pues mientras los cazas talentos que lo buscan se organizan para llamarlo a probar y quizás grabar, ella estaría haciéndole publicidad directa. Y en el medio aquel, la música instrumental y clásica es bastante cotizada. Para bailarinas también, cineastas, artistas en general. Podría hacer obras musicales, podría crear enormes sinfonías. Si, pensaba en grande, inmensamente grande. Y era posible. Ahora, una historia llevada a la música podría ser todo un desafío, pero también le impulsaría a crecer. Sus ojos brillaban con la idea, sus bellos corporales de erizaban con la idea, su cuerpo temblaba. Lo haría.

Domingo. Día de descanso, al fin.

Desde la propuesta de Xion, no la había vuelto a ver, menos hablar. Ya había tomado una decisión y estaba segurísimo de ella. Ahora, sólo tenía que contactarse con ella.

Buscó su teléfono celular, y en él el nombre de la niña. No la tenía registrada, tampoco un número desconocido que pudiese acercarse. Suspiró y se sentó en su cama decepcionado. No quería llamar a Axel para pedirle el número de Xion. No, que horror. ¿Qué pensaría él? No estaba interesado en ella, de seguro Axel pensaría eso. Pero si no lograba hablarle lo antes posible, quizás perdería la oportunidad.

Dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás y extendió los brazos. Miró hacia un lado y dejó que sus ojos penetraran dentro de su mochila que se encontraba abierta junto a él. Sin razón aparente metió la mano ahí y sacó el pentagrama. Lo abrió y revisó la melodía, haciendo que ésta sonara en su mente con todas sus voces complementarias. Entonces notó un pedazo de papel entre las hojas. ¿Cómo llegó eso ahí? Lo tomó y revisó. Luego sonrió aliviado.


	10. Confesiones a Medias

Eeeeeeeh! Volví :D! Ya se me hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía nada de ésto. De echo, éste capítulo lo comencé el mismo día que entré a la Universidad y ya llevo dos meses ahí y bueno, si, recién terminé (no me peguen! T_T)

Mucho estudio, muchas cosas que hacer. Ahora entre tener tiempo para estudiar, hacer trabajos, ver a los amigos que estan lejos, ver al sujeto que se proclama dueño de mi corazón, ver a la familia... UF! y encima escribir. Es demasiado, pero no imposible. Y aquí estoy con ganas de continuar, aunque no les prometo nada porque sé que también demoraré. Quizás no tanto como en éste capítulo, pues ya encontré un buen momento para escribir: clases de estadística xD Mientras la profe explica, yo escribo. Y si se acerca a mi computador a ver si estoy en internet, le digo que escribo lo que dice jio jio jio. Bah, no daré más lata si lo que quieren es leer el chap.

**DISC: los personajes ya mega ultra archi conocidos no me pertenecen. Axel, Roxas y... eug, Xion, le pertenecen a Tetsuya Nomura y blah blah Kingdom Hearts y esas cosas.**

Tampoco hay musiquita. La que usa Xion (ya veran en el principio) es la misma suya en Kingdom Hearts. Así que si gustan, la escuchan, sino, no.

A leer :D (vaya _ yo demoro meses en escribir y ustedes unos minutos en leer ._.)

* * *

**Confesiones a Medias**

Segundo intento. Esta vez sabía que si volvería a la pista.

Axel volvió al recinto donde practicaba el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Una vez más se sintió como en casa. Entró como si nada hubiese pasado y caminó por los pasillos saludando a casa empleado y ejecutivo que por ahí transitaba. Se dirigió a los camarines, entró al que tenía el dibujo que simbolizaba un hombre, cerró la puerta por dentro y se sentó en una banca, dejando a un lado su bolso. Abrió el bolso y hurgueteó en él hasta sacar un pantalón de buzo y una polera apretada al cuerpo. Se quitó su ropa de diario y colocó, entonces, su equipo para entrenar. Ahora guardó la ropa que se había quitado, tomó sus patines y se levantó. Sacó el pestillo a la puerta y salió. Continuó por los pasillos del recinto, hasta enfrentar la gran puerta que lo separaba de la pista. La empujó y entró.

Observó todo a su alrededor. Miraba aquel lugar como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago y un fuerte impulso por lanzarse a la pista y probar su maestría en aquel arte. Cuando hubo divisado a su entrenador, se acercó a él y le saludó.

-Ahora si puedes, Axel. Bienvenido seas. –dijo el hombre y sonrió.

-Ya era hora. ¡Me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento! –respondió Axel con emoción.

-¿A mi no me saludas?

-Xion, no te había visto.

-Qué ingrato. De todas formas… bienvenido. –dijo la niña con una sonrisa en el rostro, tendiéndole la mano derecha. Axel respondió a su saludo y le sonrió.

-Bueno, Axel. Tienes que ir a calentar, pero tranquilo ¿si? Comienza por posturas básicas, por deslizarte en la pista. Luego subiremos el nivel y te mostraremos la coreografía que estoy preparando. Sin música esta vez para que la captes. –ordenó el entrenador.

Axel no aguantó más. Estaba esperando con ansias esas palabras y respondió a ellas inmediatamente. Se sentó en las graderías y se colocó sus patines. Se levantó inmediatamente y se lanzó a patinar.

El aire que rozaba su rostro al momento de patinar a gran velocidad era la mejor sensación que podía haber sentido después de tanto tiempo sin poder practicar. El sonido del hielo, las marcas que quedaban en él, los pantalones flotando. Eso era lo que realmente quería sentir. Parecía estar en el nirvana, un placer completamente embriagador. A su alrededor no sentía nada, sólo la inmensa alegría y libertad de estar flotando sobre el hielo.

Pasó un par de minutos recorriendo la pista en círculos en compañía de Xion. Luego calentó las piernas flectando las rodillas y patinando con el cuerpo a ras de suelo. Luego, giró, estabilizando su postura, regulando velocidad, acostumbrándose al mareo. Y, finalmente, lo más entretenido y difícil: el salto. Pero no podía esperar a lucirse. Era una estrella, lo sabía, y no podía limitarse a hacer un salto aburrido y sin mucha dificultad. Comenzó por un Axel simple, sólo un giro en el aire. De inmediato intentó uno doble, dos giros ahora y más dificultad. Un llamado de atención no le importó, continuó con los Axel Dobles, hasta que se sintió preparado para hacer uno triple. Y lo hizo.

-¿Estás loco? –Gritó Xion desde las graderías junto al entrenador. –Acabas de volver a patinar después de quizás cuánto tiempo y te lanzas a hacer cosas absurdas que, todo sabemos eres experto en eso, pero debes lucirte. ¿Eres idiota?

-¡No me trates de esa manera, niñita! –respondió el pelirrojo desde el otro extremo de la pista.

-¡Te grito! Después no puedo llevarme dos medallas de oro porque mi pareja en la competencia se cortó las piernas por irresponsable durante los entrenamientos.

-¿Eso es lo único que te importa en la vida?

-¿Tendría que importarme algo más?

Axel se contuvo. No supo que responder, y si se dejaba llevar, podría haber salido cualquier insulto absurdo que, de todas formas, habría ofendido a la niña. Así que retomó el aire, movió su cabeza para hacer tronar los huesos del cuello y patinó con desgano hasta donde se encontraba su entrenador con los brazos cruzados, un tanto decepcionado.

-En vista del retraso que hemos tenido por tu lesión, he tenido que hacer una coreografía simple y muy fácil para ustedes. No quiero más lesiones, menos durante el entrenamiento. Tampoco quiero riesgos ni busco mayor exaltación del público, pues de todas formas son los favoritos y los jueces buscan técnica y perfección, no un espectáculo. –dijo el entrenador con seriedad. Acercó un pizarrón que tenía apoyado en los asientos de las graderías y lo acomodó para que ambos patinadores lograsen ver el esquema. –Aquí –comenzó con la explicación. –están los movimientos básicos que realizarán. Sé, Axel, que quieres realizar giros y saltos únicos y escalofriantes, pero por esta vez no te lo permitiré. No quiero perjudicar a Xion.

-¿Es sólo por ella? –se molesto Axel.

-Lo siento, pero ella ha estado trabajado muy duro, y al parecer tu no le estás dando mucha importancia a esto del patinaje. Tómalo como un castigo.

Pasó una hora. Sólo explicación de las técnicas y la coreografía. Ninguno de los patinadores estaba muy fascinado con la idea, para nada motivados. Iban y venían algunos bostezos, comezón en la cabeza, estornudos, piernas dormidas, calambres. Axel se estiraba constantemente, mientras que Xion refregaba sus ojos azules por el sueño. Por suerte esa tortura ya estaba acabando, pero de todas formas debían continuar con el entrenamiento y a formar el esqueleto de la coreografía.

-Bueno, chicos. No quiero hacer la coreografía aún porque no he encontrado una música acorde a la idea que tengo para poder transmitirla bien, pero podemos ver sus coreografías individuales. –dudó. –Sólo Xion podría en este momento, no sé tú, Axel, si has estado pensando en tu coreografía o esperarás a que yo la haga.

-No, no te preocupes. Yo la haré, pero para ser sincero no he estado pensando en ello. Ahora que ya volví a entrenar podré concentrarme más. Necesito algo de práctica. –Contestó el pelirrojo. –Sin embargo, es mi coreografía y quiero desafíos. –añadió amenazante.

-No te lo recomendaría. Podrías ser más solidario con tu compañera, pero eso es tema e ustedes. Es tú coreografía, haz lo que quieras.

-Entonces, si nos dejamos de discutir, quisiera poder mostrarte lo que llevo para que puedas afinar mis detalles. –interrumpió Xion estirando sus brazos. Arregló su cabello y luego hizo tronar los huesos de sus dedos, muñecas, hombros, cuello y espalda. Se acercó a su mochila que estaba abandonada sobre un asiento y sacó de esta una caja de CD. Le entregó el CD al entrenador y añadió mientras entraba a la pista:- quiero probar con esta música. Creo que la coreografía se adapta bastante a la melodía.

-Adelante, Xion. Toda propuesta es bienvenida si es para que te sientas más cómoda.

El entrenador colocó el CD en la radio, ajustó el volumen y esperó a que Xion se posicionara en el centro de la pista. Le miró y esperó hasta que ella le diese una señal. La chica, en tanto, respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos esperando a que sonara la melodía. Esta comenzó suavemente, y con ella Xion en su delicado patinar.

-¿Y esa música? –preguntó Axel extrañado intentando llamar la atención. –Jamás la había escuchado, ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-No interrumpas mi coreografía. –reclamó Xion molesta. Detuvo su patinaje y volvió a posicionarse en el centro de la pista. Desde ahí miró al pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido. El entrenador volvió a colocar la música desde el principio, a lo que Xion respondió nuevamente con sus movimientos en la pista de hielo. –Es de Roxas. –dijo a Axel cuando se deslizó por el borde en el que éste se encontraba. Giró, hizo unos cuantos saltos, y cuando volvió a pasar junto a Axel añadió: -él la compuso.

Axel no entendía nada. ¿Él compuso esa melodía? Es hermosa… De a poco se convenció a si mismo. No lo dudaba, era suya, como si estuviese en ese mismo instante conversándole, transmitiendo algo. Sin embargo, la curiosidad seguía invadiéndole. ¿Curiosidad? ¿Cómo es que Xion tenía esa música, por qué se la dio a ella, cómo pudo hacerlo? Los celos le comían las entrañas, su cuerpo se tensaba, sus ojos se achicaban y el rechinar de sus dientes aumentaba hasta dolerle la mandíbula. Escondió sus dedos y formó un puño con las manos.

Cuando hubo acabado la música y la coreografía de la niña, Axel se acercó al entrenador, susurró algo al oído y salió de la pista, camino a los camarines.

-¿Por qué Axel se va? –preguntó Xion mientras tomaba asiento para descansar.

-No lo sé exactamente. Sólo dijo que tenía un compromiso. Ahora descansa unos minutos para afinar detalles en tu técnica. –dijo el entrenador colocando sus manos en los hombros de la niña. –A propósito, excelente melodía. Muy hermosa.

-Si… -respondió ella sin expresión alguna. Fijó sus ojos en el pasillo por el cual Axel caminaba a pasos firmes, y no desvió la mirada hasta que el pelirrojo hubo desaparecido.

La campana sonó, los jóvenes guardaron sus cuadernos y materiales en sus bolsos y salieron de los salones. Afuera aguardaba Axel desde su auto, un poco tapado para no llamar la atención de los estudiantes.

Comenzaron a salir del colegio jóvenes de distintas edades, algunos niños y adultos, pero en su mayoría adolescentes. El pelirrojo logró reconocer a los matones que acosaban a Roxas, pero no lo veía a él. Esperó largos minutos, hasta que el oleaje de niños y niñas hubo cesado. Entonces decidió entrar a buscarle directamente.

Caminó por los anchos pasillos del colegio mirando de reojo por los salones que tenían las puertas abiertas, pero no le encontró. Junto a él pasó Alice, sin embargo no la reconoció hasta después de que ella se hubo alejado bastante como para tener un tipo de contacto.

Ya no sabía a dónde ir. Si seguía su camino, lo más probable es que Roxas tomara el contrario y se fuera a su casa sin notar jamás que Axel estuvo ahí. Tampoco quería quedarse ahí parado toda la tarde, había una pequeña posibilidad de que, incluso, Roxas no haya ido a la escuela ese día. ¿Qué podía hacer para encontrarle? Llamarlo sería lo más lógico, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa, ya que para él si que lo era; no tenía idea de porque estaba ahí. Esos malditos impulsos que lo hacen cometer acciones injustificadas producto de sus emociones que, generalmente y para la mayoría, permanecen ocultas bajo esa cálida y tan acostumbrada sonrisa. Pero ya estaba ahí y no se iría con las manos vacías, sino que lo vería y conversaría con él sobre… Sobre nada en realidad, pues no podía comentarle sus celos a ese adolescente homofóbico. Pero aún, él usaba mallita y bailaba como afeminado –según Roxas-, y encima se estaba dando cuenta de que le comenzaba a gustar un hombre, niño mocoso, si, hombre al fin y al cabo, y no podía decirlo.

Y ya que no podía quedarse todo el día esperando en el mismo lugar, menos pensando estupideces, decidió salir resignado. Desmotivado por lo sucedido salió caminando lentamente por la puerta principal del recinto. Miró hacia afuera con la esperanza de verlo ahí, pero no, no estaba ahí. Ningún rastro de Roxas o de alguien que, al menos, se le pareciera físicamente, por último para moverle el piso y esperanzarlo un poquito. Pero no, nada, nadie. Luego miró hacia su auto. Fijó sus ojos en el asiento del conductor. Es… ahí hay alguien sentado, ¿sería Roxas? ¡Qué tonto pensar en ello primero cuando le podrían estar robando el vehículo! De todos modos corrió entusiasmado, casi dando brincos, a su encuentro. Y efectivamente estaba ahí el rubiecito, muy cómodamente sentado en el asiento del conductor de ese hermoso auto rojo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó Roxas intentando imitar una voz rasposa como la de los mafiosos italianos. Luego sonrió.

-Quería verte, chico. Hace tiempo que no conversamos, ¿sabes? Pensé que sería una buena idea venir a buscarte. –respondió Axel avergonzado.

-Alice me dijo que te vio en los pasillos, por eso salí a esperarte. Logré reconocer tu auto, es bastante llamativo.

-Por un momento pensé que no te encontraría.

-Y así hubiese sido si Alice no me lo comentara. Tengo tarea.

-Disculpa…- Axel bajó la mirada decepcionado. –Si lo deseas, puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa. Digo, para que no camines ni demores en hacer tus tareas.

-Ya me has retrasado bastante. –respondió Roxas cortante.

-Ah. –dijo casi sin aire. ¿Por qué de pronto le trataba así? ¿Era por Xion? ¿Saldría con ella y usaba la tarea como excusa?

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el Rubio preocupado.

-Es que fuiste muy…

-¡Que me estás retrasando! –interrumpió Roxas. Luego añadió. -¿Por qué no me sigues retrasando y me invitas un helado por ahí? –El rubio sonrió cálidamente, a lo que pronto Axel respondió de igual forma.

-Menos mal… pensé que me habías cambiado por… -Axel llevó sus manos a la boca y no siguió hablando.

Roxas no entendió el por qué de ese comentario, menos lo que significaba, por lo que prefirió ignorarlo aunque la curiosidad lo mataba y tan sólo quería preguntar: ¿Por quién?

-Hazte a un lado. Supongo que aún no conduces.

-¿Y si sé conducir? –preguntó Roxas desafiante.

-De todas formas te haces a un lado-. –dijo Axel entre risas. Se acomodó en su asiento, colocó su cinturón de seguridad y esperó a que Roxas hiciera lo mismo. Cuando estuvieron listos, el auto arrancó.

-¿Hacia dónde iremos? –Roxas quería asegurarse de conocer el lugar para no desentonar. Después de todo, estaba con uniforme escolar.

-Eso es un secreto que ni yo lo sé. –contestó el pelirrojo. –Veamos en el camino lo que haya. Quizás encontramos nuestro destino en la esquina. Quizás no. Que decida el destino.

-¿Cuál de los dos? ¿El tuyo o el mío?

-El nuestro…

Era ese sentimiento de nuevo. Ese de no saber qué, de dudar, de querer y no querer al mismo tiempo. Dos rostros: aquel mar profundo y frío, el cual estaba lleno de barcos hundidos. Un mar para descubrir y explorar. Y el otro, un muro de llamas vivas y ardientes que danzaban alrededor de un algo oscuro que, por muy peligroso que fuese desafiar las paredes danzantes que le protegían, sentía que valía la pena conocerlo. Y luego él en el centro, espectador, esperando a tomar un camino. Ambos muy peligrosos y a su vez emocionantes y llenos de secretos que conocer. Pero no había término medio, ningún puente en el centro que lo llevase a algo neutro. ¿Acaso debía elegir? Y si de eso se trataba, ¿entonces a cuál? ¿Hielo o fuego? ¿Frío o calor? ¿Dulce amargura o ácida pasión?

-¿Te entretienes mirando el paisaje? –dijo Axel sacando a Roxas de su trance. –No lo veo muy entretenido… llevamos aquí quince minutos varados- ¡Ya debes de haberlo visto todo!

-Sólo estoy repasando algunas cosas. –comentó Roxas algo aturdido.

-¡Al fin se mueven! El hecho de tener un auto tan genial como el mío debiera de darme el derecho de pasar por encima de todos…

-¿Qué?

-¡Estamos en una inmensa fila de autos! Atascados en un mar de vehículos y chatarras lentos y algunos peatones que gustan de cruzarse cuando uno va a avanzar para…

-Para ayudar al sujeto que está ahí tendido a unos metros más adelante. –interrumpió Roxas.

-¡Vaya! Un accidente. Qué lástima. ¿Puedes ver de quién se trata? Podría ser algún conocido. Nunca se sabe.

Roxas alzó la vista por sobre los vehículos que se encontraban adelante para poder captar con más detalle lo que allí sucedía. Axel le miraba para intentar encontrar en los ojos del rubio alguna respuesta, pero no aguantó más su silencio, por lo que se levantó en su asiento. Logró ver a un hombre. No muy mayor, pero tampoco un jovencito. Su cuerpo era robusto, pero no gordo, sino más bien ancho en contextura ósea. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, sin embargo estaba conciente y sentí su dolor. Se notaba en sus constantes quejidos.

-Tú logras ver algo mejor que yo. –dijo Roxas de pronto.

-Si, porque estoy parado. ¡Pastel!, levántate y verás mejor. Quizás no eres lo suficientemente morboso, como yo… o quizás sí. –respondió Axel desafiante levantando las cejas.

Roxas hizo caso a lo que Axel le dijo y se levantó. Primero miró hacia los lados y reconoció determinadamente cada individuo ahí parado. Ninguna persona conocida o con alguna relación. Luego observó los autos de los policías y la ambulancia que recién había llegado. Finalmente dirigió la mirada al centro de todo, al sujeto ahí tirado.

-¿Charlie? –se preguntó Roxas en voz muy leve, dejando que Axel le oyera.

-¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Axel de inmediato, mirándole con preocupación. –Dime, ¿lo conoces?

-No lo sé…- dijo Roxas casi por inercia. Luego pensó: -se parece a Charlie, podría ser él, pero no logro divisarlo con perfección para asegurar que sí lo sea. Ha pasado un tiempo. Quizás cambió un poco, pero también podría tratarse de otra persona. Eso espero…

Como respuesta a su curiosidad, los autos comenzaron a avanzar lentamente. Axel se sentó y empujó el hombro derecho de Roxas hacia abajo, ordenándole que se sentara y abrochara con el cinturón de seguridad que se había quitado. Avanzaron con cuidado por un desvío que lograron hacer los policías ahí presentes, hasta que lentamente pasaron junto al hombre accidentado. Roxas miró por su lado del asiento con cierto gusto morboso, pero también algo asustado. Posó inevitablemente sus ojos en los del hombre, que los abrió de pronto. Notó en él un grito de auxilio y un lamento nefasto, ahogados por el dolor. Poco a poco esos ojos fueron perdiendo su brillo, y ahora no había más que un cadáver intentando ser llevado a un hospital sin esperanza alguna.

Los ojos azules de Roxas se cristalizaron. De a poco cayeron libremente gruesas gotas de lágrimas.

-¿Sucede algo, Roxas? –Axel le miró de reojo y notó que no estaba para nada bien. Se preocupó. Se preocupó tanto al no escuchar más que dificultades en su respirar, que decidió detenerse. -¡No pensé que fueses tan sensible! –posó su mano en el hombro de Roxas. –Tranquilo, ¿si? Son cosas que deben suceder en algún momento de la vida… y lamentablemente no se pueden evitar. Si lo deseas, llora. Con confianza.

Dicho esto, Roxas se echó a llorar como un bebé. Acto seguido –y sin poder resistirse-, Axel le abrazó con fuerza.

-Eres una hermosa persona, ¿lo sabes? –dijo Axel con ternura. Le abrazó con más fuerza.

Pasaron unos minutos de recogimiento. Roxas de pronto se soltó de los brazos de Axel y pasó sus manos por sobre sus ojos para secarse las lágrimas. Estaba rojo y completamente despeinado.

-Será mejor que te deje en casa. Fue una gran emoción la de hoy. Te habrá agotado bastante anímicamente.

-Estoy bien, Axel. Podemos seguir. Me debes un helado.

-No. –respondió con autoridad. –Te llevaré a casa y no se discute más el tema.

El pelirrojo encenció su vehículo y se introdujo en las calles. Se devió por unas avenidas para no volver a pasar por el accidente y luego retomaron el camino a casa de Roxas. Llegaron después de unos treinta minutos. No habían conversado nada durante el camino y parecía que ni un Adiós se dirían. ¿Estaría con algo de recentimiento? Pensó Axel. No se miraron ni tocaron. Lo único que se escuchaba era el motor del Alfa Romeo. Roxas bajó del auto con calma, simepre evitando cruzar sus ojos con los de Axel.

-Adiós. –dijo Axel al ver que Roxas comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa.

-Adiós…-respondió el rubio sin mierarle.

-Te llamo en la semana. –añadió Axel.

Roxas no respondió. Abrió la puerta y entró a su casa. Cerró la puerta sin mirar a Axel, subió las escaleras y fue hacia su habitación. Se asomó por la ventana para serciorarse de que Axel ya no estuviera ahí, pero al correr la cortina con toda confianza notó que éste estaba parado junto al vehículo mirándole con tristeza.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué actuó de esa forma? No sólo Axel, sino que él también. ¿Por qué no hablaron? ¿Acaso su negación al salir fue un rechazo? La verdad es que no estaba enojad,o, tampoco triste. Sólo quedó un poco shockeado con lo visto anteriormente y por eso no deseoó hablar, pues era lo único en lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué Axel tampoco dijo nada? Podría haber comentado algo, al menos. Podría haberle hablado de su pierna y cómo se sentía, de qué estaba haciendo, de si había vuelto a hacer su deporte, fútbol parece que era. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué no se iba? Axel seguía ahí esperando algo. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Por una extraña razón no se atrevía a decirle nada. Sólo le sonrió –con mucho esfuerzo- y agitó la mano derecha. Se alejó de la ventana y volvió a correr la cortina para que la luz del sol no entrara en la mañana.

Día Viernes, último día de clases en la semana y por fín tendría un tiempo para descansar. ¿Era esto posible? Pareciera que justo después de un buen momento, debía sufrir algún momento incómodo que le hiciera bajar todo su nivel de felucidad. Como si el destino estuviera enojado con él y quisiera hacerle sufrir. Y si, se sentía mal. Bastante mal. No tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, y de echo no fue. Se quedó en casa descansando, luego diría que se enfermó o algo por el estilo. Su madre que estaba en casa le dejó quedarse y le respaldaría –por esta vez- cuando le pregunten en la escuela porqué faltó.

-¿Te sientes bien, Roxas? –preguntó la madre cuando el rubio bajó a desayunar. –Te dejé dormir porque te vi con una expresión bastante triste. ¿Qué hiciste ayer que llegaste tan tarde?

-Salí con Axel. –respondió Roxas junto a un bostezo.

-¿Pelearon? –volvió a interrogar la mujer con preocupación.

-Para nada… es que salimos y pasamos junto a un accidente.

-¿Fue muy terrible?

-Vi cuando al tipo se le opacaron los ojos. O sea, lo vi morir. –respondió sin mayor importancia.

-Qué lástima, hijo. -¿Quedaste en estado de shock?

-Si. Y no me siento muy bien. Quiero descansar, he estado con mucho estrés.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. No te molestaré.

-Gracias, mamá.

-¿Se trataba de algún conocido? –preguntó ella de pronto. Miró a Roxas a los ojos.

-No lo sé, pero se parecía a Charlie. –volvió a responder sin importancia.

-Pero…-ella se sorprendió. –Hacía mucho que no lo nombrabas. ¿Me vas a contar alguna vez qué fue lo que pasó?

-No lo sé, no me gusta hablar de ello. –Se levantó y dejó la taza que usó y un plato sucio con mermelada en la lava vagilla.

Luego de desayunar, Roxas volvió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama. Dejó la puerta abierta, no tenía nada que esconder. Miró al techo con las cejas arqueadas hacia arriba, parecía un poco triste. La verdad es que si le importaba. Lo que vio influía bastante en su estado de ánimo actual. Y, como ya era bastante común, su gran factor era Charlie. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? Y otra cosa que surgió en su cabeza: ¿Por qué volvió a aparecer este fantasma traumático en su vida al mismo tiempo que conoció a Axel? ¿Tenía algo que ver directamente con eso? Podría ser por un sentimiento de amor, algo por el estilo, quizás. ¿Sería Axel un ídolo, así como lo fue Charlie? Pero es bastante distinto, pues Axel no hace nada como para querer ser como él. ¿Será esa sonrisa tan amable que suele tener todo el día, todos los días? Y de vuelta a la confusión anterior. ¿Qué es lo que le mantiene junto a Axel, esa extraña atracción ideológica y un tanto amorosa, como de posesión sobre su corazón y mente? Y, por más que fuese inconciente, sucedía exactamente aquello. Lo negaba, si. Pero sabía que algo le producía al pelirrojo, sin embargo no entenía qué, aún.

Revisó su pentagrama. Todos los días lo hacía para buscar algún error en su música, pero ya era tanto, que no tenía nada más que hacer. Debía crear una nueva pieza, pero no sentía la inspiración para ello. Quería hacerlo. Quería hacer una pieza tan hermosa y tan significativa, que la audiencia entera se sintiera conmovida y con un fuerte impulso de llorar. Pero qué y cómo. Dejó a un lado el pentagrama y buscó su celular que estaba sobre su escritorio. Vio la hora. Eran las 12 del medio día. Tenía un mensaje de Alice preguntando dónde estaba y si se encontraba bien. Respondió que se sentía mal y no iría a clases, se verían el lunes de la semana siguiente. Buscó si tenía alguna otra cosa, pero no había nada más. De aburrimiento vio los contactos que tenía, el primero era Axel. Lo ignoró y continuó. El último era Xion. Marcó. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, cortó de inmediato antes de que ella le contestara. Pasaría desapercibido, pronto olvidaría lo ocurrido. Entonces el celular comenzó a sonar. Roxas saltó del susto y se puso nervioso al pensar que era Xion quien devolvía la llamada, pero sólo era un mensaje de Alice con una cara sonriente y un "que te mejores". Suspiró aliviado. ¿Por qué tanto nervio, Roxas? Dejó su celular donde estaba y volvió a mirar hacia el techo. El aparato volvió a sonar; ahora si era Xion. Roxas sostuvo un momento el celular en sus manos, pensando en responderle. Temblaba, no sabía por qué.

-Perdona Xion, te llamé sin querer. –dijo Roxas al contestar, antes de que la niña pudiese decir algo.

_-Descuida, de todas formas iba a llamarte. _–respondió ella. _-¿No deberías estar en clases?_

-No fui. Me sentía mal.

_-¿Y ahora estás bien?_

-Si, eso creo. ¿Por qué?

_-¿Puedo ir a tu casa? _–preguntó ella con un tono dulce, se escuchaba algo nerviosa.

-Pues… -Roxas abrió los ojos de par en par. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Qué debía decirle? –Claro, ven. No hay problema. –Respondió al fin.

_-Axel me dio tu dirección y estoy en el gimnasio, queda más o menos cerca. Estaré pronto ahí._

-Está bien, nos vemos entonces. –cortó.

¿Xion en su casa? ¿Y para qué diablos querría venir? Se quedó un momento pensando en su cama, luego se levantó sobresaltado. Abrió las puertas de su closet desesperado, sacó las primeras prendas que encontró. Buscó en sus cajones un calzoncillo y un par de calcetines. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se vistió apresuradamente. Mientras corría al baño avsió a su mamá con un grito que vendrían a verle. Ella preguntó quien, pero Roxas no respondió, estaba peinándose y lavándose la cara. Volvió a su pieza con apuro, hizo su cama, abrió la ventana para ventilar la habitación y ordenó los cuadernos que estaban en el suelo, corrió su teclado y pasó la polera de su pijama sobre su escritorio a modo de paño para quitar el polvo. Buscó su perfume y se echó en el cuello. Habían pasado trece minutos en todo ese ajetreo, aún no debía llegar. Se sentó en su cama para tomar un respiro. De vez en cuando se asomaba por la ventana para ver si Xion llegaba, pero aún no se asomaba. Pasaron otros diez minutos, y volvió a asomarse. Esta vez notó una cabeza oscura, un cuerpo pequeño y menudo, un suave caminar y una fría presencia; era ella. Volvió a sentarse en su cama, ahora para respirar e intentar calmar su corazón que no dejaba de latir con mucha fuerza. En tan poco rato había sentido un sin número de emociones, pero nunca había estado más agitado como en éste momento.

Sonó el timbre, Roxas abrió aun más los ojos. Su madre le llamó y el respondió. Cuando al fin se levantó para ir a recibir a Xion, ella ya estaba junto a la puerta de su habitación.

-Ah, Xion. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Roxas sobresaltado al verla.

-Hace unos minutos te dije que vendría…

-Si, lo sé, disculpa. Me refería a por qué no me esperaste abajo. –añadió más calmado.

-Tu mamá me dejó pasar. ¿Está mal?

-No, no. Adelante, entra. –Roxas se hizo a un lado y dejó que Xion pasara a su habitación. Le ofreció la silla de su escritorio y esperó a que se sentara. Luego se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en el borde. -¿Cómo te fue con la melodía?

-Muy bien, gracias. De echo, quería hablar contigo de eso. –respondió la niña. –Hoy la probé con coreografía y queda perfecta. El tiempo requerido está bien, la melodía en sí es hermosa y conmovedora y se ajusta mucho a la caracterización que queríamos hacer con el entrenador.

-Entonces… ¿no tienes ningún problema?

-¡Para nada! Vine a darte las gracias. –ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Ah, pues de nada. –dijo en seguida Roxas con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

-Sin embargo… -Xion desvió la mirada hacia un lado algo triste. –Al parecer a Axel le ha molestado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el con eso? –Roxas estaba confundido.

-Fue al gimnasio ayer y estuvo unos minutos a penas. Cuando escuchó mi melodía pareció molestarle un poco y sin decir nada se fue. Tampoco he hablado con él desde entonces. –Xion recordó entonces que Roxas no sabe nada con respecto a que Axel también practica Patinaje Artístico. Mejor cuida sus palabras antes de decir alguna cosa que pudiese arruinar la relación de amistad de ellos, y de pasada también la de ella con el rubio y el pelirrojo. –Pero descuida, será por otra cosa.

-Qué lástima, Xion. No pensé que se molestaría por algo así. –Dijo el rubio reflexivo. Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia abajo y dejo la mirada fija en un punto en el suelo. –Recuerdo que estaba muy entusiasmado cuando le conté que me gustaba la música. Le prometí que sería el primero que escuchara lo que hacía, y no cumplí… Quizás es por eso que Axel está tan molesto. No es culpa tuya, descuida. ¿Quieres que hable con él? –levantó la cabeza y miró hacia los profundos ojos azules de la niña.

-¡No! Jamás hagas eso. Se enojará más si se entera que te comenté esto. –ella se puso nerviosa.

-Pero de todas formas le debo una disculpa.

-Está bien, Roxas. Haz lo que estimes conveniente, pero intenta no armar un lío. Axel es demasiado sensible, a pesar de que oculta todo con esa sonrisa suya.

Pasaron unos minutos más y Xion dio señal de que debía irse. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Roxas, se sentó junto a él en la cama y le sonrió.

-Gracias, nuevamente, por todo. Creo que, a pesar de estar haciendo un favor para ti y tu carrera, me gustaría seguir usando tus melodías. Son hermosas y llenas de sentimiento.

-Vaya, gracias a ti entonces. –Sonrió.

Mientras Roxas sonreía, Xion se le acercó y con sus fríos y pálidos labios le besó en la mejilla, casi al borde de los labios del rubio producto de su repentino movimiento para verla a ella. Roxas abrió los ojos sorprendido, su rostro se sonrojó, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, su corazón a palpitar y su respiración a agitar. Ella arqueó las cejas hacia arriba mostrando preocupación. No había sucedido nada, de echo sólo fue un beso en la mejilla, pero de todas formas la niña se llevó las manos a la boca, se levantó y salió apresurada de la pieza de Roxas, diciendo un nervioso Adiós mientras bajaba las escaleras. Desde arriba, Roxas escuchó el momento en que ella cerraba la puerta de la entrada. De inmediato se asomó por la ventana y la vio corriendo, aún con las manos en la boca.

¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿Qué sucedía aquí? Primero uno intenta robarle un beso y ahora esta otra se le abalanza inocentemente para robarle otro. ¿Quién sería el dueño de sus labios? Sintió el impulso de llamarla, pero prefirió dejar las cosas como estaba, sino podría mal interpretarse todo y llegar, quizás, a una situación que él aún no quería vivir. Pero de todas formas fue toda una sorpresa.

De pronto se asomó la madre de Roxas por la puerta. Miró hacia adentro de la habitación, luego hacia las escaleras, y de nuevo a la habitación.

-¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre?

-¡Nada, mamá! –dijo Roxas exaltado. Se levantó y se quedó inmóvil mirando a su madre.

-Estás colorado. ¿Te sientes bien? –la madre entró a la habitación del rubio y se acercó a él. Colocó la palma de su mano derecha sobre la frente del niño y la mano izquierda sobre su frente. Comparó temperaturas y empujó a Roxas a la cama. –Estás ardiendo, hijo. ¿Por qué no te recuestas y descansas un poco?

-Mamá, estoy bien. –Roxas se levantó con dificultad, parecía borracho. –Ve a hacer tus cosas.

-¿Qué quería ella?

-Agradecerme por unas cosas que le presté.

-¿Cómo la conociste?

-Es amiga de Axel… ¿por qué tantas preguntas?

-Pero… bah, no te diré nada. Te dejo solo. –salió de la habitación.

¡Qué vergüenza! Ahora tenía otro motivo para estar así de colorado. Menos mal no se le ocurrió tirar un comentario con respecto a Xion. Quizás se hizo la tonta y prefirió guardarse sus burlas, de todas formas se le agradece.

El día viernes no fue nada muy especial, además de lo que sucedió con Xion. Después de eso, fue un día normal, más aburrido que divertido, de poca lectura y poca música.

Ahora Sábado, por fin días de descanso reales para Roxas. Su ánimo ya estaba bastante mejor. Luego de la visita de Xion, todos esos recuerdos del accidente habían desaparecido. Ese beso era lo que ahora le invadía la cabeza y el corazón en su totalidad. Y aunque no haya significado absolutamente nada, le producía un intenso aleteo de mariposas en el estómago.

No quería levantarse. No había caso, hoy era el día especial para quedarse en cama y hacer absolutamente nada. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, aunque no tuviese nada de sueño. Los rayos del sol entraban por el pequeño espacio que había entre cortina y cortina. En su cabeza una imagen nítida: un dulce cosquilleo en su mejilla, calor en su rostro y el esbozo de una sonrisa oculta que jamás se mostró. Luego una melodía: tranquila, fría y dulce a la vez. Ese beso fue hermoso y fugaz. Esos labios fríos debieron notar el calor en el rostro de Roxas, pero disimularon muy bien su asombro. Al parecer quería verle.

De pronto su celular sonó. Vio la hora: las trece horas con dos minutos. El nombre de quien llamaba: Axel. Dudó, se quejó y estiró en la cama y luego contestó.

_-Flojo, te apuesto a que estás acostado en tu cama y recién te percatas de la hora que es antes de contestar mi llamada._ –dijo Axel. -¿Cómo estás, chico? –su voz parecía la de siempre, no sonaba forzada. Quizás ya había olvidado lo que pasó el jueves, o puede que no le haya importado. Se escuchaba alegre.

-Haz acertado. –respondió Roxas entre risas. –Estoy bien, ¿Qué tal tú?

_-No me quejo._

-¿Quieres hacer algo hoy? Me debes un helado.

_-Para eso te llamaba. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Tengo mucha comida en mi refrigerador y pensaba cocinar algo especial._

-¿Para almorzar?

_-Si. Aún no comienzo a cocinar, quería saber tu respuesta primero._

-De acuerdo, voy para allá entonces. Me arreglo y salgo de inmediato. Estaré ahí en unos treinta minutos aproximadamente.

_-Okay, nos vemos. Hasta entonces y… ¡apúrate!_

Luego de cortar, Roxas se levantó de inmediato. Esta vez no desayunó, pues ya era hora de almorzar. Moría de hambre, si, pero no comería. No demoró en vestir ni en ordenarse el cabello. Estiró las sábanas y frazadas de su cama y corrió las cortinas para que el sol entrara de lleno en su habitación. Bajó las escaleras y avisó a su madre que saldría. La besó en la frente y chocó las palmas con su padre. Buscó su patineta en la entrada y salió de la casa sobre ella, camino al departamento de Axel.

Llegó, tal como lo había dicho, en aproximadamente treinta minutos. Le quedaba algo lejos y tampoco tenía un vehículo mejor. Había pensado en bicicleta, pero no sabía donde dejarla. Era mejor la patineta. Además, no la había usado hace ya un tiempo.

Se anunció con el recepcionista y esperó la respuesta del pelirrojo para poder subir. Cuando lo dejaron pasar, esperó el elevador. Subió en éste y marcó el piso de Axel. Ya al llegar, notó que la puerta de la casa de Axel estaba abierta, por lo que entró. Algo tímido e indeciso, pero entró.

-¿Axel? –preguntó luego de cerrar la puerta y dejar su patineta a un lado en la entrada.

-¡Pasa, estoy en la cocina! –dijo Axel desde adentro.

Roxas se asomó ahora con más confianza. Recordó ka vez que el pelirrojo se le abalanzó con el sillón. Ahora se veía todo muy distinto, muy iluminado. Se acercó aún más, hasta ver la cocina que era abierta. Ahí estaba Axel con su sombrerito de chef y un delantal negro de cocina. Cogió éste una cuchara y levantó la tapa de una olla grande que tenía en el fuego. Sumergió la cuchara en su contenido y de ahí sacó un líquido medio amarillento. Se llevó la cuchara a la boca y bebió del líquido. Luego tapó la olla.

-¿Está rico? –preguntó Roxas con una sonrisa.

-¡Demasiado! –respondió Axel. Se dirigió al horno y lo abrió. Revisó una bandeja que había ahí dentro y luego volvió a cerrar el horno. Miró a Roxas y sonrió. -¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Mucha! No desayuné esta mañana.

-¿Mañana? ¡Si te despertaste en la tarde!

-Soy un adolescente, debo dormir mucho.

-Yo también lo soy y no duermo tanto. –dijo Axel para molestar al rubio, quien rió enseguida. –Siéntate, ya serviré el primer plato.

-¿No quieres que te ayude?

-Eres mi invitado. Ve a sentarte, que yo le serviré, amo.

-Está bien, sirviente. –Roxas hizo un gesto con la mano y luego se sentó en uno de los puestos de la mesa. Miró a Axel desde ahí que vertía en unos platos hondos un líquido caliente, el mismo del cual había probado un poco cuando llegó.

Axel se acercó con los platos. Sirvió a Roxas y luego colocó el suyo en su puesto. Volvió a la cocina, apagó el fuego donde estaba la hoya y bajó la intensidad del horno. Entonces volvió a sentarse junto a Roxas. Comenzaron a comer. La sopa que había preparado Axel estaba deliciosa. El rubio no sabía cómo describir esos sabores que sentía jugando en su paladar, pero sí estaba seguro de que estaba riquísima.

Conversaron trivialidades. Qué hicieron ayer, algunas cosas con respecto a la escuela, tema de noticias o política. Nunca tomaron el tema del accidente, aunque eso ya había pasado. Axel siguió sacando aún más comida. Lo que había en el horno eran unas deliciosas machas a la parmesana, las cuales Roxas devoró y disfrutó como nunca antes.

Ya cuando Axel estaba sirviendo lo último, el postre, Roxas comentó que Xion había estado en su casa el día de ayer. A Axel eso le apretó el corazón.

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué hicieron? –preguntó forzadamente. Por suerte le estada dando la espalda al rubio, así no le vería el rostro desfigurado por la amargura que sentía.

-No mucho. Sólo fue a darme las gracias por algo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento Axel. Se suponía que te mostraría mi música a ti primero, pero la vez que me hiciste salir con ella me puse a escribir unas cosas y le llamó la atención. Me pidió escuchar algo de mi música y ahora me está ayudando a promocionarla, usándola en sus coreografías de patinaje.

-Si, lo sé. Me di cuenta. Es decir, me lo contó.

-¿No estuviste ahí? –preguntó Roxas extrañado.

-O sea, si, estuve ahí con ella. –respondió algo alterado. ¿Esa niña ya había abierto la bocota? –La acompañé para verla practicar, pero estaba apurado y tuve que salir.

-¿No fue porque te molestó que le haya pasado mi música?

-No. –respondió el pelirrojo cortantemente.

-¿Seguro? –insistió el rubio.

-No… -dijo Axel en un suspiro. –La verdad es que sí me molestó un poco.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-Es sólo que no sé si haya estado bien que te presentara a Xion... No sé si me entiendes. Ustedes dos últimamente están muy amigos.

-Demonios, Axel. ¿Para qué haces cosas de las que después te arrepientes? –dijo Roxas molesto. –Si no querías que nos conociéramos y nos hiciéramos amigos, ¿para qué me haces ir a una cita con ella? Eres terrible.

-¡No lo sé, entiende! Pensé que podrían ser amigos, pero no que llegasen a algo más…

-¿Algo más? –Roxas se indignó. -¿Algo más como qué? ¿Novios dices tú? Y si eso llegase a pasar, ¿tengo que alejarme de ti para que tus celos no entorpezcan todo? Si la quieres dímelo. No me gusta, es sólo una amiga. Si, quizás pueda hacerme sentir algunas cosas extrañas, pero es normal a mi edad, especialmente si nunca he tenido novia. Que una niña coquetee es…

-¿Te coquetea? Bah, ya no quiero hablar más del tema.

-No entiendo por qué reaccionas de esa forma. Asume las consecuencias. Por mí parte, al menos, te aseguro que no me gusta.

-De todas formas me molesta.

-¿Podrías decirme qué te molesta entonces?

-Saber que se comparten cosas… Yo… quería ser el primero. –dijo entonces el pelirrojo con la cabeza gacha. Siempre se mantuvo dándole la espalda al rubio, pero ahora se volteó y le miró a los ojos.

Roxas se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Axel. ¿Tan enamorado estaba de Xion para sentirse de esa forma? ¿Primero en qué?

-Perdona, Axel. Será mejor que me vaya. Estaba muy rico. Cuando te sientas mejor y ordenes tus pensamientos, entonces hablamos. –Roxas se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡No, espera! –gritó Axel desde la cocina. –Falta tu helado…

Roxas titubeó. Se quedó a mitad de camino con la mirada fija en el suelo. Respiró hondo y se volteó. Añadió: -me quedaré, sólo si no hablamos más del tema. Una mujer no puede arruinar nuestra amistad. ¿Si?

Axel sonrió. Llevó dos copas de helado con crema y salsa de caramelo y chocolate a la mesa. Esperó a que Roxas se sentara, para luego él colocarse a su lado. ¿Podría decirle alguna vez lo que sentía?

* * *

No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que es un capítulo muy largo en comparación a los otros. Incluso, menos mal se me ocurrió terminar ahí, sino tendría capítulo 10 y 12 porque éste se habría comido el 11 por completo xD Así que espero tenerlo pronto listo, ya que van muy de la mano este capítulo con el que se viene.

Saludines :) y gracias por los reviews de los más fieles que me suben el ánimo cuando no quiero escribir :)


	11. Name's Xion

Lo que todos estaban esperando *redoble de tambores* el capítulo 11 :D

A ver... muchas cosas: Denle las gracias a un video que me motivó mucho a seguir escribiendo. Agréguesele a eso una pequeña conversación que tuve con el realizador de ésto. Volvió la inspiración gracias a eso. Por otro lado... había escrito un pequeño drabble, con lo que pensé que si podía hacer eso, ¿por qué no continuar con freezing? Pues aquí está :D

**DISC:** Los personajes que aparecen en éste fic no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix y cositas choras.

**Un posdata para TODOS:** ¿Por qué odian tanto a Xion? ¡Ella no tiene ninguna culpa! Me hacen mucha gracia los comentarios que escriben algunos despreciando completamente a la pobre niña. Espero que las cosas mejoren con ella en este capítulos, pues a partir de ahora, ella debería ser la confidente.

Por último... un FAVOR ENORME! voten por éste video "Sigues Aquí" .com/creativeinvites/preview/190?referral=fb_wall_vote_link&refId=16

Véanlo, es hermoso :)

* * *

**Name's Xion, I guess i know what's happening…**

-¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó Xion indignaa.

-Nada. De hecho, fue él quien sacó el tema. –respondió Axel sorprendido por la actitud de la niña. –Sólo le pregunté qué sentía, o cuáles eran sus intenciones. Pero nada más. ¿Por qué?

-Es cortante. Casi ni me habla, mas que para sus fines profesionales y musicales. ¿Te dijo algo?

-No puedo decirte eso, es secreto. Pero no, Xion. No me dijo nada malo. No deberías preocuparte tanto por ello.

-¡Axel, no entiendes! –dijo ofuscada. Se había acalorado con la discusión.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Es eso, Xion? ¿Te gusta Roxas? –preguntó ahora Axel tomando los brazos de la niña e inclinando su cabeza para ver a Xion a los ojos directamente.

-¡Si, Axel! ¿Por qué tienes que entrometerte? –respondió avergonzada.

-¿Entrometerme, yo? ¿No será al revés?

-No te entiendo.

-No me gusta que te acerques tanto a Roxas. Quiero a mi amigo… y a mi amiga también.

-¿Estás celoso? Para qué nos juntaste si no querías que me alejara.

-Yo no he dicho eso. –Axel estaba desesperado. No podía seguir hablando, o se sabría absolutamente todo. No podía permitirlo. –Ya no importa. –Se enderezó y miró a la niña desde lo alto. –Si Roxas se puso así, entonces no es problema tuyo, sino de él. Si tiene que ver contigo, eso no lo dé. Puede que haya reflexionado algo de la vez que nos juntamos, pero yo no dije absolutamente nada que pudiese conducirlo a una sospecha. Sabes que no va conmigo. Además, no tengo interés en estar en medio de problemillas como éstos.

-Te voy a creer. –Dijo ella con resignación. –Pero si dice algo con respecto a ti… ¡Te golpearé! –añadió con las manos empuñadas y los ojos cerrados.

Axel se acercó a Xion, y con ternura acarició su cabeza y la abrazó.

Estaba colapsado. Colegio, música, grabaciones en casa, su posible debut, la familia, los amigos, nuevamente el colegio. En una sola semana se le habían juntado demasiadas cosas. Tantas y tan importantes cada una, que era difícil estableces alguna jerarquía, por último, para ordenarse. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso, no quería responder a nada más, ni un solo movimiento de dedos en el teclado.

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar. Estaba histérico; explotó completamente con aquella llamada tan repentina. Buscó el aparato en su cama, revisó quien llamaba y vaciló. Fue tanto lo que dudó, que la llamada se perdió. Era Xion. ¿Qué quería ahora? Ni idea. No la había visto hace una semana, y era muy poco lo que habían hablado durante ese tiempo. No deseaba interrumpir su hora de estudio, por lo que decidió no devolver la llamada. Y bueno, ella tampoco volvió a intentarlo. ¿Estaría molesta? Si, es cierto, su humor era fatal, pero al parecer le había respondido –las pocas veces que lo hizo- de una manera muy cortante. Quizás debía remediarlo… ¡pero ni para eso tenía tiempo!

Pasó una hora, poco había avanzado. Debía salir e ir a hablar con William Smith de BritMusic Studio y, quizás, comenzar a grabar lo que sería su primer álbum.

Dejó sobre su cama todos sus materiales esparcidos, tomó un bolso que tenía junto a la puerta, y salió rápidamente de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras, sacó su chaqueta que estaba en el perchero de la entrada y se la colocó. Salió de su casa, tomó su bicicleta que estaba en el patio trasero y se fue con ella pedaleando calmadamente. Fue repasando en su cabeza cada cosa necesaria para asistir a la reunión: pentagrama, grabaciones, uñeta para guitarra. Estaba todo lo necesario, entonces comenzó a repasar melodías, o al menos las que comenzaría a trabajar profesionalmente.

Cuando llegó, dejó su bicicleta amarrada a un poste cercano al edificio. Entró a ese apoteósico lugar que, para ser una disquera, parecía más bien una oficina. Se acercó al mesón de recepción que se encontraba al centro del hall central, y preguntó por el Señor Smith. La mujer que le atendió le entregó un trozo de papel pequeño con el piso y el número de la oficina donde le atendería.

-Gracias. –Dijo Roxas al recibir el papel. Sonrió a la mujer que respondió de igual forma y se dirigió a los ascensores que se encontraban a su derecha.

Subió al quinto piso. Se encontró con un largo pasillo con numerosas puertas. A ambos lados, las puertas iniciales eran 50 y 51. Debía llegar al 59, según parece, las puertas impares que se encuentran a la izquierda.

Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de Smith, respiró profundamente y la tocó con suavidad para anunciarse. Esperó unos segundos, hasta que el anciano le abrió la puerta y le permitió entrar a su oficina. Saludó a Roxas con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenido, Roxas. –dijo Smith dirigiéndose a una silla detrás del inmenso escritorio de vidrio que se encontraba en una esquina de la enorme habitación. –Toma asiento. –añadió luego de sentarse, apuntando amablemente hacia una silla que se encontraba en frente de él.

Roxas se acercó y tomó asiento donde William le había indicado. Luego le miró.

-Muy bien, Roas. ¿Nunca habías estado en un lugar como éste?

-No señor. –respondió el rubio con timidez.

-Esto es muy simple. Es todo un negocio, debes saberlo. –pensó en silencio, luego continuó: -tu talento es único, poco visto a lo largo de la historia, ¡un genio! Sucede que me gustaría mucho ayudarte, debes ser reconocido a nivel mundial. Nos conviene como compañía, y a ti como artista. Pero no tienes sustento. Es decir, si alguna vez fuiste instruido, no fueron clases para un profesional como tú. Eso es muy importante, pues ahora es un poquitín más fácil ingresar a un conservatorio, donde debes ser reconocido ahí en primera instancia. Por ende, como presidente de esta enorme compañía, quiero que comiences tus estudios como corresponde, pagado por nosotros. Es una inversión.

-¿Y qué hay de la escuela? –preguntó Roxas atónito.

-Tendrás que dejarla.

-¡Pero me falta menos de un año para acabar!

-Ya lo hablé con tus padres. La decisión es tuya, pero te lo recomiendo, pues no queremos esperar. Mientras antes la inversión, mejores las ganancias. Aprovecha la oportunidad que te estamos ofreciendo.

No sabía qué decir. ¿Estarían realmente de acuerdo sus padres con esta oferta? Ellos ya estaban informados, ¿pero querrían realmente esto? Después de todo, era su decisión. ¿Y si ellos realmente no lo querían? Entonces se sentiría muy mal… Se trata de tu futuro, Roxas. Quizás haya otras salidas para dejar la escuela y lograr graduarse. No podía creerlo, últimamente había tenido demasiadas crisis existenciales, como ahora.

-De acuerdo. Dejaré la escuela. –Respondió finalmente el rubio.

-¡Muy Bien! –dijo Smith riendo. –Enviaré todos tus papeles al conservatorio, un sobre a tu casa con los documentos pertinentes para tu matrícula, y avisaremos a tu escuela sobre tu retiro. ¡Vas a triunfar, chico! ¡Serás Grande!

Ambos rieron. Smith se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Roxas. Se puso por detrás de él y colocó sus manos en los hombros del rubio. Lo zamarreó delicadamente al instante que le describía el hermoso futuro que le esperaba.

-Quien te haya formado desde tus inicios debería estar cagando con tu fantasma en este minuto. Ha sufrido una gran pérdida. Le seguirás hasta la tumba, chico. Cuando te vea dando conciertos alrededor del mundo, no querrá haber nacido jamás. –añadió el anciano con un suspiro. –Puedes irte, aunque me gustaría presentarte al resto del equipo que trabajará contigo.

-De acuerdo… -respondió Roxas completamente perdido.

Junto con Smith caminaron por todo el estudio. Reconocieron las salas de grabación, las salas de ensayo, la cafetería, el pasillo de ejecutivos y productores. Conoció a unos pocos sonidistas y músicos que le acompañarían. Ya estaba inserto en el ambiente… era el nuevo favorito, según decían en los pasillos.

-Bueno, Roxas, nos veremos pronto. Te llamarán del conservatorio para finalizar los trámites y darte tus horarios.

-Muchas gracias por todo, señor Smith.

-Gracias a ti por embellecer este mundo con tu música. –el anciano sonrió.

-Por cierto… tengo una amiga, Xion, que hace patinaje artístico sobre hielo.

-Ah, si, si. ¿Quién no conoce a esa niña? Es una profesional y ganadora de numerosos premios olímpicos. –dijo sorprendido.

-Me escuchó tocar en una ocasión y me pidió que le dejara usar mi música para sus nuevas coreografías, pues las demás ya estaban demasiado trilladas.

-Si, entiendo. Como amiga te está ayudando a promoverte. Es profesional y será muy influyente en otros patinadores si tu música suena y es bailada por ella. Pero ese trabajo de publicidad también lo hacemos nosotros. Aunque podríamos hacer publicidad en conjunto. Los promovemos a ambos… nos conviene. Como vez, todo se trata de negocios finalmente.

-¿No hay problema, entonces?

-Para nada. Descuida. Eso se verá más adelante.

-Muy bien. –Roxas sonrió. –Gracias nuevamente por la oportunidad.

Roxas buscó su bicicleta afuera, le quitó las cadenas que la unían al poste y luego las guardó en su bolso. Montó en la bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear. No quería volver a casa aún. Era demasiado temprano y ya no tenía que dedicarse más a los estudios innecesarios del colegio. ¿Qué podía hacer? Quizás ir a ver a Axel sería una muy buena idea, pero no quería interrumpirle. Ya podía volver a practicar… ¿Fútbol? Si, eso era, fútbol. ¿Tenía que creerle? Pues nunca le había visto en ningún equipo, y para dedicarse cien por ciento a eso, al menos debía estar en una liga. ¿Tan malo era? Roxas rió en su interior. Eso no explicaría todo el dinero que tiene… En fin, ya le preguntaría.

Y, después de tanto pedalear, nunca llegó a la morada del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, sorpresivamente se encontraba frente a una casa conocida. Jamás supo cómo llegó ahí, cómo logró encontrar el camino, si estaba o no perdido. El punto es que estaba justo en frente de la casa de Xion. Observó desde afuera cada detalle, intentó mirar hacia adentro de la casa a través de las ventanas, la buscó. No la encontró, suspiró, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a pedalear. ¿Qué hora serían? Quizás era demasiado temprano. Puede que haya salido con sus padres, puede que esté patinando. Quizás salió con Axel, o con amigas. ¿Tenía realmente amigas? Daba igual, no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-¿Roxas? –dijo una voz dulce desde la puerta de entrada de la casa. Era Xion. -¿Qué haces aquí? –Añadió abriendo aún más la puerta, dejándose ver por completo. Vestía un hermoso vestido rojo con lunares blancos, una cinta debajo del pecho para resaltar las curvas de su cuerpo, zapatitos blancos, muy finos, y un lazo blanco en el cabello a modo de cintillo.

-Disculpa, ¿me viste desde adentro? No sé cómo llegué aquí… fue –se detuvo un momento a mirar al vacío. Luego añadió: -fue por inercia…

-¿Ya te vas? –Xion se acercó a la reja que los separaba, ahora frente al rubio.

-La verdad es que… no puedo explicarlo. –respondió el rubio complicado. Estaba algo tenso, nervioso. Por un lado no sabía como decirle a Xion que no venía a verla. Pero se veía tan hermosa, que quizás si debía quedarse y dejarlo como sorpresa. Esto podría arreglar las cosas entre ellos… y empeorar con Axel, tal vez. ¿Qué pensaría ella? No quería crearle falsas esperanzas, tampoco es que no le gustara. Sólo… si, ahí comprendió… es sólo que no era a ella a quien quería.

-¿Deseas pasar? –preguntó ella con timidez.

-Está bien… -accedió Roxas con resignación.

Xion abrió la puerta de la reja que separaba su casa de la calle y dejó pasar a Roxas con la bicicleta. Éste apoyó su vehículo en un pilar cerca de la puerta de entrada de la casa.

-Me encuentro sola. Mi mamá salió de compras, y mi padre está de viaje. Sólo están las empleadas, pero ellas no hacen mucho ruido y casi ni las ves. –dijo ella al momento que Roxas entró a la casa. Cerró la puerta y le señaló las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, posiblemente a su habitación. –Ven, sube. Yo ya conozco tu habitación, te toca conocer la mía. Por suerte está bien ordenada. –añadió entre risas mientras subía al segundo piso.

Roxas miraba todo a su alrededor con asombro. Esta era casa de ricos. Todo muy lujoso, con terminaciones muy hermosas y detalladas, de muebles finos y delicados, seguramente importados desde otros países. Era todo bastante exclusivo… y hermoso. Subió lentamente las escaleras, sintiendo en su mano la baranda de madera pulida y muy suave. Cuando llegó al segundo piso, no pudo dejar de notar una enorme lámpara de lágrimas de vidrio. Nunca había visto una en vivo y en directo colgada en una casa. Era realmente impresionante la cantidad de dinero que había ahí dentro en decoración.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Xion, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago. Nunca había entrado a la habitación de alguna niña, menos de alguien que le produjese cierto temblor corporal e indecisión. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda al notar la gran cantidad de trofeos y medallas que habían colgados y en vitrina. La habitación de Xion era enorme, pero casi todo el espacio que ahí había estaba siendo ocupado por trofeos de patinaje. En sus paredes había cuadros de fotografía de ella patinando, ganando premios, junto a sus padres, con Axel.

-¿Alguna vez me va a invitar a una de tus competencias? –preguntó Roxas atónito.

-¡Claro! –ella rió. –Estoy entrenando para las olimpiadas que serán acá próximamente. Puedo guardarte un puesto si deseas en la pista, así no tienes que pagar ninguna entrada.

-¿No patinas antes?

-Se hicieron hace poco las clasificatorias para los representantes de Inglaterra. Bueno, no hace tan poco. En Agosto.

-Me gustaría verte pronto patinar…

Xion se sentó en su cama y le hizo un gesto a Roxas para que se sentara a su lado. El rubio respondió a su llamado y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Xion, se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le sonrió. Continuó mirando a su alrededor, observando cada foto con cuidado. Claramente la que llamó más su atención fue la que aparecía Axel junto a ella, ambos sosteniendo un enorme trofeo.

-¿Axel siempre ha estado contigo? –preguntó el rubio con curiosidad sin desviar la mirada de la foto con Axel.

-Si. Siempre me ha acompañado a las competencias de patinaje. Es quien más me ha apoyado. Incluso más que mis padres. El siempre ha estado presente en cada una de mis competencias, hasta en los entrenamientos. Y claro, ¿cómo no va a estar presente en la entrega de mis premios?

-Le quieres mucho…

-Demasiado. No sabría decirte si es como un hermano. Más bien es como un padre.

-¿Tus padres no son muy presentes? Siempre he pensado que si yo hubiese sido niña, saldría siempre con mi mamá de compras… ¿Por qué tú no vas con ella?

-No nos llevamos bien. La verdad es que tampoco me interesa mucho. Somos muy distintas, y ella siempre ha intentado convencerme de ser algo que no quiero, algo similar a lo que fue cuando joven. Lo único que le agrada de mi es que gane tantos trofeos, medallas, auspicios, dinero. Antes me molestaba bastante esto, pero ya ni nos vemos. Tampoco conversamos. Intento no toparme con ella en casa, pues así ambas nos olvidamos de que existe la otra, y las peleas se evitan.

-¿Y qué hay de tu padre?

-El viaja siempre. El poco tiempo que pasa en casa… no sé realmente qué es lo que hace. No converso mucho con él. Las pocas veces que nos vemos es cuando patino. En ese sentido si se preocupa de ir a verme, pero creo que es porque aún soy menor de edad y alguien debe hacerse responsable de los patrocinadores y de firmar con ellos.

-Es muy fuerte lo que me estás diciendo… -interrumpió Roxas un poco triste.

-¡No! –dijo Xion conmovida. –No te preocupes, Roxas. He vivido tanto tiempo de esa forma, que ya no tengo más ilusión de algo mejor. No estoy mal, pues a pesar de todo, Axel está conmigo.

Roxas no pudo contenerse, y la abrazó repentinamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se quedó con ella entre sus brazos.

-Roxas, gracias… -dijo ella sorprendida. De a poco fue aceptando el abrazo de Roxas, levantando sus brazos y rodeando la espalda del rubio. Ocultó su rostro en el pecho de éste y comenzó a llorar.

Al notar que Xion estaba llorando, la soltó de inmediato y miró su rostro. Había superado ese muro que los separabas, y por fin lograba ver el verdadero rostro de la niña. Con ambas manos tomó el rostro de la niña y con sus pulgares secó sus lágrimas.

-Ahora no solo tienes a Axel. Yo también estoy contigo. ¿Puedes sonreírme? –dijo Roxas esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Xion le miró a los ojos y también sonrió.

Sólo estuvo un par de horas. Prefirió irse antes de que llegase la madre de Xion, en su defecto, para no topársela de casualidad a la salida.

Retomó su camino a casa, esta vez sin desvío alguno. Cuando hubo llegado, sus padres le estaban esperando, como ya era costumbre en este tipo de ocasión, sentados en el living. El rubio se lo esperaba. Había tomado una decisión, y ésta claramente había sido llegada a los oídos de sus padres. No le quedaba más que escuchar el sermón de su vida, o simplemente ser felicitado. Aunque tenía la sensación de que le reprenderían.

-Hijo, sabemos la decisión que tomaste. Ya nos llegó la carta, muy rápido por cierto, que detalla los procesos de matriculación. Tu padre ya llamó a la escuela y pidió una reunión para dejarla hasta acá. Sólo queremos decirte que…

-Lo sé. Me equivoqué. –interrumpió Roxas desanimado.

-…que estamos muy orgullosos de ti, hijo. –continuó el padre. Miró a Roxas, quien estaba completamente atónito, y le sonrió. –Has tomado una decisión por ti mismo, la cual se traduce en tu futuro. Quizás no hemos estado muy presente en todo esto que es la música, pero si debes saber que nos llenamos de alegría el saber que tienes un talento innato, que lo puedes pulir, que le tomas el peso que signifique, y que además te guste y seas apasionado. Has sido descubierto porque de verdad eres un genio, y mereces un reconocimiento.

-Ya no sólo por parte de los más cercanos, sino que del mundo. –añadió la madre. –Queremos que compartas este talento y conmuevas a todo aquel que te escuche, tal como nos conmueves a nosotros.

-Gracias. Mamá, papá… no me lo esperaba. –dijo Roxas bastante más aliviado, sorprendido, muy alegre.

-Los trámites ya están hechos… Según esto, deberías comenzar el lunes de la semana que viene. Lo bueno, es que no tienes tarea para la casa y no tienes porqué pasarte todos los días de la semana allí. Ahora, si tú deseas quedarte e ir a ensayar, bienvenido seas. Luego de la evaluación que te hagan los profesores más adelante, la disquera te hará publicidad y, posiblemente, aparecerás en un concierto de piano como la estrella principal. –dijo el padre con emoción rebosante.

-Son demasiadas noticias en tan sólo un día. No sabría qué decirte ahora. Sólo que estoy muy ansioso… -respondió Roxas con incredulidad.

-Bueno, mi pequeño músico. Vaya a descansar y a disfrutar de su dicha en silencio. Si deseas alguna cosa, estaremos aquí, siempre. –Añadió la madre levantándose del sillón y caminando hasta donde estaba sentado Roxas. Le miró a los ojos, acarició sus mejillas y le besó la frente.

Dicho y hecho, Roxas subió en silencio las escaleras hasta su habitación. Entró allí y cerró suavemente su puerta, evitando hacer ruido. Luego se apoyó en ella, se dejó caer al suelo, miró al techo y cerró los ojos. Unas pocas lágrimas se dejaron caer y recorrieron sus mejillas. Roxas miró sus manos, las observó detenidamente. Sintió el aire atravesar sus dedos, una lágrima caer, una capa de calor que le cubría.

Repentinamente se levantó. Buscó su teclado y se sentó en la cama con éste en sus piernas. Lo encendió, miró las teclas, dudó. Respiró profundamente y dejó sus dedos recorrerle con suavidad. De pronto se iluminó, algo le había hecho "click" en la cabeza, era un ¡a-ha! Sacó el pentagrama de su mochila y lo abrió en página nueva. Tomó un lápiz, y a medida que iba dejando sus dedos libremente moverse, escribía en el papel lo que decía en notas musicales. Era una nueva melodía.

-Hablé con él.

-¿Sí? Muy bien…

-¿Puedes escucharme, por favor?

-Quiero entrenar.

-Tienes todo el día para ello.

-Si quieres, dímelo en la pista.

-Eres un pesado…

Axel se levantó de las graderías y entró en la pista de hielo. Se deslizó a lo largo de ésta con suavidad, tan sólo sintiendo el aire en su rostro. Xion le siguió y se colocó a su lado para patinar.

-No sé porqué, pero Roxas fue a mi casa… -dijo Xion sin mirar a Axel. –Estuvimos conversando.

-¿Te pidió disculpas? –Axel le habló sin ninguna emoción. Sonaba bastante cortante e indiferente.

-No… pero no actuó mal. De hecho, fue bastante abierto conmigo. Como si lo que sucedió no le hubiese afectado en nada. –respondió ella.

-Qué bien. –dijo Axel sin expresión. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a patinar hacia atrás, ahora mirando el rostro de la niña. -¿Qué mas hicieron? ¿Se besaron?

-¡Axel! –Xion se detuvo. -¿Eres idiota? ¡Detente ahora!

El pelirrojo hizo caso a Xion y se detuvo. La miró desde lo lejos con el ceño fruncido, molesto. Volvió a colocarse la máscara de la indiferencia y patinó hacia ella. Cuando se encontraron frente a frente, ella lo miró desde abajo con indignación. El infló el pecho, haciéndole ver más fuerte.

-¿Tienes algún problema? Desde hace tiempo que te incomoda que Roxas y yo seamos amigos.

-No quiero verte junto a él…

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo perder…

-¿Qué vas a perder?

Axel le ignoró y continuó patinando. Ahora comenzó a mover los brazos, a seguir una melodía silenciosa. Un Axel simple, luego uno doble, y para el triple, el simple llamado de Xion le desconcentró. Cayó al suelo, se quedó ahí sentado. Volvió a dirigirle una mirada de desprecio.

-Si no vas a hablar, entonces espero que no te sigas molestando más por esto. Una estupidez como tus celos no pueden impedir que practiquemos juntos para las olimpiadas. No seas inmaduro.

No. No hubo caso. Axel se levantó y patinó hasta las graderías. No se dirigió en ningún momento a Xion. Ninguna mirada, palabra, suspiro, murmullo.

-¿Entonces no harás nada? ¡Axel, no puedes escapar! ¡Crece, por Dios! ¡Nadie te está quitando nada! –gritó ella desde el centro de la pista. Observó frustrada como Axel se alejaba y se iba hacia los camarines. Pensó en seguirle, pero prefirió quedarse quieta. Miró la pista al su alrededor, se sintió sola. Una lágrima cayó, en el suelo se congeló. Comenzó a girar. Se detuvo nuevamente. Abrió los ojos y creyó ver a Roxas en las graderías. Extendió su brazo derecho para alcanzarle. Luego notó que era una ilusión. Le sonreía a alguien, no era a ella. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a ver al pelirrojo. –Volviste… -susurró creyendo ver a Axel. Patinó hacia donde estaba él y volvió a extender el brazo. Su ilusión se esfumó. Buscó a Roxas nuevamente. Se estaba moviendo, acercándose hasta donde estaba ella. ¿La vería? Los dos, ellos, juntos. Los ojos de ambos brillaban al verse. Era algo completamente nuevo… El corazón de Xion comenzó a latir con fuerza. Su respiración se agitó, su cuerpo se tensó. Entreabrió sus labios y de ellos dejó salir un suspiro, casi un orgasmo. Llevó sus manos a su entrepierna y se aferró a su falda. Entonces comprendió.

Se dirigió rápidamente a las graderías, se quitó los patines y se los echó al hombro. Tomó sus zapatos por los cordones, no se los puso. Corrió rápidamente por el mismo camino por el que Axel se había ido. Se dirigió a los camarines, buscó el que decía "hombres" y entró precipitadamente nombrando al pelirrojo. Se detuvo a mirar, no estaba. Entró a buscarle, quizás en las duchas, pero no sonaba el agua caer, tampoco se veían pies. No había absolutamente nadie. ¿Se habría ido sin decir nada? Salió de allí y entró al camarín de damas. Se cambió rápidamente, guardó su equipo y sus patines, se colocó sus zapatillas sin abrochárselas y salió corriendo. ¿A dónde habría ido? Tomó su celular que estaba guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y llamó a Roxas. Mientras esperaba la respuesta del rubio, ojeó a su alrededor. Quizás aún estaba ahí. Roxas no le contestó. Intentó llamar a Axel, pero era más que seguro que no le iba a contestar. A su casa, no sabría quién lo llama… tampoco contestó. Aún no llegaba.

¿Qué podía hacer? No quería ir a molestar a Roxas. Ya se habían visto hace poco, y seguramente él estaba preparándose para ir a estudiar música. Posiblemente estaba repasando sus partituras, creando nuevas melodías. No, era mejor no interrumpirle, menos con algo como esto. Podría despertar la curiosidad y, tal vez, crear un conflicto entre ambos, entre los tres. No, no podía permitírselo. Es mejor que él no se entere.

Resignada decidió volver a casa. No esperaría ningún taxi, se iría caminando. Así podía pensar más las cosas.

Esa misma noche, Axel recibió una llamada a su casa. Al contestar, de inmediato le cortaron del otro teléfono. ¿Qué idiota haría algo así? No estaba para juegos. Se sentía molesto, incómodo, incluso nervioso. Entonces sonó el timbre. ¿Quién sería? El guardia de abajo no le anunció nada. Entonces debe ser alguien conocido, posiblemente Xion.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el pelirrojo molesto sin haber visto de quién se trataba. -¿No te quedó claro que no quiero hablar contigo?

-Axel, no sé de qué hablas… -respondió una voz por el otro lado de la puerta. –Si lo deseas, me voy…

-¡No, espera! –Axel se precipitó a ver de quién se trataba, esperando a que fuese Roxas. Efectivamente era él. Le abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar. -¿A qué se debe esta visita?

-¿No puedo ver a un amigo sin una cita?

-¿Cita?

-Ah… -Roxas se sonrojó. –Me refiero a dejarlo anotado en tu ocupadísima agenda.

-Claro, pues… cuando quieras puedes venir, lo sabes. Llámame antes si, nunca se sabe.

-¿Andas correteando por ahí en la noche? No me lo esperaba de ti… -dijo el rubio con burla.

-Loco, ve a tomar asiento. ¿Quieres algo? –respondió Axel con risa. Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó de unos muebles un par de vasos. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una botella de Bebida. Luego abrió otro mueble y sacó una botella de Ron. -¿Quieres? –preguntó mostrándole la botella de Ron a Roxas.

-¿Me quieres emborrachar? ¡Vaya clase de amigo que tengo! –Roxas rió.

Axel llevó los vasos servidos. Se sentó junto a Roxas en el sillón blanco y bebió un sorbo de su bebida. Miró a Roxas y sonrió.

-Dejé el colegio… -dijo Roxas de pronto.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué maldad hiciste? –Axel ahora le miró preocupado.

-¡Nada! No te asustes… -Roxas bebió un sorbo de su bebida, rió y añadió: -los de la disquera me pidieron que dejara las clases del colegio, ya que eso me quita mucho tiempo y como futuro profesional, debo pulirme al cien por ciento en un conservatorio. Así que desde ahora estaré sólo estudiando música, preparándome para conciertos, lanzando mis melodías.

-¡Te felicito, amigo! –Exclamó el pelirrojo con alegría. Dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y abrazó a Roxas. Luego de soltarle, le golpeó unas palmaditas en la espalda. –Me alegro por ti.

-Gracias. Venía a contarte eso… -bebió nuevamente. –Ahora supongo que tendré más tiempo libre. Podríamos vernos.

-¡Seguro! Cuenta conmigo.

Sonó el timbre nuevamente. El guardia tampoco llamó al departamento para avisar, seguramente era un conocido. Por descarte, la única persona que podía entrar con plena confianza era ella…

-¿Tienes invitados? –preguntó Roxas con incomodidad.

-No… no sé quién puede ser. –Contestó Axel algo molesto. Se acercó a la puerta, observó quién era y luego la abrió. -¿Vas a insistir?

-Disculpa por no avisarte… es que necesito hablar contigo urgentemente. –dijo Xion entre jadeos.

-Estoy ocupado… -respondió el pelirrojo cortantemente.

-¿Está él aquí? -preguntó curiosa, intentando ver hacia adentro.

-Si.

-Está bien. Lo que quiero hablar contigo no puede saberlo él. Por respeto a ti y a… tu virilidad, no diré nada. Pero escúchame, Axel. Ya entendí, no me lo puedes ocultar más. No es por mí, es por él… -añadió rápidamente. Le miró a los ojos, se dio la vuelta y llamó al ascensor.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –él la miró preocupado y sonrojado.

-¿No entendiste? No lo diré porque está aquí. Puede escuchar. Hablaremos pronto, ¿si?

Axel bajó la vista. Dudó un momento y luego volvió a alzarla. Esperó a que Xion tomara el ascensor, y luego volvió a entrar al departamento. Se quedó frente a la puerta atónito. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, lo sentía caliente. No podía dejar que Roxas le viera así ¿cómo podía ocultarlo? Se armó de valor y se dio la vuelta, miró hacia el sillón y notó que Roxas no estaba ahí. Se acercó para buscarle. Lo encontró frente a una puerta.

-Nunca me has mostrado tu habitación. –dijo el rubio de pronto.

-¿Por qué quieres verla?

-Curiosidad… Tú has irrumpido a mi casa varias veces. Es mi turno de conocerla.

-Bueno, entra… pero no es esa la habitación, es la puerta del lado. –Axel rió. Se acercó a Roxas, se colocó justo detrás de él. Apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro del rubio, y con la mano izquierda levantó la de Roxas. La llevó hasta la manilla y juntos la giraron para que la puerta se abriera.

¿Qué era esa sensación? Era similar a lo que había sentido con Xion, pero tenía otro significado. Era más fuerte. Era cálido, suave, abrazador.

-Ve, entra. –susurró Axel en el oído del rubio.

Roxas se estremeció. Cerró los ojos y se quedó unos segundos inmóvil para que aquella sensación perdurara un poco más, pero se desvaneció. Abrió los ojos y dio unos pasos hacia adelante. Por detrás Axel encendió la luz.

Era bastante sobria. No tenía mucho adorno. Tan sólo la cama, un par de muebles, un televisor y uno que otro cuadro abstracto. Eso sí, rápidamente notó que en su velador había una foto enmarcada. Era la misma que tenía Xion en su habitación. Se acercó a verla, se sentó en la cama, y la tomó. Sonrió con dulzura. El pelirrojo le observaba desde el umbral de la puerta. No se dijeron nada. Entonces, Axel se acercó a Roxas y se sentó junto a él en la cama. Le quitó la foto de las manos y volvió a dejarla sobre el velador. Roxas le miró a los ojos.

-Ya viste demasiado…

-Gracias…

-Se hace tarde.

-¿Quién era?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Quién llamó a la puerta? Estuviste mucho tiempo ahí.

-¿Escuchaste algo?

-No.

-¿Es importante, acaso?

-No…

-¿Entonces? –dijo Axel susurrando. Miró a Roxas a los ojos y con fuerza lo empujó hacia atrás. El rubio se dejó caer en la cama. De inmediato el pelirrojo se puso sobre él. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos, se acercó a su rostro, dejando unos pocos centímetros libres entre sus labios. –No vuelvas a meterte en asuntos que no son tuyos. ¿Si? –se levantó y salió de la habitación, apagando la luz.

Roxas se quedó unos segundos recostado en la cama de Axel. Su cuerpo temblaba. No sabía si era temor, si estaba avergonzado, si estaba feliz. De entre sus piernas sintió que algo se levantaba… ¿Qué hizo para que se sintiera de ese modo? Estaba caliente, quería algo más… deseó culminar con algo más. Se lo esperaba, si. Se esperaba esos delgados labios apoyados sobre los suyos, pero fue completamente distinto. Lo deseaba.

Cerró los ojos y se levantó. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Axel, le extendió la mano y le dijo Adiós. El pelirrojo no alcanzó a responderle, pues rápidamente Roxas se había dado la vuelta. No le habló, él tampoco. Esperó a que saliera para desplomarse en el piso. Llevó sus manos a su rostro, peinó sus rojos cabellos y luego ocultó su expresión entre sus piernas.

A los pocos segundos volvió a sonar el timbre. ¿Habría vuelto? Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y abrió la puerta sin observar antes quién era… estaba ahí de nuevo.

-¿Volviste?

-Nunca me fui… esperé a que Roxas se fuera para hablar contigo.

-Sabias que se iría… -respondió Axel con resignación. –Pasa, hace frío.

Xion entró al departamento. Miró a Axel y le tomó las manos. Le miró y sonrió con dulzura.

-Creo que sé a lo que te referías antes…

-Axel, no debes sentir vergüenza. Esas cosas suceden y son inexplicables. Si para ti es algo bueno, pues debes continuar, luchar por él.

-¿Y si no es a mí a quien quiere?

-¿Lo dices por mi? –Xion rió. –Estás loco. Cuando habla de ti, cuando te ve en una fotografía… sus ojos brillan, del mismo modo en que brillan cuando escribe una melodía.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Ser tu mismo. No dejes que tu corazón se reprima. Si le quieres, demuéstraselo.

-¿No te incomoda esto?

-Para nada. No soy nadie para juzgarte. Menos tu sexualidad. Para mí siempre serás un hombre, a pesar de quién sea el que esté contigo. Tranquilo… juégatela por él.

-Perdón… por como te traté antes.

-Descuida. Somos amigos, hermanos. Te entiendo. Entiendo como te sentías. No es tu culpa.

-Gracias Xion… -Axel se agachó y la abrazó.

-Tú y Roxas, a pesar de ser los dos hombres, forman una hermosa pareja… Siempre lo vi de ese modo.


	12. Dearly Beloved

Ya. Odienme, golpeenme. Lo sé. Me demoré nada más ni nada menos que UN MALDITO AÑO! Si, soy un asco de escritora T_T pero jamás he dejado de pensar en mis fics ò.ó se los aseguro.

Demasiadas cosas han pasado, entre ellas mucho estudio y lectura y esfuerzo por sacar la carrera, además del pololeo (noviazgo) que toma batante tiempo (aún más si lo paso tan bien y disfruto), y las amistades que hay que mantener siempre porque son hermosas flores de un jardín que hay que cuidar. En fin...

Para que se motiven (aunque creo que el echo de haber escrito ya es una motivación), este capítulo viene con muchas cosas... y les aseguro, cosas que han estado esperando hace tiempo. Uy si!

No doy más la lata. Si quieren pueden acompañar la lectura con la música de entrada del juego Kingdom Hearts, Dearly Beloved, que es la que Roxas está componiendo ahora. Recomiendo la de KH 2, es mi favorita :)

DISC: Los personajes no son míos. Propiedad de Nomura, Square Enix y, supongo que Disney xD.

Una última acotación: mi pc se come las S! así que si falta alguna... perdónenlo. :)

* * *

**Dearly Beloved**

Ella lo sabía, él lo insinuaba –suponía Axel. Quizás la duda era demasiado tortuosa en su mente, mas su corazón era gentil y comprensivo. El tiempo no debía ser un factor ahora, sino más bien desvanecerse y dejar de contarlo en los planes de ligue. Si, podría estar dudoso en cómo lo haría, pero de que lo haría, lo haría firmemente. ¿Cómo decirle a alguien de tu mismo sexo que te gusta? Parecía una tarea difícil, pues era posible que la gran amistad que tenía con Roxas, debido a una falta de cariño de pareja, le produjese alguna (estúpida) esperanza. Debía lanzarse a los tiburones, eso estaba claro. De todas formas perdía… o quizás gana algo. ¿Reaccionaría bien Roxas a todo esto? ¡Qué chico más difícil es éste! Toda una caja de sorpresas, cambiante en emociones, bastante inestable podría decirse, adolescente en conclusión. Si, definitivamente es una tarea muy difícil: Desafío Aceptado.

o+o+o+o+o

No más escuela, no más tareas innecesarias. Ahora sólo importaba él y su futuro. Quizás aún no le tomaba el peso a lo que estaba haciendo en este preciso instante: música, pero estaba seguro de que con eso, al menos en lo que se proyectaba de vida, iba a ser feliz.

No llevaba mucho dentro de sus nuevos estudios, pero ya había demostrado ser un gran músico, y especialmente compositor. Por ende, era reconocido en el medio, incluso alabado ya por algunos.

Ahora eran muchas las oportunidades que tenía para demostrar su talento innato en cada uno de los instrumentos en los que se había formado, especialmente en piano. A eso se le sumaba el tiempo que disponía para componer nuevas melodías y, posiblemente, el de un pronto trabajo de grabación. Eso le excitaba bastante.

Ya había comenzado con algo. No tenía título, pero la melodía principal –en flauta traversa- estaba casi completa. Sólo faltaba añadirle unas pocas voces, alguna base en piano que le diera fuerza a su composición, y quizás algún otro acompañamiento en arpa (curioso, pues nunca había intentado nada con éste instrumento) para hacerla más intensa. Pronto aquel pentagrama nuevo que se había comprado se iba gastando.

-¿Qué tiene ahí, Roxas? –se oyó la voz de un hombre de bastante edad.

Roxas no respondió. Parecía perdido en el horizonte.

-¿Roxas? –insistió el hombre, ahora acercándose al rubio y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del joven. -¿Puedes mostrarnos lo que estás componiendo?

-Disculpe, estaba algo distraído. –se disculpó Roxas al incorporarse. Miró al hombre que era su maestro de composición y agachó levemente la cabeza en muestra de disculpas. –No es nada. Sólo unas notas sueltas que aún no se armonizan.

-¿Podrías mostrármelo de todos modos? –insistió el profesor, extendiéndole la mano derecha para que Roxas le entregara el pentagrama.

El rubio lo miró con cierto temor. En su estómago sentía unas pequeñas pero muy molestas cosquillas. Miró su pentagrama, cerró los ojos mientras paseaba sus dedos sobre el papel, respiró profundamente y lo tomó para entregárselo al anciano. Una vez en las manos de éste otro, Roxas le miró con las cejas levemente arqueadas. Estaba nervioso.

Por detrás de Roxas reían algunos compañeros. Aquel profesor era bastante estricto, y sus opiniones no eran de lo más agradable. Para él, casi todo era basura, y no se conocía alumno alguno que fuese, al menos, felicitado o reconocido con algún gesto, palmada en el hombro o sonrisa.

Los latidos del corazón del rubio comenzaban a acelerarse. ¡Sus manos ya estaban sudando! Ahora sólo faltaba el momento de saber si estaba bien o no lo que creaba en aquél cuaderno de música, y quizás sufrir de las burlas de sus compañeros.

-A ver… Roxas. –dijo el profesor mientras dejaba de leer el pentagrama. Con su mano libre acomodó sus anteojos y se recorrió el bigote. -¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me lo pude imaginar en mi cabeza aquella melodía, pero se entrometieron otras imágenes.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Roxas muy nervioso al instante que recibía el cuaderno que al fin era devuelto.

-La música es bastante caprichosa. Hoy en día se ha perdido un poco la intención de transmitir. –respondió el anciano. Miró a la clase y se dirigió a todos. –Estoy de acuerdo en que hoy siguen vibrando algunas canciones, pero deben tener en cuenta que muchas veces es la literatura la que logra esto, y no la música. Ustedes como músicos clásicos (espero yo), deberían intentar lograr decir algo y crear imágenes con una sola melodía. No muchos lo logran.

-Como si el instrumento hablara por si sólo al interpretarse algo en él. –añadió un compañero por detrás de Roxas.

-Exacto. –afirmó el profesor. Luego continuó, ahora dirigiéndose al rubio. –Y debo decir, señor Roxas, que usted es de aquellos que logran transmitir algo en su música. Lo felicito.

El curso entero enmudeció. Los que estaban alrededor del rubio se voltearon y dirigieron sus miradas hacia él. Por su parte, éste no sabía de qué modo reaccionar. Era un mito bastante potente la exigencia de éste profesor en particular. Todos los estudiantes, tanto nuevos como antiguos, temían a sus críticas. Muchos habrían renunciado a la música por eso… Simplemente nadie podía creerlo. Ameritaba una celebración; llamaría a Axel.

A penas salió del recinto, Roxas cogió su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Axel. Estaba tan contento, que había olvidado lo de la última vez que se vieron. Pero con tan sólo volver a ver ese rostro serio, bastante irreconocible en Axel, el arrepentimiento de llamarlo volvía a él, así como sucedió en ocasiones anteriores. Eso si, le extrañaba mucho, y con eso sus dudas volvían a brotar.

Antes de que pudiese contestarle, Roxas cortó la llamada y se quedó mirando la pantalla del aparato. Recordó a Xion. Tampoco había hablado con ella… incluso no le importaba tanto como Axel. Al parecer su interés por ella se habría esfumado. Quizás nunca fue. De todas formas la extrañaba, pues era su amiga -con la que hablaba bastante-, y últimamente había sido muy ingrato con ella. Lo extraño es que ni Xion le llamaba, cuando era ella la insistente.

Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez no se rendiría así de fácil. Marcó el número de Axel, miró la pantalla de su celular esperando a que la llamada comenzara a ser efectuada y luego se llevó el aparato a la oreja derecha. Ahora sonaba tono de espera.

_-¿Diga?_ –contestó Axel al fin. _-¿Roxas?_

-Hola… -respondió Roxas desanimado a pesar de poder conectar la llamada.

-_¿Qué sucede?_

-Nada, disculpa. ¿Cómo has estado? –dijo volviendo a su estado natural de ánimo.

-_Bien. Algo ocupado, si, pero bastante bien. ¿Qué hay de ti?_

-Yo, bien… -volvió a disminuirse. –Han pasado cinco días desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Tienes algo que hacer? –añadió algo tímido, con voz temblorosa.

-_No creo que pueda, Roxas. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en estos días. Quizás la próxima semana. Además, son sólo cinco días, puedes esperar más._

-Ah… está bien, Axel. Cuando quieras hacer algo, ya sabes. Adiós. –dijo el rubio, luego cortó. Se quedó inmóvil observando su celular. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Axel? Él no contestaba de ese modo el teléfono, menos rechazaba una propuesta como esa. Además, ¿qué tanto estaría haciendo? ¿Entrenar fútbol? A estas alturas ya no le creía absolutamente nada con respecto a eso, sino habría visto fotografías de sus triunfos cuando fue a su habitación aquella vez. Pero al parecer no era cierto que era futbolista. Quizás se avergonzaba de decir en lo que se dedicaba… ¡Qué desánimo más grande se llevó!

Ya había llamado a Axel. No tenía ganas de llamar a Xion, pues si Axel ya estaba ocupado, entonces Xion lo estaría el doble. Qué mal. Respiró hondo y miró al cielo. El cielo se veía algo gris, como si estuviese a punto de llover. Era mejor regresar pronto a casa.

Pedaleó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a casa. En el camino el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, y desde el cielo un estruendo se dejó oír. Cuando hubo llegado a su morada, entró su bicicleta con apuro al patio trasero. Desde ahí, entró a su casa por la cocina.

-¿Mamá? –gritó el rubio al entrar. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, se arregló el cabello y miró de reojo hacia la habitación siguiente. Dio unos pasos hacia el comedor; no había nadie. Continuó hasta el pasillo, el cual cruzó para llegar al living. Tampoco estaba. Y de haberlo estado, habría contestado. ¿Habrá salido sin avisar si quiera? -¡Mamá! –gritó con más fuerza. Salió del living y fue a su habitación. Tampoco estaba. ¿Se estaría escondiendo de él? Ese no era un buen juego ya, no le causaba gracia. Continuó ahora subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose de inmediato a su habitación. La puerta permanecía cerrada, tal cual la había dejado antes de salir. Así que abrió ésta y entró en su mundo. Quedose en el umbral de la puerta y observó con atención cada rincón de su habitación. Definitivamente no estaba, debe haber salido entonces.

Caminó entonces con calma hasta su cama. Ahí lanzó su bolso donde guardaba sus partituras, y sus llaves. También dejó su celular. Luego se sentó ahí y no hizo nada más que mirar hacia el frente. Estaba algo cansado, confundido con tanta emoción contraria, aburrido. No sentía la inspiración necesaria como para continuar componiendo su nueva melodía, y para qué iba mentir, tampoco quería tocar nada. Le preocupaba, si, que esto ahora se transformara en una obligación, como en el colegio, y que debido a ello dejase de gustarle. Continuó mirando al vacío, ahora pensando en Axel. También pensaba en Xion, pero más que eso, recordaba la fotografía que ambos tenían en sus respectivas habitaciones… deben de ser como hermanos esos dos.

o+o+o+o+o

Se sentía un poco mareado, la cabeza le daba vueltas, el estómago estaba pidiendo energía. Su cuerpo, el cual permanecía tendido, se levantó con lentitud. Una vez cómodo y con la cabeza estable, recorrió su habitación con los ojos; no había nada extraño. Estiró sus brazos al mismo tiempo que despedía por su boca un bostezo. Respiró hondo y se impulsó –con la poca fuerza que tenía- para levantarse completamente y poder recorrer el lugar. Caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación, que curiosamente estaba cerrada, y la abrió desconfiadamente. ¿Habría pasado algo mientras se quedó dormido? ¿Qué había sucedido? No recordaba haberse quedado en cama por mucho tiempo… Llevó sus manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar recordar algo, pero nada pasó por su mente más que algún delicioso bocado de pan. Continuó su camino, bajó escaleras y caminó por el pasillo de abajo. Miró hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba el comedor. Desde ahí se escuchaba algo. Cruzó el comedor y se encontró en la cocina.

-¡Ah, despertó el dormilón! –Exclamó el padre de Roxas, quien estaba preparándose un té con unas tostadas. -¿Dormiste bien, pequeño?

-Buenas tardes, papá. –respondió Roxas. -¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

-¿Hace cuánto? –Preguntó extrañado. Luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Roxas le miraba asombrado por aquella reacción. Recuperó el aire y respondió: -Bueno, Roxas. Llegué ayer a casa, a la hora de siempre.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué hora es?

-Ahora, pues son las ocho… Parece que estuvo buena la siesta.

-Jamás me imaginé que… Pero, no entiendo.

-Quizás estabas muy cansado, hijo. No te preocupes, hoy no tienes que ir a estudiar música, ¿Cierto?

-No sé ni qué día es…

-Tranquilo, Roxas. De seguro tu celular responderá aquella incógnita. Ahora ven a desayunar conmigo, pronto vendrá tu madre.

Roxas se acercó a la mesa. En su habitual puesto ya había un té recién servido hasta la mitad de la taza, un jarrón de leche fría y un plato con dos tostadas cubiertas con mermelada. Aún con el cansancio en el cuerpo, el rubio se desplomó en la silla y estiró sus piernas. Luego de unos segundos completamente inútil e inerte, Roxas se acomodó y llenó lo que faltaba de su taza con un poco de leche. No comió hasta que su madre llegó y se sentó con ellos.

-Hijo, ¿no tienes que ir saliendo ya? –preguntó la madre.

-No que yo sepa.

-Yo pensaba que los Martes tenías clases muy temprano.

-¿Hoy es Martes? –preguntó el rubio asustado.

-Así es, hijo. –respondió el padre desinteresado, mientras observaba una columna en el periódico.

-Mamá, dime qué fecha. –dijo aún más desesperado.

-Martes diez, hijo. ¿En qué mundo vives tú?

Ya con las cosquillas recorriéndole el cuerpo, Roxas se levantó de sobresalto y se fue directo a su habitación con apuro. Los padres en la cocina se miraron intrigados por la reacción del chico. Luego se escucharon veloces pasos por las escaleras hacia abajo y un portazo en la entrada. La madre se dirigió al comedor y miró hacia afuera por la ventana. Ahí vio a su hijo pedaleando con rapidez, todo destartalado. No pudo aguantarse más y rió.

Pedaleaba y pedaleaba rápidamente el joven ojiazúl para llegar lo antes posible al examen que, al parecer, ya había comenzado. Estaba nervioso, no solo por tener que dar un examen frente a un gran público y jurado, sino que también por lo que significaba llegar tarde y, quizás, interrumpir a otros compañeros con su llegar.

Pasó junto al parque en el cual conoció a Axel. Recorrió el exterior con los ojos, tal como hacía los primeros días después de haber conocido al pelirrojo, pero no reconoció a nadie ahí. Recordó el examen y volvió a concentrarse. ¿De qué trataría? Decían en el conservatorio que precisamente éste es el examen más difícil para los nuevos músicos. ¿Pero de qué sería? ¿Interpretar, escribir, teoría? Lo que fuese, debía sentirse preparado. Era el niño prodigio, ¿no? De esos que llevan la música por la sangre y no necesitan de estas clases para ser grandes. Nunca hay que subestimar.

Cuando hubo llegado al recinto, no se dio el tiempo de amarrar su bicicleta. A penas se bajó, la dejó ahí tirada junto a un poste de luz. Corrió hasta la gran entrada principal y luego por los pasillos que le conducían al auditorio. Una vez frente a la puerta, respiró profundamente para calmarse un poco, arregló su cabello y su camisa, ordenó sus partituras y suspiró. Abrió aquella puerta con calma, despacio para que no emitiera ningún ruido, y sigilosamente para pasar desapercibido.

Para su suerte, nadie notó su llegada. Estaba todo oscuro ahí dentro; a penas pudo notar algunas cabezas en los asientos más cercanos al escenario, el cual estaba vacío. Como no quería molestar más, decidió quedarse atrás, junto a la pared, esperando a que le llamaran.

Poco a poco fueron llamando algunos nombres. Debían subir al escenario y esperar a que los profesores le pidieran interpretar la partitura en la que cada uno ha estado trabajando; es decir, interpretar la propia música, la propia escritura, tal cual ha sido escuchada en la cabeza una y otra vez, y que ahora sería reproducida en público por primera vez.

Algunos subían con temor, temblando del pánico. Otros no podían si quiera intentarlo. Había algunos que subían con seguridad e interpretaban su música, abiertos a las críticas de sus profesores. Algunos simplemente no sabían ni tocar el instrumento que tenían a la mano. Y estaban, por supuesto, los pocos que sabían hacerlo bien, pero no perfecto.

Lo llamaron a él.

-Roxas, adelante y con el instrumento que desee. –dijo uno de los profesores, quien lo escoltó hasta el escenario.

-¿Puedo pedir un piano? –preguntó el rubio con timidez.

Del backstage le entregaron un órgano eléctrico. El rubio no lo aceptó y volvió a insistir.

-Un piano. ¿No tienen un piano de cola? –exigió ahora con más personalidad.

Se miraron unos a otros los profesores y los encargados de los instrumentos. ¿Piano de cola? Eso es pedir demasiado. ¿No se puede contentar con algo fácil y simple de acarrear? Discutían por el material, por estar retrasando al resto, porque ya era hora de colación, porque nada era bueno. Pero de pronto una silueta se levantó por detrás de la mesa de los profesores.

-Denle al chico lo que desea. Si quiere piano, le daremos un piano. Luego podrán juzgarlo. Ahora no hace falta. –dijo la silueta con vieja y rasposa voz. Los profesores se voltearon para verle y con la cabeza gacha le pidieron disculpas por la imprudencia. Sin que Roxas pudiese verle el rostro, el anciano volvió a sentarse, cruzando las piernas.

Después de unos minutos, un hermoso piano de cola se instaló en el escenario. Roxas con elegancia se sentó en la silla que había para tocar en él. Olió las teclas del instrumento y acomodó sus partituras que, por suerte, las había dejado ordenadas de antes. Hizo tronar los dedos y el cuello, acomodó su trasero y sus manos sobre las teclas, sin tocarlas. Esperó la señal del profesor encargado y respiró. Cerró los ojos y exhaló. Comenzó.

Sus dedos se deslizaban con delicadeza. Algo pausado. Notas agudas que pronto se equilibraron con la tensión de una escala grave. Lo que debía ser en violín, lo interpretó en el piano. Suspiros iban y venían, movimientos de cabeza como si se fuera de control, y la inspiración se hizo cuerpo en el cuerpo de Roxas, y con ello, se creó una obra de arte. Lágrimas caían del rostro del rubio, quien intentó contenerlas para no hacerlas evidentes. ¿Qué estaba pasando por tu mente, pequeño niño de dorados cabellos? ¿Es que en tus cristales de color cielo viste a quien le escribías esta melodía? Y de pronto, acabó con un respiro. Agachó Roxas su cabeza y con disimulo limpió sus lágrimas. Miró a los profesores y esperó algún comentario.

Todo el auditorio quedó en completo silencio. No se escuchaba ni un solo respiro. De lo poco que veía el rubio, pudo notar algunas lágrimas caer y bocas abiertas de asombro. ¿Debía alegrarse y reír para sí? Volvió a levantarse la silueta del anciano y comenzó a aplaudir. De a poco se fueron integrando algunos estudiantes y profesores, hasta que todo el auditorio comenzó a resonar con tanto aplauso. Roxas se paró y caminó hasta el centro del escenario, donde hizo una reverencia. Volvió a acercarse al piano para buscar sus escritos y ahí se quedó a la espera de la evaluación.

-Muy bien, Roxas. Ya los escuchaste a todos. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Eres un genio! –dijo el anciano que comenzó a caminar en dirección al escenario. Era William, el productor de la disquera que lo buscó.

-¿Señor William, qué hace usted aquí? –preguntó Roxas confundido.

-¿Yo? Soy el dueño y director de esta escuela de música. ¿No te había dicho?

-¿Y qué hay de la disquera?

-Tenemos convenio con ella, y como director de esta escuela, en la disquera me encargo de seleccionar a nuestros mejores estudiantes para que tengan éxito en lo que les apasiona, como tú. –dijo el viejo. Caminó aún más. Subió al escenario y se encontró cara a cara con el pequeño músico. –Tienes mucho talento, Roxas. Sé que no serás un rockero, un cantante de pop o de esos estilos musicales que salen hoy en día. Lo tuyo es la música clásica, lo cual es muy complejo de vender hoy en día como música comercial. Pero sé que podrás triunfar, pues en tu música hay algo más que sólo notas que suenan armónicamente. Hay pasión en ellas. Eso es lo que queremos escuchar, pasión, amor, genialidad.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Pues claro, salir y correr de alegría, contarle a todo el mundo. Llamaría a su madre y a su padre, a Axel y… ¿Por qué tendría que llamar a ese estúpido? ¡Se estaba alejando solo! Pero no, Roxas. Eso no arruinaría su momento especial, su peldaño hacia arriba. Por fin sus puertas se habían abierto y además las estaba cruzando hacia el éxito. De tanta alegría olvidó la bicicleta, pero la energía que tenía en ese momento era inagotable, así que no le importó correr a buscarla nuevamente. Y para qué decir lo rápido que llegó a casa.

Lamentablemente, no había nadie ahí. Sin embargo no importaba mucho, pues eso le dio la libertad de gritar y llorar a solas. Por fin, Roxas. Tus lágrimas son de alegría.

Pasaron las horas para el rubio, solitario en su casa. Ya se había calmado, por lo que no fue tanta la euforia con la que saludó a sus padres cuando ambos llegaron.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu examen, hijo? –preguntó el padre entre risas, mientras recordaba la escena de la mañana. -¿Llegaste tarde?

-Si, lamentablemente. Pero me fue…

-Lo sabemos, Roxas. –interrumpió la madre. -¡Te felicito! –añadió mientras se acercaba a Roxas con los brazos extendidos para abrazarle.

Roxas se dejó acariciar por su madre, cosa que no sucedía hacer ya muchos años. Se apoyó en el hombro de la mujer y cerró sus ojos. Inhaló con fuerza el perfume de ella y luego la miró a los ojos. Por encima de los hombros de la mujer, miró al padre. Le sonrió y en seguida volvió a apoyarse sobre la madre.

Esa noche decidieron salir a cenar. Los tres se vistieron con sus mejores ropas y salieron por Londres en busca de algún restaurante reconocido. El éxito de Roxas era motivo de celebración. Volvieron a recordar los viejos tiempos en los que Roxas, aún un niño, disfrutaba de la música y no dejaba de hablar sobre ello. Era como ver una escena del pasado, hacia ya más de cinco o seis años atrás. Sonrisas iban y venían, pero un vacío sintió el rubio. No era mucho, más bien fue algo mínimo, un segundo, un pequeño instante. Y lo dejó pasar, pues no era importante en absoluto para el momento que estaba re-viviendo.

o+o+o+o+o

Nuevo día, nuevo aire, nuevo humor y nuevas sorpresas. Curiosamente ese día fue el celular el que despertó al rubio. ¿Quién sería? ¡Lo mataría! ¿A quién se le ocurre despertar a Roxas con una llamada? El rubio tomó el celular torpemente y revisó la hora. Siete de la mañana en punto, llamada entrante de Axel. ¡Ja! Ahora se le ocurre llamar al desgraciado, pensó el rubio apretando los dientes. ¿Contestar o no contestar?

-¿Qué quieres? –dice Roxas malhumorado, casi murmurando y con puchero.

-_Perdón, Roxas. ¿Te desperté?_

-Si, Axel. Me despertaste y muy temprano.

-_Pensé que irías a eso… ya sabes, lo de la música. A estudiar_. –se escuchó el pelirrojo algo nervioso.

-Pues si hablases más seguido conmigo, quizás sabrías que hoy no voy a estudiar "musiquita" a "ese" lugar. –continuó refunfuñando el rubio.

-_Ah, lo siento._ –respondió Axel desanimado. –_No estás de humor… Disculpa si te molesté. Que tengas buen día. _

-Si, tú… -Roxas dejó de hablar. Miró la pantalla de su celular y se dio cuenta de que Axel ya había cortado.

Ya lo habían despertado, no tenía por qué volver a dormir. Además, de hacerlo, sería con gusto amargo, lo cual perjudicaría su posterior despertar y su creatividad musical. ¡Pero qué diablos! Más temprano o más tarde, ya estaba de mal humor, y quizás más que eso. ¿Angustia?

-No sé lo que es eso… -Pensó Roxas mirando hacia el techo. –Angustia…

Pasó largos minutos en cama, pensativo como siempre. Repitió una y otra vez la palabra Angustia, intentó comprender su concepto, incluso en lo más profundo de la filosofía. ¿Era realmente lo que sentía? ¿No es más simple que eso, Roxas? Por suerte se aburrió y se decidió por levantarse y producir. Si, producir creatividad, pasión, música.

Rodó por su cama hasta caer en el suelo torpemente. Se levantó con dificultad, frotó su cabello y sus ojos, bostezó y caminó hasta el baño. Lavó su rostro y volvió a su cuarto. Nuevamente bostezó en el umbral de la puerta y se quedó ahí, como ya era de costumbre, observando cada objeto que completaba su habitación. Pero esta vez no reflexionó sobre nada, no buscó ningún elemento en particular, ni deseó encontrar algo que pudiese llenarle algún vació emocional. No. Esta vez dio la vuelta y bajó por las escaleras hacia la cocina, esperando encontrar a uno de sus padres, quienes –lamentablemente para el rubio- no estaban despiertos aún.

Parecía ser una mañana floja, y por ende la tarde se vendría igual. Pero el ánimo llegó una vez se sentó en su cama con su teclado para interpretar lo que podría lanzarle al éxito como compositor. Y como nunca, su motivación se elevó tanto, que logró componer por completo unas cuantas partituras para posible violín, acompañamiento de teclado, una que otra percusión, y un dulce toque a arpa. Horas estuvo borrando y reescribiendo sobre su pentagrama ya no tan nuevo, mas poco a poco fue perdiendo energías, y con eso creatividad.

Tomó su celular, el cual había dejado debajo de la almohada, y miró la hora con desgano. Las cinco de la tarde, hora de un delicioso té para refrescar la mente. Su padre y su madre deberían volver a casa en una o dos horas, por lo que tendría que disfrutar de ello solo. No quería. Deseaba la compañía e alguien, intercambiar palabras, alzar su voz. ¿Quién le acompañaría? ¿Ese estúpido de Axel? Se preguntó varias veces. ¿Y qué hay de Xion? Quizás está estudiando o entrenando, y sólo sería una molestia. ¡Ah, pero parece que Roxas atrae las cosas cuando las desea! Su celular comenzó a vibrar en su mano.

_-¿Estás de humor ahora?_ –Era Axel al teléfono, como siempre con esa voz alegre de que nada hubiese pasado.

-Si, algo mejor. ¿Por qué? –respondió Roxas con desgano fingido.

_-¿Quieres venir a visitarme? Estoy aburrido y tengo deseos de cocinar algo nuevo. Necesito un conejillo de indias que pruebe mi veneno. ¿Te parece?_

-¿Por qué no invitas Xion?

-_Porque quiero invitarte a ti, tontito. Hace unos días ya que no hablamos… y las cosas no andan muy bien entre nosotros. Realmente quisiera arreglar las cosas contigo. ¿Puedes venir, por favor?_ –dijo Axel con un repentino cambio de voz. Era dulce, suave, acogedor. Amable, pero no como siempre, sino que de un modo más cercano, más interno. Era como si por fin Axel demostrara algo de lo que esconde tras su sonrisa.

-Ee… está bien. –titubeó Roxas al teléfono. –Salgo de inmediato.

-_Ven en tu patineta._

-Si. Nos vemos. Adiós. –colgó de inmediato el celular. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con una fuerza inexplicable. Le invadieron las cosquillas en el estómago y un frío recorrer su espalda. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

A penas recapacitó, saltó de su cama y comenzó a buscar ropa decente. Se vistió rápidamente y luego se peinó, como siempre, con algunas mechas hacia arriba y otras ocultando un poco su mirada para darle un toque de misterio. Luego se colocó perfume, a lo que inmediatamente se preguntó por qué lo hacía si solo era Axel. Volvió a sentir cosquillas en el estómago. Eso lo acompañó con un recorrido rápido de su sorprendido rostro en el espejo. Pero ya, iba a llegar tarde.

Tomó sus llaves y su celular, y los guardó en sus bolsillos del pantalón mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras. Salió por la puerta de enfrente y fue en busca de su patineta al patio trasero. De ahí salió corriendo y cuando ya se encontró sobre pavimento, la dejó caer y se colocó sobre ella.

o+o+o+o+o

Era la primera vez que cocinaba brownies, y había que reconocerlo: le quedaron espectaculares, al menos en cómo se veían. También preparó pan, el cual dejó en el centro del comedor. Tenía ya dos tazas de té, un plato de pan, cuchillos y tenedores, pequeñas cucharitas para el azúcar, un jarrón con leche blanca tibia, mermelada de frutilla y un surtido de galletas de mantequilla. Ahora que estaban listos los brownies, colocó uno en cada puesto.

Sonó el timbre. Su corazón se sobresaltó. También sentía inexplicables cosquillas en el estómago, aunque podía reconocer un poco más el motivo. Respiró hondo, exhaló todo el aire que tenía, volvió a respirar con normalidad y se acercó a la puerta de entrada donde, se supone, estaría Roxas al otro lado esperando.

-Hola… -dijo Roxas una vez la puerta se abrió. -¿Qué tal?

-Hola. –Respondió Axel de inmediato. Le miró de abajo hacia arriba hasta encontrar los misteriosos ojos del rubio. Rápidamente desvió la mirada y sonrió. –Adelante, no te quedes ahí parado. Ya conversaremos de nosotros cuando te sientas cómodo. –añadió para romper el hielo y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Roxas.

El rubio dejó su patineta en la entrada y luego se acercó al comedor que, claramente, llamó su atención por lo preparado que estaba.

-Huele muy bien.

-¿Tu crees? Hice brownies. Mi primera vez. –dijo Axel orgulloso.

-Ya tengo ganas de probar… -agregó Roxas por cortesía.

-Siéntate a comer si lo deseas. Te traigo de inmediato el té que acabo de preparar.

Roxas hizo caso a lo que dijo el pelirrojo y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa que tenía una taza. Ahí esperó a que el anfitrión acercara el té para que le sirviera. Lo siguió con los ojos hasta que Axel se sentó a su lado.

-Por favor, prueba.

Volvió a seguir las órdenes de Axel y bebió un poco de té. Luego tomó el borwnie, olió el intenso chocolate caliente que desprendía y dio una pequeña mordida. Mirando hacia arriba y con el cuerpo totalmente inmóvil, Roxas saboreó el Browne hasta que se lo tragó. Luego miró a Axel -quien estaba esperando atentamente algún comentario-, y le sonrió con aprobación. A esto, Axel devolvió la sonrisa con un dejo de alivio y probó también el borwnie.

Durante toda la hora del té, los dos jóvenes a penas se hablaron. Sólo se miraban de vez en cuando con timidez o se sonreían. No parecía haber mucha conversación a nivel de contenido, pero a nivel relacional parecía haber algo más que una pequeña reconciliación.

Cuando terminaron, Roxas se levantó de inmediato. Agradeció la comida y felicitó al pelirrojo por lo delicioso que estaba. Comenzó a tomar las tazas y platos para llevarlos al lavavajillas, pero Axel le tomó del brazo y lo detuvo.

-Deja las cosas ahí. Yo lavaré más tarde, no te preocupes.

Roxas, como ya había estado haciendo desde que llegó, sin omitir ninguna palabra dejó lo que había tomado sobre la mesa. No se volvió a sentar, sino que se quedó parado junto a Axel, esperando a que éste hiciera su próximo movimiento.

-¿Sucede algo, Roxas? –Axel parecía un poco nervioso. Era la primera vez que Roxas lo veía así (y que lo dominaba).

-No, nada. Es sólo que me detuviste, estoy esperando a que hagas algo. –respondió el rubio con un poco de indiferencia.

-Ah, si. Disculpa, estaba volando. –respondió Axel con dificultad. De inmediato se levantó y caminó hasta aquel cómodo sillón blanco en medio del living. –Ven. Siéntate a mi lado.

Nuevamente Roxas volvió a ser dominado, a lo que Axel rió y comentó que parecía una pequeña mascota que sólo recibía órdenes. El rubio lo ignoró y se sentó en el mismo sillón, dejando notoriamente un espacio libre. Miró a Axel y bajó la cabeza.

-Roxas, sé que no me he portado bien contigo. De verdad, quiero remediarlo. –dijo entonces el pelirrojo con total sinceridad.

-La verdad es que la última vez me pusiste nervioso. –respondió de inmediato Roxas. –No sé qué fue lo que realmente pasó por tu cabeza, pero lo que sí me pasó a mi fue realmente extraño. Además, después de tal insinua…

Roxas fue interrumpido. Aquella última "a" se transformó de pronto en la mejor entrada a una lengua ajena. Si, Axel se le abalanzó repentinamente y besó al rubio con reprimida pasión. No la pensó dos veces, dejó que su lengua penetrara en la boca del rubio para acariciar la suya. Roxas sólo pudo mantener los ojos abiertos para ver el afilado rostro de Axel que, por primera vez, se veía realmente suave. Si, fue extraño al principio, pero rico. Y cada vez fue más y más delicioso. Poco a poco los brazos de Roxas comenzaron a ceder, y de pronto se encontraban rodeando el cuello del pelirrojo. A esa señal, Axel no fue idiota. Poco a poco fue tumbándose sobre Roxas, hasta quedar los dos recostados en el sillón. Con sus manos libres, Axel acarició el rostro del rubio, su cabello y su tersa piel en el cuello.

Era algo mágico. Si bien inesperado, fue mágico y agradable. Muy agradable. Demasiado agradable.

Parecía ser eso, entonces, una reconciliación deseada por ambos. ¿Será que por fin podrían estar juntos como lo deseaban? Pues, si bien Axel ya lo había hecho más que notorio, Roxas no sabía realmente qué era lo que sentía. Ahora no. Ahora estaba convencido. Le gustaba. Le gustaba hasta sentir ya una excitación notoria en todo su cuerpo.


	13. Roxas

Ya, aquí estoy. Terminé este capítulo y muero de sueño.

He estado a full con los estudios y trabajos, y estos últimos meses, además, no he andado muy bien de ánimo. Pero bah, aquí les traigo el capítulo esperado y... ojalá! los próximos los escriba rápido, pues tendré tiempo para ello. Perdón, como ya es casi de costumbre, por el retraso.

Además, he estado empezando un proyecto de blog... se los dejo para que lo visiten y también pueden buscarlo en facebook :) Ojalá que si se meten a ver, les guste. Pueden comentar (por favor!) lo que quieran y disfrutar de mis pequeñas aventuras. Además, así pueden estar al día con algunas cosillas que estoy haciendo en mi ciudad y acosarme para que siga escribiendo xD [quiten los paréntesis]

Blog: mokablanco.(blogspot).com

Facebook: (www) /mokablanco y (www)/pages/Moka-Blanco/457840737607715 (copien y peguen esas direcciones después de la dirección de facebook ;)

DISC: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix y todos los responsables que quieran hacerse cargo.

Para este chap... el nombre lo dice. Escuhenlo!

* * *

**13. Roxas**

-¿Qué te parece? Sé que al principio te molestó bastante que me haya dado una de sus músicas, pero esta vez te pregunto si deseas una para los dos. –dijo Xion a Axel. -¿Cómo es que no se te ocurrió preguntarle, siendo tú su amigo?

Estaban los dos bebiendo un delicioso café en un paseo sin rumbo, cerca del edificio donde vive Axel. Ya empezaba a hacer frío, se acercaba cada vez más el invierno, y con ello, los Juego Olímpicos correspondientes al clima. En unas semanas comenzaban los entrenamientos con más exigencias, especialmente para el pelirrojo que parecía estar desligándose cada vez más del deporte.

-El entrenador ya tiene una rutina muy buena, según lo que me comentó. Dice que te extraña, Axel.

Xion miró a su acompañante, quien parecía estar completamente ido. Si bien cubría su cuello con una larga bufanda marrón claro, se dejaba entrever sus pálidos y delgados labios, los cuales parecían estar saboreando algo que no era el café, pues casi no lo había tocado. La niña le hizo algunas señas a Axel con las manos, pero éste ni se inmutó.

-¿Axel, estás ahí? –preguntó extrañada. -¡Axel! ¡Qué mal educado! –insistió en llamarlo. Después de varios intentos, y sintiendo vergüenza porque las personas alrededor comenzaban a observar qué pasaba, Xion se acercó a Axel y lo llamó de un grito:- ¡Axel!

El pelirrojo reaccionó al fin. Sacudió la cabeza mientras parpadeó rápidamente. Inhaló profundamente y miró a su alrededor con un dejo de anhelo. Luego posó su mirada en Xion, a quien le sonrió avergonzado. Se acomodó en la silla y arregló su chaqueta, luego se quitó la bufanda, la dejó a un lado, bebió un poco de su café que se le estaba enfriando, suspiró y volvió a perderse mirando por la ventana.

-¿Crees que soy tonta? Cuéntame qué fue lo que paso. ¡Ahora! –dijo entonces Xion entusiasmada, abriendo los ojos de par en par, acercándose al pelirrojo. –Dime, por favor.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –respondió Axel sin interés.

-Antes me comentaste que estuviste con Roxas hace unos días, que por fin se habían reconciliado. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí, Axel?

-No pasó nada. Quizás qué se imagina esa dulce y pequeña cabecita. –respondió con notoria defensa, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo con malicia. Luego suspiró. –No pasó nada… -añadió.

-¿Seguro? Ese suspiro no dice lo mismo, Axel. Te conozco hace mucho tiempo como para darme cuenta de que me estás ocultando algo. Y por lo mismo, como te conozco tanto, puedo decirte que… -Xion abrió aún más los ojos, miró fijamente a Axel, abrió la boca con asombro y dejo salir un pequeño chillido. Se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla y se tapó la boca con las manos. Ahogó los siguientes chillidos y dijo: -se besaron ¿Cierto? ¡Si, se besaron! ¡Al fin besaron esos labios fríos que tienes, Axel!

-¡Shh, shh! Xion, no quiero que nos escuchen. –dijo Axel un poco molesto. Miró a todos lados, corroborando que nadie haya escuchado a la niña. Se volvió a acomodar y bebió un poco de café. Se quejó por que estaba frío y arregló una vez más el cuello de su chaqueta. –Si. –dijo con seriedad, a lo que Xion volvió a gritar. –Pero no tienes que comportarte de ese modo, niña. –añadió manteniendo su compostura.

La joven, después de varios segundos chillando y riendo, por fin se incorporó. Bebió un poco de su café, suspiró y miró al pelirrojo a los ojos. Extendió sus brazos y los intentó colocar sobre los hombros de Axel, pero sólo alcanzó a apoyarlos en su pecho. Le acarició tiernamente y sonrió.

-Espero que con esto puedas ser feliz, Axel.

o+o+o+o+o+o

-Hijo, ¿qué harás hoy?

-La verdad, no sé. ¿Por qué preguntas, papá?

-Sólo curiosidad. ¿Tu viejo no puede saber de ti?

Roxas estaba sentado junto a su padre en el living de su casa. El señor leía el periódico, mientras que Roxas le acompañaba con un libro de música. Su madre no estaba, había salido de compras con unas amigas.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

-La verdad es que no.

-¿Estas seguro? Últimamente has estado mucho tiempo escribiendo y componiendo. ¿No te han dicho nada después de la presentación que tuviste?

-No. ¿Tendrían que decirme algo?

-¡Pues claro! A estas alturas ya deberías tener tus propios conciertos de piano. O ya deberías estar tocando con la orquesta nacional. Qué se yo, fuera del país, en una gira mundial.

-¿No es muy pronto?

-Para tu talento, es muy tarde.

Roxas dejó de leer. Se mantuvo mirando fijamente el libro, pero en realidad tenía la vista completamente perdida. Luego dirigió su mirada a su padre, quien parecía haber estado esperando esa reacción. El hombre le sonrió con dulzura y continuó leyendo su periódico. Roxas, sin embargo, se mantuvo perdido, divagando por las ideas que le bombardearon en ese instante la cabeza.

-¿Yo? ¿En un concierto? –dijo dudoso.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –respondió su padre. Dobló el periódico y lo dejó junto a él, sobre el sillón. Luego miró a Roxas. –No me digas que tienes miedo.

-No… -respondió el rubio. Suspiró y luego añadió –Si. No lo sé realmente. Es como si todo ese deseo que tengo desde pequeño, en un instante desaparece por no querer salir con humillación. Sé que tengo talento, pero no soy perfecto…

-Y dime, Roxas. ¿Quién es perfecto?

-Cuando patinaba en la calle, hacía skate, esas cosas… ahí a veces me sentía perfecto.

-¿Extrañas hacerlo? De vez en cuando te veo que sales con esas cosas a la calle.

-Las uso como medio de transporte, pero ya no hago el deporte. Cuando lo hacía, todo me salía bien. Y cuando me salió algo mal por primera vez… -Roxas dejó repentinamente de hablar. Dudó en continuar, pues sabía lo que venía después. Sabía que la primera vez que cayó al suelo fue el momento antes de conocer a Axel. Es más, de no haber sucedido, quizá jamás lo hubiese conocido.

-Sabía que sucedía algo contigo. Si no quieres contarme está bien, pero te arriesgas a que piense cualquier cosa.

-No, papá. No es nada realmente. Es que… en parte si lo extraño, en parte no.

-Está bien, Roxas. Acláralo tú primero. Sabes que si tienes algo que hablar, acá está tu viejo.

-Gracias, papá.

-Ve. Te veo inquieto. Sal un rato a caminar.

-Si. Muchas gracias.

Roxas dejó su libro cerrado sobre la mesa de centro. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a su padre, a quien abrazó afectuosamente. Luego salió de casa, esta vez sin ningún elemento que le sirviera de transporte. Sólo sus pies.

Caminó sin rumbo, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mismo parque en que conoció al pelirrojo. Caminó más lento por ahí, mirando de un lado a otro, observando cada detalle a su alrededor. Encontró el lugar en el que había caído de su patineta. Incluso parecían haber manchas –ya muy antiguas- de sangre. ¿Sería suya? Se agachó y pasó la yema de sus dedos con suavidad. En ese momento muchas imágenes le invadieron la cabeza: su patineta, sus patines, bicicleta, los chicos con lo que salía antes, las niñas que lo seguían, los profesores retándole, sus padres decepcionados. Dejó esas escenas atrás y se levantó. Ahora caminó hasta la banca en la que se sentó junto a Axel, donde realmente le conoció. Ahí, lo mismo que antes: imágenes de un pasado más cercano que el anterior. Axel, los labios besados. Axel, su auto, su cabello, su olor. Axel, su risa, el muerto en la calle, su casa y sus comidas, su primer intento fallido, acoso, beso. Axel, labios, beso, y Axel. Inevitablemente se llevó sus dedos a los labios y se los tocó, con un rostro bastante sereno, saboreando con su lengua y repitiendo los mismos movimientos que hizo con el pelirrojo. Y con eso le bastó para darse cuenta de que realmente le gustaba.

Le gustaba mucho.

Le gustaba tanto, que no podía evitar sentir cosquillas en su estómago y, cómo no, sentir poco a poco su miembro un poco más tenso y eréctil. Pero era una sensación tan hermosamente aterradora, que tan solo pensar que su sexo se levantaba le hacía sentir una melancolía insoportable… Y para los que se preguntan, si. Era como sentir la mano de Charli bajo sus calzoncillos, acariciándole con suavidad, mientras poco a poco le desnudaba para acontecer aquel trauma que lo había dejado en su ya sabido ausentismo.

Decidió levantarse y dejar de pensar en esas estupideces. Ahora lo importante no era saber qué sentía por Axel, si ya lo tenía claro. Más bien, como a todo adolescente, lo que le inquietaba era la idea del qué hacer. ¿Debía, acaso, volver a tomar su patineta y salir por las calles como lo hacía antes? No era necesario que volviese a juntarse con aquellos "amigos" que después le dieron la espalda. Tampoco tenía que ser un skater más con sus harapos y gorros sucios, pantalones un poco más debajo de la cadera y pitillos, zapatillas desabrochadas. Le gustaba su ropa de "nerd", pues le daba un aire más adulto, pero de todas formas sentía que el infantilismo ya lo había perdido. ¿Acaso la música lo transformó en aquel sujeto aburrido que era ahora? Quizás si, quizás no. De hecho, yo diría que fue la disciplina, pero eso implica que sin ella, no podría ser el músico talentoso que es.

Dudas, dudas y dudas. Solo preguntas sin respuestas o ambivalentes. Y él lo único que quería era salir un rato a disfrutar. Pareciera que el pensar demasiado amarga un poco, y así era como se sentía ahora, sentado en la banca en la que conoció a Axel, en un parque específico de Londres, en Inglaterra, una isla al norte de Francia, Europa, Planeta Tierra, Vía Láctea y más allá hasta el infinito.

-No puedo mantenerme todo el día así de mal. –pensó Roxas después de pensar en un inmensa pequeñez. –Quizás deba volver a tomar el deporte. Podría servir para despejar la mente antes de componer. Pero… ¿y si me distrae y después no logro dar fruto alguno? No puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad que me dio el señor Smith en su escuela de música, y menos en la disquera… ¿Quiero realmente grabar? Me parece una estupidez… tendré que indagar más en lo que ellos quieren de mi… ¿Por qué diablos pienso demasiado? ¡Parezco una niña!

De inmediato se levantó, con el ceño fruncido y los labios arqueados ligeramente hacia abajo, el cuerpo firme y recto y los brazos, cada uno a sus lados, rígidos con los puños cerrados. Respiró hondo y e incorporó con más relajo. Buscó su celular en los bolsillos de su pantalón y llamó a Axel.

_-¿Hola, Roxas?_ –preguntó Axel luego de contestar su celular.

-Quiero verte. –dijo el rubio con firmeza, casi exigente.

_-Si, hola Axel, ¿cómo estas? Bien, muy bien, ¿y tú?_ –respondió de inmediato Axel con burla. -_¿Ahora?_

-¿No se puede? –preguntó Roxas con maña, haciendo pucheros.

-No_, Roxas. Ahora no puedo. Estoy entrenando y no podré salir de aquí por un tiempo más…_

-Y si estabas entrenando, ¿cómo es que me contestaste el celular tan rápido? –preguntó ahora con sospecha.

-Es _que… estoy en el camerino. Tuviste suerte de encontrarme. Eso es todo…._

-Está bien. Es que no hemos hablado hace unos días y… tú sabes… después de eso, tenía ganas de verte y, quizás, hablar un poco.

-_Lo sé, Roxas. Yo también quiero verte_. –Se escuchó una pequeña risa. –_He estado muy ocupado estos días, pero en cuanto pueda, te iré a buscar ¿Si?_

-Está bien. –Respondió el rubio. –Te estaré esperando.

_-Cuídate. Mucho ánimo en tus estudios musicales._

-Gracias… Igual para ti con el entrenamiento.

_-Adiós. _

-Adiós… ¡oye, espera! –dijo precipitadamente el Rubio. Sacó el teléfono celular de su oreja para ver que Axel no hubiese cortado, pero fue muy tarde. La llamada ya había acabado. Roxas se quedó mirando el teléfono con melancolía y añadió:- Te quiero…

Roxas se dejó caer nuevamente en la banca junto a un largo suspiro. Apoyó sus brazos en las piernas y dejó su cuello lánguido, haciendo que su cabeza se le fuera para adelante. Sus cabellos ocultaron su rostro de aquellos que pudiesen mirarlo. Pequeñas gotas de lágrima se dejaron caer hasta el suelo. Con ello, su cuerpo temblaba.

De pronto sintió unos pasos muy cerca de sí, mas no se movió ni deseó saber quien era. Incluso si aquella persona era Axel, no tenía ninguna intención ahora de mirarle. Esperó a que esos pasos se alejaran y desaparecieran de su campo perceptual, y así sucedió. No se oyeron más. Roxas sintió la necesidad de levantar la cabeza por curiosidad, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una mano se posó encima y le acarició su cabello.

-Puedo reconocer ese rubio cabello donde sea. –dijo una voz de niña. –Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, Roxas. Pero… ¿estás bien? Te veo afligido…

La niña se agachó para buscar los ojos de Roxas, pero no lo logró. Se sentó junto a él y le abrazó un momento, haciéndole cariño en la cabeza.

-Alice… perdón. –dijo el rubio intentando ocultar su llanto. –Estoy bien. –añadió desocultando su cabeza. Con sus manos sobó sus ojos y se secó las pocas lágrimas que le delataban. Revisó su nariz, la cual estaba un poco húmeda, e intentó secarla con la manga de su camisa. Lentamente se giró y miró a la chica.

-Oh, vaya… estabas llorando, Roxas. –Alice de inmediato se giró para tomarle las manos, sin importar la humedad se las lágrimas. Le miró a los ojos preocupada y esperó pacientemente a que él pudiese decir algo.

-Disculpa. Qué horror que me hayas visto así. Es una tontera...

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Pasó algo?

-No, nada. Es solo que…

-No me digas. ¿Estrés? –ella sonrió.

-¡Mujeres! ¿Cómo lo hacen? Con solo mirar ya saben todo. –dijo Roxas entre leve risas.

-Oye, si no quieres contarme está bien. Me acerqué porque hace mucho que no te veía. Es una lástima que te haya encontrado así, aunque quizás haya sido suerte, qué se yo.

-¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo va la escuela, los compañeros, los maestros… los chicos? –preguntó Roxas interrumpiendo a Alice.

-Todos están bien. Normal, como siempre. Algunos preguntan por ti de vez en cuando, pero no puedo decirles realmente nada. Los maestros ahora te usan de ejemplo para mostrar disciplina…

-Quién lo diría…

-Si, lo sé… -dijo ella sonriendo. –Los chicos cada vez están dejando más las patinetas. Se dice que están "madurando", aunque los he visto saliendo con muchas chicas últimamente, con botellas de no sé qué y cigarrillos que no parecen ser los comunes. Siguen siendo igual de impertinentes y molestos, además de agravar cada vez más sus conductas con algunos estudiantes. Pronto los expulsarán…

-¿Y tú? No me llamas, no me buscas para que salgamos a beber algo.

-Pues tú tampoco lo haces, Roxas. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo solo yo?

-Si, es cierto. Disculpa.

-Yo estoy bien. Estudiando, como siempre. Intentando obtener las mejores notas para poder tener algo de prestigio al entrar a la Universidad. Estoy evaluando alguna que otra carrera, pero nada me motiva mucho. ¿Y tú?

-Yo… -Roxas titubeó un instante. Miró al cielo y volvió a suspirar. –Yo entré a la escuela de música del señor que me buscó en la escuela. Quiere que comience a grabar para su compañía, pero no sé realmente si me interesa mucho eso último, pues me da mala espina. Estoy componiendo mis propias melodías y pretendo hacer lo que sea por mostrarlas… Conocí a una niña que es patinadora profesional y me pidió algunas de mis melodías para ensayar con ellas. Ojalá resulte algo bueno de ahí.

-Es una oportunidad… Deberías tomar todo lo que se venga.

-Quiero hacer un concierto.

Alice no supo qué decir después de eso. Le quedó mirando con cierta ternura.

-Pues, hagas lo que hagas, te irá bien. –añadió Alice. Se levantó y volvió a acariciar la cabeza de Roxas. –Me tengo que ir, rubiecito. Llámame si necesitas algo, aunque sea para gritar por teléfono.

-Gracias. Me subiste mucho el ánimo. –dijo Roxas con una sonrisa. También se levantó. –Tú también llámame si lo deseas.

-Lo haré. –ella se acercó a Roxas y le besó la mejilla. –Triunfarás.

Roxas vio como Alice se alejaba por el sendero del parque. Parecía ser una costumbre suya el tener que ver como los otros desaparecen entre la multitud.

Cuando ya no la vio más, retomó el paso y se alejó por la misma dirección que Alice. Unos pocos pasos adelante y se volteó para ver por última vez la banca.

-¿Cuántas cosas pueden pasar en un solo lugar? –pensó el rubio.

o+o+o+o+o+o

Otro día, otra vez sentado junto al mismo compañero, en la misma mesa frente al pizarrón. No se hablaría de nada que Roxas no supiera. Rutina, rutina y más rutina.

El examen lo había aprobado. ¿Y qué? Tenía que continuar con las clases, pues ese había sido el trato con Smith. Pero era aburrido. ¿Qué podría hacer? Decirle que no quería grabar con él y que, a cambio, le dejasen hacer sus conciertos como niño prodigio… no parecía ser muy conveniente. Y aunque se lo ofrecieran, al parecer no iba más allá de eso.

Roxas dejó de ir, entonces. Simplemente, después de ese día con una triunfal e insolente salida, no volvió más a pisar aquel edificio. Sabía que le esperaban reclamos, algún llamado de atención, y quizás una expulsión o perder la oportunidad de su vida. Pero tenía razón: si de verdad creían en su talento, entonces ¿por qué él no? ¿Por qué no salir él solo adelante? Fue una decisión bastante dura, angustiosa y arriesgada, pero creyó necesario tomarla, pues sin eso no sabría jamás qué querían de él realmente.

Esperó uno, dos, tres días. Una semana y ninguna llamada, ninguna carta… Lo había perdido todo.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que vio a Axel, y alrededor de unos días de la vez que vio a Alice. Estaba aburridísimo en casa. No quería componer, no tenía ánimo de hacerlo. Tampoco sentía ninguna inquietud o inspiración para ello, sino más bien cierta obligación de hacerlo para no perder técnica y cumplir con el trato que había hecho con Xion de prestarle música para sus presentaciones de patinaje. Además, a estas alturas ya se sentía bastante molesto y pasado a llevar, pues ni si quiera ha recibido una llamada del desgraciado o una notificación de su ausencia.

La rabia le invadió, cual niño pequeño, y comenzó a lanzar su cuaderno de música, sus lápices, almohadas… el teclado pensó en botarlo de una patada, pero por suerte la pensó dos veces. Se detuvo cuando ya sus brazos se cansaron, y cuando de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar unas cuantas lágrimas. Eso, querido Roxas, es frustración. Angustia, rabia, no saber qué hacer, qué esperar de los demás, qué decir, cómo actuar, con quienes hablar. Tuvo que suspirar varias veces, aguantar la respiración en algunos momentos y tragarse los gritos para no hacer evidente su malestar. Así, cuando hubo terminado, y como si hubiese sido iluminado por el grandioso, Roxas recogió rápidamente su pentagrama y su lápiz de grafito, y se sentó en su cama a escribir lo que sería su próxima composición y obra maestra.

o+o+o+o+o+o

Ya no era rabia. Era tristeza, algo de melancolía. ¿Angustia? Quizás. Era un cuerpo débil, con un corazón apretado y el pecho comprimido. Si, angustia. ¿Por qué, Roxas? ¿Qué te tiene así? La espera era demasiada, la ansiedad agobiante. Roxas compuso, escribió durante horas, casi el día completo. Olvidó comer, olvidó abrigarse, olvidó dormir, olvidó responder a cada llamado que le hicieron en casa, olvidó a Axel por un instante.

Solo escribió, sin moverse de donde estaba, lentamente al instante que sus lágrimas caían constantemente. No sabía qué era realmente. Tenía un gusto a pasado, a inocencia, a decepción, a calma, a sí mismo; paradójico y doble vincular, adolescente –infantil adulto.

Escribió y escribió a la luz de la luna, a la luz del sol en el amanecer, con los pájaros, con los pasos de los madrugadores. Escribió hasta que, de pronto, no se dio cuenta y cayó en la cama, completamente desfallecido. No, no estaba durmiendo. Si no hubiese sido por ella, la única mujer en su vida, quizás qué hubiese pasado con él.

Despertó en el Hospital al día siguiente. Le dolían sus ojos, los tenía hinchados. Su cuerpo lo sentía débil. A un lado, flores que deseaban buena fortuna. Al otro, junto a la cama, una silla en la cual había alguien sentado, cabizbajo, como si se hubiese quedado dormido.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó Roxas mientras observaba su habitación e intentaba responderse esa misma pregunta. –Oye, despierta. –añadió al no encontrar respuesta. Movió con cierta dificultad el cuerpo que tenía a su lado, hasta que hubo reaccionado.

-¡Roxas, despertaste!

-¿Cómo supiste que…

-Llamé a tu celular varias veces. No me contestaste y de pronto recibí la llamada de tu madre. No me preguntó quien era. Me dijo que estabas acá, y me contó con dificultad lo que te sucedió. Vine en cuanto pude y… perdóname.

-Axel… ¿por qué?

Roxas miró al pelirrojo. Posó su mano en la cabeza de éste y le acarició su rojo cabello. Era suave, a pesar de lo grueso y duro que se veía. Axel respondió ante ese gesto y se acercó aún más a Roxas. Extendió sus brazos y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Es mi culpa. Si no hubiese sido tan ingrato, yo…

-No, Axel. No es tu culpa. –suspiró. –Yo fui el irresponsable. No sé cómo fue que me quedé tanto tiempo sin comer, dormir… ni si quiera moverme. Fue como si… como si no hubiese estado en el mundo realmente. Estaba completamente abstraído.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Componía algo. Pero… ¡demonios! ¡Mi trabajo!

De pronto Roxas comenzó a ofuscarse más y más al recordar lo que estaba componiendo. Ahora que lo dejó inconcluso, seguramente no sería lo que él pensaba, eso perfecto que tanto anhelaba. No, lo arruinó todo. ¡Todo!

-¡Roxas, relájate! –Axel se levantó de inmediato y trató de que Roxas no se moviese de su cama. –Quédate ahí, descansa. Te vas a descompensar de nuevo si te comportas así. ¡No sacas nada con preocuparte de una maldita melodía si ni si quiera piensas en tu salud! ¡Compórtate como un hombre, mierda!

Los dos quedaron en absoluto silencio, sorprendidos con lo sucedido. Roxas se recostó en la cama y le dio la espalda a Axel, mientras que éste se sentaba y arreglaba su camisa. Ninguno dijo nada después. Solo hubo un incómodo silencio.

De pronto, la madre de Roxas entró en la habitación. Al ver que su hijo estaba despierto, le abrazó y besó en la cabeza, repitiéndole una y otra vez lo mucho que lo amaba y lo preocupada que estaba. Añadía de vez en cuando que si no hubiese sido porque le cocinó su plato favorito, Roxas quizás ya habría estirado la pata.

-Roxas, hijo. ¿Ves quien vino a verte? Sé más amable… ha estado aquí desde ayer. Pasó la noche cuidándote para que yo pudiese descansar. Deberías darle las gracias.

-Si, mamá…

-Hijo, te llamó el señor Smith…

-Vaya, qué oportuno… -dijo Roxas con ironía.

-Dice que cuando te recuperes vayas a su oficina. No parecía muy amable al teléfono… ¿Hiciste algo?

-Mamá, por si no te habías dado cuenta, dejé de ir a su estúpida escuela de música. Me aburrí de tanta espera. Jamás me consideró realmente.

-Oh, hijo. No seas tan estricto. Quizás querían aprovechar al máximo tus habilidades para aprender.

-No… me aburrí. Punto. Quiero descansar.

-Okey, okey. Descansa. Yo hablaré con los médicos mientras para ver qué dicen tus exámenes. ¡Ah! Qué problema, ¿no? –dijo la madre del rubio mientras salía de la habitación.

Roxas miró a Axel de reojo. De a poco se fue dando vuelta para estar frente a él nuevamente. Se acomodó, escondió sus manos bajo la almohada, y miró a Axel desde abajo con unos enormes ojos azules, como si fuese un cachorro pidiendo cariño.

-Roxas…

-Perdón, Axel… perdón también por no llamarte, por no ser yo quien te buscase.

-Roxas, ya basta. Dejémoslo hasta aquí, ¿si? –Axel se levantó, acarició los cabellos de Roxas y suspiró.

-¿Dejar qué?... –Roxas se sentó y tomó fuertemente el brazo derecho de Axel. –No me digas que después de lo que sucedió tu…

-Tontito. –Axel acercó su rostro al de Roxas, casi rozando narices. –No me refería a eso. Me refería a la conversación de recién. Y me levanté solo para tomar algo de agua, estoy seco.

-Ah, entonces ve. –Roxas soltó el brazo del pelirrojo y se giró para darle la espalda nuevamente.

Axel se apoyó en la cama, con su mano derecha tomó el rostro del rubio desde el mentón y lo giró hacia su cabeza. Le besó, entonces, en los labios y unió nuevamente su lengua con la de él. –No volvamos a dejar de hablar, ¿si? A partir de ahora dejemos al menos un día para vernos, por favor. Estos días, para mí, fueron tortuosos sin saber de ti. Déjame escuchar tu voz, Roxas.

* * *

Quiero agradecer los reviews que me han estado enviando. Si, los leo :) así que no se asusten ni se decepcionen si no hay respuestas. Les agradezco mucho, pues eso me ha ayudado mucho en este tiempo a seguir escribiendo, me sube el ánimo y me entusiasma. Además, me hace seguir creyendo que esta historia tiene futuro, cosa que a veces dudo mucho... Pero, si les gusta, eso me pone muy feliz.

Gracias y muchos cariños a mis lectoras!


End file.
